A Warrior in a Kings Court
by HAZMOT
Summary: Xena is transported to a unknow time and place. Will she be able to return to her own time or will she be forced to survive the two fighting Kingdoms?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

Xena and Gabrielle were in the mist of battle with Strife and his army. The Amazons and Centaurs were fighting furiously to push them off Amazon land. Strife was trying to impress his Uncle Ares and had caused a riff somehow using unnatural soldiers from Hades realm. Xena and Gabrielle had caught up with Ephiny, Pony, Solari and the leader of the Centaurs. They were driving back Strife's army when a Vortex opened up on the field.

"XENA, there seems to be a Vortex opening up on the field." Gabrielle shouted.

"I know. Strife is trying to cheat, as usual. We need to get everyone away from it, or they will all be sucked in. I thought Ares was the only one who could do that." Said Xena.

"What will we do Xena? Asked Ephiny.

"Pull your people back Ephiny and the rest of the Amazons and Centaurs. I'm going after Strife."

"Xena, you could be sucked in. I'm coming with you." Gabrielle said, a little worried about Xena being lost forever if she was sucked in."

"No Gabrielle. You're the Queen. I can't risk your life if I don't make it. There are wounded here and they need your help. The Amazons need your help. I promise I'll be careful."

"I don't like this Xena. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll be careful Gabrielle. I just want to make sure Strife and his army doesn't pull anyone else in. I'll be back. I promise."

Xena smiled at her friends and left towards Strife and his army. Gabrielle knew that Xena could take care of herself, but she had this feeling that she wouldn't see her friend again. Xena ran full out flipping towards Strife's army and slashing and beating her way towards him.

"STRIFE, I'M COMIN FOR YA."

Strife heard Xena's war cry and started running towards the Vortex to escape. Suddenly there was a horse soldier from Strife's army running at full gallop, heading towards Xena and Strife. His momentum was so fast that he ran right into Strife knocking him away from the Vortex and pushing Xena straight through. The Vortex closed behind Xena to her world and she landed smack into another battle on the other side. Xena looked around confused and suddenly was hit in the back of the head. She fell unconscious for a few minutes, revived and wobbly stood up, disorientated at where she was. A few yards away she saw a small boy, maybe eight or nine seasons old. He was tied up and being dragged away behind a horseman or soldier away from a tall fortress. Xena shook her head slightly and at a full run, raced towards the captured boy. The boy was struggling trying to escape and run back to the fortified structure. The soldiers around her were confused that there was a woman on the battle field and dismissed her, until she caught up with the soldier on horseback and with her instincts, threw her Chakram at the ropes of the boy. With precision the ropes were cut and the Chakram returned to its owner. She grabbed the boy and ran towards the fortress. The boy confused at what happened, tried desperately to free himself from Xena's hold. Soldiers that were above the fortress saw who Xena was carrying and threw rocks at Xena trying to stop her from harming the boy. She dived and flipped upwards landing on the upward turret and was pelted and beaten to unconsciousness. The boy ran to the soldiers assumingly safe and ushered towards another doorway.

Outside the fortress and angry leader noticed the unusual woman that had easily taken the boy from his man.

"My Lord. Our plans have faltered. The boy escaped with the help of that strange woman. Shall we try to retrieve the boy?"

"No Captain. This may work to my advantage. No one knows who I am and this puts off suspicion in my behalf. This woman may be useful and the blame will obviously be placed on her for trying to kidnap the Prince."

"Yes My Lord. That sounds like an excellent ideal."

"Recall the men Captain Merrick. We shall have another opportunity."

"Yes Sir, at once."

_Yes, this has worked out better than I had hoped. This strange woman will take the fall for kidnapping the Prince. I wonder who she is? I've never seen such fighting skills as this. Yes; who are you?_

* * *

_A/N: _This was rattling around in my head today and I had to write it down. I hope this is something I can continue. I love feedback and reviews are helpful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Xena was semi conscious when the smell of dank surroundings peeked her senses. She picked up the smell of mold, expelled bodily fluids and the sounds of moans all around her. She finally tried to lift her head and sensed she was held in place by several rusted chains to a wall. She tried to move, but her body was responding very slowly. She remembered being beaten and punched until she could feel no more. She slowly pulled on the chains to see what type of resistance was in place. Whoever chained her, made sure she could not move much. The rings to where she was fastened could easily be tightened from an outside wall. Thus protecting whoever entered to see the prisoner. There were others in the room as her eyes finally focused on her whereabouts. She moaned slightly, mostly from the bruises that were on her entire body. She felt a trickle of what she thought was water, but realized from the color it was her own blood, mixed with her own sweat and grime. Her throat was dry and she felt nauseous with each breath. Her senses picked up several people headed her way. It sounded like lots of clanging and heavy armor. She could see from the lit flames that there was a stairway leading to the only entrance and exit. It was dark where she was held, but enough light from above the ceiling allowed some sunlight to penetrate the hole she was in. The thick wood door swung open and she could barely see the four men that entered. She could hear their swords clanging against their bodies and surmised they were well armed.

"Bring her." Said a hard and unrecognizable voice.

Xena was too weak to resist, so she decided to see where they would take her first before she would plan an escape. Two of the men placed a collar around her neck and looped a chain thru tow steel loops that adorned it. They unchained her from the wall and chained her arms and ankles so she could be easily restrained and pulled down if it was necessary. They said nothing during this event and Xena allowed herself to be pulled up and then escorted chained to where ever they were taking her to. Up the stairs and finally down several corridors of molded walls of brick. She could smell the stench as she passed several cells with many prisoners, who obviously had been there for a long time. Somehow she mentally took note of her surroundings and where she was going. It was several minutes before they actually where outside. Xena pulled back to cover her eyes briefly from the bright sunlight. The four men yanked on her chains to exit the doorway and soon they were traveling across a courtyard that was heavily guarded. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she continued with the guards walking further into what she figured was a back entrance. Xena was still weak, but would not allow her dignity to be compromised. She stood as tall as she could as the guards continued to travel through more hallways, except they did not smell of mold and mildew. These walls smelled of dampness, but seemed almost pristine compared to what she was dragged from. All four guards suddenly stopped and tightened the chain around her neck. She finally heard voices and rounded a corner where there were several well dressed people, woman and men alike. They all stared and pointed at her. She could hear whispers of traitor, barbarian and kidnapper amongst them. She ignored them and growled slightly, making them jump at her presence. Two guards yanked on her chain, nearly making her fall, but she maintained her balance throughout. Finally they came to two immense wooden doors and halted. She had forgotten that there was another man leading the guards and he is the one that halted them.

"Wait here until this monster is summoned." The man entered through a smaller door beside the two humungous ones and the guards made her kneel on her knees. She waited; something told her that she was in some serious trouble. She shook her head, trying to stay awake, not knowing it was her injury to her head that was making her drowsy. She was dirty and injured and not once did the guards see to her needs. She was thirsty and still a bit wobbly, but decided to wait to see what fate would behold her. She was fuzzy about who she was, and couldn't remember how she ended up here. Nothing looked familiar or sense to her. She just wanted to get it over with so she could just sleep. It beckoned her, but the guards would not allow her to rest. They continued to yank on the chains to keep her sitting upright. In her mind, they were not yet her enemies, but it was coming down to escape or die. She would wait.

It was a huge hall, decorated with banners, flags and several hundred people. Inside there were two thrones, adorned with white and gold and the chairs both had lions adorned in gold as symbols of power. There were several guards posted on the surrounding upper decks and below. The floors where of white marble and in laid several red carpets leading to each throne. A trumpet sounded and several elite guards entered and lined themselves along the carpet with spear and sword and finally the royal banners. A man came and stood before the thrones.

"ALL BOW TO OUR NOBLE KING AREILIS AND QUEEN NORA. OUR MOST GRACIOUS AND BELOVED SOUVEREIGNS OF OUR KINGDOM OF BARANIA. BLESSING UPON THEIR KINGDOM AND THEIR CHILDREN. MAY NO HARM COME TO THEM AND WITH GOD SPEED IN THEIR WISDOM."

King Areilis and Queen Nora arrived from the Royal side entrance escorted by their advisors and court scribes. Everyone had bowed and they sat upon their thrones. Tapings from a staff were pounded twice and all those in attendance stood up and faced the King and Queen.

"Captain Merrick, you may approach your King and Queen." Said the Royal announcer.

Merrick bowed and stood before the Royals. "Your highnesses; is the Prince resting well?"

"Yes Capt Merrick. You are gracious to ask. The Prince is out of danger, thanks to you and your men. They will be rewarded as you for protecting our son." Said the King.

"I am here to serve you my King and Queen. My sword is yours to defend all who would harm you and the Prince. I have the prisoner that kidnapped our young Prince." Murmurings were heard throughout the hall. The Queen tensed at knowing they had finally caught the one who was causing so much trouble in their kingdom.

"Bring this treacherous prisoner in. I wish to look upon his face before I pass judgment." Strongly bellowed the King.

"Yes Sire. Bring in the traitor to our King and Queen." Merrick ordered.

The two heavy doors opened and the four guards dragged in their prisoner. There were many gasp as they saw it was a woman or they thought might be one from her bruised body and dirty hair. Xena was almost dragged towards the Royal dais and harshly thrown to the floor in front of the King and Queen.

Capt Merrick pulled on Xena's hair to pull her face up from the floor. The Queen visibly gasped and the King grabbed her hand to calm her. He stood up and raised his voice slightly to address Xena.

"Who are you? Why did you try and kidnap my son? Who are you working for?" Bellowed the King, angry at this traitor who might have killed the oldest son. "ANSWER ME."

One of the guards kicked Xena in the side. She felt the pain ripple through her body, but she refused let them know it. Xena looked up at the Queen and stirred back at the King and still said nothing. But she sensed something was wrong in the room. She could feel the back of her hairs prickle as sensing danger. She tried to look around, but Merrick pulled on her hair to face the King and Queen again.

"Answer your Lord and Master." Shouted Merrick.

Xena gritted her teeth and growled, annoyed at Merrick grabbing her hair and making her face the thrown.

"I don't know if she can speak and understand your Highness. I say we execute her and be done with this threat."

The King was angry. His Heir to the throne could have been killed and their future for the kingdom jeopardized. The King had an evil rival in the far off kingdom of Meur, and he realized that this could be an assassin that was loyal to the ruthless King Abor. The King moved closer and slapped Xena across the face, hard. Xena flinched slightly and turned her head and looked straight into the Kings eyes. She saw no malice or evil, but sensed he was afraid somehow. The King starred back to see Xena's reaction, but was too angry to see straight.

"I asked you, who do you work for? My patience grows weary. Answer me or face torture and death. I will not have anyone in my kingdom threatened by your kind. Answer me." The king was growing more and more angrier. Merrick could see his Lords plan was working perfectly. This woman would take the fall for their evil plan to overthrow the King.

Xena again could feel something wrong. She slightly moved her head to see if something was there to make her uneasy. The guards once again, kicked and punched her and still Xena's concentration was on what was making her feel uncomfortable. Then she heard it. The twang of a bow string being released. Then she was the arrow projectile. It was heading towards the King. Without hesitation Xena yanked on her chains hard, pulling the guards off balance and they let go. With inhuman speed she raced towards the King. Merrick expecting the prisoner to attack the King, pulled out his sword. Xena was quicker. Within inches of his face she grabbed the arrow in mid air and pushed the King out of the way. She heard another release. It was two arrows headed in the direction of the Queen. She pulled the nearest guards sword and cut her chains quickly and smoothly. Everything was chaotic in the room. The guards were trying to get to Xena and the King to protect him. Merrick was amazed at best at how this woman grabbed an arrow from the air without blinking. Xena raced towards the Queen with sword in hand. Within inches from the Queens chest, Xena grabbed the arrow from the air and took the sword and hit the other arrow, away from the Queen. However, she did not hear the fourth arrow and it hit her mid shoulder. Xena fell to the floor, right in front of the Queen. The Queen looked into Xena's eyes and saw no evil in Xena's eyes as she was pulled away from Xena to protect her. One of the guards was about to strike and kill Xena when he heard the Queens voices shout.

"STOP, I COMMAND YOU."

The guard immediately obeyed and put down his sword. It was Lord Pertos, sworn protector of the Queen and King. Xena breathed a sigh of relief, for her strength to leap towards the King and Queen was depleted. She dropped the swords and fell into blackness.

"My Queen are you alright" Asked Pertos with concern for his Queen.

"Yes Lord Pertos, but see to the woman. Get the Royal healer and take her to the guest chambers to remove the arrow."

"But my Queen, she tried to kill you." Stated Merrick loudly and accusingly, so all could hear in the hall.

"She did no such thing. She saved my husband and myself. We both would be dead if not for this strange woman. Do as I say Lord Pertos. I leave her in your hands to guard. Make sure no one gets near her."

The King rushed to his Queen, hoping there was no harm to her. He was perplexed to say the least. This assassin had just saved his life and his wife's and he took great care in always listening to his wife in such judgments. This had always been there secret to a happy marriage and relationship in ruling their kingdom.

"My Queen I see if it was not for this strange woman, we would not be having this conversation. I will trust in what you say, for now." Smiling slightly to one another. "Lord Pertos do as your Queen has commanded. She is wise in these things."

"Yes your Highness. I will put my personal guards at your service." The guards gently picked up Xena and carried her to the guest quarters. The Queen followed behind. She wanted to know more about this strange woman. She bowed to her husband and left.

"Your Highness, I must protest. That woman is dangerous and tried to kidnap the young Prince. Surely you cannot save her for what she has done?" Stated Capt Merrick.

"Do you question my Queens authority Capt Merrick?" The King was annoyed that Merrick would second guess his wife.

"No your Highness. I- I was only concerned for your safety and the Queens. How do we know that she did not plan this to gain favor in your eyes?"

"I know one thing Capt Merrick. If it wasn't for that woman, I would be dead along with my wife. I have several questions that concern that woman, but right now, she saved my life. I'm glad that you were here to protect me as well." The King was being sarcastic and looked at Merrick with untrusting eyes.

"I will be in the guest chambers with my Queen. See to it that there is an investigation into this incident Capt Merrick and clear the court room. You can do that, can't you?"

Merrick knew the King was questioning his loyalty and was no fool when it came to protecting his kingdom. He choked on his pride and bowed.

"Yes Sire, I am your loyal subject and protector. I will do as you command." Said Merrick.

"Good, you are dismissed Merrick. Report to me and Lord Pertos tomorrow. That is all." The King left with Lord Pertos's personal guards and headed to the guest room to see about Xena.

Merrick had his guards clear the main hall and proceeded to look like he was investigating the incident. He knew his Lord had arraigned the would be assassins to gain entrance to the hall unnoticed, and had the King and Queen been assassinated, the strange women would have been blamed and slaughter on the spot. They did not count on the woman protecting the King and Queen. Merrick surmised this woman had strange talents and had yet to know who she was. He would bide his time until his Lord would plan his next move.

In the dark corner of the hall. Merricks ally was watching intently at what transpired. He was amazed at the speed, strength and agility this woman had. His plan had been thwarted twice by this woman and he was going to wait for his opportunity again. He had waited this long and he was surely have another opportunity. But he needed to find out more about this strange woman, and soon he would have his chance. He left with the remaining crowd unnoticed and vowed to gain his Kings respect and his promise of ruling Barania.

* * *

A/N: I decided to continue this. The muses won't leave me alone. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**KINGDOM OF MEUR, KING ABOR'S PALACE**

"Where is the boy? I trust you have him in your hands, my dear friend."

"I'm sorry my King. But our plans were interrupted by a mysterious woman."

"Don't give me excuses. If you want to remain my _friend, _I suggest you come up with a better excuse than that."

"I assure you my King, this is no excuse. This woman used some type of round weapon and cut the Prince's bind's. I've never seen anything like it. She rescued the boy, but then was captured and imprisoned. She………she was brought before the King and Queen for punishment. She was to be blamed for his kidnapping, an alternate plan I assure you, but then………………………

"But then what? Speak, or will an example be made to make you loosen your tongue, _friend." _King Abor stated with complete menacing authority.

"I had made other arraignments to place the blame of the King and Queens death on her head. She moved like none other I have ever seen throughout the kingdom Sire. She moved so fast that she caught the arrows that were meant for King Areilis and Queen Nora. She caught them out of the air, like it was child's play and then pushed both out of the way and even took an arrow for the Queen."

"If I had thought you were lying my friend, I would have your head. Where is this woman now?"

"The Queen had her taken to the guest quarters to seen by her Royal healer. I believe the Queen wanted to show gratitude for saving her and the Kings life, Sire."

King Abor moved closer to his so called _friend, _to see if he was hiding something from him. He had waited for a long time to bribe someone in King Areilis court and this noble was the perfect way to infiltrate the kingdom of Barania. The villagers and other Royal entourage were not greedy enough for him to have a spy in the court and once he found one that would do anything to overthrow his rival kingdom, then he was much closer to destroying his neighbor's happy little kingdom and take it for his own.

"I see. Well what do you intend to do now my friend? You have failed me twice. I don't think you deserve to rule Barania. Those who fail me don't deserve my favor."

The Kings friend started to get nervous. He knew King Abors nature to torture and kill his enemies, friend or foe for falling out of favor. He had to think fast and put the blame on someone else. Trying to keep his composure, he would try to stay in the Kings graces.

"My Lord, My King. I assure you the woman will be dealt with as well as the King and Queen. If we act too fast before the woman is healed, then suspicion will be pointed at you Sire. No one knows where she came from and our best chance to rid yourself of King Areilis, is to be patient and let me prove my loyalty to you. If the women is healed or survive at all, then we have a valid opportunity to try again, and this time, I will not fail you. You have nothing to lose my King, except my life." The noble figured he would appeal to the Kings sense of loyalty. He was no fool and he knew the King was desperate to own the lands of Barania for himself and he could rule as Governor alongside him.

King Abor thought for a few moments and realized the Noble was right. But he had waited long enough and was growing impatient that the people in his kingdom where moving to his rivals kingdom. Not only was his pride at stake, but his growing army was thirsty for blood and plunder. He had enough in his kingdom for him and his nobles, but Barania seemed to be flourishing except for the disease that was spreading from his kingdom to Barania.

"Very well, _friend_ I will put you to the test. Find out more about this mysterious woman. Learn all you can about her and more. I want to know what is she doing here at this unfortunate time, and where does she come from. If she's as dangerous as you say, then we need an alternate plan for your sake, to take over, hmmm."

"Yes Sire, thank you." The noble knew this may be his very last chance. "I will send word when what you request is done. I will keep a close eye on this woman, if she survives."

"Go then. No one need to know you visited me. Make sure you are not seen leaving my palace. You know the way."

The Noble saluted King Abor and left thru the secret passage way to return to the Barania kingdom. As his little spy left, King Abor sat in his chair in his private chambers pondering his take over. He pondered King Areilis betrayal so long ago. He would avenge his honor, he would take revenge on his family for destroying his life, that what was rightfully his. His birthright.


	4. Chapter 4

The King and Queens personal healer was immediately summoned to the guest quarters. He was worried that one of the Royals had taken ill. He had seen to the young Prince a day earlier and was happy that he was doing fine, aside from a few rope burns and a couple of bruises. Heras had been with the King and Queen as long as he could remember. He was a young apprentice when his mentor had birthed both the King and Queen when they were very young and when his Mentor had died, he took over the practice and birthed all three children of King Areilis and Queen Nora. He had recently been busy with the outbreak of disease and fever of the nearby villages and his apprentice Horus, could find no cause of why it was happening. He rushed to the guest chambers with his young apprentice in tow and entered, thinking one of the Royals had fell to the disease that was spreading. To his surprise, there was a young woman, injured with an arrow shaft patrooding from her left shoulder, laying in the guest bed. Queen Nora was standing by the bedside and summoned him over. He bowed along with his clumsy apprentice and approached the Queen.

"Hera, thank goodness you came so quickly." Stated the Queen. "This woman needs your attention. Can you help her?"

"Yes, my Queen, I'll try my best. I'm sure you have a good explanation." He examined how deep the arrow was first and then Xena's head injury that had dried blood. "But first I need to have her cleaned up first. I don't want any infection brought in the castle and my assistance and I should be the only ones to touch her right now."

"She saved the King and my life healer. Please help her. I leave her in your capable hands. If there's anything you need, I will have it brought to you, post haste."

"I need lots of hot water my Queen. I need someone to make a fire in the fireplace and place a poker in the fire until its white hot." Said Heras.

Lord Pertos was also in the room and immediately assigned a couple of guards to fulfill the healer's request. His apprentice, Horus, was busy setting up the healer's tools to remove the arrow and bandage afterwards. He laid out several clean bandages, salves and ropes to tie Xena down in removing the arrow. He was curious about the strange women himself, but Heras gave him a look of, mind your own business and stay focused. He immediately went about his preparations.

"Healer, I will stay with you. I believe I am in no danger. I believe she is no threat to me or you." Said the Queen.

"My Queen, I will stay." Stated Lord Pertos. "Just for safety sake." As the water was brought in the room, the King arrived and immediately hugged the Queen. Lord Pertos and Heras had admired the King and Queen for never hiding their feelings for one another. Both men were very protective of their Royal family because of this and loved the fact they were always fair when it came to judging those in their kingdom.

"How is she? Asked the King.

"She is very badly hurt your Highnesses. The arrow is deep, and I believe she is very weak from lack of food and water." He immediately turned to Horus. "Horus; I need you to clean her before I proceed. I don't want infection to set in before I begin removing the arrow."

The apprentice was a little shy of removing clothing from a woman still, and this made him even more nervous that the King and Queen were nearby.

"I- I, uh, Master healer, I – I don't think………………..

"Here, I'll do it." Said the Queen. Smiling at the apprentice, while Heras was rather annoyed at his apprentice's bashfulness.

"Thank you my Queen." Said Heras. Motioning at the fireplace, the healer motioned at his apprentice. Xena was moaning in pain, and the healer needed to work quickly and carefully at removing the arrow. "Horus, prepare some hot water, and check on the poker to make sure it's getting white hot. We have to work quickly, she's loosing quite a bit of blood."

Horus nodded and quickly went into action. "Lord Pertos, I need your assistance. I need you to tire her arms and legs to the bed post, so she doesn't move around, while removing the arrow."

"Yes healer." Lord Pertos used one of the guards to help tie Xena down. Xena resisted somewhat, but was to out of it to struggle more than she did. The Queen gently cleaned Xena's dirt and grime and saw that she had several other bruises that she would question Capt Merrick about later. The King admired his Queen for pitching in and helping the healer. He stood by and if needed, would assist in any way. He owed this strange woman his life and his beloved Queen and nothing was too much to help this woman.

After the Queen had cleaned Xena to her best ability, the healer and his assistance began the task of removing the arrow. He needed his assistance to hold Xena securely, while he broke the shaft and proceeded to push the arrow thru Xena's back. Xena tried to struggle, to scream, but she held her tongue. She was in bad shape, and the blood loss had weakened her more. Soon the healer had the pushed the arrow straight thru. Xena still would not scream. The healer marveled at how controlled this woman was, even in unconsciousness. All of them did. Soon the apprentice brought over the poker. The King moved his wife back from this procedure and Lord Petros took her place, holding Xena down. He realized how strong Xena was, as she struggled to get away from the intense pain. The Healer nodded at everyone concerned and placed the poker in Xena's wound to seal it up. The hissing sound made the Queen jump and the burning flesh sounded awful. Xena felt like she was on fire and finally screamed her release, as she tried to rise up off the bed, trying to escape this unholy pain. After a few minutes the healer removed the poker from the wound and Xena passed out this time from the pain and weakness. The healer was satisfied the wound was sealed and had Horus place suave and then bandage the wound. The healer instructed Lord Pertos to untie Xena, and placed a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"It will be about one sundown before she comes around. I will need someone to watch over her and give her this herb tea, to releave her pain. She is very weak now and we need to keep her from moving around and get some rest." Said the Healer.

"I will stay with her healer." Said the Queen.

"My dear, said the King. We can have someone watch over this woman. You need your rest after what happened today."

"No my dear. I am making her my personal responsibility right now to make sure she gets well. I have a feeling there is more to this woman, than being an accused assassin. Just trust me my Lord. I have great confidence in this one."

The King knew better than argue with his wife. Her insight to people has always amazed him and he felt this was something she needed to do for the stranger.

"Alright, Healer, you heard the Queen. I'm sure she will heed your instructions well. I am in your debt for saving her. Also, I must discuss how the fever goes with my people. I have some grave concerns. Is there anything else you need from us?"

"No, my King. My apprentice will leave all the necessary medicines and instructions. If you need me, you know where to find me, Sire."

"Yes, thank you again." Heras knew the King did not have to thank him, but he knew the King to be quite honorable and treated everyone with fairness and kindness.

"My Queen; I will leave you to your duty. Lord Pertos shall be here to guard you and the woman. Let me know if you need anything, while I go check on the children."

"Thank you, my Lord King. Let them know I love them and will see them in the morning. I have some questions of my own, which I will discuss with you, much later." The King bowed to his Queen and left with the Healer and his apprentice after leaving the Queen several instructions to care for Xena. As she saw the doors close and Lord Pertos post his personal guards inside and out, the Queen wondered who this mysterious woman was. She had never seen one so strong, especially a woman, and she wanted answers on why she saved her life, if she was an assassin. She would have to wait until this stranger awoke. She had a feeling; many a things would change with this woman. Very many things.


	5. Chapter 5

The noble friend was forced to ride through the cold dark night air, so he would not be missed or caught outside the fortress walls, thus suspicion would be easily pointed towards his way. There were very few who knew the secret entrance to the fortress, thru hidden long bushes, but this Noble knew and used it well. The Noble had returned to the Barania kingdom and immediately sought out Capt Merrick for any information on the strange woman. He knew he had to pacify King Abor and stall for time until he had another opportunity to assassinate one of the Royal family. But he also knew he had to wait until he found out more information on the woman. Everything now, hinged on putting the blame on her and it was essential his plan not fail.

"Captain Merrick, any news on the woman's survival?"

"No, but the King wants me to have an investigation into the attempted assassinations. I'm sure the investigation will turn up nothing." Merrick laughed briefly to himself.

"I'm sure you'll do your best. Our benefactor needs information on this woman and soon. He is growing impatient and his favor is wavering on our competence."

"He need not worry My Lord. I have my own spies keeping careful watch on the King and Queen. They still have no clue as to who was kidnapping the Prince. The woman is the only suspect." Said Merrick.

"I almost hope she lives." Said the Noble. "Her skills are worthy of yours Captain Merrick. Have you been able to ascertain what the sharp round weapon is?"

"No My Lord. Several of my men had even tried to throw it as she did and had their hand and fingers sliced open or off. Pity, I really would have loved to see her use it again, before I killed her."

"Yes, well continue your observations Captain. We are so close to ruling this kingdom. We must keep our meeting scarce. Let me know anything you can about this woman. Our plans depend on it as well as our lives."

"Yes Lord."

**Several candlemarks later—Guest room**

Xena sensed she was lying down. At first she thought she was dead and left in utter darkness. She weakly shifted her head and noticed a fireplace in the far corner. Her keen nose smelled suave's and clean bandages and a hint of perfume. She was confused at where she was, and who she was. She tried thru throbbing pain to think of who she was, but noting came to mind. She remembered being beaten and chained. Those would remain fresh in her mind. A small boy, leaping by pure instinct for flying arrows and a kindly woman dressed in Royal dress. Her mind was still cloudy at best and she felt drained and thirsty. She also felt very hungry. She had not been given any food she remembered since being captured and she could feel her stomach and the nausea that set in. She tried to say something, but her throat and mouth were dry and her head hurt immensely. She slowly turned her head to the right and she caught sight of the woman she saw before everything went black.

The Queen heard movement as she looked first towards the guards, thinking there was changing of the guard. But she noticed they were still unmoving and looked towards the bed. She saw that Xena was awake and saw her struggling to speak. She immediately moved closer and poured a cup of water for Xena to drink. Xena was still weak, but tried to hold the cup. The Queen saw her shaking hands and assisted Xena to drink slowly.

"My dear, slow down. I don't want you becoming sick before we get a chance to thank you." Said the Queen.

Xena smiled slightly and winced when she laid back down on the bed.

"Let me make some tea the healer left behind for the pain. I'm surprised you are awake so soon. The healer said you would be out for quite a while." The Queen smiled, trying to make Xena feel at ease.

Xena nodded and left the Queen to make tea. Xena at least felt comfort they were not going to kill her, yet. The Queen returned and helped Xena drink the hot tea. She immediately felt relaxed and the pain felt like a slight throb to her shoulder and head.

"Thank… You." Said Xena still feeling nauseas, even though the tea helped with the pain, not the hunger.

"Well, you can speak. I was hoping I wouldn't have a conversation by myself." Smiled the Queen. "And you're quite welcome. Can you eat something? Soup would probably do you best right now. Until the healer returns, I think it best we start with something, not so heavy. How about a nice chicken broth?

"Yes…….thank you."

The Queen ordered one of the guards to request the healer and have soup delivered to the room. She knew her husband would take care to make sure the children were taken care of before he started court and other Royal duties.

"While we are waiting for your feast. How about a name, wait, where's my manners I am Queen Nora. What is your name, my dear?"

Xena tried to think hard before answering the question. But nothing seemed familiar.

"Queen Nora, I'm sorry to say, I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

King Areilis and Queen Nora had made it their special habit to see to the children first early in the morning before they started their Royal duties. Their family came first and having three boys was a handful, even for the servants. With the tutors and instructors in science, math, and literature, and time for play; the young Princes' had a full day and with the Queen busy during the morning preparing for and visiting hospices, charity work, and ladies of the Royal court she was sometimes exhausted, but always made time to visit her sons at night and in the mornings for breakfast. The Kings schedule was pretty much the same. Greeting visiting dignitaries, ruling in court, sharpening his defensive skills, sizing up his army and fighting off attacks of those who wished to take over his kingdom. However this morning the King would have to greet his sons for breakfast alone and speak with his sons about the day's schedule. He had been pre occupied with the kidnapping of his oldest son, Jace and the attempted assassinations, which he kept from his sons.

Prince Jace was nine seasons old and much like his father. Handsome, bold, fearless and very intelligent. He was very protective of his younger brothers, Lyle who was seven seasons, mischievous, loved animals and loved hiding, and then the youngest Lucas, five seasons who was very shy and barely spoke, stuck like glue to his brothers most times, if not his mother. His brothers didn't mind and they felt obligated to protect him because he was so young. The boys were already wondering where their father and mother were when the King walked into the Royal breakfast hall. The younger Lucas immediately ran to his father for a hug and looked behind his father, expecting his mother too.

"Sorry Lucas, your mother is caring for someone. I'm sure she will see you later today. Lucas smiled slightly and nodded. "Are my sons ready for their studies yet?"

"Aw father." Said Lyle, turning up his nose slightly. "Do we have to? Can't we watch the army drill today? I need practice with my sword."

"You mean your wooden sword, don't you Lyle." Teased Prince Jace.

"It's only wooden, because father knows I'm not allowed to use the real ones. So there." Sticking his tongue out at his older brother and young Lucas imitating the same.

"Ok, boys no bickering. Finish your breakfast and yes; you do have to study today except Lucas. I'm sure he wants to see the new ponies down at the stables. So finish up, but I want to talk to you Jace in the outer room. This concerns something I must address later."

"Sure father." Said Lucas.

The King ordered the servants to see to his youngest sons so he could speak in private to Lucas, about his kidnapping, not wanting to scare his other sons.

Before he could question his older son, he turned and addressed his father. "It's about that woman who saved me, isn't it father."

"How?……….saved you. I thought she kidnapped you?"

"I never said that father. Where did you hear that?"

"Captain Merrick informed me that this woman attempted to kidnap you and his men captured her before she had a chance to escape with you."

"Well maybe he was confused father. She's the one that cut me loose with that round flying thing and took me from the man that was about to ride off with me father. If she had not carried me back to towards the fortress father, I may be dead by now."

The King pulled the boy into a hug, knowing his older son, knew full well he could have died.

The older Prince pulled back from his father. "Father, I'm not a baby anymore. I know what our enemies would do if I was ever caught."

"I don't like to think you know about those things son, not at your age. But I'm happy you are aware of the dangers in our kingdom, especially concerning our enemies. But why didn't you say something about this woman earlier?"

"No one asked."

The King smiled knowing his sons simple answer, was just that of an innocent boy. There had been so much confusion and protection surrounding the Heir to the throne that no one obviously spoke to the boy about what happened.

"Son, I don't want your brothers to know about this. There was an attempt on our lives yesterday and this woman who saved your life; saved your mother and I as well."

"Are you alright father, is mother alright also?" Lucas asked worried about his parents.

"Yes, we're fine. The woman was accused of kidnapping you and brought in as a prisoner to be judged by me. Thank heavens she was in court. Assassins shot several arrows at us and the women with speed I have never seen snatched the arrows out of the air and did the same for your mother."

"By the Gods father. That must have been something. I……..I mean, I'm glad you and mother were not hurt."

"I know what you mean son. If she had not been there………..well, what's done is done. Now that I know the truth, I will have to see if I can reward this woman for saving you also."

"Can I see her father; I mean is she in the fortress?"

"She was injured protecting your mother and the healer has seen to her. That's were your mother is right now. She is resting in the guest room and hopefully she will recover. I need to thank her."

"I want to thank her too father. She………she saved my life."

"Well, I think I know someone who can arrange a short visit." Smiling at his son. "Come on, but let's speak with your mother first to see how she's doing."

"You think she can show me how to throw that circle thingy?" The Prince brightened his demeanor thinking he would wield such a weapon.

"We'll talk about that much later son. First thing first; lets tell your mother the whole truth."

The King and Prince Lucas headed down the hall to the guest room. The King would have a few choice words with Captain Merrick about such confusion about the woman.


	7. Chapter 7

King Areilis, after explaining to Queen Nora that this mysterious woman had not only saved their lives, but that of their son Prince Jace. Xena was declared a hero throughout the kingdom of Barania and began the process of healing and trying to remember who she was. The Healer Heras was amazed at Xena's fast healing abilities as well as knowing helpful healing techniques. Queen Nora grew extremely fond of Xena and until she regained her memory, Xena was called in the kingdom, by the name of Lady Alexa, which meant; Defender. Lord Petros had named Xena amply, as he had trained with her and asked about training his elite guards for the protection of the King and Queen. They were all amazed at Lady Alexa's prowess with the sword and how strong and tactical she was in fighting off bandits, and trapping them. Capt Merrick however was keeping a close eye on Xena; especially seeing how quickly she became popular, not only with the Royal family, but also with the people of the kingdom and the army. This was also making the noble nervous too. King Abor was becoming impatient at how slowly the Nobles plans were coming along to infiltrate Barania and finding out where Lady Alexa came from. She was what scarred him most due to her gaining the trust of the King and Queen and thwarting his planned raids of the storehouses and keeping the travelers to the kingdom safe and protected. His plan was to discredit the Royal family and raid travelers and merchants so much, that they would turn to King Abor and his kingdom for protection, sale their wares in the kingdom of Meur and protest to King Abor about overthrowing a corrupt regime.

It was now going into almost one season that Xena arrived in the kingdom and she was growing quite comfortable staying and protecting the King and his family. However, her memory had not returned and this bothered the new subject, as she was keenly aware that at some time she was trained as a warrior. A rather deadly one at that.

"Lady Alexa, you must show my men that move again." Breathed Lord Petros, after a vigorous workout with swords. "Especially the flipping over your opponent and disarming him from behind."

"I'm not really sure I can show your men that Lord Petros. I just do it on instinct."

"Well your instincts are extremely exceptional. My men have not been in better shape or well prepared. You are a Godsend to our kingdom."

"Lord Petros, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me." Said Xena smiling mischievously.

"I assure you Lady Alexa, my intentions are quite honorable." Blushed Lord Petros.

"I'm only teasing Lord Petros. The King and you have proven very generous in putting your trust in me, especially me not knowing who I am."

"Your deeds have proven you beyond trust Lady Alexa. The King and Queen trust you with their lives and their family. Even Capt Merrick has not been given that honor."

"Speaking of Captain Merrick. He seems to be always watching me. I think I make him nervous." Said Xena.

"He makes me nervous Lady Alexa. I have never trusted him. Watch your back when you are with him."

"Why do you say that Lord Petros?"

"Since he arrived in our Kingdom several seasons ago, our defenses have been under attack, there were more attacks of merchants and travelers, our people have had more mysterious diseases than ever in our kingdom and somehow the Prince was kidnapped right under his personal guard's noses."

"I see. Have you tried to keep up on his whereabouts on a daily basis?"

"Yes, Lady Alexa, but those that are sent, never return. So I have personally taken on the responsibility of protecting the King and Queen personally and with my personal guards."

"Maybe I can help."


	8. Chapter 8

Prince Jace had become quit amoured by Xena's skill as a warrior and her beauty. He had quit a crush on her and his younger brothers loved it when she would pay them a visit with their tutors to learn more about their kingdom. Xena was not the one to be ignorant in her surroundings and the King and Queen admired her tenacity for knowledge and their customs. All three Princes' would race to the training grounds when they found out that Lady Alexa was drilling with the elite army. All three Princes' were enthralled with her fighting skills and loved it when Xena would throw the Chakram just for them. Xena had gained a healthy respect from the army and her tactics and skills were immeasurable. They had never seen such a skilled warrior and especially in a woman. Lady Alexa's presence even spurned on other ladies in the village and courts to learn defensive maneuvers and skills with the bow and arrow. Even Queen Nora, leading the example began training with Lady Alexa. The King thought it a bit extreme for his wife and Queen to train with the sword and bow. But once he realized that the Queen, regardless of her elite guards, could take care of herself if it ever came down to protecting her sons, she could handle herself and she was becoming quite strong, which in closed doors the King loved this new side of his wife and their love making was sometimes intense and more spiritual than they could remember.

Captain Merrick would watch Xena from afar. He admired her skills, only second best to his, he believed. He thought she was a freak of nature and that no woman in any kingdom should ever touch what should be only a mans right to hold a weapon. He believed the King to be weak if a woman was protecting him and allowing his Queen to defend herself should never be tolerated. To him there was a place for a woman, and it was not in defending the realm. To him, women were good for one thing, his lustful needs and in the kitchen making his daily meals. Merrick visualized himself sitting on King Areilis thrown and the Queen, as his wife. They would have no children to take his throne, but his army and power would be his only children. His loyalty to his Lord only went so far. But he knew, that he, who controls the army, controls the kingdom, and he wanted it all.

As the day went long and nights were cool. Xena walked the balcony many a days, wondering who she was, where she came from. Why was she here in this place at a time where she realized that she was most needed and wanted. She felt at peace knowing she was protecting someone or had a purpose in her life. She felt a closeness to the Queen, and the boys she treated, as if they were her own sons. But the King, she had pledged her sword and allegiance to protect him, his family and realm with her life. However, she watched Captain Merrick, unbeknownst to him and always was in presence when he tried constantly to be alone with the Prince's on outings or hunts. She heeded Lord Petros advice and wisdom. But she knew by instinct that Captain Merrick's loyalty was not genuine. He smiled in court and around the King and Queen and the only reason he was even in the kingdom of Barania in the Kings service was that he claimed he saved the young Prince Lucas's life from drowning in the lake one day, when the young Prince mysteriously wondered off. Since that day, Prince Lucas has barely spoke again and the King and Queen being grateful for saving their young son was rewarded with the rank of Captain while in service as a plain guard. The Lord he serves now had made arraignments that he find the boy and use him to infiltrate the personal sanction of the King and Queen.

Xena surmised that Merrick was up to something, and his zealness to constantly wanting to be around the Royal family unnerved her. Seems every time he was out on patrol, his men were always attacked and the culprits always escaped. Lord Petros had convinced the King that it was important that his men always accompany the Royal family, since Captain Merrick's men were constantly being attacked. Lord Petros believed Merrick to be incompetent, but because he saved Prince Lucas's life he, was given run of the fortress and army. Lord Petros was not impressed and kept an eye on Merrick for his own piece of mind. Xena decided to try to flush out him out and see if there was someone he was working for in the fortress. Xena silently approached Capt Merrick while in the training grounds.

"Captain Merrick have you come to watch or practice?" Merrick was startled and tried not to show it, while secretly unnerved at how he missed Lady Alexa leaving the training grounds.

"Lady Alexa; the men seem quite taken by your skills and beauty." Said Merrick bowing.

Xena almost cringed at Merrick's attempt at being charming. "Capt Merrick, I only demonstrate what comes natural to me. I haven't seen you on the practice grounds. I'm sure you could show me quite a bit with your experience."

_I could show you a lot of things and not on the grounds. _"Lady Alexa, I wouldn't want to embarrass you. I'm too much of a gentleman to let you get hurt."

_I bet you are, you snake. _ "Oh, Capt Merrick. I hear you are quite the skilled swordsman. I hear much talk of your skills. I'm sure the Queen and King appreciate that you stay sharp to protect them."

_You are not as dumb as you look woman. _"It is my honor and duty to protect the Royal family. My skills are for defending the weak and weary. This kingdom gives me that ample opportunity to serve with my life."

_I think I'm going to throw up. _"I admire that in a man, such as yourself. Maybe you could show me around the countryside and we could practice in private; if you know what I mean." Xena was hoping Merrick would take the bait and slip up on who he was working with.

_Oh, she is that type. I bet I could practice a lot of things with such a woman. _ "Lady Alexa; it would be my privilege and honor to spar with you. I hear that you throw that round weapon with such skill." Merrick thought this might be the perfect opportunity to find more about Lady Alexa and where she's from.

"Oh, you flatter me Capt Merrick. I only use it to show off throwing it. It only pleases the Prince's, those little bra…………….I mean brave boys."

_So she is pretending to like the Royal family to stay close. I'm liking this woman more and more._

"What don't we meet on the morrow Lady Alexa? I'm sure you can take care of the meal and I will pick the place. I'm sure you will be impressed." Smiled Merrick.

_Oh, I just be you will pick the place; for my demise, I bet. _ Xena smiled to give the effect of that she was flattered for Merricks attentions. "Tommorrow would be excellent Captain Merrick. Say early sun up. I like to get away from the Royal family once in awhile and this gives me ample time to get to know you better. Of course practice with my sword with you would be my honor."

_It's not your honor I want. _"Done then. I await you early morn. Oh, I suggest something a little more comfortable for sparring Lady Alexa. I wouldn't want to mess your fine clothing up."

_I'm sure you would love to have me spar naked, ready and willing. _"Your wish, is my command. I take leave of you Captain Merrick. My duty calls." Xena bowed and left Merrick to his thoughts. She knew he had to be watching her and licking his lips in anticipation of tomorrows outing.

_Yes Lady Alexa. Let's see what you have to offer me. I will have something very special in store for you. Something we both will relish._


	9. Chapter 9

"I hope you have something interesting to give me Capt Merrick. I do not like being disturbed." Stated the Noble as he was interrupted with a very restless wench.

"I have an early morn meal this morning with Lady Alexa. She is not as she seems. She can barely tolerate the Royal family. I think I may be able to persuade her to work with us in secret." Stated Merrick.

"Lord Pertros has spies in the fortress. She may be one of them Captain. Test her loyalties first. Now do not disturb me again unless it's important to our plan." The Noble slammed the door in Merricks face and returned to his ministrations in his room.

_That arrogant bastard. I do all the dirty work and receive nothing in return. I think I'm going to make my own plans._

Captain Merrick left for his early morning meet with Lady Alexas. He was nearly salivating at what turn of events were about to happen. He had made other arrangements to make sure if his plans did not go so well, Lady Alexas will meet with an untimely accident.

Xena had made sure she informed no one of her plans with Merrick. She knew she could trust Lord Petros, but if he knew and something went wrong, they he could be blamed for treason and his reputation ruined. Xena admired Lord Petros too much to let him be stained for betraying the Royal family. She on the other hand knew her background was unknown and if her plan didn't go as well, she would take the blame and the Royal family would be safe under Lord Petro's protection. She still struggled with not knowing who she was and there was no one who would really miss her if she was executed. Xena had several backup plans incase Merrick had any surprises on their little morning meeting. She didn't trust Merrick for a minute, but she needed to flush him out to see who was helping him.

King Areilis was in his room, preparing for the days hunt. He would take along Prince Jace and Lyle. Young Prince Lucas, was believed to young for such and adventure and he would stay with his mother, the Queen. The boys had asked their father if Lady Alexa was joining them, but his father was informed by the servants that Lady Alexa had earlier plans. The King had asked Lord Petros if he was meeting with Lady Alexa, and was also informed he did not know of her whereabouts. The King surmised that she may have needed some time alone, since he was informed by his Queen that Lady Alexa was still disturbed by not knowing who she was. Lord Petros was a little worried for Lady Alexa. He had not seen Captain Merrick this morning either and usually Captain Merrick always escorted the Royal family along with his elite guards. This was making Lord Petros very nervous and suspicious. He would have to keep a close watch on the King and his sons, and worry about Lady Alexas later. He knew she could take care of herself, there was no doubt, but he still worried, none the less.

The morning was foggy, cold and crisp as the Kings and his sons rode out into the woods with Lord Petro's escort. Both the boys were excited, and with most of the raids down, due to Xena. The King and his sons felt safe, but secretly wished that Lady Alexa had joined them.

Captain Merrick and Xena had ridden out early into the woods. Merrick had picked a spot far off from the lake, and the fortress. The place was shaded, but had many trees, which Xena saw as an opportunity to hide any assassins. They both dismounted their horses and let them roam free among the grassy knolls. Merrick never lifted a finger to help Xena stash the meal and Merrick wanted to spar with Xena immediately. Xena went on the defense, but decided to let Merrick take the lead to flush out his style and openings. Merrick led off with a high arc followed by side swipe with his sword towards Xena's right side. Xena easily parried the strike and spun to Merrick's backside to slash, which he blocked with ease. He tried another swipe at Xena's feet and rolled to get behind her and thrust upwards to impale her arm. Xena knew what he was going for and easily jumped over his sword and flipped in the air, while swiping near his head. Xena held back her full blows as to seem weak to Merrick's attacks. Xena was not impressed with his defense skills, but made it seem that he was an expert. After two candlemarks they stopped sparring and wiped themselves down of sweat and prepared to eat. Xena kept a close eye out for any sudden movements in the trees or surroundings.

"Captain Merrick, I didn't know you were so skilled with the sword. You must show me some of your moves sometimes." Xena smiled.

"You flatter me Lady Alexa. Your skills are useful, but in a real battle I would have to say, you would need my protection."

_More likely you would need mine, snake. _"It would be an honor to have your protection Captain Merrick." Xena thought she could stomach a little more to find out any information she could weasel out of him.

_Yes Lady Alexa, lets see where this leads us. _"So Lady Alexa, where did you learn to handle a sword? None of the surroundings villages seem to know who you are."

_So you've been asking around. _"I wish I knew where I came from Captain Merrick. I was just in the right place at the right time when I saw Prince Jacek taken captive. I had nowhere to go, so I decided this was a golden opportunity to look heroic. I figured a village boy would not be important enough to kidnap, so this boy must belong to someone important. Little did I know he would be a Prince."

_Yeah, lucky you. _"Well it seems you impressed the King and Queen with other skills as well. You grabbing those arrows out of the air and saving their lives was quite lucky." Merrick smiled at Xena, trying to use his charm to gather information.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. My meal ticket would have been over if I didn't save them. I didn't quite like the dungeon and your so called hospitality, Captain Merrick. I have forgiven you since you were only looking out for your, say, position in the Royal court."

_Hmm, she's not as dumb as she looks. Maybe I can convince her to see things my way. Let's see where her loyalties lie. _"Well, it seems the Royal family is quite taken with you. I'm sure you enjoy your position as protector and trusted friend."

_Ah, making the move towards loyalties already. Alright; I'll bite. _"Please, Captain Merrick. You and I are cut from the same cloth. We had to work our way up and lucky we are trusted. I know for a fact you were a lowly soldier before you saved Prince Lucas, so both of us had an opportunity to get in good with the Royals."

_I see she's not all that taken by the King and Queen. _"You are right Lady Alexa, but if there was ever an opportunity to say; make your life more than it is now, if for some reason this kingdom had a sudden downfall. Would you be willing to step in and rule alongside someone as worthy as yourself?"

_Oh, yes; you are greedy for power. _"If that opportunity came along, then I would not hesitate for a moment to rule with a worthy leader, as long as I got the chance to do a little raiding once in awhile."

_A woman after my own heart. I see she's not as sweet and honorable as everyone believes. _"I think your future looks bright Lady Alexa. I…. I have a mutual friend that may want to meet you. We have much to discuss later and it would be prudent to keep this conversation to ourselves."

_I bet you do. _"I could be encouraged to keep a lot of things to ourselves Captain Merrick." Xena leaned in and kissed Merrick. She realized that Merrick could easily be convinced of her intentions if she led him on. Merrick leaned in more and feverently began to kiss Xena with more force. He started untying the strings to Xena's shirt and pulled her down to the ground. Xena stopped him midway and stroked his face, with a small smile.

"Captain Merrick; I think we better get back to the fortress before we are missed. I have told no one of my whereabouts and some may become suspicious, such as a certain Lord."

"You are wise as well as beautiful Lady Alexa. I will head out first to avoid suspicion. It has been my pleasure Lady Alexa. I will be in touch if my friend finds in your favor." Merrick whistled for his horse and mounted to leave. He kissed Xena's hand and left.

Xena, seeing Captain Merrick ride out of sight, immediately took the wine she carried with the meal and washed out her mouth. She could barely stand to kiss Merrick and the taste on his mouth was foul and his kiss was sloppy and wet.

_Well, he's taken the bait. Now hopefully we get to see who he's working with or for._

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

The King and his sons had spotted some pheasant in the area and stopped to get a better view to shoot them down. Prince Jace and Lyle were given smaller bows to shoot the birds with and they relished their first hunt. The King looked proudly at his sons as he remembered his first hunt with his father. His boys were old enough now and the hunt was on to bring home a nice fat bird for dinner. Lord Petros kept a close eye out for the family and his men kept a safe distance to allow them their privacy and protection. Prince Jace noticed a small movement amongst the trees and moved slightly towards the tree, trying to flush out, what he thought was possibly a bird.

Xena had gathered up the food and blanket and mounted her horse. She realized that it became quiet amongst the forest creatures. Her hair were standing on end, something was up. She decided to walk her horse slowly back towards the fortress very cautiously. As she walked her horse off the path to the fortress, she caught movement in the forest that was unnatural. She slowly dismounted her horse and with speed and stealth walked towards the movement. Xena's keen ears and eyes picked up on other movement throughout the forest.

_Prince Jace? What is he doing out here?_

* * *

_A/N: _Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to step it up a bit. Lots more action coming. Reviews and comments are welcomed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Xena had gathered up the food and blanket and mounted her horse. She realized that it became quiet amongst the forest creatures. Her hair was standing on end, something was up. She decided to walk her horse slowly back towards the fortress very cautiously. As she walked her horse off the path to the fortress, she caught movement in the forest that was unnatural. She slowly dismounted her horse and with speed and stealth walked towards the movement. Xena's keen ears and eyes picked up on other movement throughout the forest.

_Prince Jace? What is he doing out here?_

* * *

Prince Jace moved towards a noise he believed where quail in the bushes and decided to flush them out. Somehow he had moved so quickly out of Lord Petros sight that he was unnoticed missing. Xena stepped behind a tree and saw other movement heading towards Prince Jace and soon she moved in slowly and closer. She saw something shiny gleam in the sunlight. Her instincts kicked in and she threw her Chakram towards the brightness. Prince Jace heard a whirling sound and stopped dead in his tracks. A man came out amongst the trees, staggered and fell in front of him, dead. He saw Lady Alexa moving fast towards him and she pulled her sword from her scabbard and catch her Chakram in mid air. She had her sword sticking out in front of her about to swing towards him. The next thing he heard was: 

"DUCK."

Prince Jace immediately understood and fell to the ground immediately. Xena jumped over him and impaled the man right behind him. She threw the stranger off her sword and immediately took up a protective stance in front of Prince Jace. Five other men came about from amongst the forest and started to attack. Xena shouted for Prince Jace to run ahead of her. He complied and knew exactly what was happening. These men were trying to kill him. Xena saw that Prince Jace was not being chased and stood her ground. The first two men where easily dispatched and Xena flipped over the other and stabbed the other at his back. Several others came out from hiding, surrounded Xena and began a vicious attack. She was in full battle mode, when she saw ten to twelve other men come out and attack her also. She threw her Chakram and hit one, another ducked and shot and arrow which she easily caught and threw back at him. He was shocked to see the arrow thrown back and keeled over dead. Xena continued to draw the other attacker's attention towards her to give Prince Jace a chance to escape. Meanwhile, Lord Petros and the King were in a battle themselves. They were attacked without notice. Several of his elite guards had surrounded the King and Prince Lyle, but the King noticed in alarm that Prince Jace was missing.

"Lord Petros? The King shouted in midst of the fighting. "Where is Prince Jace?"

After killing one man getting to near the King, he shouted back. "I will find him my Lord." He shouted at his guards. "Get the King and Prince back to the fortress. I will find Prince Jace."

"I'M NOT LEAVING MY SON." Shouted the King.

"Think of Prince Lyle, Sire."

The King knew that Lord Petros was right. If anything happened to either of his sons, he and the Queen would be devastated. The elite guards had pulled Prince Lyle up on a horse and started towards the fortress, while the others guarded their path back. The King mounted his horse while the rest of the guards fought off and killed their attackers. King Areilis looked towards Lord Pertros and galloped towards him.

"Find my son, Lord Petros. Please at all cost."

"I will Sire. On my life; Now go." Lord Petros watched as the King and Prince were escorted back to the fortress. Petros and five other guards easily killed of the last of the attacking men, mounted their horses and searched for Prince Jace.

"Find Prince Jace men. Guard him with your life when you find him. Let no one fail in their duties to the King." Ordered Petros. The guards saluted and spread out in the forest to find their Prince.

Prince Jace was running thru the forest. He had stopped and hid to look back at Lady Alexa fighting off his attackers. He watched in awe at her fighting skills and especially her throwing the Chakram to save him. He was fascinated and torn about leaving Lady Alexa behind to fight and duty to find his father and Lord Petros for help. He decided that he could not abandon his protector and who he already considered his friend. He had forgotten he had a bow and arrow and snuck back towards Xena to help. Xena was being viciously attacked from all sides. She had cut one mans head from his shoulder as the attackers continued to try and back her up against the dense forest. Xena realized what they were doing and charged, kicked and swung viciously to ward them off. Two of them had slashed at Xena's back and hit home. She was loosing blood, but refused to slow down. She had to give Prince Jace a chance to escape.

Suddenly one man cried out in pain and an arrow was patrouding from his right arm. He looked around to see where the attack was coming from, and another arrow hit an attacker in the back leg. He fell holding his wound. Xena didn't care where the arrows came from, and took advantage of the distraction. She killed the men on the ground with the arrows and continued to fight fiercely. In the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of Prince Jace firing his arrows. She hoped he would not be noticed by these attackers or he could be in real danger.

Lord Petros galloped deeper into the forest. He stopped his horse when he thought he heard fighting amongst the trees. He immediately caught sight of Prince Jace firing arrows neatly hidden in the brush. Lord Petros was confused at who was fighting and why would Prince Jace, be firing arrows at nothing. Then he saw where Prince Jace was firing at. Lady Alexa was fighting full out and he could see Prince Jace was helping with his bow and arrows. Lord Petros saw his guards a few feet away and whistled for their attention. The men looked up and saw their leader pointing at the bush and at Lady Alexa. One of the guards galloped upon Prince Jace and surprised him.

"Whoa, Prince Jace." Said one of the guards, not wanting to be shot with an arrow. "We've come to return you to the fortress. The King and young Prince Lyle were attacked earlier. We must get you to safety." Holding out his hand to have the Prince mount behind him.

"No, help Lady Alexa. She is being attacked and she saved my life. I command you." Said Prince Jace concerned for his friend.

"Prince Jace look; Lord Petros is on his way to assist Lady Alexa. The rest of the guard will protect her. We respect Lady Alexa too, my Prince. We will not abandon her, will we?" The Prince smiled at the guard and jumped on back of his horse. Jace was happy that Lady Alexa was getting help from Lord Petros and his men.

Xena was starting to tire from blood loss, but she knew that the Prince could not be discovered or he would be killed. She would not let any harm come to her charges. She appreciated his help, but these arrows where not going to stop these men until they had killed her. She saw a horse approaching, fast and thought to herself, now she really was in trouble.

Lord Petros jumped off his horse and immediately engaged in battle with Xena's attackers. Two more of his men joined him and he was easily pulling men away from Xena. Xena looked up and smiled a devilish smile at her rescuers. Soon others fell at her and the others feet in defeat and the rest ran off after being outmatched. Xena was breathing heavily after finishing up killing her last attacker. Lord Petros and his men ran to Lady Alexa's side to see if she was injured or not.

"Lady Alexa, are you alright? Asked Lord Petros with concern for this lovely lady.

"I am now. Prince Jace is in the woods somewhere. His arrows where helping me defeat these animals." Just as Xena finished speaking, a rider pulled up and Prince Jace jumped from the back of the horse and ran towards Xena and hugged her. Xena was surprised at his affection and appreciated what he had done to help her. She pulled back from his hug and the guards and Lord Petros would have probably done the same, except from for their positions.

"Are you alright Prince Jace? I know that was you that helped me back there. Thank you. You saved my life." Said Xena still weak, but not noticeable yet.

"I was only returning the favor Lady Alexa, he smiled." Prince Jace was glad that Lady Alexa did not scold him for disobeying her orders.

Xena looked down at Prince Jace with glazing over eyes. "Good, that's all I needed to know." Knowing that the Prince was safe Xena felt herself slipping into darkness and fell unconscious.

The Prince immediately was at Xena's side, along with Lord Petros.

"LADY ALEXA, LADY ALEXA." The Prince was trying to shake Xena awake.

"GUARD; LEND ME YOUR HORSE, NOW." Ordered Petros. "Hand me Lady Alexa, gently. I'm riding back to the fortress to the healer."

"The guards gently picked Xena up and Lord Petros settled her unconscious form in front of him. "Take the Prince back to the fortress and have other guards scout the grounds for any remaining attackers."

"I'm coming with you Lord Petros. Lady Alexa saved my life and I want to make sure she's alright." Said Jace.

"Then we must hurry Prince Jace. Lady Alexa has deep wounds to her back."

The Prince was hoisted behind another guard's horse and all galloped with haste towards the fortress. Lord Petros was worried for Lady Alexa. He had become quite fond of Lady Alexa as well as his men. They would do anything to protect her as they knew she would in turn. Xena was loosing a lot of blood as she was in and out of consciousness. As Lord Petros was nearing the fortress, his thoughts were on Lady Alexa and her condition.

_Hold on Lady Alexa, please. Where almost there. The healer must save you. Hold on._

* * *

_A/N: _Oh, it aint over yet. Reviews and comments are welcomed. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Prince was hoisted behind another guard's horse and all galloped with haste towards the fortress. Lord Petros was worried for Lady Alexa. He had become quite fond of Lady Alexa as well as his men. They would do anything to protect her as they knew she would in turn. Xena was losing a lot of blood as she was in and out of consciousness. As Lord Petros was nearing the fortress, his thoughts were on Lady Alexa and her condition.

_Hold on Lady Alexa, please. Where almost there. The healer must save you. Hold on_

* * *

The second guard and Prince Jace caught up with Lord Petros horse. He knew Lord Petros was trying not to jostle Lady Alexa too harshly. Prince Jace was beside his horse. He could see the blood now that was covering Lord Petros shirt. Lady Alexa was seriously hurt and said nothing while back in the woods. Prince Jace had learned a valuable lesson. Lady Alexa thought more of his safety than her and he would remember such sacrifice.

"Sgt, ride ahead with the Prince and notify the Royal Healer that I'm bringing Lady Alexa. Tell him she is badly injured and notify the King and Queen that Prince Jace is safe and unharmed. Send out guards to help in the forest and find Captain Merrick."

"Yes Lord Petros." The Sgt rode ahead and was met with the rest of his elite guard. He had them escort Lord Petros back to the fortress and carried out his instructions. The King and Queen were ecstatic that Prince Jace was found unharmed, yet Prince Jace informed them how Lady Alexa saved his life and was badly injured. The Queen immediately had the head Healer Hera summoned and he set up bandages and ointments in Lady Alexa's room. Lord Petros was fast approaching the main entrance and word had spread throughout the village and fortress that Lady Alexa once again had protected the Prince, including to the Noble that controlled Merrick. Captain Merrick had caught wind of this information and immediately sent out a messenger pigeons to his band of vagabonds that all attacks are called off until further notice. He had forgotten he had placed them in the forest to attack Lady Alexa if there was trouble. He was so flushed from meeting with Lady Alexa, that when he returned to the fortress he forgot to notify them. His plan had gone terribly wrong, now that he knew that Lady Alexa would make a good ally and possibly other companionship. He hurried to find the King and Queen and found them waiting at Lady Alexa's bedroom, but did not present himself just yet.

Lord Petros did not stop at the entrance he continued gallop his horse into the fortress, down the main hall and into the corridors to Lady Alexa's room. He did not want to waste time getting Lady Alexa's help. His men gently lowered Xena off the horse and Lord Petros took her from their hands and carried her into her bedroom. He gently laid her on her stomach and Hera and the Queen immediately cut and removed her bloody garments. The King, Lord Petros and Prince Jace moved to the other side of the room to give Hera privacy in removing Lady Alexa's clothing. They soon moved into the outer room and waited. Lord Petros paced up and down in the outer room, while the King and Prince sat down to wait for the healer. Capt Merrick rounded the corner to make a surprise entrance.

"My King, I heard the news about your attack and Lady Alexa's heroic fight. I wish th…………………….. Lord Petros had punched Merrick in the face and pushed him up against the stone wall.

"Where were you Captain Merrick? The King and his sons were attacked outside the fortress and you were nowhere to be found. Why weren't you guarding the King this morning and Lady Alexa?" Petros was angry. He suspected that Merrick had something to do with the attack, since he was not around to guard the Royal family.

Merrick pushed himself up against Petros and angrily stated back. " I don't answer to you Lord Petros, why didn't you arrange with me suitable protection?" Both men pulled their swords about to come to blows.

"STOP THIS, BOTH OF YOU." The King shouted. "Both of you are behaving irrationally and Lady Alexa is the one who has been hurt by all of this." The King turned to Captain Merrick and addressed him.

"You do answer to me Captain Merrick. My concern is with Lady Alexa and my sons. Thanks to her, Prince Jace is in one piece, not that you are aware, and Lord Petros; my son is in the room. I do not expect two men such as yourselves to behave in such a way." Lord Petros backed down and returned his sword to his side.

"My apologies Sire and Prince Jace. Of course my concern should be towards Lady Alexa. I should not let my anger overtake what has happened today." Lord Petros being the gentleman bowed to his King and Prince.

"I too apologize my King. It is unfortunate that Lady Alexa has been hurt. I will send out my guards to the forest to dispatch any raiders and punish any who had anything to do with today's attacks. With your permission Sire, I will attend to my duties. Please keep me posted on Lady Alexa's condition. We all pray for her recovery."

"You are dismissed Captain Merrick. I want Lord Petros men guarding my sons and Lady Alexa from now on. Until you show me that you are worthy of your position, consider this a warning." Stated the King.

Merrick was seething inside for making such a stupid mistake. He knew now his position as Captain was in jeopardy. "Yes Sire, at your command." Merrick bowed and left. He needed some advice and quick.

Inside Xena's room, the Queen insisted on assisting Hera with Xena's wounds. The Queen was well skilled now in helping the healer, and strong enough working out with Xena to hold her down, while he stitched Xena's back. She had cleaned the wounds for the healer and called in Lord Petros to help assist also. The cuts to Xena's back were deep, but not life threatening. Her loss of blood had kept her unconscious and unmoving, while Hera stitched the two cuts across her back. Petros was trying to hide his concern for Xena, but the Queen noticed how gentle he was in holding Xena down and kept asking if she would be alright.

"She's obviously a fast healer Lord Petros. You were right in bringing her straight here. Any more blood loss and she might not of made it. I'm sure she will be very grateful when she awakes." Stated Hera.

"You should of seen her my Queen and Prince Jace. She had taken on so many men before I arrived and Prince Jace had dispatched his arrows in helping Lady Alexa fight off those brigands. I- I wish to stay with her to make sure she's alright my Queen, if that's alright with you." Said Petros.

The Queen looked in Petros eyes and saw great concern for Lady Alexa. "Master Healer I don't think that will be a problem; do you?" She winked at Hera.

"No my Queen. Lady Alexa needs someone to give her my herbal tea for the pain when she awakes. I think Lord Petros is capable." He smiled.

"Thank you my Queen. " The Queen and Hera bandaged the final stitches and the Queen asked Lord Petros to stand out into the outer room to finish up cleaning Xena's body from blood and dirt and had the servant's throw away bloody clothing, bedding and bandages.

"She will rest this day my Queen." Said Hera. "Make sure Lord Petros gives her this tea and make sure she does not move around until she is healed. I say she is a remarkable woman and I meant she is indeed a fast healer."

"Thank you Hera." Queen Nora covered up Xena's form and asked Lord Petros back into the room . He took off his armor and sword which was still bloody and washed up in the basin in the room. He made one last instructions to his guards and slipped back into the room where Xena lay quite and motionless. He pulled up a chair beside Xena's bedside and sat watching over this mysterious woman.

_You are so beautiful Lady Alexa. Again you have proven your worth and honor without concern for your own life. I do not care where you come from anymore. I only pray that you return to us and heal. I have much to discuss with you. I believe I am in love with you and I want to make you my wife._

Leaning back in his chair, Lord Petros sat back with his thoughts and waited for Xena to awake.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but I hope to have another chapter up soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	12. Chapter 12

"You are dismissed Captain Merrick. I want Lord Petros men guarding my sons and Lady Alexa from now on. Until you show me that you are worthy of your position, consider this a warning." Stated the King.

Merrick was seething inside for making such a stupid mistake. He knew now his position as Captain was in jeopardy. "Yes Sire, at your command." Merrick bowed and left. He needed some advice and quick.

* * *

"You fool. How could you be so clumsy and reckless?" Stated the Noble angrily towards Merrick. "You could have jeopardized our plan to keep an eye on Lady Alexa and report back to our provider."

"I'm quite aware of who and what our provider requires of us. I for one have tried to further our plans and I have accomplished more than you realize."

"Yes, and we see what you have accomplished; mostly a mess and now tighter protection around the Royal family. How do you suppose now to gain access to them, since the King has suspicion of your trust?"

"Lady Alexa is not as she seems. My meeting with her was to gain information vital to our plan, but I was surprised that she can't stand our little Royal family and she is only close to them to take advantage when the time is right." Said Merrick.

"What do you mean? She's has increased her status as protector of the Royal family since your foul up. The King and Queen trust her implicitly."

"It's only a rouse. She's been pretending to care for our little Prince's and saved the Queen and King to save her own hide. She figured that her meal ticket would be over if the Royals were assassinated. After all she was a prisoner that was mistakenly accused of being a kidnapper and about to be executed. I think it was brilliant how she has wormed herself into her position." Merrick smirked.

"How do you know this to be true Merrick? We know even the King has spies in the fortress and we know sometimes you can be clouded by your own member."

Merrick hated to belittle by this Noble. Merrick often believed that this Noble thought he was better than he was and that's why he wouldn't get his hands dirty or bloodied.

"I know a common warrior when I see one. I was once one as you so politely put it, a person of deceptive qualities."

"Very well then. Keep an eye on Lady Alexa for now. She may very well be our key to our provider's plans. Now go and keep me posted as to her actions."

The Noble exited the secret passage leaving Merrick to handle Lady Alexa. Merrick knew he needed a plan to see Lady Alexa again and gain the Kings trust again. He left the passage waiting on word of Lady Alexa's recovery.

Prince Jace saw the Queen exit Xena's room and was concerned how injured she was. "Mother, how is Lady Alexa? You should have seen her father. There had to be at least 15 men attacking her at the same time. She easily dispatched them without even slowing down. Then, then she threw her round weapon and killed two men trying to get to me. Oh, she was magnificent. She, she saved my life mother. Lady Alexa has to be alright, she has to be."

The King was standing with his son and also was concerned about the woman who once again saved his sons life.

"She's resting now. Hera informs me that she will need much rest. She has lost a lot of blood and her injury will heal in time. You're lucky my son that Lady Alexa was also out this morning. You could have been …………….

"I know mother, but Lady Alexa was all alone. I – I couldn't let her fight those men and get hurt. I only used my bow and arrow and hid every time. I just couldn't leave her mother. I knew I was protected."

"What you did was noble my son, yet it was very dangerous." The Queen stated with concern. "Well, thank goodness that Lord Petros was there with you my husband. I understand that he found Prince Jace and engaged in helping Lady Alexa fight off the last of her attackers."

The King interjected. "Where is Lord Petros? I thought he would return to his duties after assisting you, my Queen."

The Queen pulled her husband aside. "Lord Petros refuses to leave Lady Alexa's side. I believe he is quite fond of her."

"Well I don't blame him. Any man of honor would admire such a woman. We both are eternally grateful for both their efforts on keeping us safe. When the time comes my dear; let's plan a celebration for Lady Alexa for saving our son. She has proven herself loyal to the realm and our people. I ...we intend on letting our kingdom know how much we care for her."

"You're wise as well as considerate my husband. I think our sons would appreciate our loyalty to her." Said the Queen.

"Father, can I see her? Said Prince Jace.

"I think she needs her rest and she's not awake my son. Lord Petros will keep a protective eye on her and I will look in on her from time to time."

The Prince was slightly disappointed, but he wanted to make sure he thanked Xena for saving his life, once again.

**XENA'S BED CHAMBER**

Xena was still unconscious and Lord Petros had moved his chair closer to her bed and dipped a small rag in water and wiped her sweating brow. He gently repeated this act and watched for any movement to see if she would need tea for any pain. As Lord Petros was about to cover Xena up for the night chill, Xena moved and moan slightly.

Lord Petros immediately moved to give Xena a sip of tea. "Lady Alexa are you in pain? Can you hear me?" Lord Petros was concerned that Xena was moaning in pain.

Xena felt as if she was falling into the abyss. She could feel pain seering through her body and back mostly. She could see images of someone small and petite. Then other images of a tall dark figuire, smiling, laughing at her. She was in battle, battle after battle. She couldn't seem to get enough. There were shouts of screaming, fire, and blood everywhere. She seemed to be fighting something or someone. Her round weapon was flying through the air, hitting men in the back, front and decapitating them all at once. She seemed to hear someone calling at her, dragging her away from the battlefield. This small petite person was holding some sort of stick. She wrenched free and there stood the tall dark figuire again. She could feel herself being driven by the smile in this figuires face. She could hear the shouts of a name. She couldn't stop smiling at the chanting of this name. Everywhere there were men attacking her, everyone wanted a piece of her, and yet she killed them all. Xena felt she couldn't breath, her heart was beating too fast. The pain, the pain. She shouted at someone, she ran after something and it illuded her everytime she came close to stopping her fighting. Finally Xena was sweating profusely, she wanted to wake, but couldn't.

"Lady Alexa? Lady Alexa? Please dear Lady, please awake." Lord Petros could see that Xena was in distress, tossing and turning. Xena finally jolted up and instant pain was felt in her back. What came out of her mouth confused Lord Petros as he was about to call for the healer.

"ARES."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been out of town and now back to concentrate on my stories. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Xena felt as if she was falling into the abyss. She could feel pain searing through her body and back mostly. She could see images of someone small and petite. Then other images of a tall dark figure, smiling, laughing at her.

"Lady Alexa? Lady Alexa? Please dear Lady, please awake." Lord Petros could see that Xena was in distress, tossing and turning. Xena finally jolted up and instant pain was felt in her back. What came out of her mouth confused Lord Petros as he was about to call for the healer.

"ARES."

* * *

Xena could feel the pain radiating in her back. She heard a voice calling to her. It seemed warm, soothing, and caring. But she felt herself trying to focus, to see where she was. The room was lit with very little candlelight and Xena's keen senses could smell tea brewing. Again she heard a voice. 

"Lady Alexa? Are you alright?"

"Pe……Lord Petros?"

"Yes My Lady. Shall I retrieve the healer? Are you still in pain?" Lord Petros was concerned that Xena sounded weak.

"No, no; thank you Lord Petros. I know the healer must have left some tea for the pain."

"You are most perceptive Lady Alexa. I have some right here; please let me help you sit up." Petros moved to Xena's side and helped her sit up slightly to sip some tea.

"Ah, thank you Lord Petros. I can feel it working already. You are most kind."

"No Lady, you are the kind one. You saved the young Prince and he is most appreciative, as well as the King and Queen. You have proven to them how loyal you really are."

"I think I should be thanking you and Prince Jace. I know it was him that shot the arrows, and giving me a chance to defend myself. I also want to thank you Lord Petros for helping me."

"I did nothing, than finish off the leftovers. You had already dispatched several men from what I saw laying on the ground. No Lady Alexa, you are remarkable."

"Flattery will get you everything Lord Petros. Aahh." Petros moved to comfort Xena. He held her hand to help her lie back down on the bed.

"Thank you Lord Petros. I guess I still have some healing to do."

"Please call me Anton; Lady. I care very much what happens to you."

Xena blushed slightly and smiled graciously. She had suspected that Lord Petros had feelings for her, but gradually wanted to things to progress on their own, slowly.

"Anton, thank you. Then please call me Alexa." Petros smiled back and looked into Xena's deep blue eyes. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. He didn't want to press his affections on Xena to fast, so he sat back down in the chair next to her bed.

"Lady….I mean Alexa. You called out the name Ares. Is this someone you remembered?"

"Did I? I don't remember. If so I don't seem to remember the name."

"Well, maybe it will come to you in time. Right now you need to rest and give yourself time to heal. I- I'd like to stay and make sure you rest."

"Thank you Anton. I would like that." Xena could feel herself falling back into sleep and rested knowing that Lord Petros was dutifully protecting her."

As Xena fell back to sleep. Petros smiled to himself that he at least he had a chance to speak more privately with Xena later. He would watch over Xena for the next few nights.

**The KINGDOM OF MEUR**

King Abor sat in his personal office contemplating taking over the Kingdom of Barania and taking Queen Nora from Areilis. The Queen that should have been his, he murmured to himself. He remembered how he was given the lower kingdom by his father. Areilis and Abor were trained in the same schools, trained as squires and humbled to be rulers to serve the people and realm one day. Areilis was adopted by Abor's father, King Morton, when Areilis's parents were killed one night in a fire at their home. Arilis escaped injury, but could not save his parents. King Morton was friends with Areilis family and the King felt obligated to take care of the boy and thus adopted Areilis as his own. Areilis proved to be an asset to the Royal family. His aptitude for making friends worked well in helping the King open new trade routes, and dispelling any rebellion in the kingdom due to his versatile skills of appealing to the people to help their King make a better country than destroy it; than be left with nothing to feed their families. King Morton had watched his son Abor compete against Areilis to gain his affection and his right to rule. But King Morton saw something in Abor that was ruthless. His solution to every problem in the kingdom was slay the pheasants and all that disagreed with his father. The nobles found him to be barbaric in his negotiations over political matters, and fair trade. He took rather than negotiate a fair price. He believed that everything in the kingdom was rightfully his to control and mesh out punishment by throwing them in the dungeon or torturing them until they signed over their property and goods.

When King Morton grew to old to rule his kingdom, which was vast. Abor presumed that being the blood heir; he would rightfully be King at his father's death. But King Morton had drawn up an iron will that no one could break, and he had given Areilis, Barania, the central hub for trade, culture, politics and rich nobles. Abor received only Meur, a lower kingdom that mostly was made runnable by a governor. It had no trade route agreements or strong army. Mostly those that lived in this lower kingdom was mercenaries for hire, which made up most of King Abors army and mostly stranglers looking for a place to live and no means of skills or culture to maintain the pockets of Abors supposedly luxurious lifestyle. Through the years Abor had grown bitter, angry that his birthright was taken from him and given to Areilis. When news spread that King Areilis would be taking a wife for his Queen. Nora was from one of the most prosperous kingdoms abroad and she was presented to Areilis as a peace offering and future riches and trade routes. Nora fell in love with Areilis and all were invited to the Royal wedding, including Abor. When Abor saw how beautiful Princess Nora was, he wanted her for his own Kingdom, mostly due to her vast riches and promise of profitable trade routes. When he tried to woo Princess Nora, she rejected his advances and graciously ignored his proposals, due to being in love with Areilis. When his proposals to the Princess failed, Abor made plans to take the kingdom from Areilis one day.

* * *

A/N: More to come, more to come. There's plenty of plotting and hence torture coming soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Lord Petros was easily helping Xena through her daily course of sword exercises. Her back had healed nicely and both healer and the Royal family were amazed at her recuperative powers. The King and Queen wanted a grand celebration for Lady Alexa due to her saving Prince Jace. Lady Alexa insisted that there was no need for any celebration and that she was only doing her duty to protect the Royal family. Such modesty only enlightened Lord Petros on how much he cared about her. Captain Merrick had kept his distance from the Royal family and only asked about Lady Alexa's health a few times to Lord Petros. Lord Petros was suspicious of Merrick's concern for Lady Alexa's well being, other than pure opportunity. Xena was well aware that Merrick had been watching her from afar and surmised that he wanted another secret meeting to discuss future prospects. Xena had not forgotten Merrick's words in the woods.

"_Please, Captain Merrick. You and I are cut from the same cloth. We had to work our way up and lucky we are trusted. I know for a fact you were a lowly soldier before you saved Prince Lucas, so both of us had an opportunity to get in good with the Royals."_

"_You are right Lady Alexa, but if there was ever an opportunity to say; make your life more than it is now, if for some reason this kingdom had a sudden downfall. Would you be willing to step in and rule alongside someone as worthy as yourself?"_

_Oh, yes; you are greedy for power. __"If that opportunity came along, then I would not hesitate for a moment to rule with a worthy leader, as long as I got the chance to do a little raiding once in awhile."_

Xena knew she needed another meeting with Captain Merrick and soon. She couldn't allow anyone to know she was having secret meetings with Merrick for safety's sake. She had to maintain secrecy to protect the Royal family from any scandals if she was found out. Her attachments could spark favoritism and thus, she could not find out the true villain behind all the kingdoms attacks and plots. She knew enough, that Merrick was not bright enough to plan an inside deception or any assassination plan. There had to be some one with enough treasure to supply an attack and men, as well as a single interest to kill the Royal family. Merrick had neither.

Queen Nora had finally a chance to sit down privately with Xena and thank her for saving her son. But she also wanted to see if Xena had any plans of courtship. The Queen was quite fond of Xena and Lord Petros had been a faithful friend, and protector when she arrived at Barania. Petros had long been a childhood friend from her own kingdom and promised her father that he would faithfully watch over his daughter. When he met Princess Nora's future husband, King Areilis, Lord Petros immediately saw that he was a man of honor, intelligence and compassion. However he had met King Areilis's brother and was not impressed. When Princess Nora mentioned to Lord Petros that she was getting unwanted advances from King Abor, he intervened and kept a close eye on Abor, without mentioning this to King Areilis.

"Lady Alexa I wanted to thank you personally for saving my son, once again. You indeed have become our protector."

"Please Queen Nora, call me Alexa. I consider you my savior for saving me also."

"You have proven your worth Lady Alexa. But in private, please call me Nora. I hate those titles except in court. It comes with the territory, so I must keep up appearances."

Xena smiled at how down to earth the Queen was. "So, Nora, why else are we here? Could it be pertaining to Lord Petros?" Xena smiled.

"Anton was right. You are very perceptive. Yes, it is; Lord Petros has been a dear friend from childhood and has protected me for some time. But I know him, he's very fond of you and ……….

"And you don't want him to get hurt." Stated Xena.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason. There have been many women who have tried their womanly wiles to catch him and he has turned them all down due to his promise to my father of protecting me. I think he needs to have someone special in his life and I believe that is you Alexa."

"Thank you Quee……. I mean Nora. I feel honored that Anton would choose me. I still don't know or remember my past. The King, you and Anton have been very patient with me. I'll don't know how I can repay you for your kindness and trust."

"Alexa, you have already gained our trust and loyalty. I think of you as a sister. I think Anton has made a wise choice, and if there's anything you need from me or the King; it is my promise that it will be granted."

"Thank you Nora. You truly are a special Queen." With that Queen Nora hugged Xena and they both left for dinner.

Captain Merrick had watched Xena exit her personal chambers and Xena had mentioned that she had left something in her chambers and would join the Royal family for dinner appropriately. With the Queen out of sight Merrick slipped quietly into Xena's chambers unnoticed. Xena entered her chambers and addressed Merrick.

"Captain Merrick. You're taking quite a chance being seen in my chambers." _This weasel doesn't waste time trying to get up my skirts. _

Merrick moved closer to Xena and backed her up against the wall. Xena knew Merrick was anxious to resume his plans at wooing her as well as using her as an ally.

"I was really concerned Lady Alexa." Merrick leaned in trying to entice a kiss from Xena. Xena easily slipped around him and decided to press Merrick in what his plans were.

"Captain Merrick, I'm bored playing the hero. I didn't like being attacked by your men, and I know they were your men, sloppy. Very sloppy."

_How the hell did she know that? _Merrick's eyes went wide with recognition. He backed up and realized he was caught. He learned not to underestimate this woman.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with your attackers?"

"Please Merrick, lets not play games. They fight like you and they seem to show up after you left. I didn't appreciate them attacking me, but luckily they don't have all your skills." Xena wanted to use flattery to entice a response.

Merrick knew he was caught, he decided to push his advances. "Lady Alexa, those men were simply there to protect me. Unfortunately they must of thought you were following me. I have a keen interest in being allied with you. Remember my proposition to rule with someone, worthy as yourself?

_It's not likely you weasel. _"I remember Captain Merrick. Are you that person?"

"How far are you willing to go to help overthrow a certain kingdom and rule the upper Kingdom?

"It depends on whose offering." _Come on, tell me who you're working for. You're not that bright, snake._

"I have a mutual friend that would be interested in what you have to offer."

"And what do I have to offer, Merrick? _Here's the clincher. Tell me what you really want from me._

Merrick moved in closer to Xena, pushing her towards her own bed.

"Kill Lord Petros."

* * *

A/N: Ah, I really had a hard time with this one. I'm holding back the good stuff. heehehe. Reviews and Feedback are welcomed. 


	15. Chapter 15

"How far are you willing to go to help overthrow a certain kingdom and rule the upper Kingdom?

"It depends on whose offering."

"I have a mutual friend that would be interested in what you have to offer."

"And what do I have to offer, Merrick? _Here's the clincher. Tell me what you really want from me._

Merrick moved in closer to Xena, pushing her towards her own bed.

"Kill Lord Petros."

* * *

_You dung heap. Eliminate your competition. _"Why do I need to kill Lord Petros?" Asked Xena suspiciously. 

"To prove your loyalty to, say, our cause. If you kill Lord Petros then I know I can trust you without question."

Xena decided to pursue more of Merrick's demand. "Say I do kill Lord Petros, what's in it for me?"

"A share of the treasury, ruling of the upper kingdom and lower kingdoms and your own personal army. I've seen you train Lady Alexa and it is most impressive. But no women other than you can be a part of that army."

"So what do you get out of this, if I kill Lord Petros?"

"My rewards will come after certain events happen. You need not be concerned about that. I need to know if you are loyal to me and my friend."

Xena knew this was a test, but to get to his so called friend, Xena had to play along. "Lord Petros is not a problem, say; a certain accident will leave a hole in protecting the King and Queen. You know they will want me to fill that hole."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for. Once the deed is done, then I will offer you a reward from our friend. Till then, I will expect you to carry out our transaction." Merrick leaned in to kiss Xena. Xena reciprocated the kiss to seal the deal.

_I'll be washing out my mouth for moons. _"It is time for me to leave to join the Queen and King for dinner. I don't like to keep them waiting."

"Very well then. I will expect results soon. I will let myself out." Merrick grabbed Xena's behind and pulled her into a last kiss. Xena smiled and watched Merrick look out her door and then left. Xena immediately went to the wash basin and washed her mouth out.

"The things I do for King and country." Xena said to herself. Xena finished washing out her mouth and left to have dinner with the Royal family.

As Xena left her room, Lord Petros was on his way to escort her to the dinner table. But he saw Merrick leave and then Xena soon after. He hid behind pillars and watched Xena head to the dinning room. He was beginning to get suspicious of Merrick and now Xena. He would curve his anger for now and wait to see if there was something more going on with Lady Alexa.

**IN THE HIDDEN PASSAGEWAY**

"My Lord, Lady Alexa will prove her loyalty soon. I have tasked her to take care of Lord Petros permanently." Stated Merrick.

"We will see Captain; I don't trust anyone unless I see proof. I am off to see our provider. It would be in both our interest to stay with our plan until word of a certain Lord's demise."

"She will not disappoint us. I have a feeling she has killed before without a flinch."

"How do you know Captain?"

"Her eyes, beautiful, but deadly. I've never seen such darkness. Whoever Lady Alexa really is, she has to have a dark past somewhere. No one fights like her and not killed for a living."

"I hope you're right or our lives will be short lived Captain." As the noble left; Merrick was contemplating a plan to get Lady Alexa alone and to himself. _Yes Lady Alexa. You will be mine. I bet you're a wild cat in bed._

**ROYAL GARDEN**

After eating dinner with the Royal family, Lord Petros wanted to have a private word with Xena. He didn't want to trust his eyes and he trusted Xena with his life. He wanted to see how she would respond to what he saw earlier.

"Lady……….I mean Alexa, I have a concern. Is Captain Merrick pressing a certain matter with you?"

"What do you mean Anton?" _I hope he didn't see that idiot come out of my room. _

"I mean is he trying to force himself on you? Not that I would worry that you couldn't handle him, but he seems rather fond of you and not in a honorable way. I've seen the way he looks at you. It is most displeasing."

"Thank you for your concern Anton, but I must see some things through first to answer you. I assure you I am on my best guard. I can handle Captain Merrick; you need not worry about him. I am only interested in your intentions."

Lord Petros blushed and kissed the back of Xena's hand. "I care very much for you dear Lady and I don't want anything else to happen to you. I would be my honor if ………if I may call upon you for an evening out?"

Xena was touched by Lord Petros's noble gesture. She took had stirring feelings for him and the fact that Merrick wanted him to die at her hands was eating at her. But she had to draw out who was behind the attacks on the Royal family and to do this, she would have to look like a total traitor to everyone she cared about to keep them safe.

"Anton, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead my Lady."

"Do you trust me?

"With my life and the Royal families as well."

"Then trust me with all your heart, when I say that I may have to leave one day."

"Leave; why?" Lord Petros was becoming a little scared that Xena may be leaving before having a chance to tell her his real feelings."

"Just, if something happens to me. Don't judge me by what you see, but with what you feel. I would never hurt you or allow anyone else to harm the Royal family. I'd rather die than let that happen."

"You have me concerned Alexa. Have you regained your memory? Have you found out who you are?"

"No, it's………it's just that I feel sometimes I'm from another place and time and one day I won't be able to remember who exactly I am. If something happens to me, I want you to know it for the best for all concerned."

"Alexa, nothing will happen to you, while I'm alive. If you never find out who you are, I will never leave your side. We all love you and would give our life for you. My Lady, you have been the best thing that has happened in this kingdom. My King and Queen, feel the same way and the Prince's adore you. You could do nothing that would harm them. I see that in your eyes. You are a beautiful woman and have the spirit to soar. I have never seen such love and caring in such a woman, other than the Queen herself. If there is something bothering you, I would expect nothing less than you to speak with me. I think………I know that you have a pure heart and I see that it hurts you to see anyone harmed, especially unfairly. So enough about something happening to you and let us live for the day, live for this moment Lady. Please."

Xena was truly touched by this honorable man. She knew what she had to do and it was tearing her up inside. But to stop the attacks on the Royal family she needed the main man planning these attacks.

"Anton, let's go for a ride in the morning. I would love a brisk horse ride TO clear my head and we can discuss possibly other matters."

Anton bowed in jest. "Your wish is my command Lady."

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, I'm just stirring up trouble. hehehehe. Reviews and feedbacks are welcomed. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Anton, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead my Lady."

"Do you trust me?

"With my life and the Royal families as well."

"Then trust me with all your heart, when I say that I may have to leave one day."

"Leave; why?" Lord Petros was becoming a little scared that Xena may be leaving before having a chance to tell her his real feelings."

"Just, if something happens to me. Don't judge me by what you see, but with what you feel. I would never hurt you or allow anyone else to harm the Royal family. I'd rather die than let that happen."

* * *

Xena had secretly stolen some items from the Healers lab. She was preparing her horse at dawn and was to meet Lord Petros in front of the fortress gates. Lord Petros was on time as promised and both set out to the outskirts of the kingdom without any escort. Xena took the lead and Petros watched from behind and Xenia's long flowing hair jostled in the wind behind her. Lord Petros thought he had not seen a more beautiful sight. Xena looked behind her and Lord Petros was close on her heel. She laughed, taunting him to catch up. Xena was an expert horseman and Petros was amazed at her grace and strength in riding. He finally caught up to her and their horses were nose to nose in riding. Their ride had ended at a small mountain and waterfall where they stopped to refresh the horses and themselves. Xena had brought some cheese and bread to nourish them and they sat near the waterfall, feeling the breeze and mist coming off the water. Xena taunted Lord Petros into a brief skirmish and sword play. He invited the exercise, to work off the food and each one was evenly matched, strike for strike. The one thing that puzzled Lord Petros was that Lady Alexa was getting punched and Lord Petros would apologize for striking her. Xena would tell him they were lucky punches and she would return the favor. Soon they were heavy into swordplay and Lord Petros was becoming agitated for some reason. He swung and nicked Xena several times, but he couldn't stop himself. He seemed to want more fighting and he continued as if driven to push his efforts to punish his opponent. 

Xena easily parried every swing, every kick, but she allowed Petros to get in more cuts and blows as she did with him also. Lord Petros was sweating profusely and the more he fought the more he became angry. Xena taunted him more, wanting him to strike furiously with abandon. He complied and Xena continued to push him until he dropped to his knees exhausted and could barely hold his sword. He felt confused, dizzy and started breathing harder. Xena backed away as an opportunity to gather the horses. Lord Petros felt like a helpless baby. He was so tired he could barely get on his horse. Once Xena helped him up, she too mounted her horse and grabbed Lord Petros reins and led his horse while he struggled to stay on his horse. As they rode, Petros felt his horse go down underneath him and then nothing. It had been several candlemarks and Xena returned bent over on her horse to the Fortress followed by Lord Petros horse with him slung over the saddle. Several guards stationed at the entrance saw Xena slumped over and ran to meet her.

"Lady Alexa, are you alright, what has happened?" Asked the guard.

Xena had blood all over her from earlier sparring with Petros. "Quick, Lord Petros has been killed, we were attacked and his horse went down upon him. I- I need to tell the King and Queen."

Xena hoped she'd be convincing that they were attacked. The guards pulled Lord Petros from his horse and carried him into the fortress. Xena was right behind him slightly bleeding from her cuts and bruises. Captain Merrick was summoned and the King and Queen met the Head Healer in his hospice. Xena starred at the body of Petros as well as the King and Queen. The healer announced there was nothing he could do and pronounced Lord Petros, indeed dead. Xena walked over to his prone body and kissed him on the lips. The Queen was crying in her husband's arms. She had not only lost a protector, but a dear friend. The King had seen that Xena was seen for her cuts and bruises and she pretended she was distraught over Petros death. Captain Merrick entered the hospice.

He bowed to the King and Queen and looked sideways at Xena before approaching her.

"My Lady Alexa, word has spread that Lord Petros was badly injured and yourself. What has happened?" Feigning concern.

"Lord Petros and I were out for a horse ride and we were attacked. He fought bravely, but there were too many. We finally got a hold of our horses and escaped, but Lord Petros horse went down and fell upon him. I tried to wake him, but I could only drag him to his horse and run here for help. He- he saved my life, he fought so bravely to protect me." Xena leaned over again to press her lips to Petro's forehead.

The King seeing how upset the Queen was took her to her chambers. He gave instructions to Captain Merrick to seek out these attackers and have them punished for killing Lord Petros and attacking Lady Alexa.

"Lady Alexa, these men will not go unpunished, I promise you." Stated the King in anger. "You must not blame yourself. Lord Petros was indeed a good friend and protector. I will miss him. Please stay as long as you like. Let the healer see to you. I will be with my wife. Merrick you have your orders. See to it, that they are carried out immediately." Xena bowed and turned to the healer.

"Yes Sire."

"I would like to be alone with Lord Petros Hera, I will see to my cuts; they are minor. "

"Yes My Lady. I am sorry, Captain Merrick; please make sure that Lady Alexa gets her rest."

"Yes healer." Merrick watched the healer leave and made sure no one could hear what he had to say to Xena."

"Lady Alexa, you have done well. I will announce to a friend of mine that your task is complete and you can be trusted. You have done well, I hope this means that we will be meeting more often in secret of course."

Xena nearly cringed at the afterthought of what Merrick was thinking. "Well I have kept my bargain, now where is my reward?" She sneered.

"Patients Lady, patients. I must inform my friend. I suspect you must keep up appearances in mourning Lord Petros. I leave you to your role."

Xena carefully watched Merrick leave the room. She bent down closer to Petros and reached into a hidden pouch and placed something under Petros tongue. She pulled out a piece of parchment and pulled off one of his boots. She replaced his boot and called for the healer.

"Yes My Lady Alexa."

"Healer I must entrust you with a task. I know I can trust you; the Queen said you are her private healer."

"Yes, I would do anything for the Queen and her family." Stated Hera.

"Good, I leave you these instructions for Lord Petros body. Do not prepare him for burial just yet. It's important to the safety of the Royal family's lives."

"But Lady Alexa, what do I say to the King and Queen and his friends?"

"Let them know that it is a special request from Lady Alexa. I cared deeply for Lord Petros and I wish to grieve accordingly."

"Yes Lady, whatever that you are doing. I'm sure it is for the best of all. I have seen your heart and I know Lord Petros cared deeply for you. I am your loyal servant."

"Thank you healer. Lives are in your hands." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and one last time kissed Lord Petros on his forehead also, and left."

Xena left to go to her private chambers and clean up. The healer had given her some salve for her cuts and bruises. She sat down next to the fireplace and poured a glass of wine to ward off her chill. She had delivered Lord Petros as promised and now her second plan was going into affect. She would meet who was behind all these attacks she hoped and keep their attention away from the Royal family; for now she thought. Her thoughts went back to Anton, the one man she trusted and betrayed. She shook her head to think more rationally now. She had to stay one step ahead of Merrick and this friend he always mentioned. She knew she was going into deeper waters and she had to keep her head above level. Now was the time to go another direction. Now was the time to come down to Merrick's level. Lady Alexa was about to betray her friends to save their lives.

* * *

A/N: I hope to have another chapter up tonight. This was half the chapter. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Lady Alexa, you have done well. I will announce to a friend of mine that your task is complete and you can be trusted. You have done well, I hope this means that we will be meeting more often in secret of course."

"Well I have kept my bargain, now where is my reward?" She sneered.

"Patients Lady, patients. I must inform my friend. I suspect you must keep up appearances in mourning Lord Petros. I leave you to your role."

* * *

**KINGDOM OF MEUR, KING ABOR'S PALACE**

King Abor had admitted the Noble a secret audience. He had revealed that Capt Merrick was convinced that Lady Alexa would help in overthrowing Barania and could be become a credible ally. Abor was growing impatient daily at seeing no results and believing this Noble to be inept.

"Why should I believe that this mysterious woman will help our cause friend? How do you know she is not a spy? You still have not given me any information on who she is, yet I hear nothing but praise from my people that she is the King and Queens celebrated protector in Barania."

"We have put her to a test Sire. She is to kill Lord Petros as proof of her loyalty. Lord Petros has long been the chosen protector of Queen Nora and the Royal family. I expect Captain Merrick to join us as soon as word of Lord Petros demise."

"You also told me that this woman would be blamed for the attacks on the King and Queen. I'm growing impatient with your incompetence my _friend._" Abor pressed his anger at this Noble's failure to have sooner results. As the Noble was about to speak, a guard came in and whispered that an unknown visitor wished to enter. King Abor allowed the intrusion.

"Ah, Captain Merrick, I hope you have good news in our favor." Said the Noble, hiding his nervousness.

"Yes, my King; Lord Petros is dead. I've seen his dead body myself. Lady Alexa has carried out her task and wishes to be rewarded."

"Why would she agree to kill Lord Petros Merrick? What has she to gain from all this?" Stated Abor.

"I took the liberty to offer her, her own army and help rule part of the kingdom Sire."

"How dare you make an offer without the Kings approval." The Noble said in anger. The King watched the exchange and said nothing, but watched how this would play out.

"You go too far Merrick."

"She gets results My King, not excuses. If I had not stepped in, we would still be trying to gain the King and Queens trust. Right now, Lady Alexa is in a position to take over Lord Petros position. That means she will be more trusted than ever. We now have someone inside to control and keep an eye on the Kings plans, his inner circle, his trade routes and who controls them. No one would suspect a trusted protector would betray them. She's perfect for your cause My King."

Abor sat silent, taking in Merrick's suggestions and realized that Merrick had proven his loyalty as well as making the Noble look like a fool. Abors eyes switched to Merrick and back to the Noble, then to Merrick again. Abors looks grew dark and his eyes narrowed and became dark. His look read volumes to Merrick on what he needed to do. Merrick with one smooth movement drew his sword quickly, and ran the Noble through. The Noble only had a chance to gasp in shock after Merrick jerked his sword free from the Nobles chest, before he fell dead to the floor. The King signaled his guards to remove the body and dispose of it in secret. King Abor addressed Merrick.

"You have served me well Capt Merrick. I was tiring of our friends excuses. I have big plans for you, but I want to meet this woman they call Lady Alexa. I want to size her up for myself and see what she's made of. But Capt Merrick; tread carefully on what you explain as a reward for her services. If any one is to make any plans without my sole authority, then they may meet the same fate as our _friend. _Do I make myself understood." Abors eyes drilled into Merrick. He saw the Kings eyes were black as night and he meant business.

Merrick bowed in recognition of what he meant. "Yes Sire. I shall make the arraignments with Lady Alexa to meet in secret. You will not be disappointed my King."

"Make sure I am not Captain. Take this pouch of gold to Lady Alexa to insure our own loyalties. You may take your leave of me." Merrick bowed again and went out thru a secret passage. Merrick was practically salivating knowing he was calling the shots now. With the Noble out of the way, he made plans to kill a few criminals to placate the King about finding Lady Alexa and Lord Petros's attackers. Once he reached the fortress he headed to Xena's chambers. He wanted his own reward from Lady Alexa, and he intended to get it.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I intend to have a longer chapter next time. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Queen was crying in her husband's arms. She had not only lost a protector, but a dear friend.

The King seeing how upset the Queen was, took her to her chambers. He gave instructions to Captain Merrick to seek out these attackers and have them punished for killing Lord Petros and attacking Lady Alexa.

"Lady Alexa, these men will not go unpunished, I promise you." Stated the King in anger. "You must not blame yourself. Lord Petros was indeed a good friend and protector. I will miss him. Please stay as long as you like. Let the healer see to you. I will be with my wife. Merrick you have your orders. See to it, that they are carried out immediately."

* * *

**THE KING AND QUEENS CHAMBER**

King Areilis sat holding his wife in his arms. She had known Lord Petros from childhood and he was not only a loyal subject and protector, but a friend to them both and their children. King Areilis remembered meeting Lord Petros for the first time when Princess Nora was first presented for marriage. He first thought the man had eyes for his future Queen and at times felt jealous when Nora would only confide in Petros, rather than him. One particular incident he remembered when a day before their wedding, Princess Nora seemed upset and distant. He remembered how he tried to speak to Nora and thought maybe their joining was a mistake or that Petros had a romantic interest in her other than a protector. He confronted Lord Petros and it was a heated argument.

"You have not been a welcomed guest Lord Petros. Princess Nora seems upset about something and I can't even speak to her. She will not even dine with me. Do you have more of an interest in her than a protector? ANSWER ME." Shouted Areilis.

"How dare you insult Princess Nora. She has given up everything to marry you. We have been nothing but friends and I protest you questioning her honor." Said Petros.

"If she does not want to marry me, then she can go packing back to her father. I thought this would be a mutual joining. Is she displeased with me? Have I done something to offend her? Please Lord Petros; from the moment I saw her, I knew she was more than just a Princess. She's more than beautiful. She's intelligent, wise and caring. But something has disturbed her deeply."

"King Areilis. I say this because she is a friend, not just my Princess. There are those that would only think of Princess Nora as an arraignment between two kingdoms and bed her simply to have an heir to the throne and nothing more. I have seen her throw off suitors and believe me, I've had to personally kick some idiot Prince's out on their Royal bottom."

King Areilis could not help but smile at Lord Petros description of ill suited prospects for marriage. "But our Princess is no fool. She had me find out about your family and find out what the future holds for your people. She was most impressed and asked me, as a favor to escort her here and size you up as a man as well as King."

"Well, did I pass or am I such a horrid King that she would not dare marry me?"

"No my King. Princess Nora is deeply in love with you and I would be honored to serve as both protector to you both. But, there was a private matter that needed my attention. She was propositioned inappropriately by a Noble and I have taken the liberty to squash this matter, discretely. She just needs the time to recover. I assure you, no harm came to her and she indeed wants to marry you."

"Then why didn't she tell me? I am to be her future husband and King; I am most concerned for her."

"Again King Areilis, the Princess wanted to keep this as a private matter and avoid any scandal. Trust in her judgment, King Areilis. It will serve you well one day." Lord Petros approached the King and kneeled with sword raised in both hand as if presenting him with it. "I have pledged my life to protecting Princess Nora and I also pledge my life to protect you and your future family unto my death."

King Areilis had never seen such truth and honor in a man, since his adopted father, King Morton. The King walked over and placed his hand on Petros's shoulder.

"I charge you then Lord Petros as our protector of the Royal family, its people and my Kingdom. You have proven to be a true friend to my future Queen and if there are children from this joining, then you are their champion as well. Rise that I may call you friend."

Lord Petros stood and clasp the arm to King Areilis as a soldier and a friend's welcome. "Now, please, I wish to convey to Princess Nora, that I will do everything in my power to protect her also and I will be patient if she wants to delay our joining until she is ready."

Petros smiled as a friend to Areilis. "My King, I think she would like that."

King Areilis smiled at the fond memories of Lord Petros becoming friend and advisor to his kingdom. He indeed felt the loss, but his Queen needed him now. She had fallen asleep and laid her down on their bed and covered her with a heavy blanket and kissed her forehead. He left instructions with the servants not to disturb his wife unless she needed something and he would return soon. Areilis walked the halls knowing he would also have to inform his sons of Lord Petros's death. Petros had watched over his family as promised and watched his son's grow from the very moment of their birth and considered them as his own. They were more than just the Royal heirs to the throne, they were considered his family and he made sure no harm came to any of them, less anyone that would, met with stern punishment or death.

The King had held in his anger at his friends death and wondered why these events where happening to his friends and family. The King spent many a nights planning with Lord Petros, better security for his routes and stopping bandits from pillaging and attacking his people. He knew it was no coincidence that his Kingdom was being attacked. King Abor had been a rival, but he was also his brother. He could not think ill of him, because of King Mortan his adoptive father. He discussed long into the cold nights with Petros about finding out who was behind these constant attempts at assassinations, raids and kidnappings. It wore on his brow that one day these assassinations would succeed and all that he worked for to protect would be lost. Petros had kept these attacker from harming his family, but now he was dead and anger boiled up to punish who was responsible. He had one hope though. Lady Alexa had saved his family several times and now there was a immediate need to once again secure his families safety. Someone he could trust implicitly, as he did with Lord Petros.

* * *

A/N: Short, short, but I am posting a lot today. So look for new chapters today. I'm on a roll. Reviews and feedback welcomed. 


	19. Chapter 19

She had delivered Lord Petros as promised and now her second plan was going into affect. She would meet who was behind all these attacks she hoped and keep their attention away from the Royal family; for now she thought. Her thoughts went back to Anton, the one man she trusted and betrayed. She shook her head to think more rationally now. She had to stay one step ahead of Merrick and this friend he always mentioned. She knew she was going into deeper waters and she had to keep her head above level. Now was the time to go another direction. Now was the time to come down to Merrick's level. Lady Alexa was about to betray her friends to save their lives.

* * *

Horses were running up and down hills. Mud and blood splattered in their faces as the men astride the mighty mass of muscles and flesh struck fear into those who ran from them. Screams in the night, fires aflame, nothing moving, bodies trampled under muddy hooves. A smile appears, comforting and caring. The face is small, petite and blond. She tells stories of adventures, a hero that rides to right the wrong. Laughter, then darkness, blood screams and sheer terror. She smiles an evil smile, she cuts, slashes and butchers all in her wake. A dark man, tall, overpowering, addictive and pleased at the butchery. He holds out his hand, she takes it and revels at his sheer power. It's intoxicating, overwhelming and she swoons at his touch. She wants more and her face is bloody and cold. She raises a sword and it cuts, slashes and maims. She can't stop, doesn't stop, until the small petite face races toward her, stopping her. She struggles for control and the dark stranger pursues her, wanting her, killing for her. He wants her, he must have her and she fights. She fights. 

Xena startles awake from hearing a voice coming from the other side of her door. She had fallen asleep in her chair, sweating near the fireplace. She shook her head to clear it and walks over to the water basin to freshen up before answering the door.

"King Areilis, please, come in. Is Queen Nora alright?"

"I am sorry to bother you Lady Alexa, thank you for asking. The Queen is asleep now. I know she is saddened, as all of us are over the death of Lord Petros. How are you doing?"

Xena sat down at her chair near the fireplace and the King followed suit. "He was a good friend you're Highness and the most honorable man I've met, company included. I- I was quite fond of him." The King took Xena's hand in his to comfort her.

"I know you two were becoming close Lady Alexa, it doesn't take spies to see how much he cared for you. I miss him also. He was a dear friend and companion."

"I – I wish it had been me your Highness. He should have never tried to protect me. He knew I was capable with defending myself."

"Then his death is in vain Lady Alexa, for that was his honorable duty to protect his friends and family and he was family to us, as well as you."

"Thank you King Areilis for welcoming me as one of your family. But its little comfort knowing someone died in my stead and knowing I couldn't do anything about it."

"Then maybe you can. I know this may not be the proper time, but it's the proper circumstances. I need someone like you Lady Alexa to avenge his death and become our protector. Lord………..Anton would not rest if someone didn't try and fulfill his responsibilities. Will you take on his legacy and become our champion of justice? I want those responsible for these attacks, brought to justice. I need you now more than ever Lady Alexa and I can think of no other I trust with my families lives."

Xena was touched at what King Areilis wanted from her and torn at the same time. She knew that Merrick and whoever he was working for probably wanted the King and his family dead. But they needed her to infiltrate the Kings actions on a daily bases.

"For Lord …………for Anton your Highness. I will take on this responsibility and protect your family, your people and all that you hold dear, with my life."

"Thank you Lady Alexa. I think Anton would like that." The King stood to return to his wife. "I will make arrangements on the morrow to honor our dear friend and buried with honors."

"Please King Areilis I have a personal request." Asked Xena.

"Whatever you wish Lady Alexa."

"I- I wish to mourn Anton in private for a few days. I- I believe it may have been a custom, but I would like to honor him privately if you and the Queen would honor me with this one request."

The King thought it strange to mourn for so long and not the usual custom to honor a Noble, but the King was informed by his wife that Lord Petros had true deep feelings for Alexa and that she reciprocated those feelings also.

"I believe the Queen may want to see Anton for a final goodbye, but I don't think this prose's a problem. You may have your time to mourn Lady Alexa. If there's anything more that I can do, please do not hesitate to ask."

The King embraced Xena for a few moments and left to return to his grieving wife. Xena still admired how the King never held back his emotions when it came to his family and friends. But it felt uncomfortable knowing that she had to deceive him and his family to protect them.

* * *

A/N: Short again, but longer chapters coming. Really. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	20. Chapter 20

"You have served me well Capt Merrick. I was tiring of our friends excuses. I have big plans for you, but I want to meet this woman they call Lady Alexa. I want to size her up for myself and see what she's made of. But Capt Merrick; tread carefully on what you explain as a reward for her services. If anyone is to make any plans without my sole authority, then they may meet the same fate as our _friend. _Do I make myself understood?" Abors eyes drilled into Merrick. He saw the Kings eyes were black as night and he meant business.

"Yes Sire. I shall make the arraignments with Lady Alexa to meet in secret. You will not be disappointed my King."

"Make sure I am not Captain. Take this pouch of gold to Lady Alexa to insure our own loyalties. You may take your leave of me." Merrick bowed again and went out thru a secret passage. Merrick was practically salivating knowing he was calling the shots now. With the Noble out of the way, he made plans to kill a few criminals to placate the King about finding Lady Alexa and Lord Petros's attackers. Once he reached the fortress he headed to Xena's chambers. He wanted his own reward from Lady Alexa, and he intended to get it.

* * *

Captain Merrick had entered the secret passage, that now only he knew of. Killing the Noble solidified his position with King Abor and more. He was now in a position to control his own destiny and not take orders from someone that felt he was beneath him. Merrick took into consideration that the Noble may be missed, but he could produce an unrecognizable corpse if there were too many questions. It was nearly nightfall and all guards where on high alert since losing Lord Petros. King Areilis had drawn up a special emergency decree to honor Lord Petros in a few days, and make Lady Alexa the _Parens Patriae, _Royal Protectoral.

Xena was in her chambers, still planning on the events ahead. Somehow making strategic plans felt familiar to her, yet she couldn't put a finger on how she knew exactly what to think, what to feel. She could feel the adrenaline running through her anticipating Merrick's next move. She could feel Merrick being ambitious and knew he would make a bold move soon. As soon as she finished her thoughts, there was a knock at her side entrance. Normally that was used for the servants, but she was suspicious of the lateness of the calling.

"Who's there?" Xena had grabbed her sword, just in case Merrick had a few surprises.

"Someone that would best serve your interest Lady." Merrick was sweating, waiting to see Xena, possibly in her nightly gowns.

Xena opened the door with her sword, ready for anything. "Why Lady Alexa, I see you are a little bit cautious, were you expecting trouble?" Merrick waited until Xena put down her sword, before pushing his way in to her chambers.

"One must be prepared Merrick, and I must keep up appearances. After all I am mourning an honorable man, who had honorable intentions towards me."

"Understood, but I do not. Our benefactor wishes to see you, and as agreed a little reward, and a larger amount at your meeting."

Meeting threw a bag of gold and Xena and she caught and shook the contents. "Your provider is most generous. Being a Lady does not pay well, and the rewards are even less. Watching those miserable brats is annoying at best. Lord Petros took great honor in protecting them, I do not. I guess it goes with the job."

_I'm loving this woman. She really doesn't care a bit about these Royals. I can use her for whatever I need. _"Now, I want my reward Alexa. I want you." Merrick pressed himself against Xena's front and kissed her hard, while grabbing at her gown.

_Ugh, his breath is __fouler__ than than I could imagine. Not yet you snake. _Xena broke the kiss and easily escaped out of Merricks arms. "Ah, Merrick, no rewards until you deliver. I've not met your provider or is it your friend? I've kept my bargain and have yet to see your end of our transactions."

_The wench is playing ha__rd to get. I'll play her little game, but not for long. "_Very well, then, get dressed. We ride tonight under darkness."

Xena held her tongue, knowing Merrick like to think he was in charge. "Very well Merrick, but how are we going to sneak past the guards outside the fortress?"

"Since I can trust you, there is a secret passage that runs into the fortress to the outside. Only I know of this passage and now you. I trust you will keep this our little secret."

"Of course, let me change. It will be but a moment." _So we have secret entrances to the fortress. What other secrets do you know about this fortress, snake? _Xena wanted to use her body to entice more out of Merrick. She knew he seemed to want one thing out of her so she teasingly obliged for the moment. She went behind her petition and undressed. She knew the fire in the fireplace was silhouetting her body, making her look naked to Merrick.

Merrick was watching intently and a growing fire in his pants made him itch to have Xena. He started to inch towards her form, when Xena came out fully dressed in her leathers and armor.

"You dress fast Alexa; one would think you have done this before." Merrick was still inching towards Xena. She realized it had the affect she wanted.

"Now, now Merrick, work first, play later. Shall we depart?" Merrick was put off a little by not having to ravish her body. But he was under orders to bring Xena to meet King Abor.

"Come Alexa. Let us meet our destiny."

Merrick led the way out the side door and to the secret passage. There were two horses ready, one being the dead Nobles. As they rode under cover of darkness, Xena wondered if this was not a trap, but she had to continue with this charade, knowing this may be the only chance to get close to who was attacking the King and his family. The ride was long and Xena did not recognize the terrain. She believed that whoever they were meeting, this had to be a back road of some kind to hide his arrival. Finally they arrived near a hidden cave, where water was running, and a caged bar was locked to the entrance. Merrick lit a torch and proceeded down the dark and damp tunnels. They arrived at another tunnel, which led to another long and narrow way. Xena kept a mental note on where they were going. She thought she may need it for an escape. Finally they walked to a door, which was locked also. Merrick had keys to both entrances and they stepped into a cloaked room. Merrick lit another torch which seemed bigger somehow. This lit up the whole room. Xena heard footsteps coming closer. She reached behind her to grab her sword from her scabbard, waiting in anticipation of an attack or trap to be sprung. Merrick stopped her, stating it was only a guard to escort them to their provider. Merrick seemed to know his way, which Xena realized he had been her many times. As they walked the hallway, Xena continued to keep a mental note on where she was. They finally stopped and were told to wait. Xena suspected they were going to be announced or whoever it was made sure to keep them waiting until they called them.

Xena's keen ears heard voices and then nothing. The guard returned and motioned them in, keeping a close eye on Xena. Merrick walked in first and Xena followed behind him. Merrick was obscuring her view until they arrived at several large steps and unto a balcony. Merrick stopped Xena and approached the figure hidden in the dark shadows. Xena watched the two figures in close proximity speak to one another and then the figure moved out of the darkness, which seemed to fit him well. Xena threw up her chin, anxious to see who this mysterious provider was.

"Welcome Lady Alexa, I have waited to meet such a woman as yourself. I am King Abor.

* * *

A/N: Another one tommorrow. I'm on a roll. Reviews are most welcomed. 


	21. Chapter 21

Xena's keen ears heard voices and then nothing. The guard returned and motioned them in, keeping a close eye on Xena. Merrick walked in first and Xena followed behind him. Merrick was obscuring her view until they arrived at several large steps and unto a balcony. Merrick stopped Xena and approached the figure hidden in the dark shadows. Xena watched the two figures in close proximity speak to one another and then the figure moved out of the darkness, which seemed to fit him well. Xena threw up her chin, anxious to see who this mysterious provider was.

"Welcome Lady Alexa; I have waited to meet such a woman as yourself. I am King Abor.

* * *

**THE KINGDOM OF MEUR**

_Petros told me about King Abor, the Kings brother. Makes sense, but why? _Xena allowed the King to approach her, her face unreadable. She bowed to him, appealing to his ego and status.

"King Abor, I presume you have my other half of the reward."

_She's as beautiful as Queen Nora. _"I see you waste no time in getting what you want. I like that in a woman, or man, which ever pleases me first."

_Well; aren't you charming? No wonder Merrick works for him. They were made for each other. _"What pleases me is getting paid and no questions asked." Said Xena. Xena made sure she kept her eye on any movements that may be threatening.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more Lady Alexa."

"As I said before, my King" Merrick interjected. "You would not be disappointed."

King Abor motioned one of his guards and threw a bag at Xena. She caught it and weighed in her hand the amount and smiled back at the King.

"I'm curious Lady Alexa, how you managed to take care of Lord Petros? Said Abor.

"As I said before King Abor. I don't ask questions and neither should anyone else. The deed is done. I'm sure you would rather have people more interested in serving you and rewarded accordingly."

Merrick held his breath. Even he did not dare speak to the King in such a manner. _Does the woman want a death wish? _

King Abor closed the distance between him and Xena and starred her down. Xena never backed off an inch.

"I'll allow once Lady Alexa your indignation. But do not presume I would not strike a woman for such insolence. I have killed many for less. You will be rewarded according to your service to me and me only. Do I make myself clear?"

Xena was testing the mans resolve, or how far she could go. "Understood My Lord. I only wished to press my right to what Captain Merrick has offered."

"Captain Merrick and I have an understanding Lady Alexa. He doesn't scratch his ass unless I tell him to."

Merrick held his anger. He knew the King was pushing him for some reason, but decided not to look insulted. The King barely acknowledged Merrick was in the same room. The King was more fascinated by Xena's resourcefulness and brashness. He definitely knew the woman was not afraid of him.

"Let me explain Lady Alexa. I need your, say, resources at Barania. I need to know where King Areilis routes are, what is his daily schedule and his children's schedule. Captain Merrick has provided me with the strength of their army. But Lord Petros kept his personal guards numbers well hidden. Now that he is no longer a threat, I trust that the King will have you take his place. I need an inside person to get me whatever information to hurt Areilis."

"What is in it for me King Abor? I need some, say, incentive. I hear a lot of talk of armies and being a ruling class, but I could easily stay in favor with King Areilis and defeat you. I mean, I hear that Lord Petros has an elite army. If I was in charge long enough at Barania, I could even share in the profits to the kingdom and pretty much do what I want to do."

_Merrick was beginning to think he made a mistake. He thought Lady Alexa was pushing her rights too far. He knew if King Abor continued this conversation, he and Lady Alexa could wind up dead. But he also knew the King needed his services._

King Abor started laughing, loudly, turned and sat down. He motioned his guards to leave the room, leaving only him, Xena and Merrick alone together.

"One Lady Alexa, I can easily have you killed on the spot. Two, I don't doubt you say what you mean and I would welcome the challenge. Three, I know you're only too desperate and probably bored to death in Barania and with that Royal family. Four, I can send word to King Areilis that you are the one that killed Lord Petros and have anyone, including Captain Merrick back up and sign a petition to have you arrested for treason. But I like you Lady Alexa and as long as I like you, you stay alive. As for as rewards, let me sweetin my offer. I can give you the lower Kingdom to do as you wish. All profits are yours, with an exception of your own private army to serve me and you to pledge your loyalty to me as your sovereign and only King."

Merrick waited on baited breath to see if Lady Alexa would take the Kings offer or say something foolish and die.

Xena knew now that King Abor was after Barania and the Royal family. But she also noticed he made no mention of Queen Nora's schedule. She figured out that the King and the young Princes' were good as dead.

"Then I accept your offer King Abor, under one condition. I want to kill the young Prince's myself. I want to see their little faces of their trusted friend, just before I slit their throats and I want the King and Queen to watch."

King Abor was almost surprised with Xena's request and evilly smiled back. He wanted to savor killing King Areilis to himself and taking Queen Nora for his own. He had felt cheated, ever since Areilis was given the upper Kingdom and he was left with barely anything to rule.

"You are beautiful as you are deadly Lady Alexa. You may do with those abominations and the King as you with. But you will not lay a hand on Queen Nora."

_Ah, he wants the Queen for himself. Now I know his weakness. _"I have no problem with those conditions, My King."

"Good, now I have pressing matters. Merrick and you can leave now. I expect results Lady Alexa and I want to see them soon."

_Don't worry. You'll see something soon enough. Merricks been quite through all of this. I need to stick close to see what he gets out of this. _"Yes Sire. You will see results soon enough."

* * *

A/N: This was tough to write. I kept being interrupted, so it's not as detailed as I want. So reveiws and feedback are welcomed. 


	22. Chapter 22

"I like you Lady Alexa and as long as I like you, you stay alive. As for as rewards, let me sweetin my offer. I can give you the lower Kingdom to do as you wish. All profits are yours, with an exception of your own private army to serve me and you to pledge your loyalty to me as your sovereign and only King."

"Then I accept your offer King Abor, under one condition. I want to kill the young Prince's myself. I want to see their little faces of their trusted friend, just before I slit their throats and I want the King and Queen to watch."

"You are beautiful as you are deadly Lady Alexa. You may do with those abominations and the King as you with. But you will not lay a hand on Queen Nora."

_Ah, he wants the Queen for himself. Now I know his weakness._

* * *

Dawn was approaching and Merrick and Xena were on their way back to the Fortress and thru the secret passage. Merrick had stayed quite throughout the horse ride back. Xena had surmised that Merrick was not pleased that King Abor humiliated him in front of her and possibly offered her more that he did. She also knew that Merrick was not the kind of man that takes no for and answer and ruthless enough to take anything he wanted. As they returned through the passage an into Xena's chambers, Merrick was still quite. Xena entered first and Merrick followed behind her. Xena could feel his eyes undressing her, seducing her. Merrick closed his distance behind Xena and grabbed her roughly from behind and held her possessively to himself. He started kissing her neck and using his hands to roam her body. Xena felt disgusted at Merrick's every touch and moans. Xena struggled to turn around, but Merrick was persistent in holding onto her roughly. Without notice Xena reached behind her with two fingers and thrust them into his neck. Merrick dropped like a rock onto the cold floor. To Xena it felt natural for such a move, yet she didn't understand how she accomplished the feat. Xena reached down to see if he was still alive. He was breathing, but unconscious. Xena grabbed the wine from her chambers and decided to use this opportunity to drag him to the outside away from the secret entrance. She hid him in some bushes and poured wine on his clothing and into his mouth. She left the bottle in his hands and left him. Once back into her chambers, Xena immediately washed her neck and anywhere else Merrick touched her. Xena's thoughts went back to how she was able to use such a technique on Merrick and not remember where she picked it up. She surmised it must be apart of her lost memory and shrugged it off for a later inquiry of herself. Xena knew that Merrick would probably be angry or not remember anything, but next time, she assured herself, she would be ready for Merrick's sexual advances. 

**HEALERS HOSPICE**

Queen Nora had risen early to see the healer without disturbing her husbands sleep. She had cried for her friend for hours but couldn't remember falling asleep. Her husband had tried comforting her, but the pain still ached for her dead friend. She sought out the healer to see her friend one last time.

"My Queen; are you here to see Lord Petros?" Asked Hera concerned for his Queen.

"Ye…..yes. I – I wish to be alone with him Hera. I – I want to say goodbye."

"Yes my Queen. I have him in a private area. I hope you don't mind, but Lady Alexa had requested that she be able to mourn Lord Petros for a few days before his funeral."

"Yes, yes, that should be fine." The Queen was still in a haze and barely registered what Hera was saying to her. Hera finally realized the Queen was only half listening and distraught about Lord Petros. With care he motioned the Queen towards a pair of dark curtains and the room that held a motionless form. Hera left the Queen to her thoughts and memories and stayed close by in case she needed anything.

Queen Nora moved slowly into the room and there lay a covered body, still, unmoving, dead.

_Why Anton? Why did this happen to you now? You were the most happiest that I've seen you in a long time since Lady Alexa arrived. How could you let yourself be killed?_

Queen Nora moved closer to her friend's body. She knelt down and uncovered the blanket from his still face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks at his unmoving form. She gently stroked his hair that lay flat and unkept and stroked his cold pale face. She started reminiscing about his life to his now silent lips.

"Anton, you have watched over me since I could remember. When we were children, you always made sure that the other children didn't tease or hurt me, even though you knew I could take care of myself. Your were more than a friend Anton; you were a brother I never had, family. I could tell you everything and you never laughed at my silly thoughts or treated me like I was your equal. I still remembered when father announced that I would be betrothed to King Areilis you made a promise to my father to protect me as you always had for the rest of your life and you never failed me. You never failed me."

Queen Nora openly began to sob. She laid her head down on his still chest and tried to hug him unconsciously. She raised her head to look upon his face once again.

"Anton, you always kept your promise, and never failed us. My sons always wanted to be like you. You were their hero and friend. You were a friend to Areilis and Lady Alexa. You were a friend to everyone you met Anton. I know of no one who held any ill feelings towards you. You were my hero, my savior when Areilis brother tried to seduce me and you stepped in and gave him a stern warning." The Queen shook her head, trying to understand the death of her friend.

"I know your gone Anton, but not in my heart, never in my heart. I loved you as a sister would and the most dearest friend anyone could have. I don't want to let you go, and I can't understand why you're gone. You should be married to Lady Alexa and our children playing together. We should be speaking of our grandchildren and growing old together Anton." Queen Nora was becoming angry at such a loss.

"I promise you Anton. I promise we will hunt down these traitors. I will not rest until they are brought to justice. I swear my husband and I will make those pay for harming you and Lady Alexa. She really liked you Anton. She would have made you an honorable wife and a true friend." Queen Nora reached up and with one final kiss to his forehead, said goodbye to her childhood friend and protector. "Goodbye Anton, goodbye sweet brother. I will truly miss you." Queen Nora slowly, nervously covered Lord Petros face for the final time and said her final farewell.

Standing in the doorway, quietly watching over her, was King Areilis. He too had said his final goodbye in silence, as he watched his wife pay homage to their dear friend.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I promise a longer chapter next time. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	23. Chapter 23

"I promise you Anton. I promise we will hunt down these traitors. I will not rest until they are brought to justice. I swear my husband and I will make those pay for harming you and Lady Alexa. She really liked you Anton. She would have made you an honorable wife and a true friend." Queen Nora reached up and with one final kiss to his forehead, said goodbye to her childhood friend and protector. "Goodbye Anton, goodbye sweet brother. I will truly miss you." Queen Nora slowly, nervously covered Lord Petros face for the final time and said her final farewell.

* * *

Merrick had been found by one of the patrolling guards and awakened unceremoniously. He did not remember how he ended up outside or even drunk for that matter and decided to shrug it off and a drunken night of pleasure. The guard was threatened to keep silent by Merrick and he returned to his room in the barracks to change. As he cleaned himself and dressed, he did remember his meeting with King Abor, along with Lady Alexa being offered more than he was. But what he remembered most was the humiliation in front of Lady Alexa and he had to stifle his anger or risk King Abors own wrath. He tried to remember his return with Lady Alexa, but it was hazy at best. He remembered entering her chambers and grabbing her from the back, but everything else was a blank. He thought he had to have had a good time with her, but could not remember ravishing the seductress woman. He shrugged it off and decided to put in an appearance to his men, to make sure they knew who was in charge. Much of the talk now, even with his army, was that Lady Alexa would soon take over as _Parens Patriae, _Royal Protectoral. The people were pleased with such a choice and Lady Alexa was just as popular with the kingdoms people as Lord Petros. This did not fit well with Merrick's obvious need for hero worship and self assurance he was in charge not Lady Alexa. He knew that Lady Alexa was working with him to gain King Areilis trust and eventually overthrow his kingdom, but not to be recognized as the peoples champion was sticking in his crawl. There was a deep seeded anger starting to surface in Merrick and his plans to rule with King Abor was starting to look bleak. Merrick decided he was going to make a few changes to King Abors plans with Lady Alexa and soon. Very soon. 

Xena had made the rounds with her now, elite guards. She was pleased to be accepted by Petros's guards without question. She had made sure that they continued their training as usual and made mention that this was still Lord Petros's legacy, not hers. After going over plans for the security of the Royal family, Xena purposely distanced herself from the 3 Princes. She could not afford to let Merrick see her being affectionate with them. She had to make sure that Merrick could see a ruthless side of her and she was going to make every moment seem as if she hated her position. Xena had access to all the Kings Plans and routes for security sake and making sure the Royal family was escorted in and around the fortress and outside the walls to the surrounding villages. The next couple of days were in finding out what reason would King Abor want Areilis and his sons dead and not Queen Nora. Xena could not find any connection, but suspected maybe only a sibling rivalry, but she dare not mention anything to King Areilis, as to seem distant for Merrick and in mourning for Petros.

Xena decided to finally see the healer again. Only she made sure it was during dusk, so know one would see her visit. She wanted to see Lord Petros without interruption and keep up appearances of distraught friend.

"Lady Alexa, I was expecting you a few days ago. I knew that you wanted some time to yourself. The Queen and King have already made their farewells. I need to start preparing the body for burial soon."

"Healer, I need a few moments, but I insist that I swear you to secrecy. The Royal family's lives and Lord Petros depend on your silence." Said Xena.

"I do not know what you mean Lady Alexa, but I'm sure you will inform me when it is at your disposal. Lord Petros is in a private room. Take your time."

"Wait here healer." Xena entered the dark room, lit with only a few candles, illuminating the prone covered body against the walls. Xena leaned down and uncovered Petros's face. She checked his mouth and took two of her fingers and started rubbing his neck. Somehow she remembered, naturally, that she had to message his throat. Several moments passed and Xena leaned over to listen to his chest and then left.

"Healer, I'm finished, but I need you to keep in the strictest confidence to what I'm about to tell you. Not even the King and Queen can know, for their own safety and yours."

"How may I serve you my Lady?"

"Lord Petros is not dead." Stated Xena.

The healers was taken aback, knowing inside the room lay Lord Petros's dead body."

"Lady Alexa. I have been a head healer for a very long time, and I assure you, Lord Petros is dead. I'm sorry, but maybe in your grief you…………..

Xena interrupted him. "Healer, I have many skills." Xena seemed to remember saying this to someone, many times, but shrugged off the feeling. "Listen, carefully Hera. I know Lord Petros seems dead, but he is not. Somehow I have knowledge of certain herbs and how to mix them, and how they react to the body. I know that _Henbane _mixed in a low concentrate can elevate ones body temperature and make you act irrational when motivated. It can also appear to make you dead, if not treated with an antidote properly. I don't know how I know this, but I do. I secretly gave Lord Petros some before our outing and it produced the results you see now."

Hera at first could not believe what he was hearing, but decided he trusted Lady Alexa and he saw no malice in her eyes. "But why Lady Alexa? What was your intent for such usage?"

"We have a traitor in Barania that wants to see the King and his sons dead for his master. I cannot tell you anymore than this. I would be putting you in grave danger, but I have given Lord Petros the antidote some time ago. I have revived him, so that he will be unconscious for a few days. No one can know he is alive healer, not even the King and Queen. Lord Petros's life was in danger and I had to make it seem he was dead to catch the traitor and who's behind these assassination attempts on the Royal family."

"Now I understand, but there must be a burial soon, or even the King and Queen would become suspicious."

"That's where I need your help healer. Do you have any dead bodies that could pass for Lord Petros until he revives?"

"Leave it to me Lady Alexa. I will prepare what needs to be done to protect your secret and the Royal family, but I must add Lady Alexa. This could be very dangerous for you. If something should happen and no one knows what you are doing to protect the Royal family, this could be considered treason."

"I know healer, but it's best for their own protection. I have my suspicions, but don't know why this person is doing this to them. Even Anton could not find out, who this person was and I at least know who's behind this treachery, but I don't know why."

"What about Lord Petros? If he finds out about what has happened, he will not be pleased and will want you to explain why you're doing such a noble act alone."

"I know healer, I know. But if anything should happen to me, you must have Lord Petros protect the King and Queen against a common enemy. In his boot there is a parchment with an explanation of why and who instigated such treachery. He will know what to do." Xena passed the healer a sealed parchment.

"Hide this until the deed is done Healer. Give this to the King if I do not return. He and the Queen need to know who is behind such treachery and need to know what I must do; they will not understand. Take care of Lord Petros. Tell him…………tell him that I'm sorry."

Xena watched the doorway and faded into the dark halls of the Hospice. Hera looked down at his hands and realized that Lady Alexa was about to embark on a dangerous journey and her life may be held in the balance. He immediately went in to see to Lord Petros body and leaned down to listen to his heart. He was surprised but could hear a faint heartbeat. He was astonished at the knowledge and skill of Lady Alexa in keeping Lord Petros alive, but seemingly dead. He saw his chest rise slightly and decided to put in motion, his plan to hide Lord Petros and bury his imposter.

A few days passed and the Healer had buried, what seemingly was Lord Petros. The King and Queen made sure he was buried as a hero and with Royal honors. Xena consoled the Royal family at the burial, but left abruptly to see to security. The King and Queen had noticed a change in Xena's demeanor lately. They thought at first she was upset over the death of Lord Petros, but they also noticed that Lady Alexa did not spend, if any; time with Prince Jace and their other sons. She seemed to lose interest in spending time with them also too. The King shrugged it off as being to busy taking over the responsibilities of Royal Protector, but there were other changes he notice, unbeknownst to Xena. He noticed that Lady Alexa was spending a lot of time going over security with Captain Merrick, which is something Lord Petros would never discuss without the Kings permission. He also noticed that Lady Alexa was barely in her chambers at night and no one knew of her whereabouts, but he was also informed that Captain Merrick would come back just before pre dawn and Lady Alexa would reappear in her chambers before dawn also. He would discuss this matter with Lady Alexa soon.

In the events that followed, Xena and King Abor were having meetings without Merrick. Xena would impress upon Merrick that King Abor wanted certain information and orders carried out immediately, without notifying him. Merrick tried to address the King about his participation in ruling with Lady Alexa. But King Abor claimed that he and Lady Alexa workout the details of who was ruling what. Merrick was beginning to see treachery from both sides and he was beginning to see his days were numbered or so he thought. He decided he would approach Lady Alexa from another angle.

Xena had made another nightly trip to King Abors kingdom without Merrick, to discuss some strategic placement of his army throughout the kingdom to protect from raiders and thieves. King Abor was impressed that Xena knew quite a bit about battlement and tactical placement. She helped show how to strengthen his army thru constant drilling and training and increase their stamina in battle by a regime of rigorous exercise and running. She also helped increase his profits by opening trade with mercenaries that needed outside entertainment and room and board for the passing nights. Men would pay dearly for good food and a place to rest as long as no one bothered them and be on their way. The King provided manpower for protection of these mercenaries and taxed the Inns for a share of the profit. When the mercenaries where happy and a warm place to stay the night, the rooms would stay full every night and day. The King was pleased at such innovative suggestions and Xena made sure she kept the King happy and in her debt. Xena had kept her questions on why he was attacking Barania at minimum, but Abor seemed to be in a good mood lately and Xena decided to press the matter. King Abor and Xena were enjoying a supple meal in his chambers when she enticed a series of questions.

"King Abor, it seems that your pockets have increased nicely. I'm sure the upper Kingdom would be jealous of your efforts to shine."

King Abor had plenty of wine, so he was not suspicious of Xena's questioning. "I could care less what my so called brother thinks. He's not even my blood brother."

_Now we're getting somewhere. _"Oh, come now King Abor, you both are so handsome. Surely you had the same father and mother?" Xena asked sounding flirtatious.

Abor answered a little flushed. "Please; the only reason he's a King is by my father only. My father adopted his sorry ass, when his parents died. I made a mistake."

_Come on you sorry excuse for a man. Spill it. _"You're not the type of man that makes mistake King Abor. You are a very intelligent man, why would you worry about King Areilis being your better."

Xena poured another full glass of wine into Abor's goblet and smiled at him, making him more relaxed and open. "Because he always upstaged me. My father thought the world of him, even when we were younger. He was getting all the attention. He was always publicly rewarded, while I smiled like a little good son. I wanted him out of my life. His whole family was like a pariah to me. He just didn't perish when I set the fir……………

King Abor stopped himself and started to get up from the table and staggered towards his bed. "Leave me Alexa. I've grown tired. Leave me to my memories." And he passed out cold on his bed.

_So he tried to kill Areilis before. He seems to have succeeded in killing Areilis parents. Now I know why he wants him dead. I need to get back to the fortress. _

Xena rode most of the night as dawn was approaching. She had now, inside information to some light of why King Abor wanted King Areilis dead, but she seemed to think that Abor had more to say, but stopped himself before he revealed more. She finally reached the secret entrance and bedded down her horse. She reached her chambers thru the side entrance and heard a knock at her door. She immediately answered slowly as if sleep and made whoever was there, wait until she dawned her robe. She covered herself with the robe she snatched over her clothes and answered her door.

"Lady Alexa, may I have a word with you."

"Captain Merrick, don't you have other matters to attend to, such as a certain friends pressing matters of Royal interest?"

"That's what I need to see you about. But my interests about the Royal family have changed and I need to discuss it immediately with you."

"Very well, but give me time to change. After all, I just woke up."

"Meet me at the south entrance to the fortress. I will have fresh horses ready. It's important Alexa, time is of the essence."

"Very well. I'll meet you for the moment, but you are risking being seen at this early mark. I will be there, now go."

Merrick bowed and waited for Xena. Little did she know that Merrick had made new plans to rule, and without King Abors approval.

* * *

A/N: I promised a longer chapter, and here it is. But more to come soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	24. Chapter 24

Xena rode most of the night as dawn was approaching. She had now, inside information to some light of why King Abor wanted King Areilis dead, but she seemed to think that Abor had more to say, but stopped himself before he revealed more. She finally reached the secret entrance and bedded down her horse. She reached her chambers thru the side entrance and heard a knock at her door. She immediately answered slowly as if sleep and made whoever was there, wait until she dawned her robe. She covered herself with the robe she snatched over her clothes and answered her door.

"Lady Alexa, may I have a word with you."

"Captain Merrick, don't you have other matters to attend to, such as a certain friends pressing matters of Royal interest?"

"That's what I need to see you about. But my interests about the Royal family have changed and I need to discuss it immediately with you."

"Very well, but give me time to change. After all, I just woke up."

"Meet me at the south entrance to the fortress. I will have fresh horses ready. It's important Alexa, time is of the essence."

"Very well. I'll meet you for the moment, but you are risking being seen at this early mark. I will be there, now go."

Merrick bowed and waited for Xena. Little did she know that Merrick had made new plans to rule, and without King Abors approval.

* * *

Xena was tired and she knew she should be more alert, especially when it concerned a private meeting with Capt Merrick. She exited the secret passage and there stood Merrick with fresh horses. They rode to an unfamiliar path and Xena was suspicious. Merrick said nothing as they rode, but Xena's hairs on her neck were starting to prick up. She heard a familiar sound and caught just in time an arrow in mid air heading towards her horse. Another sound, a second arrow hit her horses right calf and fell forward, throwing Xena off and she rolled instinctively on the ground, flipping in mid air as she landed on the ground near her downed horse with her Chakram in hand. Before she could see where the arrows where coming from, she felt something hit her in the back of the head and then, blackness. 

**IN THE FORTRESS HIDDEN ROOM**

Images danced around, fighting, angry images. Slashing, turning, the sound of taunting, yelling. The earth seemed to be spinning, the ground hard and wet. Someone is fighting with him, but he can't hold his sword for some reason. He's angry and doesn't know why. The woman, she seems familiar. He wants to hurt her, he has hurt her. She can't be fighting him, why is she fighting him? He's crawling, trying to pick up his sword. He's so tired. He wants to stop, but can't. The trees and forest seem to be moving, swirling around his head. He can't see who's ahead of him. She's pulling his horse along with hers. Why won't she stop? Why am hot? My horse, why am I riding my horse? I can't hold on. My horse, why is it down? Lady………Lady what are you doing? I can't move. I hear voices and can't speak. Where am I? Why can't I move?

**THE KINGS CHAMBERS**

As his wife slept, King Areilis walked his private balcony thinking of Lady Alexa and Captain Merrick. He knew his wife was still grieving for their friend Lord Petros, and had not really seen the change in Lady Alexa's relationship with them and his sons. To him it was strange that Merrick would often be seen with Lady Alexa and that she would disappear sometimes and return at dawn. King Areilis did not want to spy on his protector, but he felt there were some strange actions coming from those two. There had been reports that Lady Alexa had kept up the security for the Royal family, but she infrequently left the elite guard in the dark on where she would be time to time. She often was in the kings planning room late at night and would disappear for candlemarks. Captain Merrick was acting strange also. He noticed that there were frequent raids on his people and he has never reported to him any reports of capturing Lord Petros and Lady Alexa's attackers. Matter of fact, Lady Alexa has not wanted to go after her attacker either. King Areilis could not afford to dismiss such strange actions. He had worked hard to maintain his kingdoms safety as well as his families. But something bothered him about Lord Petros death and Lady Alexa not confiding in him and his wife for too long. He had his hunches and he was about to act on them. He would address Lady Alexa this morning after breakfast. He wanted answers.

**UNKNOWN DUNGEON**

A face of small petite woman walking beside her, laughing and talking. Always talking and laughing. She carried a staff and used it as a weapon. She was yelling something, something towards her. Xe………Xe………….what was she shouting at her? A tall dark figure was also smiling at her. He was saying a name. A name she could not recognize. Bolts of lightning coming from his hands, burning, blue bolts of lightning. She was running, running, always running and fighting. This woman was blond and friendly. Why was she friendly? She kept laughing and telling stories.

Xena woke with a start. The pain in her head seemed to drain down to her back and legs. It was dark and smelly as she tried to open her eyes. But they were covered and she was gagged. She could only smell the dampness of the room and it's foul odor of blood and decay. She tried to move, but her arms where held tight to the ceiling. She felt the weight of her body hanging in mid air. Her feet barely touched the ground, but it allowed her to breath better when she extended them to touch the floor. Xena could feel herself shaking from the cold and she finally realized she was bare footed. Her armor had been removed and she was only in her shift. She could feel ropes around her ankles and hear small sounds of rats or mice scurrying across the floor. Her keen hearing heard a door creek open and footsteps walked towards her. She could feel whoever it was walk behind her and feel her hairs stand on end again. Then she felt the sting of a whip. It hit her again over and over and over. She tried to struggle to get free, but she was held tight. The whip continued to sting into her back and she could feel the blood sliding down her body. She tried to scream out, but thought better to give her blood than give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Then the whippings stopped. Her breath was ragged from feeling such pain she just hung there expecting more lashings. They didn't come. She flinched when she felt the end of what she thought was the whip touching her face slightly. The person laughed and she heard other footsteps come in. Nothing was said and she couldn't speak because of the filthy gag in her mouth. Her mind could only conjure up that someone was taunting her. Wanting to make her scream and feel the fear trying to penetrate her soul. The footsteps stopped. She could feel they were surrounding her and then she felt the first blow in her stomach. They started hitting her from all sides, including her back. The pain was immeasurable. Some had sticks that were hitting at her legs and thighs. She could hear laughing and sounds of anger, trying to break every bone in her body and then the beatings stopped as soon as they started. She realized that whoever they were, they were trying to make her suffer by torturing her, but not wanting death. Xena was breathing harder now, trying to contain the pain she was feeling, but before she blacked out, she heard laughter and taunting. She knew this might be the end. No one knew where she was or cared. She was in this alone. Then swiftly and mercifully, darkness overtook her.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but there will be more up today. I have lots more. heheheheh. Ok, I'm just teasing again. Mwhwhahhaah. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	25. Chapter 25

As his wife slept, King Areilis walked his private balcony thinking of Lady Alexa and Captain Merrick. He knew his wife was still grieving for their friend Lord Petros, and had not really seen the change in Lady Alexa's relationship with them and his sons. To him it was strange that Merrick would often be seen with Lady Alexa and that she would disappear sometimes and return at dawn. King Areilis did not want to spy on his protector, but he felt there were some strange actions coming from those two. There had been reports that Lady Alexa had kept up the security for the Royal family, but she infrequently left the elite guard in the dark on where she would be time to time. She often was in the kings planning room late at night and would disappear for candlemarks. Captain Merrick was acting strange also. He noticed that there were frequent raids on his people and he has never reported to him any reports of capturing Lord Petros and Lady Alexa's attackers. Matter of fact, Lady Alexa has not wanted to go after her attacker either. King Areilis could not afford to dismiss such strange actions. He had worked hard to maintain his kingdoms safety as well as his families. But something bothered him about Lord Petros death and Lady Alexa not confiding in him and his wife for too long. He had his hunches and he was about to act on them. He would address Lady Alexa this morning after breakfast. He wanted answers.

* * *

Unknown to King Areilis, the Queen had wanted to speak to Lady Alexa. She had noticed the Alexa had yet to come see her or speak about Lord Petros for quite some time. She herself had been grieving, but talking to Alexa had been always comforting at the least. She had awakened at her husband's absence from their bed and watched from the darkness of their room. The King was pacing on their private balcony. Knowing her husband well, she knew something was bothering him. She continued to watch him, but made no move to disturb her husband. She knew he had a lot on his mind lately. Lord Petros dying suddenly, worrying about her, there were new attacks to the surrounding villages and to the kingdom, Lady Alexa was avoiding her and her sons, trade was slowing down due to the attacks, and yet, Lady Alexa seemed to disappearing at night and return before dawn. Queen Nora had her lady spies and she kept tabs on everyone and everything in the Kingdom. To her, this helped her husband when it came to decisions that would affect their children and kingdom. She decided that she would go see Lady Alexa herself. She thought maybe the death of Lord Petros had truly affected her more than she realized. 

The King and his family finished breakfast and he summoned Lady Alexa for a private conversation. Queen Nora had waited with her husband, so she too could speak with Alexa in a more private manor. When the elite guards returned, they had stated that Lady Alexa was not in her room. The King immediately summoned Captain Merrick. Merrick walked into the private breakfast room and bowed to the King and Queen. Merrick could see that the King was a little disturbed about something.

"Captain Merrick, the elite guard can't seem to find Lady Alexa. Have you seen her recently?" Merrick decided to be very careful in what he said in the presence of King Areilis.

"I'm sorry to tell you My Lord that Lady Alexa is being detained."

The King stood up from his chair, looking angry and the Queen watched her husband with worry. "What do you mean detained? By who? ANSWER ME."

"By me My Lord. Lady Alexa has been conspiring with your brother King Abor to take over the throne."

"WHAT, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE LADY ALEXA OF BEING A TRAITOR. SHE IS THE ROYAL PROTECTOR. I TRUST HER WITH MY AND MY FAMILIES LIVES. YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION OR YOU MAY BE THE ONE DETAINED CAPTAIN MERRICK."

The King was furious, especially after so many dire events happening in his kingdom and his friend dying. He wanted answers and the one given was not what he expected. Queen Nora watched Merrick with unmoving eyes. She wanted to hear more and calm her husband before his anger took over.

"I'm sorry My King, but I have proof that she conspires to kill you and your sons and take Queen Nora to King Abor as his new Queen and take over the Upper Kingdom. I have documentation that she stole plans and copied your trade routes, allowed certain raiders to attack the villages and killed Lord Petros to seal her deal with your brother."

Queen Nora at hearing Lady Alexa killed Lord Petros was furious. The King starred at Merrick unbelieving his statement.

"You can't be serious Captain Merrick." Stated the Queen angrily. "Lady Alexa was quite fond of Lord Petros and has proven her loyalty to our family and this kingdom. I trust you better speak wisely or my husband will deal with you as any traitor in this kingdom."

"I have here signed documents and witnesses that Lady Alexa has been sneaking out at night to visit King Abor. She always returns at dawn to make sure she is not seen. I have here your Highnesses your secret trade routes and treasury reports. No one had access to these my king, not even me. I was given these documents by Lady Alexa herself to make me an ally to overthrow you. I feared you may have been in danger and kept this information to myself. But when she killed Lord Petros, I could no longer keep this to myself. I have the final proof my King. Lady Alexa personally drew up plans for King Abor for a new and stronger army. She has helped him in establishing entertainment for mercenaries while they traveled through the upper and lower kingdoms. She has made his army stronger to defend against her new elite guards. She has profited from King Abors new ventures and has even made plans to rule in the lower kingdom, once King Abor kills you and takes over."

Merrick handed King Areilis the documents. He looked them over and noticed Lady Alexa's signature to carry out such plans. The Kings face went ashen white. He couldn't believe what his brother Abor and Lady Alexa had been doing. Now he understood why Lady Alexa was gone at night and returned before dawn. The distance she put between his family and talking to Merrick all made sense to him now. He felt betrayed; especially upon hearing she had hand in killing his and his wife's friend Lord Petros. The Queen was more upset. She grabbed the documents from her husband who had sat down hard in his chair and looked ill. She shook her head over and over and threw the documents to the floor and ran from the room.

Merrick couldn't have been happier. He kept the stoic, loyal face and watched in amusement at what was playing out. He knew now that the King would be after blood.

The King angrily stood up. "Where is she Captain Merrrick?"

"I have her secluded my King. I did now want her escaping, nor alerting King Abor to attack you."

"Bring her to me under heavy guard and chain her to the dungeon post. Let no one know what has happened, until I speak with my wife." Merrick cringed slightly that the King would seek his wife's council. He considered this the Kings weakness. "You are hereby Commander of the Guard and the Elite guards. I will have the documents drawn up immediately and made known throughout the kingdom. Make ready the army Captain Merrick and make sure my family is under your protection from now on. I intend to prepare for my brother, personally. This treachery will not go unpunished. You have been misjudged Commander, and you will be rewarded."

"Yes Sire. I have one request My King." Merrick knew he had the King right where he wanted him.

"Make your request Commander." The King was still angry and in shock at what he had just been informed of about Lady Alexa.

"May I treat her as any other traitor to the Kingdom and punish her accordingly? After all she was planning on killing you and the young Prince's."

The King knew of Merricks cruelty sometimes to prisoners that were violent and dangerous. He was torn at the aspect of torturing a woman, but now he must be a King in work and strength. The fact that he believed that Lady Alexa had plans to kill him and his sons and hand over his Queen for Abor to have as his wife. To even think that another man would harm his family and touch his wife made him even more colder toward Alexa.

"Do not kill her Merrick, but do what you have to do. I want to ask her questions on why she would betray us. I want to know why?"

"Yes My King." Merrick bowed and left the King in utter distress. His plan was going on course and he intended to take out his wrath on Xena, soon.

* * *

A/N: More today. This was a two part section. I definitely will post today. So look soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	26. Chapter 26

May I treat her as any other traitor to the Kingdom and punish her accordingly? After all she was planning on killing you and the young Prince's."

The King knew of Merrick's cruelty sometimes to prisoners that were violent and dangerous. He was torn at the aspect of torturing a woman, but now he must be a King in work and strength. The fact that he believed that Lady Alexa had plans to kill him and his sons and hand over his Queen for Abor to have as his wife. To even think that another man would harm his family and touch his wife made him even more colder toward Alexa.

"Do not kill her Merrick, but do what you have to do. I want to ask her questions on why she would betray us. I want to know why?"

"Yes My King." Merrick bowed and left the King in utter distress. His plan was going on course and he intended to take out his wrath on Xena, soon.

* * *

Queen Nora had run to Lord Petros's final resting place. He was buried in the Royal crematoria where King Areilis's father was laid to rest. She felt sick to her stomach, seeing that document with plans for Lady Alexa to take over the lower kingdom with King Abor. She remembered when she first arrived; King Abor had propositioned her in an unroyal like way as if she was some whore for his whim. She had confided in Lord Petros about Abors intentions and soon discovered he was King Areilis brother. With honor and discreetness, Lord Petros had threatened he would go to his brother, King Areilis and announce to all that King Abors kingdom would be attacked for such an incident. She remembered how her friend informed her that there would be no more trouble out of King Abor. She felt protected and never mentioned the incident ever again. Now, once again King Abor haunted her memories, wanting her for his very own and wanted her husband and sons killed by Lady Alexa. Queen Nora was not considered a weak woman, but the very thought of Abor touching her and Lady Alexa's betrayal made her sick to her stomach and she wretched in the bushes nearby. 

"Why Anton? Why would she betray you, all of us?" The Queen was crying near his marked stone on the wall. She was pounding at the stone, trying to figure out an answer for such betrayal. Her husband and Anton were the only one she truly trusted, until Lady Alexa came along. She felt like they were more than friends. Alexa felt like family, a long lost Sister.

The Queen became more angrier as she sobbed her intent. "We trusted her Anton. All of us. My sons looked up to her as a friend. My husband gave her everything she possibly wanted. Why Anton? Why?" She continued to cry, shaking her head to rid herself of such betrayal.

"I promised Anton that we would find your murderer and now we have. Never again Anton will I trust in anyone, other than my husband. You were my childhood friend and you protected me and my family to the end. I will make sure she pays for what she did Anton. She will pay." The Queen sat in silence on the cold ground, only wanting answers, but now she wanted revenge, not only against Lady Alexa, but King Abor also.

King Areilis went back to his chambers to find his wife. When he didn't find her, he suspected she may be at the Royal crematorium speaking to her now dead friend, Lord Petros. He couldn't blame her though. The King still couldn't believe the proof that showed Lady Alexa's treachery. He knew Merrick was right about only he, the Queen and Xena had access to his private documents and spies had told him of Lady Alexa's late visits to read documents in his private study. But what hit him more than anything, was the treachery she conspired to kill Lord Petros, imprison his wife and kill him and his sons. She had deceived them all to gain power, position and for what? He thought he had become a fool and too trusting. Lady Alexa had saved him and his Queen and his son, twice. But now he saw it was all a ploy to get him to trust her. To have his whole family trust her and side with King Abor, his brother. He couldn't fathom why his brother wanted his family dead. He thought Abor to be very trustworthy, he may have been rough on his people, but he was given the lower kingdom by his adoptive father. They had played together, trained together as squires. He remembered how Abor was upset that his father chose him to take over the Upper Kingdom, but Abor came to him later that day and wished him well and success. He said he would always support and come to his aid if he ever needed anything. Abor never broke that promise; he never asked anything from him. His head continued to fill with unanswered questions on why now would Abor and Lady Alexa, choose to take over his Kingdom? He promised himself that his heart would judge as King and not as a friend or a brother. He had to prepare for something he would never thought doing. Attack his own family.

Merrick had done two things while dragging Xena back to King Areilis judgment. He had dispatched a notice to King Abor that King Areilis knew of his treachery and was preparing to march on him soon. He informed the King that Lady Alexa had struck a deal with King Areilis for the lower kingdom and revealed all his plans for taking the Queen as his own. He also sent well payed witnesses to confirm that Lady Alexa was returning to kill him also to guarantee King Areilis victory without a fight. King Abor was furious and killed the messenger. He also sent in the message before the messenger was killed, his capture of Lady Areilis and holding her in the dungeon at Barania for his punishment and that he would want the lower kingdom for himself by proving his loyalty. King Abor sent back a message to Captain Merrick that all the lower kingdom would be his, once he attacked Barania first and he killed his brother and children and captured Queen Nora. Merrick's deception was taking place quite nicely he thought. Xena was dragged unconscious to the Upper kingdom dungeons, once again. She was tied and chained, spread eagle to two poles and and Merrick made his men leave to inform King Areilis, that Lady Alexa was in prison and he would wait for word of what was to be her sentence.

Xena was drifting in and out of consciousness. She was weak from her injuries inflicted by whippings earlier and she was dirty and scraped up from being dragged to a unknown destination. She still was gagged, bleeding and blindfolded, but she was so disoriented, she had no idea she was back at Barania. The pain she felt in her back and limbs made her numb and she had a fever from infection setting in. Merrick walked around her, taunting and poking her with a whip he held in his hand. He knew she was half out of it and wanted to savor the pain he was about to inflict, thanks to his so called kindly King Areilis. He had never felt so powerful in his life. He was about to get everything he scraped and lied for to finally have both kingdoms under his rule. He knew the only thing standing in his way now was the two kings waiting to kill one another and it was going so well. Now he wanted to be known as the hero, the savior of both kingdoms, by process of elimination. All he had to do was waiting until King Abor attacked Barania and see who would die first and once that process was done; he would blame the surviving Kings death on Lady Alexa. He was going to have it all and his perk right now was taking the pleasure in torturing Lady Alexa.

Xena moaned back into consciousness and everything was black. Merrick watched as she tried to hear where she was at. He took the blindfold off, but kept the gag in her mouth. Xena tried to focus. She realized she was chained to two cross like poles and tied for less movement. Merrick walked in front of her and pushed her head up with end of his whip.

"Hello Alexa. Guess where you are? Barania; yes Barania. The King and Queen have been informed of your treachery to kill his family and siding with King Abor." Xena eyes became wide with concern. "Somehow he was given some documents that had your signature for reconstructing King Abors army and trade routes. Now I wonder who would have given them those. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Merrick stood back and smiled, waiting for the reaction from Xena. He got one, but not the one he expected. Xena was now glaring daggers at him. Merrick stepped back from her stare. He had never seen such death in such beautiful eyes. But as he looked closer, they seemed to be almost black with fury. It shook him to his very core. He recomposed himself briefly and decided she was at his mercy now. He cleared his throat and unthreaded his whip.

"Defiant aren't we. No matter. I have the Kings personal permission to punish you as a traitor. And I will punish you. Oh, don't worry. King Areilis wants me to keep you alive for his final punishment. Believe me; they no longer think of you as a friend. I was given your elite guards and Commander of the entire army by the King himself. Oh, but that's not the good part." Merrick gloated a little more walking and talking to Xena, as she panted in pain.

"Oh, they also know that you killed Lord Petros and was intending to kill their sons. I don't think that went over to well with our King and Queen. They seemed rather upset, especially the Queen. She ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. It was just so sweet to see their trusted friend and protector, become a traitor. Boo hoo."

Xena knew she needed a miracle now. If the King was allowing this to happen and Merrick was in charge. She knew that Merrick must have put some other treacherous plan in motion. Somehow, she thought, she had to stay alive. She had to hope that her back up plan would work.

"Now Lady Alexa, or should I say traitor. Now I get to punish you for being so, so bad." Merrick threw the whip in motion, preparing to strike. Xena braced herself for the onslaught of pain. She hoped the King would listen to her if he wanted to keep her alive. She hoped that Merrick wouldn't go too far. Xena felt the first slash and crack of the whip against her back again and again. She had one thought on her mind, one hope for everything that she was going through.

_Forgive me Anton. Forgive me. _Then pain and more pain, finally blackness.

* * *

A/N: See, I told ya, I would have another chapter up. Soon more, I promise. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	27. Chapter 27

Now Lady Alexa, or should I say traitor. Now I get to punish you for being so, so bad." Merrick threw the whip in motion, preparing to strike. Xena braced herself for the onslaught of pain. She hoped the King would listen to her if he wanted to keep her alive. She hoped that Merrick wouldn't go too far. Xena felt the first slash and crack of the whip against her back again and again. She had one thought on her mind, one hope for everything that she was going through.

_Forgive me Anton. Forgive me. _Then pain and more pain, finally blackness.

* * *

**PRIVATE STUDY ROOM**

Prince Jace and his brothers were in their study with their tutors. Prince Jace seemed to be distracted, while his brothers studied and played after their lessons. Prince Jace had comforted his brothers when they found out that raiders killed Lord Petros. They had known him since birth and the loss of his presences was felt with a heavy heart. Prince Jace kept up his brothers spirits by letting them know that Lady Alexa would do everything in her power to find his killers and they trusted her, as much as they did their friend and protector Lord Petros. But lately, Lady Alexa had not joined them in their studies. She had made it a point since coming to their kingdom to spend at least a few days with them and often ate with the Royal family. Prince Jace, Lyle and little Lucas being the younger, simply adored Lady Alexa and every chance, they would play at sparring with fakes swords with Lady Alexa, and she would simply indulge them. Prince Jace noticed the change first. He believed in her, not to mention she saved him twice. In his eyes Lady Alexa could do no wrong and he had faith in everything she did. He noticed that, like Lord Petros, she would put her men and the Royal family first. She would introduce them to new techniques of fighting and hiding, just in case she or Lord Petros could not protect them in time. Prince Jace practiced with his brothers, ways of hiding in the strangest places and made sure they knew certain fighting moves, like being smaller than their opponent was an advantage, not a weakness. They could out maneuver the biggest boys or man. They even gave Lord Petros a run for his money when he tried to playfully grab them. Prince Jace felt that something was wrong in the kingdom. He had not seen Lady Alexa since their friend's death. His father even seemed distant and their mother, all though attentive seemed saddened in the coming days. He made up his mind. He would go find Lady Alexa and find out if she still liked them or not. He was as strong willed as his father, but he had a tender heart like his mother. He made sure his brothers were taken care of and then he went in search of Lady Alexa.

**IN THE FORTRESS HIDDEN ROOM**

His head felt like a hot arrow had pierced it. His mouth felt dry and sticky and he still could not move. His eyes felt like there were being held down against his will and yet he felt safe, but knew not why. He had a bad taste in his mouth and tried to swallow and it didn't make it any better. He tried to move his head; only slightly he was able to make out a small bit of light coming from possibly cracks in the ceiling. He tried to hear any sound or movement to give him a clue where he was, but he still felt confused, hot and sweaty. He knew he was lying on a soft bed and someone had made sure he kept warm. He suddenly heard a door open and then close. He hoped that someone would tell him where he was. His eyes were still trying to adjust slightly; the figure hovering over him seemed blurred in his vision. He couldn't focus. He felt hands lift his head and encouraged him to drink something. He drank and it felt cool down his throat. He was able to swallow a little better now, and he appreciated whoever it was that they were taking care of him. He felt a cool cloth lay across his forehead and it eased the hot feeling going through his body. He tried to speak, but nothing came out he could understand. His words felt garbled and he wanted to speak to this kind person.

"Do not speak dear Sir. Your strength has not yet returned. You have a slight fever, but what I have given you will soothe the fire in your body. You must rest for now. The herbs will help heal you. When it is time, you will know where you are and what you must do. Sleep."

The voice was soothing and kind. He could feel himself drifting off and his eyes were becoming heavier than they already were. He heard the door open again and then close and felt a sense of peace come over him. Before he drifted off, he saw an image in his head. A woman smiling, caressing his face. She was speaking something he could not understand. Yes he felt a warmth and trust in this image of a woman and felt something to his forehead and the woman rose up and smiled. It was his last image before he fell back into a healing sleep.

**THE BARANIA DUNGEON**

Gab……Gabri…….. This woman was holding her. She was dying or dead. Coffin, feathers all around. Woman riding horses, woman riding men that where horses. Fighting, evil smile coming towards her. The kind woman's face seemed worried; she could see the trust in her eyes. Blood, slaughter. Fire and brimstone, the smell of blood running rivers into her soul. She was fighting for something or someone. The dark stranger, the man was smiling again. He seemed to be watching, waiting on the hill. His eyes were powerful, dark hair and stance. He beckoned her to come to him. She felt a pull so powerful she could not resist. Xe………Xe………….. She could hear his calling for her. A voice seemed to be behind her, around her, calling her back, trying to reach her. Something pulling her in, sucking the very air from her lungs. Dizziness took hold of her. She couldn't stop reaching out to stop herself from being pulled in. She felt helpless, darkness was enveloping her. She screamed, she shouted, no one could help her. Waves of anger enveloped her, fear tried to take over and she fought, she fought.

Merrick's man announced King Areilis. Merrick came out of a daze at hearing the announcement. He was enjoying himself and whipped at Xena's body for several candlemarks. He was sweating and breathing hard. He had to pull himself out of his trance, knowing he almost went beyond killing Xena. The King entered the dungeon and in the middle of the floor he saw Xena chained and tied to the post. He looked in anger upon Xena's form and descended the dungeon stairway to address Merrick and his prisoner.

"Sire, I thought you would want to see the prisoner much later?" Merrick bowed and seemed nervous. Xena was unconscious and knew if she awoke, the king would want answers.

The King walked around to see Xena's back marred with several scars and blood adorning her back. He could see she was pale and dirty, she looked barely alive.

"I warned you Commander. I want her alive to answer my questions. You've nearly killed her."

Merrick saw something in the Kings eyes he had never seen quite before. Pure anger. "I'm sorry My King. The thought of her killing you and your sons, angered me beyond words. Lord Petros died protecting your family and this harlot killed him. I did not mean to go this far."

"Have the healer see to her back. I want her alive Commander. She owes me answer to her treachery. If she dies, then I will hold you personally responsible. Understand Commander."

"Yes, my King."

"And Commander Merrick. I want her displayed in the courtyard of our Kingdom. I want my brother to see his treacherous ally and what happens to traitors to my kingdom and those who would harm my family. I want the people to see that there is justice in my kingdom and those that would harm my people will suffer the consequences. Display her as you have her here and be done with it by mid day."

Merrick had never seen the King display this kind of cruelty. Even he had to admire how the King, was being a ruler. "Yes Sire, it will be done as you wish. What of King Abor? Are we to attack him before his missed this traitor?"

The King kept his eyes on Xena as if he was boring his thoughts into her. His face was unreadable and this made Merrick a little nervous. "Ready your men Commander. I want guards posted outside and inside the Fortress. Make no doubt; we will be ready for my brother." King Areilis looked upon the pale face of Xena and felt no compassion. He felt betrayed and he was going to make sure Lady Alexa paid for her crime to the crown."

Areilis left the dungeon without turning back. Merrick was loving this, but he also knew he had to keep her silent, or Lady Alexa would reveal that he too, was in King Abors service. Merrick motioned to one of the guards. "Call the healer to the dungeon. Tell him that the King wishes him to keep a traitor alive."

Merrick walked in front of Xena with his whip, raising her head to see the pain etched across her face. She was out cold and he planned to keep her that way. He whispered in her ears. "You will die soon Alexa; I will make sure of that. No one can save you now. The King has saved you for now. But before you die. I will make sure I have you the way I should have a long time ago." He backed away slightly and backhanded Xena, hard. She never felt the hand. He left to prepare the army and made sure no one was allowed in but the healer or the King. Before he left the dungeon, he looked back at Xena's helpless form and smirked knowing he was about to rid himself of all his enemies and rule everything.

* * *

A/N: I just can't stop on this one. More today, I hope. hehehehe. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	28. Chapter 28

"You will die soon Alexa; I will make sure of that. No one can save you now. The King has saved you for now. But before you die. I will make sure I have you the way I should have a long time ago." He backed away slightly and backhanded Xena, hard. She never felt the hand. He left to prepare the army and made sure no one was allowed in but the healer or the King. Before he left the dungeon, he looked back at Xena's helpless form and smirked knowing he was about to rid himself of all his enemies and rule everything.

* * *

**CORRIDORS OF BARANIA**

Prince Jace walked the corridors looking for Lady Alexa. He wanted to speak to his friend and had missed her teaching him fighting techniques and hiding around the fortress. He had asked Lady Alexa's elite guards and they seemed to be tight lipped as to where she was. Prince Jace thought it was strange the guards did not know where she was. He continued his search and heard whispers among the people. One couple was passing by and bowed and curtsied at the Prince. As they passed, the Prince noticed the couple shaking their head as if they felt sorry for Prince Jace. He heard the couple speak again, but in whispers. He decided to follow the couple and stay in the shadows and listened in.

"She was so trusted and now to hear she was going to betray the King and Queen. The poor Princes. They have no idea what's going on. The poor dears. I know the Queen must be devastated. How could she do such a thing? I bet she's going to get what's coming to her."

"I know dearest. It's a shame. She was the peoples' hero. She even saved the King and Queen and the young Prince. I hear that Lord Petros was quite taken about her. Now to hear such treachery. I hope the King gives her everything she deserves."

The couple continued to move and talk. Prince Jace was wondering who they were talking about. It took him a few moments but when he thought about it hard enough. He remembered the words in his head, about what the couple was saying.

_She was the peoples' hero. She even saved the King and Queen and the young Prince. _

_Now; to hear such treachery._

"No, no not my Lady?" Prince Jace realized he was speaking out loud and decided to head for the dungeon. He knew every nook and cranny of the fortress and knew of a secret back window into the dungeon. He easily snuck past the guards and crawled into a crack in the foundation. He could smell foul orders coming from the crawl space and illumination of torch lights coming through the window; it guided him forward. He peered through the window bars carefully and to his horror, he saw Lady Alexa, tied and chained to two poles in the middle of the dungeon. He felt sick and tried to keep quiet, while he wretched seeing his friend a prisoner in his father's dungeon. After getting a hold of himself, he peered back into the window carefully. He could see she was unconscious, gagged and not moving. He felt anger rising in him for how his friend and protector was being treated. He wanted to rescue her, like she had rescued him several times, but how he thought_. Surely this must be a mistake. His father would never harm Lady Alexa_? As he tried to understand why Lady Alexa was being treated this way, he heard the door on the other side of the dungeon creak open. It was the healer descending the steps. He seemed to stop at the bottom of the stairway and looked surprised and horrified at the same time. He saw the healer rush to Xena's side and was arguing with one of the guards. Prince Jace couldn't hear what he was saying, but he continued to watch.

The healer stepped into the dungeon and was motioned to continue descending. He was summoned by one of the guards about a prisoner needing to be attended to. When he reached the end of the stairway, he was shocked and angry at whom it was. It was Lady Alexa. He argued with the guard in charge.

"Where is the King? Why is Lady Alexa in this dungeon? There will be consequences for such treatment of the Royal protector. Release her at once, I say."

The guard answered, ignoring the healer's plea. "We are under strict orders from Commander Merrick and King Areilis himself. The traitor is to be treated and displayed in the town square for her treachery. You are only to make sure she does not bleed to death."

"Traitor? Lady Alexa is no traitor. This is preposterous. I …………

"Look old man. I have my orders. If she dies, it's on your head. Either fix her up or we will; and the way we'll fix her up won't be pretty."

The healer knew from the tone of the guard's voice that they meant more harm to Lady Alexa than he could imagine. He decided to stop her bleeding and use all his healer skills to help Lady Alexa. He tried to take the gag from her mouth to give her some water, but the guard stopped him.

"She needs water to replenish her strength and blood. I can't treat her if she dies."

"Strict orders. The gag remains on; she'll just have to drink her water from the rag." The guards started laughing.

_Disgusting animals. Oh, Lady Alexa, I must get help for you._

"Fine; but the King and Queen will hear about this."

"Hurry up old man. We need to have her fixed up, so we can display this treacherous wench to the people. You have one half candlemark." The guard turned and went into the far corner as he watched the healer attend to Xena.

The healer mixed some herbs in the water and poured it onto the gag for the unconscious form chained to the pole. He could barely find a pulse, but managed to soak the rag with water so she might drink, if she awoke. He looked at Xena's back and almost cried at the sight. She had several whip marks across her back that were still bleeding and some that were re-opened.

_She's been beaten before. Whoever did this to her, knew she was weak. She has some infection setting in as well a__nd__ a slight fever. I must help her or she will die. She is no traitor. I promised if anything happened to her I would carry out her wishes. I must get help for her._

The healer applied suave and bandages to her now torn and bloody shift. The bandages he covered her with, gave her some dignity that she was not naked in the guards presence. As he was finishing up, he heard Xena moan slightly and flutter her eyes. He could see she was in extreme pain and it was difficult for her to breathe normally, with the rag in her mouth. He lifted her head again, gently to pour more water on the rag.

"Lady Alexa, can you hear me?" Said the healer, with obvious worry for her.

The guard shouted from the corner. "No speaking to the prisoner. Finish up old man and leave."

"I need to make sure she drinks the water or would you have her die on your watch?" The healer made his point and the guard backed off.

"Lady Alexa, if you can hear me, you must drink the water from the rag. It will help in your strength. You must keep up your strength, dear Lady."

Xena raised her head slightly with much pain and from what the healer could see in her eyes that she understood. His heart nearly melted at seeing how much pain she was in and there was nothing he could do about it. He decided he needed to see the King and Queen immediately. The Prince watched from the hidden window as the healer left and decided to go see his father and ask why such treatment to his friend. He had heard the guard's utter words of treachery, but would never believe the lies that spilled from the guard's mouth. The healer was making his way down the hall from the dungeon when Merrick stopped him to speak.

"You have seen to our prisoner have you healer? Good, then I must finish my task and display her before the people at the Kings request."

"I'm going to see the King myself Captain Merrick. Lady Alexa is no traitor and I have proof that…………….. The healer stopped himself, less he reveal more information.

"I have to go, let me pass Captain."

"That's Commander now of the Royal guards and army. And what do you mean by proof, healer? _The healer knows something. I can't let him speak to the King. _

"Nothing, I was only concerned for Lady Alexa. She is the Royal protector and I know the King would not allow this treatment of such a Noble woman. Again, Commander or whatever you are. Let me pass. I have urgent business elsewhere."

"Before you go healer; I have something to show you." Merrick motioned the healer over to a cove and onto a dark corridor. He looked around to see if anyone saw them, and pulled out a knife behind him and stabbed the healer. The old man fell holding his chest. Merrick pushed him into the dark corridor and opened a forgotten door. He dragged the healer in the room and locked the door. Merrick brushed himself off and cleaned his knife off on his tunic and left. He emerged from the dark corridor and motioned one of his guards.

"See to it that no one, no matter what, enters this corridor but me. Your life is forfeited if that happens. Understood?" Merrick looked menacing and made sure he got his point across.

The guard understood perfectly. "Yes Commander."

Merrick headed towards the dungeon with haste and summoned the guards. "Take the traitor to the poles in the court. Make sure she cannot escape. Remember, she is a traitor to our King and Queen. She killed Lord Petros and the King wants to make an example of her. Show her no mercy, give her no water unless instructed by the healer or the King. I have matters to attend to, so carry out your orders."

"YES SIR." All the guards now understood more clearly, why the King wanted her punished. Merrick had set the tone for their anger. Knowing that the guards had a high respect for Lord Petros and loyal to the King and Queen. The guards unchained and cut Xena's ropes. She moaned slightly at being roughly taken down from the poles and dragged to the outside court poles. The guards chained and tied her to the crossed poles and even tied her more tightly, almost cutting of her circulation. A hole was cut in a blanket and thrown over her to cover most of her nakedness. They did not want anyone to see how badly she was punished. They thought children should not see such a display. Xena was still trying to stay conscious, if only to sip on the dirty and wet gag in her already sore throat. She barely heard the healer's pleas to drink the water, but tasted a herb, she knew would help keep her alive, for now. When the people saw that their hero was chained and tied, some of them tried to help her and were repelled by the guards. Some had thrown garbage, rotten vegetables and fruit at her. The guards allowed it. King Areilis was swift in sending out messengers to post all over his kingdom, the treachery and the killing of Lord Petros, by Lady Alexa's hand. He made sure he mentioned that she also conspired with King Abor to kill him and his sons to take over the kingdom and to rule as a traitor to him and his Queen. When word spread like wildfire, many came to see if it was true. When they saw Lady Alexa, most were unbelieving, for she had did much to save some of them from raiders. But others loved Lord Petros and were loyal to the Royal family and made sure they tried to humiliate Xena while tied to the poles.

Xena could only listen to their angry cries and feel and smell the rotting fruit and vegetables pelting her body. Some of the bad juices from the fruit stung through her bandages on her arms and legs, but she could barely breathe through the gag, and pain she still was feeling. She could only hope that she could talk to the King and explain her actions. She was thankful at least for the healer knowing she was not a traitor. As she continued to be taunted, her mind and body had had enough, and she slipped once again into darkness to relieve her of her pain. Little did she know that the healer laid in a dark room, unknown to anyone, say Merrick, that he lay dying and unable to help.

* * *

A/N: I'm still working on the 2nd part to this, but I guess I'll continue this today. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	29. Chapter 29

Xena could only listen to their angry cries and feel and smell the rotting fruit and vegetables pelting her body. Some of the bad juices from the fruit stung through her bandages on her arms and legs, but she could barely breathe through the gag, and pain she still was feeling. She could only hope that she could talk to the King and explain her actions. She was thankful at least for the healer knowing she was not a traitor. As she continued to be taunted, her mind and body had had enough, and she slipped once again into darkness to relieve her of her pain. Little did she know that the healer laid in a dark room, unknown to anyone, say Merrick, that he lay dying and unable to help.

* * *

Prince Jace fought back the tears after seeing Lady Alexa tied to the dungeon poles. He understood he was the son of a King and tried to act accordingly. But this was something he had never expected to happen to his protector and friend. Prince Jace entered his father's private study without announcing himself. His father's private valet was fitting on his amour. What surprised Prince Jace, was that his father never turned around to notice him. His father always took the time to embrace him as a Prince and then a son. But this was a strange feeling to him, not to be embraced by his own father. Prince Jace decided to approach his father anyway. 

"Father, please may I speak to you?"

"I have important matters to tend to now. Go to your private sleeping quarters with your brothers and stay there until you are summoned." His father only looked slightly to notice his son.

Prince Jace had never seen his father so cold before. Is as if he was a stranger in his presence."

"But father it's about Lady Alexa, she's in ……………….

The King cut him off and spoke sternly. "I said go to your quarters. Do not mention that traitor ever in my or your mother's presence again. NOW GO."

Jace jumped at his fathers raised voice at him. His father never raised his voice at him or his brothers, ever. He knew something was wrong and he needed someone to listen to him to help Lady Alexa. He would go see his mother, the Queen. He knew his mother liked Lady Alexa very much and that they had become close. He left his fathers study and proceeded to his mother's room.

**THE KINGDOM OF MEUR**

King Abor was furious that he had been betrayed. He thought he had finally the opportunity to take his brothers kingdom and not be blamed for their demise and take Queen Nora for his own. Lady Alexa would be punished for her treachery, he thought. He had his men made ready to attack the King and Barania. He had received a message from Capt Merrick that he would hold Lady Alexa for his own personal revenge and keep King Areilis occupied until he stormed the castle to kill him and his sons. Abor decided he would no longer hold back anger or revenge. He would wait until all his army was pulled from his countryside and pay any mercenary all the plunder they wanted except for the fortress. He would attack in two days.

**BARANIA**

It was now mid day and the people where returning to their homes. They had pelted and taunted Xena for most of the day. She was in and out of consciousness and constantly in pain now. The herbs for numbing her pain had worn off and she was thirsty and delirious. The bandages had helped stop the bleeding, but her fever was increasing. She would see images of dark shadows, coming and going, speaking, but not understanding. She moaned from not being able to move and the guards took no pity on her, knowing she was cold, sweaty and dirty. As the darkness settled over the court. Guards changed and the square became empty early, due to the king announcing a curfew due to possible attacks. As Xena drifted back into darkness, a lone light shone above the fortress as the sun set, a troubled brow watched from the balcony at the tortured soul tied to the post. They had tried to think of no mercy for such acts of this traitor, but something began to itch in the back of the mind of this watcher. There had to be an answer for such acts of betrayal and they were not willing to give up on knowing why. The Queen would see this traitor, tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

As Xena drifted back into darkness, a lone light shone above the fortress as the sun set, a troubled brow watched from the balcony at the tortured soul tied to the post. They had tried to think of no mercy for such acts of this traitor, but something began to itch in the back of the mind of this watcher. There had to be an answer for such acts of betrayal and they were not willing to give up on knowing why. The Queen would see this traitor, tonight.

* * *

The courtyard was dark and only lit from the torches held by the surrounding walls and shadows of guards, guarding Xena. The guard in charge made out movement of a dark robed figure with a hood to hide their face. The Sgt of the guard halted the figure as it approached the prisoner. 

"Halt, go back or face the consequences. No one goes near the prisoner or face death."

The figure pulled back the hood and the Sgt stood at attention on realizing who it was.

"Would you cause harm to your Queen Sgt? I would expect better from one of the Royals finest." Stated the Queen.

The Sgt bowed as well as those near Xena. "I'm sorry Highness. I did not know who you where. We thought maybe someone was trying to release the prisoner. What may I do for you, my Queen?"

"I wish to speak with the traitor alone." The Queen used her authority to exert her demand.

"My Queen, I……..I 'm under orders from Commander Merrick that no one speaks to the prisoner directly."

The Queen moved closer and stoic, not giving ground. "I am not Commander Merrick. I am your Queen. I think I out rank him and your men Sgt or should I say, soldier?"

The Sgt understood the meaning behind the Queens subtle threat. He knew he could easily be demoted by disobeying the Queen.

"Yes my Queen. Take all the time you need my Queen. I'll remove the gag but for a moment."

The Sgt wanted to save face in front of his men, so he removed the gag and allowed the Queen her privacy with Xena. The Queen moved closer to Xena. She almost had hold her hand over her mouth and nose over the stench from rotting vegetables and garbage that had formed at Xena's feet and on her ragged blanket. She starred at Xena, noticing she was moaning and barely conscious.

"Traitor, why did you betray us? Why did you kill my friend, Lord Petros? He was your friend and this is how you rewarded him. ANSWER ME." The Queen took her cloak in her hand to touch Xena's face and lift it to see her eyes. Xena felt something tilt her face up. She was mumbling something that the Queen could not understand.

"Mer………..Merr…………………..dan……………Pet………………..Anto………………….Merri…………………..

"What are you mumbling about? You killed my friend and you will pay. Was it worth it to befriend me, my husband, and my children? Would you kill us in our sleep? Or when you had the opportunity with Anton?"

Xena could barely talk. Her mouth was dry from just speaking without knowing what she was saying. Her head swam seeing nothing and slipped back into painless darkness, once again. As the Queen was about to ask her more questions, a voice behind her made her jump slightly.

"My Queen, Is there something I can assist you with? Said Merrick. Merrick was nervous that the Queen may have found out something from Lady Alexa.

The Queen stood up and turned to address Merrick. "I think that I can handle a restrained prisoner Captain Merrick." The Queen was still angry at not getting any clear answers from Xena.

"It's Commander, my Queen. The King promoted me and made sure that your family's protection was now my responsibility. I only wanted to make sure the prisoner did not insult you."

The Queen starred Merrick down, especially now that she could not really trust anyone. "My family is my responsibility Commander and I need no help in protecting them. This Traitor at least saw to that. I don't even think she knows where she is. No matter; I take my leave of you Commander Merrick. Say nothing of this to the King, do I make myself clear?"

Merrick inwardly despised taking orders from a woman and the Queen, to him, was no exception. "Yes My Queen. You were never here."

The Queen looked upon Xena one more time in frustration, and left into the shadows of the fortress. Merrick seeing the gag laying on the ground retied the gag to Xena's mouth, never shaking the dirt from its folds. He moved in close to her face and touched it as if wanting a response. "You are mine Alexa, forever."

He motioned the guards to return guarding her and left. He had plans to make ready for the two Kings and their demise.

* * *

A/N: I'm doing short spurts now, due to some work overload and holiday shopping. But, I'll update daily as I can. Enjoy. Reviews an feedback are welcomed. 


	31. Chapter 31

The Queen starred Merrick down, especially now that she could not really trust anyone. "My family is my responsibility Commander and I need no help in protecting them. This Traitor at least saw to that. I don't even think she knows where she is. No matter; I take my leave of you Commander Merrick. Say nothing of this to the King, do I make myself clear?"

Merrick inwardly despised taking orders from a woman and the Queen, to him, was no exception. "Yes My Queen. You were never here."

The Queen looked upon Xena one more time in frustration, and left into the shadows of the fortress. Merrick seeing the gag lying on the ground retied the gag to Xena's mouth, never shaking the dirt from its folds. He moved in close to her face and touched it as if wanting a response. "You are mine Alexa, forever."

He motioned the guards to return guarding her and left. He had plans to make ready for the two Kings and their demise.

* * *

Prince Jace had tried to find his mother and even knocked on her chamber doors. There was no answer. He felt that time was running out and he had to find someone to listen to him, to release Lady Alexa. _The Healer. _He remembered the healer was arguing with the guard and helped bandaged her back. He needed to find him. It was becoming dark and he knew the servants would come looking for him if he was not in his sleeping chambers along with his brothers. He snuck his way down the corridors, trying to remain well hidden from the doubled guards posted by his father, down to the Hospice. Once he entered, he looked for the Healer. He found no one there, not even the apprentice. He kept searching and he heard a voice coming from behind some curtains. He slowly peeked through the curtains and found there was a hidden door. He put his ear to the door and heard someone mumbling. He entered and closed the door behind him. The room was lit only by a small candle but he could only see a bed in the corner and someone or something was covered with a blanket. 

Prince Jace moved slowly towards the bed, he heard, whoever was lying in the bed.

"Ale…………Alexa. Whe…………Alexa."

As Jace moved closer, he wanted to see why this person was knew Lady Alexa. He moved closer and looked down upon the face that had a rag covering his forehead. He still could not see the face, so he reached over to the candle and placed it near the persons face. When he looked closer, his mouth opened in surprise.

"Lord…….Lord Petros?"

Lord Petros opened his eyes at his name. He squinted his eyes to see better and thought the person taken care of him, had returned.

"Lord Petros. You're alive. It's me, Prince Jace. We……we thought you were dead."

"I – Prince…….._cough, cough. _Prince Jace? Why……..what are you doing here?"

Jace realizing that Lord Petros, may be thirsty, found a pitcher of water and a mug. He poured a mug of water and helped Lord Petros slightly sit up and drink the water.

"Thank you Prince Jace. Where, where am I?"

"You're in the Hospice in this hidden room. I was looking for the healer and found you. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Dead?" Lord Petros was confused. He felt light headed still and still had trouble moving.

"Why would everyone think I am dead?" Lord Petros was still trying to support himself up on his elbows.

"Lady Alexa brought back your body and………and we even buried you."

"Prince Jace, you are not making any sense. I was with Lady Alexa on an outing. That's……………..that's the last thing I-I remembered." Petros was thoroughly confused now.

Prince Jace suddenly remembered why he was in the Hospice. "Lord Petros, they're killing Lady Alexa." Prince Jace began pulling on Lord Petros arm. "We've got to save her. They're calling her a traitor and my father believes she's a traitor too."

"Wha……….what?" Petros was struggling trying to get up, but he still felt very weak.

"Lady Alexa, Lord Petros." Jace was becoming frustrated that no one was helping his friend. "My father and Commander Merrick had Lady Alexa tied up in the dungeon and whipped. Now they have her tied up in the courtyard and I- I think she's going to die. No one wants to help her Lord Petros." Jace continued to pull on Lord Petros, trying to get him up from the bed. Lord Petros could see that Jace face was contorted in fear and trying to hide his moist eyes.

"Commander Merrick, huh? Hold on Prince Jace. I'm still weak for some reason. Where is the healer? I need his help."

"I- I don't know. I heard him when I sneaked in the dungeon. He didn't believe that Lady Alexa is a traitor either. He even bandaged her wounds. He's the only that's tried to help Lady Alexa and I can't find him. He was supposed to see my father."

"Well we've got to save Lady Alexa. Why would they treat her as a traitor?

"I only know that my father is very angry and doesn't want to speak about it. You are the only one that can help her Lord Petros. You've have to save her."

Lord Petros knew in this condition, he could not help Lady Alexa if he needed to fight. He could barely stand. But he definitely was going to show that he was alive.

"Prince Jace, are my clothes and boots in the room?"

Prince Jace looked around and found his clothes and boots. He grabbed them and helped Lord Petros put on his clothes. Next he helped with the boots.

"Ow." Lord Petros felt something stick him in his boots. He shook his boots and out came a parchment. "What this?"

Lord Petros unfolded the parchment. It was in Lady Alexa's handwriting and addressed to him.

_Lord Petros _

_Anton_

_It saddens me to think I would ever have to harm you for the sake of saving you. You once told me that you believed Captain Merrick was not an honorable man and that you had your suspicions that he was behind several raids and could find no proof. I took to heart your words since the Royal family may have been in danger. So I secretly have allowed Merrick to believe that I was not who I seem to be. You were right Dear Anton. He was working as a spy inside the fortress, but I have yet to find out whom. I suspect that there are outside influences that may be paying him for causing the death of our Dear King and Queen. I have had several meeting with Merrick and allowed him to gain my trust. It pains me, that he has put me to a test to prove my loyalty for his devious cause. I only know that this person he is working for is only called A friend. He had asked me to prove my loyalty by killing you. I would never harm you or any of the Royal family, but I had to trick Merrick in believing that I truly had killed you. I am sorry but I was only protecting you and hope you forgive me someday. I have given you special herbs to induce the symptoms of death. Only in this way am I able to convince Merrick that I truly am a working with him. I have left the healer with special instructions when you awake. The herb I have given you will slowly allow you to wake, but be kept in secret less my plan be found out. The healer is to hide you until you are fully able to regain your strength to protect you until I have found out who Merrick really is working for. I know you would probably not approve but I care for you very much as well as the Royal family you so honorably protect. I will do everything in my power to protect them including distance them from myself to keep a watchful eye on Merrick. I am soon to have a meeting with him and this Friend and hope to find out who is truly behind the attempts on the King and his family. Everyone has given me a home and a name and invited me into their hearts without question. You Anton have given me even more. We both fight a just cause and Merrick is the true traitor. I know it will be dangerous and I may not be able to return to you. But know this Anton my heart is yours as well as the adopted family that I have had the privilege to protect. I gladly give my life to protect you all if it is the price to pay. Do not trust Merrick if for some reason I do not return. I do believe that a Noble is responsible for all that has befallen Barania and I hope to find out soon. You have given me a reason to live and a reason to die if I must. But know this Anton. I truly return your affections in the deepest and most honorable way. It this is to be my last testament then let it be for the love of you. I once told you that I may have to go away and I believe that I am destined for this. I may never find out who I am but I know you love who I am and my Dearest Anton, is the greatest gift you could ever bestow upon me. What ever happens from now is because you had the courage to love me as I am. I love you Anton with all my heart and I pray that the healer keep you safe until I return. Either carrying my shield or on it._

_Lady Alexa_

Lord Petros was in tears from reading the parchment left by Xena. It had truly touched him, that Lady Alexa would lay down her life for him and the Royal family without question. Now Alexa was in trouble and believed to be a traitor to the very people she loves. Now he was angry. Merrick had deceived them all and now he was making Lady Alexa pay for his treachery.

"Prince Jace. Listen very carefully. Does anyone else know that I am here besides the healer?"

"I don't know. No one was here when I found you."

"For right now, let's keep this our little secret. If we are to save Lady Alexa, then we must prepare a battle plan. Where is Lady Alexa now?"

"They have her chained and tied up in the fortress courtyard. She's injured badly Lord Petros. I think she's dying. I….I'm so ashamed that my father may have had her whipped." Prince Jace hung his head in shame for his father's actions.

"Look at me my Prince." Jace slowly looked up and Lord Petros. This parchment proves Lady Alexa's innocence and how she is no traitor. Capt Merrick is the traitor."

Prince Jace eyes lit up when understood about what was in the parchment. "But, my father has trusted him with protecting us and my father is about to go to war."

"To war? With whom?"

"I don't know. No one would tell me and my father will not speak of whom. I fear for him also Lord Petros. If Captain Merrick is the traitor; then I must warn my mother and father."

"Precisely, but you must bring them to me in secret. If Merrick suspects that I am alive then Lady Alexa will be in danger and also your family. I don't believe he will hesitate to kill all of you if this is found out. Do you understand? Find the healer if you can, but make sure you insists to bring them and no one else."

"What about my brothers? They could be in danger too. I promised Lady Alexa that I would always protect them."

"Only bring them if it's alright with your parents. Make haste Prince Jace. Lady Alexa is our friend and if she's injured as badly as you say, she may not have much time."

"What about you Lord Petros? What are you going to do?"

"I plan on taking care of Captain Merrick myself for his treachery in harming Our Lady."

Prince Jace understood. After carefully finding Lord Petros some food, he waited until he could sneak past the guards in the fortress and made his way to his mother's chambers.

**HOSPICE**

Lord Petros ate bread and cheese to regain his strength that Prince Jace had found. Knowing that Lady Alexa was suffering made him more angrier each moment he thought about it. He knew he had to conserve his strength and devise a plan to rescue Lady Alexa and keep the Royal family safe. He knew his men were loyal to him still, but he needed to somehow get word to his elite guards of the situation with Lady Alexa. They had to believe that Alexa was a traitor and in command of Merrick. As he devised a plan, there was one thing that kept playing over in his head.

_I'll kill you Merrick, I promise. I will kill you for hurting Alexa. Hold on Alexa, please dear one. Hold on._

* * *

A/N: Well the muses kept pestering me to make good for a longer chapter. So review and feedback is wonderful. 


	32. Chapter 32

"What about my brothers? They could be in danger too. I promised Lady Alexa that I would always protect them."

"Only bring them if it's alright with your parents. Make haste Prince Jace. Lady Alexa is our friend and if she's injured as badly as you say, she may not have much time."

"What about you Lord Petros? What are you going to do?"

"I plan on taking care of Captain Merrick myself for his treachery in harming Our Lady."

* * *

Prince Jace made his way down the corridors, avoiding every guard that passed his way. He knew he had to get his mother and father to listen to him, and find some way to bring them to Lord Petros. He found his way to his mother and father's chambers and knocked accordingly.

"Come." Stated the familiar voice of his father.

"Father, mother; I must speak to you on an urgent matter, concerning ………Ah," Prince Jace thought if he brought up Lady Alexa's name, his father may grow angry again, and not speak to him.

"Uh, mother. I don't feel very well, and I can't find the healer. I think Lyle and Lucas have been sick too." Ohhhhh, my stomach. I want to go to the hospice, please mother. Lyle and Lucas may have what I have. Please mother, father."

Prince Jace was withering on the floor, pretending as best he could to convince them he was ill. The King and Queen immediately where concerned for their sons. "I'll summon the healer. I'm sure he'll know what to do." Said the King.

"No, no. I tried to find him. Please mother. I don't want anyone to see me sick. I'm 9 seasons now. Can't you bring Lyle and Lucas with me? It's important. They may be scarred. I don't want them to worry."

"Areilis, please have the boys brought here. I want the healer to check all of them." Stated the Queen with worry.

"Alright dear. I'll have them brought here at once." The King summoned the servants and they immediately had all three boys down in the Hospice. Prince Jace was trying not to smile and fake illness at the same time. His plan was working he thought.

The King sent his servants to look for the Healer. The guards, at the Kings request waited outside. Once outside, Prince Jace sat up and locked the door.

"Jace, what are you up to? I thought you were sick? Asked the King, confused.

"I needed to get you all alone, mother and father. It was important that we all where together. I have some very important news about Lady Alexa, she's not………….

King Areilis was headed for the door and his mother was about to usher out the boys, back to their chambers.

"Father, please wait. You're killing an innocent person. She's our friend."

"NO. She's a traitor Jace. Don't speak about that woman. She killed our beloved friend Lord Petros. So don't go………….

"Your are wrong Queen Nora, so very wrong."

Both the King and Queen were in shock seeing their friend alive. Lord Petros had overheard what was being said and could not bear any more false words about Alexa. Queen Nora immediately ran to her friend with tears in her eyes and hugged him fiercely as if to never let him go. King Areilis moved closer to see if it really was his friend, alive and well.

"My King and Queen. It is good to see you again. Prince Jace, you have done well."

"I'm glad you showed yourself Lord Petros. They were about to leave. Please, you must convince them that Lady Alexa is no traitor."

"But……..but Anton. We buried you, so we thought. What is going on here?" Asked the Queen.

"Yes Anton, what is going on here? We……..we thought you were dead. Everyone believes you're dead. We have proof that Alexa killed you and conspired to kill all of us and take over Barania."

"Lies your highness, all lies perpetuated by Captain Merrick."

"What? He had been loyal Anton. He brought us undisputable proof that Lady Alexa was a traitor."

"I bet he did. King Areilis, I have been your protector and Queen Nora's for sometime and I know you trust me. Trust me now, when I say Merrick is the traitor and Lady Alexa is paying for his treachery. Please, read this and make your own judgment."

Lord Petros handed them the parchment in Xena's handwriting. It didn't take them long to show they had made a grave mistake.

"Oh my God, Areilis. The way we have treated her. Everyone thinks she is a traitor. We must save her. She's dying Areilis. I saw her tonight." Said the Queen.

"Wha………when?" Said Areilis.

"It doesn't matter. She's dying. We must bring her to the healer. We must hurry."

"My King, we must not let Merrick know we know he is a traitor. If he suspect what we know, all our lives, and especially Alexa's life is forfeit." Stated Petros.

"He will know that we rescued Lady Alexa, Anton. How do you suppose that we conceal such a rescue?"

"Prince Jace tells me we are at war. With whom my King?"

"Lady Alexa was accused of conspiring with my brother King Abor. He is attacking the kingdom in a day."

"I have a plan. Are my elite still loyal to me or Merrick?"

"They are always loyal to me. But I made Merrick overall Commander of the army and your elite guards. But I can easily change that."

"I have a plan my King. My guards will always be loyal to me. I've trained them well. They will listen to me. We have a password in case the Royal family was ever in trouble. Even Merrick does not know how well our security works in protecting you."

"But Lord Petros. How are we going to save Lady Alexa? Asked Prince Jace.

"We are going to kidnap Lady Alexa and hide her somewhere where Merrick would not dare look. We need the healer as soon as possible. My King, we must keep Merrick off balance. I believe he will try to kill Alexa, if he knew she deceived him with my death. I personally will take care of Merrick."

"No Lord Petros. I will take care of him. He threatened my family's lives and now he's turned the kingdom against Lady Alexa. She has proven her worth, most assuredly."

"Father, we must hurry. Lady Alexa was badly beaten. You……….you had her beaten father."

Anton immediately wished he had not heard such actions aboout his King.

"Why King Aerilis?"

"I must live with what I thought of Lady Alexa, and I am deeply sorry for allowing Merrick to convince me of such acts. He has deceived us all and Alexa is paying for it. Come, Anton. Gather your men and lets save our dear friend."

Throughout the night. The King passed word to Petros's elite guards. One by one they found Lord Petros alive. Their loyalty had remained true to him and the Royal family. Luckily the elite guards were guarding Xena and they easily cut the ropes and unchained Xena. She was in far worse shape then they thought. The Queen suggested that they hide Xena in her private chambers. Merrick would not dare enter or ask to search her and the Kings quarters without permission.

Xena was barely alive. The cold night had added to her injuries and her fever and she was delirious. Queen Nora and her personal servants cleaned and bathed Xena and cleaned her back as best as she could. No one could find the healer and the healer's apprentice seemed to missing also. Queen Nora knew enough from being around the healer that there were special ointments and bandages needed. She took on the task of personally taking care of Xena. The King, Lord Petros and her sons remained in the private study and waited for the Queen to summon them. Lord Petros was beside himself with worry. He personally carried Xena to the Queen's bed chambers. She kept repeating the name Gabrielle and danger. He would ask Lady Alexa on who Gabrielle was, but had a pretty good ideal that she was trying to warn the Royal family. As a well trained soldier and warrior, he kept his emotions at bay and reserved his feeling for the Royal family and happier times. But he could not contain his tears when he looked upon Xena's beaten body and feverish state. He had never seen such injuries to one person, and he held onto her for dear life, whispering to her softly, that she was safe and he would take care of her for the rest of his life, and that she had to live for his sake as well as hers. Each moment that passed Lord Pertros vowed revenge on Merrick and King Abor for conspiring to kill them all. He had turned the Royal family against Alexa and even planned to kill him. If not for Alexa's protection, surely he and his charges would be dead already. They heard the doors open and the Queens' servants motioned them in. The King ordered the boys to stay in the private quarters until it was decent enough to see Lady Alexa.

When they entered they could see how pale and deathly Xena looked. Her head was bandaged and her wrist and partial body was bandaged and covered. Lord Petros was close to her bedside. He tenderly caressed her hair and face, and looked to Queen Nora for Xena's condition.

"I've done all I can Anton. Without the healer's assistance, I can only hope she's strong enough to recover. I ………I am so sorry Anton. I too thought that she was a traitor and treated her so horribly." The Queen was embraced by her husband, crying. The King too had many regrets on what he allowed to happen at Merrick's hand.

"My Queen, Alexa knew the risk and the sacrifice to keep us all safe. She honorably risked everything to find out who was trying to kill you and your family. This woman came to us, as a blessing and kept her heart pure. I know she would show no malice in what has been done to her by your order my King. The one that has caused us all pain has been Merrick and your brother all along. Has Queen Nora ever told you, what King Abor tried to do, before you were joined?"

"Wha………what do you mean."

Still sniffling, the Queen knew that this was the time to confess. "King Abor approached me, before we were married and wanted me to be his Queen if I slept with him. I knew him to be your brother and I asked Anton to intervene to keep this scandal silent. I don't know what he did, but Abor never propositioned me ever again."

"You……..you mean that's why you where so upset and wouldn't speak to me for days, because of my brother's arrogant proposition?" The King was growing angry.

"Yes Areilis. That's why I never mentioned it to you. He is your brother and I didn't want any scandal or have reason to upset you. I fell in love with you when I first saw you, and I didn't want any thing to ruin our marriage or our future together. I made Anton swear never to say anything to you because he was family. Now I see he was after me all along. I--- I'm so sorry, my love." Nora embraced her husband and he returned it, to comfort her.

"I swear my Queen. Abor will pay for many things and at my hands. Lord Petros, I know your need to be with Lady Alexa, but I will need you to stay here while I deal with Merrick. I will make sure he squirms before we chain him to the dungeon walls."

The King looked upon Xena's pale face and knelt beside her. "I promise Alexa, for all the sacrifice and humiliation that you endured. Merrick and King Abor will suffer as traitors and the people will know that you are their true hero." The King looked down at his hands and pulled his ring off. He placed the ring in Xena's hand and folded her fingers over it. In the Royal family a ring signifies their heritage and honor. When given a King's ring, it means his protection and promise of justice and trusted keeper of the realm and its people.

Queen Nora and Lord Petros had never seen the King bestow this honor on any one. The King looked at Lord Petros and nodded his head. He stood, while his wife knelt down in the same spot. She took Lord Petros's hand and placed in Xena's hand and said a silent prayer.

"Anton; we could never repay Lady Alexa, for what she has already done for our family, including you. We owe a great deal to her and I know how much you care for her and obviously, her for you. I believe her to be a strong warrior, women and friend. Her eyes showed great pain when I first saw her, but I believe she has an even stronger heart. I don't even believe death would stop her from protecting those she loves. She will heal Anton, and we will make sure that we atone for our actions against her. Stay with her and pray. I will check on her and find the healer to make sure she's doing alright." The Queen smiled back at her friend, even though he continued to look upon Xena's face, unmoving.

The King and Queen left Petros and Xena to their privacy. Petros scooted a chair close to Xena's bedside. He dunked a rag in cool water and laid it across her forehead to bring her fever down. He took her hand, careful not to disturb her bandaged arms. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Alexa, you have proven your true heart and you have given your life to save me and protect our friends. You must get well, _My Lady. _I will no longer hold back my feeling for you and wish to make you my wife, if you consent. Return to me dear lady, whether it be as friends or as husband and wife. I make you this solemn vow, that I will avenge your honor. I will finish what you started and destroy Merrick. No one should ever harm you the way Merrick has done. His evil and King Abor's will be at an end."

Xena never moved or heard Petros's words, but her mind shut down from the intensity of the pain that racked her body and the fever she fought. In the recess of her mind, she could see the woman finally, calling to her, smiling and laughing. She called to her as the tall dark figure stood angry, as she drifted more to her voice. She could only make out her name in her dreams. _Gabrielle, Gabrielle._

* * *

_A/N: I really had a hard time with this chapter and have another version. But, I'll stick with this one. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. _


	33. Chapter 33

Merrick anxious to make Lady Alexa more miserable decided to pay her a visit in the courtyard to placate his devious plan to take over. When he arrived the guards where on the ground, pretending to be overcome by an enemy. Merrick was furious. Merrick grabbed the Sgt of the guard and hauled him up by his tunic.

"WHERE IS LADY ALEXA? WHERE IS SHE?

"I …..I think she was taken by the enemy Commander. We had no reason to believe someone could sneak thru our defenses."

Merrick was even more irritated now. "I'm going to ask you one more time soldier. Where is she?"

The Sgt pulled away, making Merrick place his hand on his sword hilt. "I don't know Commander. I was knocked out. She's probably dead by now. No one could survive those injuries."

The Sgt knew that Lord Petros was now alive and Merrick the traitor. He swore his allegiance back to Petros and was part of the plan to keep Merrick off balance.

"I swear I'll have everyone of your men's heads for your incompetence. No one hears of this until I speak to the King. As far as anyone knows, she's in the dungeon; understand Sgt."

"Understood Commander."

Merrick left the court on edge. He couldn't believe she escaped. He knew if King Abor found out about this, he would have his head. He also knew that if King Areilis found out, his title of Commander would be in jeopardy, not to mention his men would think him a fool. Merrick hated be thought of as a fool.

_Those idiots. I've got to find out where she is. This could ruin everything. I'm going to have to step up my plan. I need to push Abor into a battle now. Those stupid idiots._

Merrick was sweating, trying to avoid everyone. He finally sent a messenger to King Abor that King Areilis plans to attack at dawn, and that he plans on killing Lady Alexa for treason. He also made it clear that he could not hold off the execution for long. When King Abor finally received the message, he was livid. He decided to attack early next light. He also set up a messenger to send a fake message to King Areilis that King Abor was attacking at dawn. Merrick now figured he set in motion, events that would shape his future.

**QUEENS PRIVATE CHAMBERS **

Lord Petros refused to leave Xena's side. Queen Nora was concerned that the healer was nowhere to be found and Lady Alexa's fever was not coming down. Finally, Lord Petros picked upped her battered body and had emerged Xena in cool water from the Queens private bath to stop her fever. He held her close and firm and made sure she stayed wrapped in towels to cover her body, wishing only to maintain her honor. Queen Nora was the only one to assist Lord Petros in such a desperate measure. She knew how much Lord Petros cared about Alexa and would never leave her side. After her fever stopped spiking, did Lord Petros leveling and tenderly laid Xena back into bed, while Queen Nora dried her battered body, and re-bandaged her back and arms. Xena was tossing and turning most of the night. She was incoherent, mumbling about some unknown battle and vivid nightmares, crying out, to kill them all, or crying out to Gabrielle and Ares. Lord Petros had heard these names before, especially the name Ares. Gabrielle was something new and he suspected these names had to due with her past. When Xena started thrashing around, Lord Petros held her, tried to sooth her pain away, telling her she was safe and no one would harm her ever again. Whether Xena heard his voice or not, she seemed to calm down when Petros touched or held her. Her body was still sweaty, but she slept less fitful. As Xena finally settled down and slept. Lord Petros continued vigil of prayers and holding her hand. He promised himself to never let her go, never to see her in such pain, he prayed for her recovery.

King Areilis had summoned Merrick to the throne room, along with the elite guard, now very protective of the King, now that Lord Petros was only known to them as being alive. The King wanted to see Merrick squirm.

"Sire, you summoned me?"

The King faked being angry. "Yes Commander Merrick. I want to question the prisoner. Something does not sit well that this woman is still alive. I want to know if she had other accomplices."

Merrick suddenly became very nervous, but tried not to show his fright. "I only know of your brother, King Areilis. When I was pretending to be in league with Lady Alexa, she never spoke to anyone else but King Abor."

"Do you honestly believe that my brother would trust her completely or that he wouldn't have more than one traitor in his midst?"

"I……..I only know what Lady Alexa told me Sire."

"That's exactly my point Commander Merrick. Why would she trust you completely? I mean she was very intelligent to draw up such plans to increase profits for my brother. Not to mention out maneuver you to gain my trust and become the Royal protector. Matter of fact, she slipped quite a bit under your nose all this time. I mean you only found out about her treachery by chance, didn't you?"

Merrick was trying to maintain his composure around the Kings elite guards and Areilis. The fact that the King was mentioning him being outwitted by a woman, made his blood boil.

_I've done everything you twit. Alexa only through me was introduced to King Abor. She was only allowed to gain your trust, thru Petros. You're the idiot. _

"My King, I only kept a low profile to catch Lady Alexa. I assure you that I maintained ignorance to gain her trust."

"Yes, well, there was that incident with the arrows. You didn't seem to up to speed, until she caught those arrows. That was brilliant, if you ask me. I mean, to conceive of hiring assassins and saving my wife and I to gain our sympathy and trust. I mean you didn't even see the arrows coming. I certainly believe that she planned all of this, all along. But, I know you couldn't see this coming. After all she is a woman." Areilis knew of Merrick's charm towards women, but until Petros told him of how he thinks he is superior to women, he didn't know that was his weakness.

Now Merrick was really hot. He thought King Areilis was already weak from listening to his wife, but now was insulted that a woman was more qualified to protect his sorry puss.

_You're a dead man Areilis. You've insulted me for the last time. I will make sure I wipe out your family and rule with an iron fist. But I'll find Alexa and show her what a man really is. I'll find you and make you pain for this humiliation. _

"Commander Merrick; MERRICK!" The Kings shouts brought Merrick out of his devious thoughts.

"Sire, was there something you needed?" Asked Merrick, frustrated with the Kings ranting on about Alexa.

"Yes, I want to see the prisoner."

Merrick knew he had to stall the King. He needed time to find out where Xena escaped to.

"I will have her prepared Sire. Also Sire, I have on good notice that King Arbor is to attack by morning. I will gather the army to defend you and your family. I believe that King Arbor may make an attempt on the Royal family's life by holding Lady Alexa prisoner."

King Areilis knew Merrick was lying about Alexa, but he was also aware that his brother Abor may be planning a surprise attack. He couldn't afford to take the chance, especially if Merrick is a traitor.

"Very well then, make ready the army and I will see the prisoner later. I hope Commander that my people's safety is your first priority. I personally will send the elite guards to protect my family. No one is to enter my chambers unless under my strictest permission."

"Yes My King. With your permission, I take leave Sire."

Merrick left almost in haste. He had little time to contemplate the two Kings right now. He wanted Alexa's head. He had no clue as to who would take his prize prisoner from him. He was seething inside.

_I'll find you Alexa. I'll find you and kill you so many times over. You'll know more pain that you already are experiencing. You can't hide from me. She must have escaped. Yes, escaped, that's the only way. Someone must be helping you, Alexa. No one on the outside would dare take you. You're here somewhere. I can feel it. I'll find you bitch. I'll find you._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had trouble with the posting. Now it's fixed. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. _


	34. Chapter 34

_I'll find you Alexa. I'll find you and kill you so many times over. You'll know more pain that you already are experiencing. You can't hide from me. She must have escaped. Yes, escaped, that's the only way. Someone must be helping you, Alexa. No one on the outside would dare take you. You're here somewhere. I can feel it. I'll find you bitch. I'll find you._

* * *

_Warning: Adult situations. Not graphic, but possible abuse._

* * *

Lord Petros elite guards were now stationed all along the fortress. Merrick had no clue as to what was going on, but he was searching the fortress and Petros men had alerted him to Merrick's frantic search for something or someone. They had also alerted the King that there was a door that was guarded by one of Merrick's men, and would not stand down, unless given direct orders from Merrick. The King himself issued an order for the guard to be replaced or be under arrest for treason against the King. The guard yielded immediately. When Petros opened the door, they found the head healer, Hera inside, but still alive. What Merrick failed to do, when he placed the healer in the room to die, was that he didn't remove his satchel of medicines. The healer had managed to stop his own bleeding and bandages himself as best he could. However he was week from blood loss, and lack of food for the past days and too weak to call for help loud enough for anyone to hear. The elite guards immediately informed King Areilis and the Queen. Her under discreet guard was smuggled into the Kings bedroom and placed in the private study to recover. The King was furious, when he found out Merrick had stabbed the old man. When he finally came around after Queen Nora had nursed him with food and water, he mentioned that Merrick was torturing Lady Alexa and he needed help to release her. The healer was informed of what had transpired since missing and he gave instructions for a special poultice to help heal Xena's back and a special tea to help with her fever. 

"How is she Anton? Asked Queen Nora.

"She is still out my Queen. She still has nightmares of what, I do not know. But they seem very disturbing to her. I………..I believe that she is remembering some of her past or her memories are returning. She mentions this Gabrielle person. I believe this is someone she is very close to."

"She has been through so much Anton, and it's Nora when we are alone, you know that."

"I know my Quee………….Nora. It is a precautious habit. My men inform me that Merrick it searching for something or someone. I believe he is searching for Alexa. It would be too hard for Alexa to escape on her own, and I believe he knows this. I will not let him come near her or your family Nora. I swear on my life, that animal will die for his crimes."

"I know what you say is true Anton. But my husband has plans for him before he dies. I know he hide it, but I know that King Abor has always been a sore spot in his life. He knew he was always competitive, especially when it came to Areilis receiving Barania from his father's will and Abor did not. He refused to believe that Abor held any ill will against him, but now, it seems that it was him all along trying to undermine my husband's crown. Abor is family and Areilis did not expect to be fighting his own brother."

"King Abor is a pig. I know he is the Kings brother Queen Nora. But truth be told, he would have killed your husband and sons and took you for his Queen. If Alexa had not found out about this treacherous plot, I do not believe that they would be alive right now."

"You are right Anton. My family would not be here if not for you or Alexa." The King had entered secretly and overheard Petros statement.

"My King, I…………I was only…………

"Do not apologize Anton. We are friends here, and you are right. My brother must answer for his treachery as well as Merrick. I must protect my people first and my family. How is Lady Alexa?"

"She is still very weak My King. If not for the healer's mixtures, we could have lost her. I dare not think of such things."

"She means a great deal to you, doesn't she Anton?"

"Yes Sire. I ……….I plan to ask her to be my wife, if she would have me. She is a great lady, a true warrior and a kind spirit. I sense so much from her, it's……….its sometimes overwhelming. I see in her eyes such grief and yet such compassion for life. I would give anything to see her deep blue eyes open to see her friends are here for her. She has been through too much pain." Anton moved a hair from Xena's face. The Queen watched as Anton showed a side of himself rare, even to them.

The King placed his hand on Petros shoulder and understood how much he loved Lady Alexa. Petros nodded his understanding.

"I must prepare for Abor and keep my eye on Merrick. Your guards have informed me that Merrick has gone mad not knowing where Lady Alexa is. He tries to stall me from not seeing the prisoner. He does not even have a clue I know where she is."

"My men will keep him away from this room. If the time comes My King that I may have to deal with Merrick, I wish your permission to deal with him as I please."

King Areilis looked to Petros and then to his Queen. She nodded that it was personal to Anton, and he should have the right to fight Merrick for Alexa's honor.

"You have my permission Anton to dispatch Merrick if I cannot deal with him by law. He is now a traitor to Barania and especially to you. Take care of her Anton. We owe her our lives."

Just as the King was about say goodbye to his wife. Petros Sgt of the arms entered, and informed the King of King Abors approaching forces.

"I go and prepare for battle My Queen. Lord Petros, I know my family is in good hands. I must face what destiny has ahead for us and my people. This day, I swear, my brother will be known as a traitor to his people and family."

The Queen hugged her husband, knowing what he must do as King. Petros embraced his arms as a warrior. The King left and made strict instructions that half of the elite guard remain to protect his chamber on the outside. Petros prepared his own armor, just in case. He was preparing to find Merrick.

"My Queen, my guards are outside and will protect you and Alexa with their lives. No one can enter, and if they do. I know you would do the honorable thing for Alexa, before they could harm you or her. Your sons are in the private study taking care of the healer. They are quite fond of that old man."

"Never fear Anton. Alexa has instructed us well. I know you and my husband will be victorious. No harm will come to Alexa, as long as I breathe. Death to those who are traitors to our crown."

Petros was proud of his friend and Queen. _She was Queen_. Lord Petros walked over, and knelt down next to Xena's bed. He kissed her on the forehead and lovingly caressed her face. He had much to fight for now. His kingdom, the Royal family and now, the new ember that burned bright in his life and heart, Lady Alexa.

Trumpets were sounding all over the kingdom of the approaching army. Merrick already had the army ready in battle formation. However, King Areilis reviewed the formation and at the last minute replaced the Captains with Petros men. Merrick could do nothing. If he balked then he would think the King was suspicious of his actions. Abor did not waste time, forging his men forward. He wanted Barania for his own, as his birthright. But his father had taken that all away from him, so long ago. He instructed his men to capture the King and his sons and leave them for himself, and that he would kill any man that dare lay a hand on Queen Nora. But he especially made it very clear that he was the only one to kill Lady Alexa. King Abor had nothing but revenge in his heart, but he was cautious not to let his emotions drive him on. He had been in too many battles were emotions was a warriors downfall. As he closed in to the outer realm of Barania, he was surprised to see King Areilis ready for his attack.

_Merrick, __t__hat snake. How could my dear brother had __known__ that I was attacking before dawn? It seems I have two tra__itors to deal with. Blood will flow this day. Especially you Alexa. You traitorous witch. Never trust a woman. Queen Nora will accept me or die with her husband and off springs. Today will be mine Areilis. Today, we settle an old score._

Merrick was still seething that he could not find Lady Alexa. He was not planning on seeing this battle through. He had seen to it that his men were in charge to make sure King Abor had a wide opening to penetrate King Areilis defenses. He did not expect the King to change guard. Merrick made an excuse to see to the back ranks and the arrow men. King Areilis watched him closely and knew Merrick had to be up to something. Merrick gathered his now demoted Captains and wanted them to search the fortress secretly to see if Lady Alexa was in hiding. King Abor waited patiently at the crest. He waited to see what formation was forming on Barania and moved his men closer and closer, anticipating arrows to fly first. He sent in his infantry men first. Suddenly, a wave of arrows showered his men. He anticipated this and waited. Several of his men fell and then he fired a volley of his own arrows. Instead of waiting for Areilis next volley of arrows, he took advantage of the pause and charged his men forward and outward, only leaving Areilis to fire in the middle instead of wasting his arrows to the flanks left or right of his army. Areilis seeing what was happening rallied his men and charged to out flank Abors men. The battle was engaged and nothing would stop it.

Merrick immediately took advantage of the engagement and fought behind the lines, near the fortress. Little did he know that he was being watched by one man that fell behind the line with him. Merrick joined his little army to search the fortress. His men had engaged the elite guards and were in full battle. Merrick sneaked pass the little squarmishes and continued to search verousiouosly for Alexa.

Queen Nora could hear fighting in the corridors. She immediately gathered the sword that Anton had left behind and listened closely to see if the fighting was nearing her door. Merrick searched, room to room, fighting and slashing anyone or anything that got in his way. He headed towards the Kings chambers, but stopped suddenly. He remembered that the King informed him that his quarters were not to be disturbed without his permission, yet something was suspicious about the amount of guards. He realized the King would have had his family protected heavily, but he noticed it was mostly the elite guards.

_Why so many men my King and why just the elite guards and not the fortress guards?_

Merrick approached the guards. They saluted when they saw Merrick, but made no move to leave the door unguarded.

"I wish to check on the Queen and her family. The King was quite worried that the enemy may try to enter secretly. The traitor Lady Alexa may have given King Abor secret entrances to the fortress."

The guards never wavered. Merrick pressed his authority. "I said I need to see the Queen, out of my way before I have you all in irons."

A guard stepped forward, clearly not impressed with Merrick's orders. "I'm on the Kings orders, Commander. No one, and I mean no one is to enter the Kings quarters unless they have his password or his seal."

"Merrick ran the guard through with his sword. He engaged the other men and then was followed up, by his own men jumping in to help. Merrick took the opening that was given and ordered his men to stay out unless called. They were still fighting when he took the key from the dead guard and entered the chambers. Merrick noticed it was dark in the room. The curtains were closed to keep out light. He heard movement and Queen Nora engaged him. He fought her, but he was much stronger. Queen Nora pared every move, and Merrick was impressed at her fighting skills and how strong she seemed to be. But Merrick had enough of her and wanted Abor to have his own way, so, he dare not kill her. He found an easy opening and knocked her out cold. He noticed that someone was lying in the bed bandaged and there was only a candle lit by the bedside. He moved closer, and his eyes widened at who it was.

"Alexa? So this is where they've been hiding you. So it seems the Queen saved you. Why? no matter. Now you will feel pain and who's causing it, before I slit your throat."

Xena even in her state of semi consciousness could feel something was wrong. Her warrior instincts sensed her hair on the back of her neck standing up. She tried to move, but was weak and could only move slightly. She could feel a foul hot breath in her face, it was not soothing as the one she was use to.

"That's right Alexa. Open your eyes before I kill you. I want you to see me, before I foul your body."

Xena recognized that voice. She tried to instinctively move her hand towards anything she could, to defend herself.

"No, no, no. You don't get a chance to fight. I have you and I will take you over and over." Merrick smacked her hard across the face. He threw the covers off Xena's bandaged body, not caring if he hurt her or not. With a dagger in hand he cut Xena's undergarments off viciously. He climbed on top of her as she struggled to fight free. Merrick was too strong and she was still too weak. He undid his pants and removed his britches. He exposed himself and cut the rest of Xena's clothing off, cutting her in the process, but he didn't care. He was going to viciously rape Xena and enjoy the fear and pain emitting from her face. He slapped her again and pushed the knife under her chin to stop her from fighting. But Xena knew she couldn't give up. She had to fight until her last dying breath. She knew Merrick was a coward and a pig and she would not give him the satisfaction of laying there in fear. Blood was seeping from Xena's numerous cuts that Merrick had inflicted trying to stop Xena from fighting. He tired of her fighting back and knocked her out with the end of his blade and prepared to enter her, violently. Just as he was about to violate Xena, a fist knocked him off Xena and kicked him, sending him flying across the room. Whoever it was stopped and stared at Xena, and charged Merrick full force. Merrick could barely defend himself and was being beaten back up against the walls. Whoever was behind the guard's helmet, swung his sword so hard and with such vicious strength, that Merrick dropped his sword. Merrick not wanting to go down so easily, pulled another knife from his back and threw it at this enemy, but the guard anticipated this somehow and Merrick missed. Then the guard stopped and stepped back. Merrick was breathing hard, sweating profusely. He would have been finished, but he was thankful for the reprieve. He searched behind him, looking for something to defend himself, he found his sword once again. He prepared to attack this enemy, when the guard removed his helmet.

"PETROS?" Merrick was in shock. He couldn't believe he had been deceived.

"You animal. You thought I was dead. How dare you touch her and the Queen. Come Merrick. Come meet your death." Petros taunted Merrick.

Merrick seeing that he was deceived by Xena charged like an animal unleashed from the wild. He would kill Petros and then kill Alexa without a thought. Petros stood still as Merrick came at him fool force. Merrick thought he could take Petros easily and try to anticipate his move to parry his sword downward. What he didn't expect was Petros to stand perfectly still, with the momentum Merrick had built up to attack Petros frontward, he didn't expect Petros to go down on one knee, drop, spin and slice him across the back, slicing him open like a peach.

Merrick still holding his sword, dropped to both knees, hard. He couldn't move, except to drop his sword. His eyes were becoming glazed over, and his heart he could hear pounding in his ears. As he tried to turn and see where Petros was, he heard Petros words and the finality of his ending.

"TRAITOR." Petros swung as if his life and everything he believed in was justified in his stroke. He had beheaded Merrick in one stroke, and his bloody body fell to the floor with a thud. After his battle lust had subsided and looked at Merrick's body with discuss. He immediately ran over to Xena. He tore the sheets to stop the bleeding on her cuts and covered her body with the blankets to cover Merrick's sick attack. The Queen became conscious and saw Petros trying to stop the bleeding. She took over and called for some servants to help her clean and bandage Xena again.

"Anton? Anton?" She pulled his face toward him to get his attention. "Anton, she's going to be alright. I'll see to that, you know this. Go help my husband and have your guards get this trash out of her. My husband needs your help. People need to know you are alive Anton. You need to rally our people to fight for freedom."

"But…………I want……………

"She's in good hands. The healer can help, now go, before all that we fight for will be lost. Please Anton." He finally bowed his head and kissed Xena on the lips, even though she could feel nothing at this moment.

"I promise My Queen. I will return to _her_ and you." Petros ran and Merricks men where easily killed. He put the rest of his guard in charge to clean up Merrick's body and protect the Queen and Alexa at all cost.

When Petros left the fortress, everyone immediately noticed that Lord Petros was alive. He rallied the people to fight and told them that Lady Alexa was the true hero and protected him and the Royal family from harm. That Merrick was the true traitor and that King Abor was trying to take over the throne. The people immediately gathered behind Lord Petros and entered the battle field. Once on the battle field, Lord Petros was immediately recognized and the word spread that he was alive and fighting for the honor of his Queen and Lady Alexa. Now the battle was at full furry and the King noticed the change in battle. He had barely gained ground, but was now joined by his friend and now the people of Barania. Areilis knew when his people had something to fight for, there was no stopping them to fight against evil or their families. They knew King Abor to be a tyrant King and they had been led to believe that Lady Alexa was responsible for their recent pain and suffering. Now they knew the truth. King Abor was about to feel the wrath of his brother in all his glory, his people.

* * *

A/N: There is still more to come. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. PM me if anyone has any questions. 


	35. Chapter 35

They knew King Abor to be a tyrant King and the people had been let to believe that Lady Alexa was responsible for their recent pain and suffering. Now they knew the truth. King Abor was about to feel the wrath of his brother in all his glory. His people.

* * *

Kings Abor's men were gaining ground, when there was an on surge of more people or soldiers, they didn't care which. Every left or right flanking of King Abors men was stopped dead in their tracks by new and fresh fighter. King Abor tiring of fighting common soldiers advanced towards King Areilis. Areilis caught sight of Abor coming towards him, hacking and slicing anyone in his path. When he finally reached Areilis; Abor launched himself at Areilis to on horse him. Both men scrambled to their feet quickly, not wanting the other to get the upper hand. Abor lunged at his brother, swiping at his feet, nicking him on the left calf. Areilis swung down and up, hitting Abors unprotected right side. Both circled each other, trying to see an opening that would be fatal. Abor faked left and dodged under Areilis swipe, picking up dirt and flinging it in his brother's eyes. Areilis was blinded, and Arbor went in for the kill. But Areilis had fought with Abor when he was young and remembered how dirty he fought then. Nothing had changed and he listened to Abors movements, while clearing his eyes. Abor was about to thrust forward with his sword and pulled a stashed knife from his boot. As Areilis blocked his sword, he grabbed Abor's other hand which held the knife and thrust it upward into his shoulder, hard. Abor fell, wounded and on the ground. Petros, seeing his King defeat his brother raised his Kings hand for victory. Areilis men fought harder and pushed back Arbors men. Most of the enemy, seeing Abor fall, scattered to the wind, the rest were taken prisoner and transported back to the fortress for sentencing.

King Abor was transported to a private cell in the dungeon and the healers apprentice was found, tied up in forced service to King Abor. He tended to King Abors wounds and then to his mentor Hera, who in turn, personally administered to Xena. After the Queen's quick action stopped Xena's bleeding, she again fell into a deep unconsciousness. Petros made sure that King Abor was put under heavy guard and any men loyal to Merrick be put in irons. The King was resting in the guest room from his wounds and the Queen stayed with him the entire day. She was wise in seeing that he needed her comfort more than he thought. The young Prince's, especially Prince Jace, asked constantly about Lady Alexa. His parents informed them, that Lady Alexa was very ill, and it will take time for her to heal. Prince Jace, stated he was going to plan something special when Lady Alexa was much better. He had bigger plans then anyone knew.

Lord Petros sat beside Xena's bedside keeping vigil. He remembered the scene when he broke in to confront Merrick. He saw him use the key to enter the Queens chambers. He new he had to fight swiftly to get to Merrick, before he killed the Queen and Alexa. When he opened the door, Merrick was pre occupied to notice him come in. Lord Petros saw the Queen unconscious on the floor and Merrick fighting Alexa, while on top of her, cutting away her clothing. He remembered the rage he felt for hurting both women, and more that he was about to rape Alexa. He knew Merrick would never leave that room alive. He cried silent tears, knowing no one was watching. He cried that Alexa had been injured, beaten and almost raped, and he was not there to stop either. But this time, he made Merrick pay for all the mistrust and pain Alexa went through and how she almost died, both times.

He whispered silently to her, while he held her hand. "My Lady, my dear Alexa. You came as a star from the sky and landed into our hearts. You saved the Prince, the King, the Queen and now me. I believe you are hear for a reason, dear lady and whatever your past, or whatever your future, I want to be a part of it with you, forever. I don't know if you can hear me Alexa, but you mean the world to me. I need you to survive. I need you to show these bastards that you mean something to the people, your friends and especially to me. We are in your debt for a great deal more than our livelihood, but our lives. We can not lose you, my lady, my friend, my love. Come back to us, please, come back to me."

As Xena slept, her mind drifted to a time unknown, in a place where she felt safe, and a familiar face smiled back.

_Gabrielle, now you know I didn't mean it. It just get's my juices going._

_Can we cook with your juices? That was our only frying pan Xena._

_We'll get another one. Don't get your britches in a rumple, Gabrielle._

_Can you take me with you Xena? I have the gift of prophecy and can read the stars. _

_I don't know. Ill think about it kid. What's your name?_

_Gabrielle._

Xena moaned slightly, and started to fight the air, waking Lord Petros from his slumber beside her. She was trying to say something and the sound came out barely audible.

" St…..op, Ga…..bri……..dang………..merrrr….

"Shh, shhh. I'm here Alexa, I'm here. Merrick is dead. You need not fight anymore. Do you hear me, he can't hurt you anymore."

"De…ad?"

"Yes my lady, dead. You have protected us all. No harm has come to the King and his family. I'm here; just get well."

"Hu…..rts ………….to……….mo……..ve."

Petros caressed her face tenderly. "I know, sleep. Sleep now."

"Th……..rst, wa…….ter."

Petros eased Xena's head up gently and helped her drink. She laid her head down and turned to open her eyes more.

"Wan……..t, to st….ay, awake."

"I know, but you must rest now. The kingdom is safe. Let us take care of you."

"Ti…..red, so tired."

Petros whispered almost as a lullaby. "Go to sleep, go to sleep Alexa." As Petros watched Xena sleep, he was still bothered by King Abors hand in everything that had happened, since coming to this kingdom with his Queen. He would wait to see King Abor punished for his crimes once and for all.

King Areilis was sleeping, when he woke with a start. His wife Nora was holding him in bed and entangled himself, careful not to wake her. He kissed her on her forehead and sneaked out the door. Something was bothering him, about his brother and he needed to speak with him, before he passed judgment. His walk was heavy, his thoughts were on the battlefield, where Abor almost killed him. As boys, he remembered that Abor would often cheat to win, but because they were raised as brothers, he always looked the other way. Only seeing that maybe his brother needed the advantage, since everyone expected him to lose all the time. When they were older, his adopted father would favor him over Abor. He never knew why, but he always tried to assure Abor he was the rightful son, and his father would make sure he would rule when the time came.

When he reached the cell, he sent the guards away. The cell was warm, had plenty of water and a private area for relieving himself. It was used for political prisoners, but Areilis didn't have much use for them, and rarely was there anyone he found keeping for too long. When he reached for the torch, he eliminated the cell and saw Abor sitting in the corner of his bed, glaring at his brother.

"Come to gloat, Areilis. This is what you do best, remember."

"Why did you attack my kingdom? Why would you want me dead as well as my family?"

"Come now, Areilis. This kingdom is mine by birthright. You took that away from me."

"Our father gave me………

Abor cut him off, not rising, but raising his voice slightly.

"Your father? He was never your father. He was my father, by blood. You were just a tag along. Some sniveling kid my father felt sorry for. It's a joke you call me brother."

"We were raised to be brothers Abor. Your father took me in, after my mother and father died in the fire."

Abor started laughing, not loudly, but mockingly so. "You should have died in the fire with your parents."

"Why do you hate me so Abor. I've done nothing to you. I've tried to share everything with you. There is no reason for this treasonous act."

"NOTHING. You took, what was my birthright to have. I should be married to Queen Nora, I should have those little brats you call children. I should have Barania and all its riches. You took that from me the day your parents died and my father replaced me, for you." Abor was growing angrier by the minute. Arielis could not fathom why.

"What is wrong with you? We're not children anymore. This is childish You are a King and as such, should act that way."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOUR PARENTS ARIELIS. YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING."

Areilis stepped back from Arbor's outburst. He was confused at Arbors accusation. He stepped closer to look at Arbor's face. He had seen that menacing face before, and not on the battlefield.

"I haven't ruined anything but your tyranny, slaughter and deceit."

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD. YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THE FIRE WITH YOUR DISPICABLE PARENTS."

"I was lucky. Your father showed nothing but kindness to me, after my parents died. You should not dirty them with your lips Abor." Now King Areilis was becoming angry for mentioning his parents.

"My father was so impressed with your skills. He took you under his wing and treated you more like a son, than me. You are not supposed to be here. You were all supposed to die in the _Fire_."

"What are you babbling about. You're making no sense Abor. You've obviously gone mad. I can't speak to you. I am going to sentence you tomorrow. Goodbye Abor. You had your chance."

Areilis turned to leave, when Abor had one more last thing to say.

"I SET THE FIRE. I WANTED YOU AND YOUR MISERABLE LEACHING PARENTS DEAD. YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THEM. THIS KINGDOM SHOULD BE MINE, MY BIRTHRIGHT."

Areilis stopped dead in his tracks. His blood was boiling at what he just heard Abor confess. Areilis turned back towards Abor, his heart was racing. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Abor sat back in the dark corner of his bed, laughing at Areilis and his whole situation.

"You sniveling little wreck of a King. Barania would be mine, and you would be dead along with your parents. Did you honestly think the fire started by itself? I wanted you dead and I missed the opportunity a second time. How ironic. You were never my brother, friend or otherwise. Did you little Queen tell you how she wanted me in her bed and not you. Did she tell you, she despised you for days before her little pet intervened? You are no King. I am King and all this, including Nora should be in my bed, underneath me."

Areilis knew the truth about his wife, but to hear that Abor started the fire that would of killed him, but killed his parents, was too much to take. His anger was directed now at Abor.

"GUARDS." Areilis called for.

"Yes Sire?"

"Give me your blades and leave us." Areilis demanded.

The guards looked at their King and without question, handed him the swords.

"Lock the door. Let no one in, unless called for."

"Yes Sire." The guards left, seeing total anger in his Kings eyes. No one had ever seen him this way, until now.

King Areilis unlocked the cell, careful not to keep his sword in front of him, less Abor attack him. He threw the one blade to Abor inside the cell.

"PICK IT UP, ABOR." Areilis backed up, waiting for Abors attack.

"What's the matter false brother. Want to pass judgment on me now. Oh, how would your subjects take that their kindly King murdered the prisoner, his own family."

"Your father was my family. You killed my real family and wanted to kill my son and take my wife. You plotted against my kingdom and tried to murder Lady Alexis, oh, by the way. She lives and so does Lord Petros. You see, she tricked you in believing she was one of your little spies. When in truth, she was plotting against you. How do you think we found out, about your little plan? And your little traitor Merrick. Lord Petros took care of him, head and all."

Abor's mind couldn't take being outsmarted especially by a woman and Areilis. He charged Areilis, forgetting he was in enclosed space. Areilis didn't hesitate, he knew Abor's style of fighting. He backed up to let Abor's momentum push him forward, and simply tripped him. Abor fell forward as Areilis thrust his sword deep in Abors chest. Abor gasped at being tripped by a school boy's trick. Abor took one haggard breathe and fell dead, sliding off Areilis sword.

Areilis stood motionless, looking at Abors dead body. He felt one glimmer of guilt for having to kill out of anger. But he was King, and his judgement was swift and his alone.

* * *

A/N: A bit of a stretch, I know, but more to come. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	36. Chapter 36

Areilis stood motionless, looking an Abors dead motionless body. He felt one glimmer of guilt for having to kill out of anger. But he was King, and his judgment was swift and his alone.

* * *

King Areilis walked back to his room with a heavy heart. He had fought his brother, to regain his kingdom, he found out that his real parents were murdered in a fire that was also meant for him and he killed what was left of a generous King's son. All the pieces seem to fit together in his mind. Growing up as boys, Abor often would seem distant when he was around him. Abor was often in shouting matches with his father when he grew older and it was mostly on how he treated the subjects and his cruel tactics in judgment. When there were plans to expand the kingdom, Abor was never consulted and the King praised him in front of Abor, more often than he thought of. Now all the pieces fit, he kept thinking over and over. 

He walked in the guest room, where his wife still lay sleeping. His wife could sense her husband missing and woke up, finding him starring at her. He looked confused, and she finally noticed blood on his chest.

"Husband, you're hurt. Let me call the healer."

Areilis really didn't register his wife saying anything, until she moved towards him.

"Wha……what?"

"You're hurt Areilis, let me call………..what's wrong husband?

"I………I killed him. He…………he left me no choice. He killed them, he killed them."

"Areilis what's wrong? Are you hurt? The blood, I don't see any open wound."

"Abor……….he………he killed my par……parents."

"What are you saying Areilis?"

"Abor; I went to see Abor. I wanted to see why he wanted me harm and my family."

"Oh, Areilis. What happened?" Queen Nora noticed her husband was hesitant.

"He………he murdered my mother and father. He set a fire to kill us all, to get rid of us."

"No, Areilis. But why?"

"Something from our childhood, I'm not quite sure. He kept saying I ruined everything, something about his birthright to Barania."

"There's something you're not telling me, my husband."

"I……I confronted him, about my parents. He laughed, he just laughed, saying I was not a King, I was not even his brother."

"You were more of a brother than her ever was Areilis. You….you mentioned you killed him." Areilis looked at his wife and her attention to detail in words.

"I ……..I was angry. I gave him a chance to defend himself. I…I didn't want to wait for a trial. I judged him there and then Nora. I sentenced him to death and I carried out the sentence. What kind of man am I now Nora? I allowed my good sense to be clouded by revenge and hate. I allowed Merrick to whip Alexa and it almost killed her. I should of have more trust in my true friends, not distant strangers. I'm King, and yet my actions where the same as Abors. I was a traitor to my own people for not seeing to their interest and safety, but seeking my own selfish satisfaction to placate my hurt pride." Areilis dropped to his knees in front of his wife, letting go of tears for his parents and his misjudgment. He felt like he had disappointed his wife and family, but especially his people.

"So, Abor is dead?"

"Ye………yes."

"Areilis, look at me. Look at me my husband." Areilis finally looked up into his wife's face.

"We are both guilty of not trusting our friend Alexa. I even went to see her and was angry at her betrayal for killing Anton. I…….I wasn't thinking about our sons, you or our people. Just my own hurt pride also. I gave her my trust and loyalty and all I could think of was how she hurt me, and made me look foolish. Are you any guiltier than me? Our son, and the healer are the only one's who believed in her and we are the one's that are held in high esteem for being responsible and true, not they. But they are the ones that showed true honor and true character.

"But I am King. I am to show honesty and justice, so my people can learn from my example. I humiliated Alexa in the public court to show how superior I was. I killed my own brother without a trial. These are not the decision of a true King, but of a tyrant."

"Then we must learn from our mistakes my husband. We must make amends for the wrong we have done to Alexa, our people and our sons. We must show we are not above the law, but are governed by it. You are King in every sense of the word, but you and I are not infallible. We must start anew my husband. Show the people that we have their best interest at heart that we must be swift in wiping out tyranny, especially in our own family. You are a good man Areilis and the people know it. They will forgive our faults, and we must show them we are worthy of their trust. But my husband we must show our true loyalty and trust to Alexa. She is not of this kingdom, but she has shown true honor by risking everything and nothing. She came into our lives and saved us all. Our son, you, me, Anton and our people and both Kingdoms. We owe her a great deal, and you can't do that if you are not King."

Areilis looked lovingly in his wife eyes and could see the wisdom in her words and smile.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you, My Queen?" He smiled.

"Not this morning, but it's a start." She smiled back.

"Then I love you very, very much. You are my Queen now and forever."

"I'm your only Queen and don't you forget it, My King."

"That, I'm sure will never happen. Thank you my love. As always you wisdom surpasses your beauty." He smirked, with a wry grin.

"Thank you, I think." Laughing at her husband quick wit.

"Come here my husband. I think I want you to show me, how much you appreciate me and my wisdom."

Areilis didn't have to be asked twice by his wife on what she meant. They kissed and touched each other as if newlyweds. Areilis took his wife in his arms, whispered he loved her and then made love to his beautiful wife, as if the first time.

For the next few days, King Areilis had declared the lower Kingdom as one with Barania and renamed it New Alexandria after Lady Alexa for saving him and his people. He also announced that King Abor would no longer trouble the people and that he died fighting as King to King for the throne. The people figured out, who won. Xena was healing, but was still weak from her fever. The healer was mending nicely and his apprentice was taking care of all the injured in the battle from both kingdoms. He even attained his own apprentices, once Hera declared he no longer needed to be his mentor. Lord Petros made sure she Xena stayed in bed and ate properly. He was amazed as everyone else that her injuries were healing nicely but Prince Jace and his family had a special surprise for Xena. Lord Petros entered her chambers and picked Xena up from her bed, with her covers. Xena was still weak to walk without assistance, but Petros was strong enough to carry her.

"Anton, what are you up to. I can walk, put me down." Xena said playfully.

"Un uh."

"Please, I don't want people seeing me carried around. They'll think I'm weak or spoiled." She smiled to him.

"But you are weak and I am spoiling you. So, shh, and enjoy the ride. Because when you're well, we are going to have one heck of a work out in the training fields."

"Who, me or you?" She said playfully.

"That remains to be seen. Now stop talking and let me carry you. No butt's."

"Well, at least I can say, you really know how to sweep a woman off her feet."

"I'll hold you to that and close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes or you'll spoil the surprise. And no peeking."

"You are going to get such a whipping on the field. I should have made that knock out herb stronger."

"Ha ha. Now close them tight."

"Okay." Xena shut her eyes, not knowing where she was being taken or what Anton was up to, but she enjoyed his strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her. When they stopped, Xena felt a strong breeze and voices, shushing one another.

"Anton, what's going on? I can hear people trying to be quiet."

"Ok, open your eyes Lady."

What Xena saw, brought shock and tears to her eyes. Prince Jace and his brothers, Hera, the King and Queen included stood next to Xena and Petros as Xena took in what was happening.

"Lady Alexa, I wanted everyone to know how much we love you." Said Prince Jace.

Prince Jace not only had arraigned that the people of Barania Kingdom, but also the entire New Alexandria Kingdom, which Xena knew nothing about, but the entire two kingdoms had gathered under the balcony, the court yard, the outer fortress and beyond to honor Lady Alexa as their hero. There was no space left to stand or sit. It was over one hundred thousand loyal subjects Xena estimated. Never had she seen such love and affection from so many people. It was all to overwhelming to her. She could not hold back her tears.

* * *

A/N: It's kinda short, but off to bed with me. The muses would not stop. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	37. Chapter 37

Xena knew nothing about, but the entire two kingdoms had gathered under the balcony, the court yard, and the outer fortress and beyond to honor Lady Alexa as their hero. There was no space left to stand or sit. It was over one hundred thousand loyal subjects Xena estimated. Never had she seen such love and affection from so many people. It was all to overwhelming to her. She could not hold back her tears.

* * *

Xena was speechless and looked to Lord Petros. Seeing how touched Xena was, he held her even tighter and carried her back to her room. He felt that she was so overwhelmed that he knew she would humbly want to be back in her room to cry even more, but alone. The King and Queen understood Alexa's shyness to such outwardly love. Prince Jace was confused and thought Lady Alexa would be pleased. The Queen explained to him that she was so happy that she could not speak. He understood from then on.

Anton knowing Alexa hated to be seen as weak, though she was, laid her down on the bed and she sat up, still overwhelmed by such affection.

"Alexa, are you alright? I know that was unexpected, but Prince Jace arraigned everything. We all wanted to show you how much we care for you."

"I…..It was just so unexpected. I don't ever remember such……….such…

"Love Alexa?"

"Yes. I still can only remember certain things from my dreams. There is still a jumble in my mind. And even then I still don't know what these names mean or who they are."

"It will come in time. I know that you are still recovering and I know you heal quickly. It's amazing and mysterious at the same time. But that's what I love about you. You are mysterious, intelligent, a quick wit, warrior, a loyal friend."

"I sound like a pet." Xena smiled lightly.

"No pet, just lovable. And I do love you Alexa."

Xena bowed her head at Anton's obvious revelation. "Anton, I want to thank you for saving me. I don't like to admit that I needed saving. I think by nature, I'm always protecting others, not me on the other end of that protection. I……I wanted to see you one last time before I thought I was going to die. I felt………..so alone some times. I just wanted to help the King and Queen for their hospitality and kindness."

"They are astonished that you hold no ill will against them. The King especially. He has bent over backwards making sure you are heralded and taken care of. You my dear Lady have your own Kingdom to rule. No one had ever been bestowed such an honor without being a part of the Royal family."

"The King and Queen should stop doting on me. I might like ruling side by side them. I have an uncanny feeling that this is not new to me. Just a gut feeling I guess."

"You are amazing women Alexa. I'm sure that you will do just fine in Alexandria."

"That's another thing. Were did they come up with renaming the Kingdom?"

"Oh, I think a young Prince Jace had something to do with that, and I agree."

Xena tried to get up, but Anton would not let her. "You need to rest. The healer especially told me to make sure you rest, no matter what. You have been through enough pain to last you a lifetime. Now lay back down young lady or I'll sick the Queen on you. I have Royal connections."

Xena smiled at Anton's protective nature around her. She complied while Anton tucked her in gently and sat behind her, while holding her with his chest.

"Alexa?"

"Yes Anton?"

"Please listen to me and answer as you wish. But I need to say something to you, without interrupting, ok."

"Ok." Xena said softly, feeling comfortable and warm in Anton's embrace.

"When you first arrived here in chains, even then I thought you were the most beautiful women I had ever seen, besides our Queen. I had no illusions that you were beautiful, just deadly. Then when I heard you saved our young Prince twice and saw with my own eyes how you single handedly saved the King and Queen, our Kingdom and me. You had not only proven your loyalty, your honor and wisdom; but your love and compassion for life itself. When I heard that you were whipped by Merrick……….I…….I thought the worse. When Prince Jace told me that the King had sanctioned it, I was even more worried that our entire Kingdom had been corrupted by Merrick's treachery; that even the King was beyond reach."

"Anton, I'm alright now." Said Xena in a whisper.

"I know Alexa, I know, but there's more, please let me say this, for you."

"When I saw you chained in the courtyard, my……my heart skipped a beat. I was angry that our King and Queen could let this happen. But when you were released from your bonds and your body fell into my arms, battered, beaten and whipped. I never wanted to let go of you ever. I………I'm never one to show my emotions in public, even for those I care about. But I……….I couldn't stop crying for you. Never has someone apart from the Royal family affected me so deeply My Lady. I could not bear to live without you, if you died. My heart was lost to you the very first day I saw those beautiful deep blue eyes. Never have I seen such life and I know death in such beauty. What ever your life was before this Alexa, I know that somewhere out there, someone knows you, and truth be told, I don't care who you were before you came to us."

Petros paused to gather his thoughts. Xena understood her silence would spur him to continue.

"I love you Alexa. I love you with all my heart and my body and soul. When Merrick was upon you and tearing at you to submit to him……….when he was about to violate your body, I couldn't contain my anger any more. It was vengeance I wanted. Vengeance for what he was allowed to do to you and what he was about to do. His treachery was a sickness and I wanted to cut it out of him. I wanted to tear him apart with my bare hands when he attacked the Queen, and especially you. I have never in my life felt such hate and anger for anyone, until I seen him touch you in that way."

"Anton." She whispered. Xena let her silent tears fall at Anton's confession and devotion. She reached back to caress Anton's face for reassuring him that she returned his love for her.

"I…….I want to be there for you Alexa. I respect and honor your free will, your strength in such danger and your love for my King and his family. I want the world to know that you are the most important person in the world to me and I want to ask your hand in marriage."

Xena was again speechless. She held onto Anton's arms around her and turned to kiss him.

"Yes, Anton. I would love to be your wife. You couldn't make me happier than wanting to be my husband."

Anton could not contain his tears anymore. He held on to Xena as if she was a lifeline and kissed her back with such tenderness, Xena began to melt under his touch and kissed him even more. Anton's and Xena's passion was growing stronger with each kiss and touch. Xena turned her body and now was facing Anton and kissing him, teasing him with her tongue. Anton wanted to feel her, touch her even more, but he broke off the kiss.

"Alexa, I'm so happy that you said yes. But, I……….I want to wait until you are completely healed. I want our time together to be special and I will not take advantage of your weakness."

Xena smiled at Anton's obvious honorable intentions and she was quite tired.

"Anton, you are my hero. I couldn't ask for a better person to be my Champion."

_Champion. Xena is my chosen Champion. Champion……..champion. _

Suddenly Xena had a vivid flashback. _Xena…….Xena……._

Anton noticed Xena's face as if she was in a trance. "Alexa? Alexa, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Alexa?"

"Xe….na, Xena. Anton I remember something. I………I think my name is Xena."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, too mushy. But I'm allowed. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	38. Chapter 38

Suddenly Xena had a vivid flashback. _Xena…….Xena……._

Anton noticed Xena's face as if she was in a trance. "Alexa? Alexa, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Alexa?"

"Xe….na, Xena. Anton I remember something. I………I think my name is Xena."

* * *

"Are you certain Alexa……I mean, that your name is Xena?" Asked Petros with concern. 

"I…….I had a vision of some sort. I saw my face and another women, smaller, blonde. She was talking to me or someone and looked at me and said a name. I can't remember anything else."

"While you were with fever. You mentioned a Gab... rielle. Perhaps this is the woman you speak of."

"I don't know, but for now Anton. Let's keep this between you and me. I don't want to get my hopes up. But if anyone asks about me by that name, then someone may know me."

"I will keep this between you and me. In the mean time, my dear lady, what say you about something to eat? We haven't had breakfast yet and also, we need to tell our King and Queen that you said, _yes_."

"Maybe I was delirious again." Teased Xena.

Anton tickled her slightly and Xena squirmed. "I don't think so, and I'm not letting you up until I hear it again."

Petros continued to tickle her lightly and Xena gave in. "Al…….alright, alright. It's a _yes,_ plus, I don't think the Royal family would take too kindly to you harassing your future wife."

Anton and Xena kissed tenderly and he held her in his arms. Anton was overwhelmed by such tenderness and love radiating from Xena. When they finally broke their kiss, Anton pulled Xena closer to him.

"So, my dear Lady, what would you like for breakfast?"

Xena was on the mend. Petros and Xena informed the King and Queen of their engagement and the Princes were overjoyed with excitement. All the boys missed their friend, especially Prince Jace. In three days time, her fever was no more. She even started walking around the fortress. As soon as she was strong enough, she was immediately on the training grounds sparring with Anton and their elite guard. Petros men made Lady Alexa their honorary Commander and Petros couldn't be more proud. The Queen wanted some personal time with Xena for planning their wedding. So the King and Lord Petros surveyed Alexandria for Alexa's oncoming rule, while the Queen needed some resolve.

"My Queen………I mean Nora, thank you so much for helping me plan the wedding." Said Xena.

"It's the least I could do for you and Anton. You both mean the world to me and my family. No, you are and will be family."

"You are too kind Nora. I couldn't be happier. But I think there's something on your mind." Xena raised her eyebrow.

"Yes; you are quite perceptive." The Queen hung her head before she spoke. Wanting to speak her words wisely.

"Alexa, I know the King wants to say certain things to you personally, but I want to say………say how wrong and sorry I am."

"Nora, you don't…….

"No Alexa, this must be said. I know you show no ill will toward me and my husband, but you are a gracious and forgiving lady for doing so. But I should have trusted you in the beginning. Anton is like a brother to me and when I…….I thought he was dead. I…….I couldn't think straight and then when Merrick……..showed that you wanted to murder my sons. I lost all reason. I wanted to hurt you Alexa. I wanted the pain to stop that I was betrayed and lost my dearest friend and brother."

Nora let slip her tears of shame. "I know we can never repay you for what you did for my family, Anton and this Kingdom. But my husband and I will never doubt you again. You have become our savior and dear friend.

"Nora, please, I was just trying to help. Anton was suspicious of Merrick all along."

"But it was you, who put your life in danger to save us all. Alexa, I never had any siblings growing up and Anton was all I had as a real friend. But…..since you've come to our kingdom, I've needed a friend to confide in, as a woman and I want you to think of me as a sister, if that's alright with you?"

Both women were in tears now. Xena was taken aback by such friendship. "I think I would like that very much."

"I do have a one confession, and I don't think Anton would mind. I've never seen him so happy in my life. He could have had any woman he liked and there are many who still have an eye for Anton. He's handsome, intelligent, strong and quite funny once you get to know him."

"Oh, I know that already." Said Xena smiling and winking.

"Yes, but he never married Alexa. The noble women of court did everything in their powers to woo him and Anton is not easily impressed by such fickle notions. But you have stolen his heart. He actually jumped the other day for no reason. I know it was because of you."

"Jumped?" Stated Xena in surprise.

"Yes, jumped for joy. Of course he recovered his dignity, but still for him to so such antics without a care; _well_."

Both women giggled at Anton's excitement. "Anyway, I know you will take care of his heart and I know he will do the same Alexa. I believe both of you deserve to be happy after all that's happened and I know he doesn't need my approval for marriage. But he asked me for the King's and our blessing and you have it."

"Thank you Nora. I know that means a great deal to Anton and me also. But I want you to know from the bottom of my heart. I love Anton very much and I would do nothing to hurt him. He has been so patient with me and we plan to marry soon."

"I had hoped you would. He is so anxious for you to be his wife. I ah, think both of you would rule Alexandria quite well."

"About Alexandria Nora. Whose ideal was that?"

"One of the few people who believed in you, when we did not. Prince Jace."

"I will speak with him. He is really a remarkable young man. I owe him my life."

"He……well I think he's a bit sweet on you. He has admired you from day one. I think he's going to make a fine King one day."

"That, I have no doubt." Said Xena.

"So, when do you and Anton plan to marry?"

"Very soon." Xena was smiling ear to ear.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but my monitor went on the blitz. It's up and running now. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	39. Chapter 39

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS.**

"I believe both of you deserve to be happy after all that's happened and I know he doesn't need my approval for marriage. But he asked me for the King's blessing any you both have it."

"Thank you Nora. I know that means a great deal to Anton and me also. But I want you to know from the bottom of my heart, I love Anton very much and I would do nothing to hurt him. He has been so patient with me and we plan to marry soon."

* * *

The entire Kingdom was in celebration at the anticipation of the marriage between Xena and Lord Petros. Queen Nora had the entire throne room decorated for the wedding. It had been moons since there had been such a joyous celebration. Merrick and Abor were buried in unmarked graves, known only to Lord Petros and King Areilis. Both dead men were considered traitors and received a traitor's burial. Xena and Petros made arrangements with the Kingdom of Alexandria and the elite guards were made the elite of Lord Petros and Lady Alexa. Since the two kingdoms were combined, they enlisted more men to join the ranks from the people of the villages. The men were more than happy to be a part of both kingdoms and protect their families under a just King, rather than a feared one. It had been an easy transition, since Xena knew the outlay of both kingdoms and Anton was nothing but overjoyed that his fiancé' was capable of running an entire kingdom. There was some opposition from the traders, who where mostly looking to fill their pockets a little more, since King Abor made a large profit from the very large taxes he leveled from shipments to his port to Meur. After Xena explained what would happen to those merchants if they didn't agree to her and Lord Petro's terms of compensation for each trade, her elite guards explained further at the point of their swords. There were no more disagreements.

As Xena and Petros made final arrangements in running their Kingdom, both prepared the next day for the wedding. Both Xena and Petros were both nervous, especially Petros. He would have loved just a simple ceremony and carry Xena off to a villa given to them as an early wedding present by King Areilis and Queen Nora. But his dear friends wanted to shower them both with presents and celebrate their new life as man and wife. As Petros prepared himself, his King and friend prepared him for what to expect as a new husband.

"Anton, you weren't this nervous before battle. Stand still and let the valet's help you dress."

"I can't help it Areilis. I want everything to be perfect for Alexa. I don't want to disappoint her."

"I don't think you can do that, no matter how hard you tried. Listen Anton, Alexa is a worthy of you and you of her. I can't think of anyone else who could make you happier or nervous."

"She's…………she's just special, that's all. I'm just so grateful she said yes."

"I remembered when I thought Nora didn't like me and when you came to me that she just needed some time, I was so grateful that she did want to marry me, my heart just burst for joy. Look my friend. She's a wonderful woman, she's the best thing that has happened in your life and she is, and will be your life. You'll protect her, love her and respect her above all things. Treat her well and return her love ten fold. She will love you, regardless of your faults and you in turn love her for hers. She will be the most important person in your life and when the day comes that you have children. She will be ever more beautiful while having them and caring for them, when they're born."

"Such wise advice, from such a wise King."

"As long as you know that, then we will always be friends."

Both men chuckled at the Kings sense of humor. But Anton appreciated the advice. Finally the valet was finished. Anton was dressed in gold and silver light armor that shined as brightly as his black boots. He had the Royal sash across his armor as well as a perfumed scarf of his betrothed tied to his arm as a symbol of his chosen wife and her champion.

"Well; what do you think Areilis?"

"I think you look like a well dressed peacock." The King smiled.

"You are not helping Areilis."

"You asked. Anyway, you have a beautiful woman waiting for you and first lesson in being a husband. Never, never keep a woman waiting."

As Petros and King Areilis left for the throne room. Anton could not stop thinking about his soon to be beautiful wife.

"Alexa, you are getting married today, not going into battle." Said Nora.

"It's ………I don't know Nora. I………I don't remember ever being this happy. I don't know if I deserve to be this happy." Xena stated with a shaky smile.

"Alexa; Anton loves you, we love you, our sons, the people. We all love you. No one has ever been so deserving of such love and respect. Anton knows this and you mean more to him, than life itself. There are times in our lives, that give us great joy and marriage is the first step to that happiness, especially with someone you love. I know you love Anton and I don't know of anyone in the entire kingdom that deserves his love, more than you. Love the way you fight Alexa; with strength, passion and an open and kind heart. Never be afraid to reveal your love for him and he will return it a hundred fold. I love my husband with all my heart and I could think of no other to be my life. You deserve this Alexa, so I don't want to hear how you don't deserve happiness."

With that said, both women shed tears of joy. "You are indeed a wise Queen, Nora. My example is by your rule."

"No Alexa, I'm the one who will lead by your sacrifice. We would not be having this conversation, if not for you. Now, let's get you married."

The Throne room was decorated in surround candlelight, with the musicians strumming a favorite song, picked by Prince Jace. The room was decorated with Xena's favorite flowers, specifically chosen by Lord Petros and the entrance was laid with white rose petals, on a red carpet. All stood in awe as the King was dressed in Royal robes and crown. He stood beside Lord Petros awaiting the arrival of Alexa and his own beautiful wife at the steps to the throne. Trumpets finally sounded, announcing the arrival of the Queen and lady Alexa.

Everyone in the throne room turned in expectation of Lady Alexa. Lord Petros stood tall as he waited to see Alexa come through the doorway. The huge doors opened and the elite guards entered, and placed themselves along the royal carpet, saluting Xena and the Queen. The Queen entered first and looked lovingly at her husband. Areilis smiled proudly as his wife walked towards him carrying a bouquet of flowers, beaming at how happy she was for Anton. Anton smiled at Queen Nora, knowing how much he loved his friends for accepting Alexa into his life. Prince Jace and his brothers stood with the elite guard to welcome their friend Alexa, while Petros had asked they be honorary guards for this special occasion. The healer Hera and the new head healer were present in front of the precession as honorary guest and friends of both the Royal family and Xena and Petros.

When Xena entered thru the doorway, all eyes fell upon her and her beauty. Both Petros and Xena's eyes met at the same time, and in that moment, both knew their love for one another was sealed. Anton beamed proudly and was in awe of Xena's beauty. Her dress was white, with lace trim at both her sleeves and the end of her gown. She wore a tiara, given to her by Queen Nora, as a symbol of the Royal family. Her train of her gown was short, due to Xena saying, it was too much to pull and she wanted to be well rested after the wedding. Queen Nora took the hint. As she walked down the isle, Prince Jace stood and grabbed Xena's hand and escorted her rest of the way to the throne. Xena smiled at Jace, acknowledging how proud she was to be escorted by him. Petros couldn't be prouder, as if Prince Jace was his own son. As Prince Jace released Xena's hand, he placed it in Lord Petros. Petros believed his heart had skipped a beat at seeing such love and beauty from Xena's brilliant blue eyes. Both Xena and Petros kneeled before the King and Queen and the King began the ceremony. Both Xena and Petros made up their own vows and the King placed rings on both their hands. When the ceremony was over, the Queen and most every women in the throne was in tears, including Xena. As they walked down the isle to the outside, the crowd rose up and cheered at their marriage, white doves flew over the kingdom and the couple was pelted with rose petals. Alexa and Petros waived to the crowd and soon left for their honeymoon to villa. They were escorted by the elite guard in a white carriage, pulled by 4 white horses. Once arriving, Anton took Xena's hand and then carried her into their private bedroom. Anton had red and white rose petals strewn on the bed and the bed was large made of fine brass. They both changed and freshened up and sat down to eat wine, cheese, grapes and fresh bread. The servants took care of their every need, and when they had finished with their meal. Anton led Xena over to their bed.

Anton and Xena began to kiss tenderly, slowly, savoring each moment to touch and caress one another. Petros then lifted Xena up and carried her to the bed, and laid her down reverently, never taking his eyes away from hers. He kissed her patiently this time and Xena returned his kiss, entwining her tongue to taste him, feel him, wanting him. Anton began to remove Xena's nightgown and stopped.

"Anton, what's the matter? Asked Xena with concerned.

"Alexa, I never want to hurt you. I……I remember what……….what.

"Shhhh, Anton, no; you are not hurting me in that way. I know what you're thinking and please don't worry my love. Nothing happened and I'm now here with you. Nothing else matters at this moment but you and I my love. Nothing."

After hearing Xena say the words he couldn't, he smiled and bent down to kiss Xena on the lips, once again and again. Xena held Anton's head in her hands and reached up to kiss his neck and throat. Anton moaned into her kiss and caresses and began undressing Xena once more. He pulled her night dress down her shoulders and released her bodice to reveal her tender breast. Xena in turned loosened his shirt strings and pulled his shirt over his head. Xena knew Anton was strong, but she was amazed at his strong and muscular chest and arms. Xena reveled in touching him and running her fingers, up and down his bare chest. Anton began kissing and suckling her breast, touching and pinching them ever so slightly, eliciting more moans from Xena. He then rose up on his knees and began to pull off her under garments and stockings until she was totally undressed. Anton was in awe once he saw how toned and sleek Xena was. He gazed upon her body as if witnessing a miracle from the Gods. He knew of her scars on her back and saw other scars, but they were barely visible and he wondered if they were left over from Xena's beatings with Merrick. But he shook the thought and just wanted to return kissing Xena, which he did and moved over her whole body, touching, remembering every inch of her, only wanting to please her, feel her, taste and inhale her scent. Never had he seen such beauty before him. He was in heaven and he didn't want to stop touching her, exploring her. Xena motioned with her eyes, that she wanted to see Anton, all of him as she could see he was well aroused. Xena helped him, unbuckle his pants and helped take them completely off. Xena could see the enormity of Anton's member and her smile widened with anticipation of Anton entering her. Both delve into touching each other, kissing each part of their bodies, down to their very core of their arousal. Xena turned and now was on top of Anton, straddling his waist and kissing his chest, sucking his nipples, until they were hard. They held hands and Xena leaned forward to kiss Anton, pressing her body close and rotatating her center towards Anton's member, wanting him to be inside her. Anton understood and soon, rolled Xena onto her back, kissing his way down to her center. He inserted one finger first, watching Xena moan with ecstasy, wanting more from Anton. He obliged and inserted another finger into her center and sucked on her sensitive pink lips, making Xena arch into his touch."

Xena was breathing quick and heavy, trying to control her orgasms, not wanting Anton to stop his ministrations with his hands.

"Anton……..Anton, don't stop please………….don't stop."

"I want to see you my love. Look at me…….please. I want to watch you come for me, come Alexa, come."

Anton continued to suck and rotate his fingers inside Xena. Xena was in ecstasy and screamed out her release. Anton was pleased with himself in making his wife come and wanted feel himself inside Xena, now that she was coming down from her high. Anton hovered over Xena, both smiling at what he was about to do. He kissed her stomach and grabbed both her arms and held them down over her head, while he entered her. Xena once again arched into his embrace and Anton slowly began to move in and out of Xena, penetrating her at each thrust. Xena began moaning Anton's name, and he increased his thrust, faster and harder. Anton was beyond arousal and could see Xena's face begin to contort once again in pleasure of his increased pressure to her center. Anton began to say Alexa's name and for some reason, it increased his motion to have her, to make her scream his name.

"Alexa…………..Alexa. Yes, yes, you are so beautiful."

Xena had wrapped her legs around Anton's waist, making him go deeper inside her; she met him, thrust for thrust, with a vigorous pace. Soon, both were sweating with desire, wanting each other to come for the other, moans of pleasure filled their room. Xena was on fire, she could see stars from Anton deepening his member inside her. They both felt they other coming, trying to release what was pent up lust for so long. With several more thrust from Anton, and Xena's hold on him tightening, both of them climaxed together, shouting out their guttural release. Anton, fell against Xena's sweating body, teasing and licking her breast, while she moaned and trembled in pleasure, finally evening out their breathing.

"I love you Alexa……….I love you with all my heart. You are so beautiful. I never want to leave you."

Xena was still coming down from the intensity of their love making. Breathing hard, she managed to say what was truly in her heart.

"I love you Anton. I will be yours until death takes us both."

* * *

A/N: Ok, it was bound to happen, so here's the wedding. I made it short, but the next chapter will explain all. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	40. Chapter 40

"I love you Alexa……….I love you with all my heart. You are so beautiful. I never want to leave you."

Xena was still coming down from the intensity of their love making. Breathing hard, she managed to say what was truly in her heart.

"I love you Anton. I will be yours until death takes us both."

* * *

Xena was just waking up from a warm, sexually induced slumber. She could feel Anton, snuggled against her back, holding onto her waist. It felt wonderful that someone was holding her in love, rather than in torture. Anton had made love to her several times into the night and she returned his affections tenfold. They were exhausted and didn't care one way or another. They had explored each other's bodies and the need to satisfy one another in their lovemaking and its intensity. Xena scrunched backwards towards Anton, wanting him to snuggle tighter. 

"Do you want something, my love?" Anton asked, smiling into Xena's back.

"Maybe. I guess I'll just have to settle for some food." Said Xena teasingly.

"Oh, I'll give you food my Princess." Anton started tickling Xena. He now knew exactly where her sensitive spots were.

"Ohhhhh, alright, I give, I give. How did you find my ticklish spots so well my Lord?"

"Oh, I have my ways Princess. Uhmmm, you are so beautiful." Said Anton, while kissing and holding Xena tight to him.

"And you are so handsome. Who would have thought all those muscles and tenderness were under that armor. You've been holding back Anton."

"Just waiting for the love of my life, and now I have found her. She is more beautiful and wonderful than I could ever imagine."

"And who would that be? Who is this woman than has entranced you my husband? Xena smiled with an arched eye brow.

"The one that I hold in my arms, and in my heart, my love…………..you." Anton pulled Xena closer and kissed her until he could feel himself aroused again.

"Oh, I think someone wants more from me than just a hug this morning." Xena returned the kiss with heated passion.

"Oh, you are so right My Lady. You are so right." Anton smiled a seductively wicked smile and began making love to Xena once again.

After another intense and passionate love session. Anton held Xena in his arms, not wanting to ever let go.

"Where have you been all my life Alexa? I can't get enough of you." Anton rolled his head, so he snuggled into Xena's neck.

"Same her Anton." She caressed his chest, feeling the warm muscles and taunt stomach.

"I never thought I could be so happy Anton. Even if I don't remember, I want to be like this forever." Said Xena.

"You know, we eventually have to get out of bed or we will starve. I need my strength young lady. I think I've lost some of my weight."

Both laughed at that. "Well, I think the servants were scared to come in or knock. You are quite the loud one Anton."

"Me?" Anton said mockingly. "I thought I lost my hearing, after your display of some type of warrior cry. I think I heard the horses whinny twice or two and the dogs would not stop barking outside. I didn't even know we had dogs."

Xena punched Anton lightly in the arm. "Well thanks for satisfying me so much. I think we can be a little quieter next time. The Queen and King might have heard us over the ridge."

Anton laughed at that prospect. Anton became serious for the moment. "I love you Alexa. I have never loved a woman more than I do right now. You mean the world to me and my heart is ready to burst for the love that I feel for you. I………..I can't describe it. It's…………it's so overwhelming."

Anton kissed Xena once again, as he moved his hand up and down her smooth and silky back.

Xena pulled slightly from his embrace, and became serious, and a bit misty at Anton's declaration of love. Xena sat up on her elbow, rising above Anton's strong body.

"Anton, you have shown me the true meaning of love and caring. I………I want us to be like this forever. I want to have children, and friends and family. I……I don't even know if I have any family. But you and Nora, Areilis, and the Princes are the closest to family I will ever have. This is what happiness is for me."

Anton pulled Xena closer into his arms and hugged her so tenderly. "Oh Alexa, my love. You will always have me as your family. I vow that I will always love you. You have captured my heart and my soul. I can never see anything else in your heart, but love."

Anton rolled Xena over on her back, kissing and nipping at her lips. He started moving his body against Xena's, enticing her to make love once again. She happily obliged.

**MT OLYMPUS IN THE HALL OF WAR**

"Where is she, you sniveling excuse for a nephew. It's been almost two seasons since Xena has been missing. I don't have to tell you how much trouble you are in for making her disappear." Ares angrily threw Strife across his throne room.

"I…..I told you Unc, that if was a fluke. The vortex opened up to another dimension and I have to search each one that I didn't conjure up. I………….didn't do that on purpose. I just wanted to capture the Amazons. He heehe." Strife knew he was lying, but finally found where Xena may be.

"Don't call me Unc. I'd fry you right now, if it wasn't for my sister. Zeus has already placed you under his crap list and believes me, it took everything but Hades himself to calm down Artemis. You really did it this time nephew."

"I was just playing around. Everyone is so serious up here. I just wanted a little…………….

Ares knocked Strife across the room again. He was already in front of Strife before he could get up. "Look you little piece of Pegasus dung. You upset Artemis by going after her Amazons, and a little blonde Princess is calling me everyday, blaming me for her friend's disappearance. Artemis didn't appreciate that you made her Chosen one upset. And since war is my department, they made me responsible for babysitting you. Not to mention, you got rid of my Chosen into some unknown dimension. So listen up you worthless piece of meat. Get her back and you get her back within the next moon. Or you are going to have Zeus to answer to this time; get it?"

"I……..get it. So what's the Princess to you anyway? Is it true you have the…………………

Ares raised his hand with a fireball in it. Strife knew when to leave. He did.

Strife materialized into his own chamber on Olympus. "So Unc has the hots for the old Princess Warrior. I should leave her in that dimension forever. I can always disappear for awhile and no one would know. But Artemis is another story. She can easily convince Zeus to tear me limb from limb and keep doing it for all enternity. Ugh." Shivering, Strife knew the punishment for crossing Zeus and one of his favorite children.

"I think maybe I'll pay our little Princess a visit and see what she's up to. I bet she's creating all kinds of havoc in that plain of existence."

Strife opened up a portal and jumped through. It was somewhere on the outskirts of some Kingdom. Strife loved to cause mischief, but decided to disguise himself and find out if anyone knew of the Warrior Princess. He was going to have fun.

* * *

A/N: I know, I've been lazy. So to Lady R for kicking me in the butt. Not literlly, well, you know what I mean. And to Adrienne for enlightning me. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	41. Chapter 41

"I think maybe I'll pay our little Princess a visit and see what she's up to. I bet she's creating all kinds of havoc in that plain of existence."

Strife opened up portal and jumped through. It was somewhere on the outskirts of some Kingdom. Strife loved to cause mischief, but decided to disguise himself and find out if anyone knew of the Warrior Princess. He was going to have fun.

* * *

**WARNING: ADULT SCENES AND SITUATIONS**

Strife went about the kingdom listening for hints of where Xena may be. From what he heard, no on had heard of this Xena. There however was a hero in the land and a favorite to the King and Queen. They say she was a blessing from out of nowhere and saved the kingdoms.

_I wonder where Xena is? The Warrior Princess can't be that hard to find. She's always kicking butt and taking names later. I need to find her. _

Strife learned that this new hero lived in the extended kingdom and decided to go investigate and find Xena. When Strife arrived the kingdom was bustling with trade and new storage houses being built. He learned that the Lady of the Land and Lord possessed great wealth and respect from the locals. He inquired as to see this new couple to offer some type of trade thru his village. He was informed that they were both unable to see him, for they were a newly married couple. Strife decided to take a room at the new Inn and would bide his time. The way the locals described Lady Alexa, she sounded just like Xena. He would wait and find out more information.

After a week of waiting, Strife had found out more of this Lady Alexa. He found out that she saved the King and Queen and the entire kingdom. That King Abor and this Commander Merrick were traitors to the King and his people. They were reportedly killed and buried with dishonor in secret and with unmarked graves as an eternal punishment. It is said that Lady Alexa was tortured and labeled a traitor before the true traitors were found. The entire Kingdom had respect for this Lady Alexa and was married at a hero to Lord Petros, a close friend to both King and Queen. Strife found out that Lady Alexa and Lord Petros would be down on the Warf this day to inspect new trade coming into the kingdom. It's said that one look upon her beauty and men were mesmerized. The traders could not deny her anything when it came to her cunning negotiations.

Strife hid among the new traders and wanted to meet this Lady Alexa. Several people were bowing and greeting this man called Petros and behind him, was a woman that Strife could not quite see. Who ever she was, she was very popular with the people. She seemed to be at ease greeting them, and the guards that surrounded them seem to be well trained from Strife's experienced eye. As they drew closer, this Petros grabbed a woman's hand and kissed it lovingly in public. The woman's hair was blocking her face, but he could hear her laugh and returned the kiss on his cheeks. When both the man and woman were in full view, Strife was in shock. It was Xena. He was sure she would become angry and beat the horses crap out of him. Strife was about to disappear but something stopped him. Xena did not even recognize him. He stood taller and watched as Xena continued to greet the traders and then approached him.

"Good morning Sir. Are you with the new traders?"

Strife's eye brow raised, but decided to play along. He thought maybe Xena was playing with him.

"Yes Mistress. I've come to trade something very valuable to your kingdom. I may have special armor that your army may be interested in. It could withstand several blows and allow your men to continue their strikes unharmed."

"My husband and I have the most elite soldiers in the kingdom. They are barely touched and it takes an experienced soldier to take any of them down." Said Xena with pride.

"Well this armor is special made. Even arrows cannot penetrate its armor. Your elite soldiers could decimate any offending army."

Lord Petros was standing behind Xena and overheard the last part.

"My Lady, this indeed would be valuable to our kingdom. King Areilis would be more than interested if we were attacked from our enemies." Said Petros.

"True Lord Petros. I would be too quick to make a decision if this armor could benefit the combined armies."

She turned to Strife and approached him like a friend. "What is your name trader?"

_What game is this? Why doesn't she acknowledge who I am? She knows who I am. Why this ruse?_

"Ah, Ares, Mistress." Strife wanted to see if Xena reacted to his uncle's name. She didn't.

"Alright Ares, then I invite you to discuss this armor by midday on the morrow and would like to see a demonstration." Stated Xena.

"Yes My Lady; it would be my honor." Said Strife still reserved about Xena's reaction.

"My dear wife, we have a dinner arrangements with the King and Queen. I'm sure you would like to freshen up." Smiled Petros with other intentions on his mind.

"Then we are finished here Anton. Ares, it's been a pleasure."

Strife bowed and watched Xena and Petros ride off. His curiosity was peaked now.

_Something is not right here. Xena didn't even have a reaction about Ares name being mentioned. She's playing games with me; that's it. But why invite me to the palace? I guess I'll keep up this game until I find out what she's up too. Maybe she's hiding her past. Hmmm._

Anton and Xena returned to freshen up and prepared to visit the King and Queen, but Anton wanted other matters to attend to.

"Come here my beautiful wife. Did I tell you today how much I love you and how beautiful you are?" Anton pulled Xena close to him and began kissing her on the neck and shoulders.

"No, but this is a good start. Uhmmm, Anton, now dinner is with the King and Queen, not here in our bedroom." Xena bent her head more to allow Anton more access to her neck.

"You taste so good Alexa. I can't get enough of you. You were driving me crazy today. I almost took you down at the docks."

Xena laughed in his mouth. "Now that would have been a sight for a few of the new traders."

"I don't care. I love you and wanted to kiss and hold you all day." Smirked Anton.

Anton was backing Xena up to their bed and pushed her slowly down and started undressing her. Xena in turn did the same to Anton. They both were kissing each other passionately and longingly. Both were finally undressed and Anton began kissing Xena's breast and mid section. He was touching her everywhere and Xena was moaning every time Anton sucked on her breast and mid section.

"Ahhhhhh, Anton, don't stop, don't stop." Xena was grabbing at Anton hair as he headed south of Xena'a body. He smiled and dove into her center.

Xena arched up off the bed and was moaning Anton's name in ecstasy. She couldn't stop undulating at his ministrations and he began a slow rhythm and sped up his kisses on her center. Xena was enjoying every minute Anton paid her and then he stopped abruptly and covered her whole body with his. He was hard and he wanted to penetrate Xena now. Xena's eyes were glazed over with desire and she pushed him forward, by encircling his waist with her legs. Anton pushed into Xena and started thrusting slowly; wanting to draw out her moans and cries of pleasure.

"Do you feel me Alexa? Do you feel me inside you?"

"Yes, yes Anton. Harder, harder, Anton; please. Don't make me wait."

"Yes my love, for you always. I want to be deep inside you. You are so sweet, like nectar to me. I can't get enough of you." Anton continued his thrust, making Xena crazy wanting him, deeper, harder. His rhythm increased with each thrust and Xena met him thrust per thrust. Finally they both climaxed together, screaming each others names. Anton fell on top of Xena panting and sweating, holding her close and kissing her deep as their tongues entwined.

"I love you so much Anton. Never leave me. You've spoiled me."

Anton laughed into her neck. "I aim to please my love. I don't want to get up. I just want to hold you here forever."

"Today, that's impossible. The Queen and King are expecting us. We haven't' seen them in half a moon." Said Xena.

"Well we could have them come see us, and then sneak away every so often and …………

"Antonnnnnn."

"Alright my love. We'll go see our friends and then we can come back and play Warrior and Damsel in distress."

"Oh, Anton, what a brilliant mind you have." Xena teased.

"Oh, I know, I know. But only you know this and I'll just have to kiss you into submission."

"Oh, I think I'll like that my Warrior in shining armor. "

Anton and Xena made love one more time before they freshened up and prepared to meet King Areilis and Queen Nora at their fortress.

Queen Nora and King Areilis welcomed Alexa and Anton with much anticipated joy. The three Princess were overjoyed to see their two favorite friends. They all sat down to a most fulfilling meal, sprinkled with laughter and odd stories. The Queen was doing some catching up with Xena and Areilis was informing the King of new trade agreements and a census for seeing to the needs of new arrivals to their kingdom, thus increasing their army. Prince Jace spent as much time as possible with Xena. They both had formed a bond as friends and Xena saving his life and Jace saving hers made them friends for life. After all three boys said their goodnights; Alexa had mentioned to the King that a trader was going to demonstrate a new type of armor the next day. Nora was impressed at Xena's talent for organization and trade. Petros was even more proud that Xena was always thinking of way to make the two kingdoms safe from possible enemies who still harbored bad feeling about King Abors kingdom.

"Well Alexa, if you say this may be important to see then I trust you and Anton's judgment." Said Areilis.

It didn't dawn on Petros until now, but he remembered when Xena was delirious with fever she mentioned two names. One of them was Ares. Xena looked over at Anton and thought his thought were on their afternoon tryst.

"My Lord and husband. Are you alright?"

"Hmm, oh yes. Thinking about the demonstration. The trader seemed, I don't know. A little too anxious to press his goods. I didn't see any boats or caravans of this armor."

"You see, my husband is one step ahead of me already. My thoughts were on him also. Something strange about him. But, I guess we will see if he can deliver this armor. Don't worry Anton, we'll be careful."

"See Areilis; my wife has already planned for any problems. She's always taking care of what I think."

"Be careful Anton." Said Nora. "She as good a thinker as you are when it comes to our kingdoms."

Anton smiled. "Yes, yes she is."

Anton reached over and kissed Xena, not worrying about being embarrassed. The King and Queen smiled at their obvious outward love. They all sat down by the fireplace with a cup of hot cider and enjoyed the peace and quit of the fire. The King invited Alexa and Anton to stay the night and ride out early in the morning.

* * *

A/N: I know it a long time coming. But back to basics. hehehe. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	42. Chapter 42

It didn't dawn on Petros until now, but he remembered when Xena was delirious with fever she mentioned two names. One of them was Ares. Xena looked over at Anton and thought his thought were on their afternoon tryst.

"My Lord and husband. Are you alright?"

"Hmm, oh yes. Thinking about the demonstration. The trader seemed, I don't know. A little too anxious to press his goods. I didn't see any boats or caravans of this armor."

"You see, my husband is one step ahead of me already. My thoughts were on him also. Something strange about him. But, I guess we will see if he can deliver this armor. Don't worry Anton, we'll be careful."

* * *

"ARES!……….ARES!"

Ares appeared in the room in a shower of blue shimmering light. He had his arms folded against his chest and one eye brow raised to anticipate his arrival.

"What is it now blondie? I swear, even Xena didn't call me this much and usually I appeared whether she wanted me to or not. For you I'd rather not." Stated Ares annoyed.

"It's been almost two seasons Ares. Where is she? Artemis told me everything about you leaning on Strife to find her. Xena could be in danger."

Gabrielle had been worried that she would never see her friend again. She had stayed with Ephiny and the Amazons the whole time and made her pleas to Artemis well known.

"I'm workin on it. Of course if I didn't have a blond annoying friend calling me every few candlemarks, maybe it would be possible to find your Warrior Princess. She can take care of herself; I know because I trained her."

Gabrielle came forward and poked Ares in the chest. "This is your entire fault. If you didn't always pine for Xena, then Strife would have left her and all us Amazons alone. But, noooooooooo. Strife was probably showing off to you and attacked us. Now Xena is somewhere out there, who knows what's happened to her."

"Don't you think I know that Blondie? Do you honestly think I would put her in harm's way, because of Strife? He's my problem, not yours. He's not going anywhere unless I know about it. So button up on the calling me all the time. It's starting to annoy the Zeus balls out of me, so cut it out."

"No, not until you know where Xena has gone." Gabrielle sat down away from Ares, with her head held down. Ares knew Gabrielle was trying to be brave, but she was just as scared as he was. Only he could not show it.

"Look, blondie……….

"It's Gabrielle, Ares. How many times do I have to remind you? I don't go around calling you stupid."

"Touché' Blon………Gabrielle and I'll let the slip of stupid go for now, because I know you're concerned for Xena. But once is all I'll allow. Look; I'm putting the pressure on Strife and he knows it's not wise to cross me. Zeus and the rest aren't exactly happy about this either. It upsets the balance of things, believe it or not. Xena on this goody thing has helped even out some nasty Warlords and it kept Hades happy to spend some time with his wife."

"Oh, how peachy Ares. My friend is out there somewhere, maybe even……………

"Now listen to me Gabrielle or whatever you want me to call you. I would know if Xena was dead and she's not. She's alive and we are going to find her, even if I have to tear Strife apart. I can only do so much to another God's son, but I promise blondie. Xena will return to you and I will find her. So stop calling me every time so I can find her."

With that last word Ares disappeared into a shimmer again, leaving Gabrielle lost in her thoughts about Xena and what Ares mentioned about Xena still being alive. She knew, even with her dislike for Ares, he wouldn't lie about that.

Ares returned to his throne room where Hephaestus was waiting for him as well as Aphrodite.

"Ares, where is Strife? Some of my armor is missing and no one seems to know where Strife is." Stated Hephaestus.

"How does that coincide with Strife missing as well as your armor? Stated Ares.

"Aphrodite noticed that Strife has been coming and going several times, but can't seem to pinpoint where he's been going. I think he stole my armor is off making trouble again. You are supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Don't tell me what I should and should not do. I can't help it if you can't keep up with your armor. I had other matters to attend to. So I'll find out where the little monster is at, ok."

Hephaestus huffed and left. Aphrodite stayed and watched her brother. "You're worried about her aren't you big brother?"

"Xena can take care of herself, she's a big girl. I'm more worried about what Strife is up to. He seems to think this is a game. If he's not concentrating on finding Xena, then what is he up to?"

"Like Heph said. I saw Strife coming and going, but no sign of him carrying any shields, but there's no sign of where he's going either."

"Blondie keeps calling me asking everyday, where is Xena. I can't tell her, because even I don't know."

Aphrodite could see the frustration in her brother's eyes. She approached him on his throne chair. "The Warrior Babe is a clever one, and if she was in trouble, well, you'll find her. You can hide your feelings from them Bro, but not from the Goddess of Love. I know where your heart is and Gabrielle is my friend. She's just as much worried about the Princess as you are if not more. We'll find her, and I can help, well, sort of. I can keep checking when Strife returns. He thinks I'm an airhead anyway, so he won't suspect I'm watching him."

Ares turned to his sister, knowing she was right about his feelings for Xena. "Thanks Dite. I appreciate all the help I can get. But if Strife is lying to me about her whereabouts. Son of a God or not, he is going to be very sorry he crossed me."

**KINGDOM**** O****F BARANIA**

Anton and Xena had said their goodbyes to everyone at the Fortress and headed out for their morning appointment with the merchant Ares. Petros could tell something was bothering Alexa while they rode to return to their kingdom. When they arrived Xena wanted to freshen up first and Anton made arrangements to meet with the merchant. He found his wife sitting on their bed slightly dazed.

"My love; what's wrong? You seem preoccupied in your thoughts."

"I have a funny feeling about this Anton. He seems familiar, but I can't seem to place him."

"I thought as much. Alexa, remember when you were badly injured and with fever. You cried out two names that may be from your past. Gabrielle was one, the other was Ares."

"Truly?"

"Yes, my love. I didn't want to mention these names to you, until I thought you might remember. But it's obvious this man or this Ares is upsetting to you."

"I don't know Anton. Much of my past I still can't remember. I know I have dreams about certain things and the faces are unfamiliar or I can't see them well. Maybe he does know me, but I have a feeling he's not who he claims to be. Just call it instinct."

Anton took Xena's hand into his own. "I trust your instincts with my life. No doubt this may a piece of the puzzle to your life before coming here. I know you will do the right thing and see how things turn out. I will be by your side when that happens. Don't worry; I'll keep a close eye on him, while you watch his demonstration. I'm interested to see what this so called special armor can do."

Both Anton and Xena kissed each other caressed each other tenderly. Their love was growing each day, and both cherished that the other took care to watch each other's backs.

Strife was instructed to set his wares out in an open field, with several of Xena's elite guards keeping watch as well as trying on some of the armor. Strife himself had sneaked out some of Hephaestus prime armor, especially made for Ares if he needed them. However, Ares never did. He saw both Xena and Petros approaching and bowed, sneering at the pretense he was being watched by Xena.

"Ah, My Lady and Lord Petros. It is an honor to be able to demonstrate for you, what this special armor can do."

Petros noticed that some of his men had dawned the armor as well as this Ares. He would watch as Xena put the armor to the test.

"My Lady Alexa, if would be my honor if you attacked me, while wearing the armor. Trust me, you will not harm me."

"Are you sure Ares. You seem pretty confident that I won't hurt you. I'll go easy on you. I've been told that I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Anton and some of the guards laughed at Xena's humor and realization that she was stronger than people anticipated.

"Come my Lady, strike as if I was your most hated enemy." Strife watched for an reaction and none came.

Xena pulled her sword and began thrusting and pairing. Strife raised his sword, and saw a few of Xena's guards and Anton raise themselves, as if to protect Xena. Xena saw the movement out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's alright my husband. His armor need only to prove how effective it is against my blows. If Ares is wise, he will not strive to attack without provocation."

Strife heeded Xena's threathning words carefully. He knew these guards could pounce on him within a heartbeat. But he wanted to flush Xena out.

"Ah, My Lady, you area a skilled warrior." Still parring his sword to defend himself in mock fighting. "One would almost have to say you are a, _Warrior Princess."_ Strife was trying to get a rise out of Xena, but he was confused at why she was holding back her strikes.

Xena began backing Strife up, and hitting him full in the chest. She saw to her amazement that he looked like he never even felt the blows. She flipped over him and yelled a familier yell to the mean and Anton and back kicked Strife from behind. Usually that kick would have knocked even a formidable foe over, but Strife was still on his feet.

"I'm impressed Ares. This armor seems to be oblivious of my blows. Let's try something else."

"At your leisure My Lady Alexa." Strife was now backing up and wanted Xena to hit him head on. He knew the armor would protect him, but wanted to know how far Xena was willing to take this little battle.

"Xena came full force at Strife. He fained fighting Xena and allowed her to hit him at every angle. Xena didn't even make a dent.

All eyes were on Xena as she attacked at full out. She wanted to test the armor as if she was in battle. Anton could see the fierce fighting force rising in Xena. The guards were impressed not only with the armor's resilience to hits, but at how strong it held up against Xena's blows.

Xena stopped suddenly as to strike a deadly blow, then she shifted her wait and watched Strife. She thought she saw a slight smile come across his face, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Well Ares, the armor so far is impressive, but you have yet to show me how it will stop an arrow." Said Xena.

"My Lady, if I may ask. You can shoot me with any arrow you wish. I assure you, I will not be harmed. Or better yet, I put my life on the line, if I can shoot you and demonstrate it's protection."

Anton raised off where he was standing and approached Xena with concern. "How dare you put my wife in danger merchant. I would have your head right now."

Xena was proud that Anton was concerned for her safety, as well as putting the merchant in his place. It seemed to Anton and Xena that Ares was a little too confident in what this armor could do.

"I meant no disrespect My Lord Petros, or to you Lady Alexa. I apologize. I only meant that the armor is inpenetrable, and no arrow made in this kingdom would penetrate it." Strife was baiting Xena.

"Wait Anton. If our men are in battle, I want to assure them, that they need not be afraid of harm, if I cannot be. Let me wear the armor and you shall shoot me Anton. You are the best Archer in the kingdom. I know you will not harm me."

"Alexa, I don't think this is necessary. We can stand the armor on a post and shoot the arrow. Your life need not be in danger."

"Do you trust me Anton?"

"With my life Lady; with my life." Anton knew where this was going. It scarred him Xena was putting herself in harms way.

"Then I too, trust you with my life. I have hit this armour full out and there's not a dent in it. If it can stand up to me, then an arrow is nothing. Please my love. I trust you."

Anton could not say no to Xena. He loved her and trusted her judgement. He nodded and Xena proceeded to put on the armor. Strife stood by as he took off his and watched.

"Men, watch the merchant. If something goes wrong, my next arrow will be your death merchant." Stated Anton vehemently.

Strife tried not to show any fear, but he saw the look in Petros eyes. He was good at his word, but Strife had other plans.

Xena stood against a tree and smiled at Anton. She had full confidence in his aim and she could easily pull the arrow out of the air if the trajectory was off. He pulled his string back, taunt and strong, readied and aimed. He let go and his men gasped that he actually fired. Xena never flinched, the arrow was true and straight for her mid section. She realized that Anton did not have the heart to shoot her in the chest if something went wrong. At least the arrow would hit her stomach if something did go wrong and possibly be saved. She could see the arrow as if in slow motion. She braced for the impact. The arrow bounced off the armor and well to the ground in splinters.

Anton breathed a sigh of relief and his men were astonished at what they just witnessed. Xena was unharmed and walked over to Anton, rubbing the spot where the arrow bounced off.

"Well Ares, you were true your word. What is this armor made of exactly?" Stated Xena, watching Ares closely for his answer.

"It's made from the Gods My Lady. I cannot reveal my source. Trade secret." Strife wanted to see if Xena had any reaction to his slip of the Gods mention. He still had not figured Xena to react.

Anton helped Xena take off the armor. He shook his head in mock relief. "Please don't make me do that again."

"I won't , but you are the best Archer in the kingdom." Turning back to Strife. "Ares, I will order as many as you can supply. My husband and I will offer you a fair price. Dine with us this evening, so that we may discuss compensation for this miraculous protection."

Strife bowed as if mocking his buyers. I will My Lady and Lord Petros. It is a pleasure doing business with you. You will not regret your decision."

"Come my Love, we have much to discuss." Said Anton, protectively putting his arm around Xena's waist. The elite guards followed suit and returned to their own fortress.

Strife watched and was puzzled at Xena not even giving him a hint that she knew him. He muddled over what was going to transpire, and knew he could easily smuggle more of the armor out, but he only wanted half of the armor to protect Xena's guards. He couldn't afford being caught stealing more of Hespehstus armor or he could be in some dire trouble.

_Oh, this is going to be good. Wait until I stir up a little trouble and the armor doesn't protect some of Xena's soldiers. Man will they be angry at Xena for making this deal. But who can I get to make them come out for a full battle, not just some skirmish? __Wait,__ there was talk about two graves of the traitors to the kingdom. Oh, oh, this is marvelous. Xena had enemies here. What were their __names.__ Oh, yes; __Abor__ and a Merrick. Oh, Joy. I'm going to have some real fun._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long. Some of my good friends have reminded me that I have been lazy or aloof. So review and enjoy. More to come soon. I promise Lady and Adrienne, more soon. 


	43. Chapter 43

Xena had retired early, since Anton would be arriving late in the evening from a small visit to Barania. He wanted to report immediately to King Areilis that the armor that was purchased repelled arrows as well as direct sword blows.

Xena was tossing and turning in her sleep. Unknown to her, she was sweating profusely, while having nightmares. She was dreaming of dark faces of an unknown foe that was fighting her. They carried with them death and Xena was fighting for her life. There was dark figure looming in the background, directing the dark foes. She couldn't see his face, but he had an evil smile. She could see herself, battered and bloody, and her sword was almost useless. She was looking for help and those that were her allies could not help her.

Several faces were laughing at her, taunting her to fight on, even though, she was receiving wound after wound and nothing was penetrating their armor. She looked around and there were two faces that she did not recognize, beckoning her to get to them before it was too late. It was a female, a face she did not recognize, and she was trying to help her fight. Unknown forces were throwing everything at her, from the ground to the skies. All she could feel was pain, infuriated hatred, and she was being smothered by the impending doom.

Someone was shouting at her to run for safety. Xena was surrounded at all sides by ominous forces. It seemed to be the same faces over and over again, but she could barely see them. It was all a blur, and she could feel and smell the blood surrounding her, over and over. The air reeked of death and burning destruction and there seemed to be no end to her torment.

Xena didn't know if she was screaming for help or screaming to give herself more time to fight. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Its grip was like a vice and she screamed out in terrible pain. She was trying to fight off its effects, but it was weakening her body and infusing fear into her whole being.

"Alexa……..Alexa, wake up, please love, wake up." Anton had entered his bedroom and Xena was shouting and tossing back and forth. He couldn't shake her from her nightmare.

"NOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOO."

Xena grabbed for her Chakram by the bedside and instinctively was about to strike.

"ALEXA………..ALEXA, WAKE UP." Anton was desperate to wake her.

Somehow, Xena by instinct stopped her forward motion in time to see Anton underneath her about strike her with his fist.

Xena immediately dropped her Chakram in shock and scooted away from Anton in fear of what she was about to do.

"OH, by the Gods, Anton. I'm so sorry………so sorry."

Anton immediately grabbed for Xena and held her close. She was shaking at the thought she almost killed her husband.

"It's alright Alexa, its ok; I knew you were having a nightmare. I'm here now. I knew you wouldn't have hurt me."

Anton had never seen Alexa so shaken before. He remembered her fevered delirium and speaking of names from a possible past life. But this was different. She was acting out her nightmares out of fear.

"Anton, I can't stay here with you, if I'm endangering you. What if you couldn't wake me from my nightmare?"

"But I did. I know you Alexa; you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to. I love you and I know you love me. It's so strong that we could never hurt each other."

"But Anton………….

"No butts Alexa. I trust you with my life. If anything I would have nicked you with my knife to bring you back. That would probably have shocked you back to the present."

"If I ever do this again. Please my love, take care for your own safety. Promise me."

"I will and I promise. Come, let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

Xena leaned into Anton's embrace and held her until they both fell asleep. Anton had awakened and watched his wife's face slightly contort and then turn peaceful. He was worried about what may be bothering his wife to have such nightmares that she almost killed him. He did indeed trust her with his life, but he would have to take precautions to protect himself if her nightmares persisted. He loved Alexa deeply and he could never harm her intentionally. He was concerned that maybe she was somehow reliving her past and worried if maybe it was very violent. He decided to settle in and draw Alexa closer to him. He knew whatever was bothering his wife; he would be there to help her thru it and hoped her dreams didn't become more frequent.

Strife was very good at following death. He knew where to look and savored the fact he would have enemies tormenting Xena. When he found the graves, they were far from the kingdom and in a desolate part of the forest. The spot where they were buried was near a dead tree and no grass growing on the spot. It was almost like the eerie placement, fit their deaths; thought Strife. Dark, silent and unnoticeable from anyone or anything. Strife cleared the dirt with a wave of his hands. The two decomposing bodies were stripped on any clothing and buried side by side. The head of one body was also decomposing near his feet. Strife thought that he must have really done something terrible for anyone to bury this body without any care for their dignities.

Strife raised the bodies and bone, muscles and blood surged again thru the worms and dirt. Then the bodies began to breathe in air. Both men looked around and were confused where they were or how they go there. Then their memories began to fill their head and now they understood they should be dead, but where alive, still laying in their graves.

Strife smiled to himself and relished in keeping these two new slaves on a leash. Strife thought he should make his introductions.

"Come my friends, we have much to discuss and much to plan. You are my slaves, unless you prefer your dirt blanket down there."

Both dubious men looked at each other and immediately exited their eternal bed.

"What do you mean slaves and I don't work with traitors." Abor motioning at Merrick. "And who are you?" Said Abor, figuring he was more in charge than Merrick.

"The only one to be a betrayed was me, by that bitch Alexa."

"You introduced me to her and look where I ended. At least I kept my head intact."

Strife was evilly smiling to himself. They had no ideal who they were dealing with.

"Boys, boys. You're both directing your anger at the wrong place. Your enemy is Alexa. But you both have been more deceived than you think. This Alexa is hiding her true identity. Her real name is Xena and for some reason she's hiding out here."

"Who or what is this Xena?" Abor was curious and felt this stranger was hiding something.

"Let just say my name is Ares. Xena my dear slave is the most cunning Warrior you have ever met. She is called the Warrior Princess, and the Destroyer of Nations where I come from. She has slain more men, defeated more armies than you can consider in a lifetime. You could live for all eternity and she could never wash the blood from her hands. She's ruthless beyond all reason, and you two are not even a notch on her belt."

"If this Xena is all powerful, why is she here? Said Merrick. Abor raised his interest in what this Ares had to say.

"I have yet to find out, but you two are going to help me have some fun with her. She is hiding her past well and now has a husband. I think we can mix some things up for her and have a little fun too. I assure you, if you even think about betraying me; your bodies will go into more decay than you thought possible. I only brought back you bodies and memories, not your lives. You have living skin and blood and you breathe, but you have no heart. Which I think is quite appropriate don't you think?"

Both treacherous men looked at one another seeing the irony, but not really amused at the prospect of a living dead person.

"Now, I have some plans to make do, and you two are going to make Xena's life here a living Tartarus.

**TBC**


	44. Chapter 44

"Let just say my name is Ares. Xena my dear slaves is the most cunning Warrior you have ever met. She is called the Warrior Princess, and the Destroyer of Nations where I come from. She has slain more men, defeated more armies than you can consider in a lifetime. You could live for all eternity and she could never wash the blood from her hands. She's ruthless beyond all reason, and you two are not even a notch on her belt."

"If this Xena is all powerful, why is she here? Said Merrick. Abor raised his interest in what this Ares had to say.

"I have yet to find out, but you two are going to help me have some fun with her. She is hiding her past well and now has a husband. I think we can mix some things up for her and have a little fun too. I assure you, if you even think about betraying me, your bodies will go into more decay than you thought possible. I only brought back you bodies and memories, not your lives. You have living skin and blood and you breath, but you have no heart. Which I think is quite appropriate don't you think?"

Both treacherous men looked at one another seeing the irony, but not really amused at the prospect of a living dead person.

"Now, I have some plans to make do, and you two are going to make Xena's life here a living Tartarus.

* * *

**WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS**

"Please Anton, please, oh yes, oh yes. More, more, don't stop, don't stop."

Xena was breathing harder and faster as Anton raised one of Xena's legs over his shoulder and penetrated her even deeper and quickened his thrust.

"Alexa, your are so beautiful. Look at me my love. I can see you, I can see your passion. I want you so, so much."

Xena arched her back and Anton raised her body off the bed even more. Soon their climaxes echoed thru the entire room. Both eased their bodies down to the bed, sweating and letting their bodies come down from their coitus high. They both held each other close, as they closed out the world beyond them.

Breathing hard, Xena caressed Anton's face as they both kissed patiently once again. Both finally coming up for air, Xena thoughts went back to how she almost injured her husband.

"I know what you're thinking Alexa. How can this man make love to me and I almost hurt him, or worse?"

"I can't help it Anton. You are the dearest person to my heart. I could have seriously injured you and I would have never forgiven myself."

"I know you could not hurt me, not on purpose. And I've taken precautions incase you do that again, which I hope it's just a one time dream."

"But Anton, what if you can't stop me, the next time I'm caught in my nightmares? What if………….?"

"Alexa, listen to me my love" Anton pulled Xena's face to him. "I love you with all my heart and I don't think you could ever hurt me or those you love. I believe that in my heart and I want to find out what's bothering you. You have only had these nightmarish dreams, when you were injured. Why now, or what do you think this is happening to you now?"

"You've noticed, huh?"

"I'm your husband, lover and protector. I can see in your eyes, something's not right."

Xena breathed a sigh of relief. She loved the way Anton was looking out for her welfare. "I can't put my finger on it, but this merchant, Ares, seems odd. I don't completely trust him."

"Ah, then there in lies the problem. You have already shown your instincts are true, and this may be you being cautious. I tell you what; why don't I keep a closer eye on this Ares merchant and maybe I can flush him out."

"My hero; well, watch yourself Anton. I have a feeling there's more to him than he says, than just a merchant. I sense something I can't quite put my finger on."

"You have the best instincts and another thing. The name Ares, you once said his name several times under fever. Do you think he knows something about your past or cause to lose your memory?"

"I…….I don't know Anton, maybe."

"Well, I think you should think about other things right now, before we start our day thinking about this Ares."

"Really, now what should I be thinking, hmm?"

Xena attacked Anton's lips with a fierce passion, as if she never wanted to let go. Anton reinforced her kiss with his own passion. Soon they were into lovemaking once again and this went on until sunrise, when they finally fell asleep to greet the morning again.

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

Ares had searched all Olympus for Strife. He was bellowing to half the Gods and most of them disappeared to stay out of his way. Zeus but all disappeared all together, letting Ares vent as they all knew that Xena missing had made him even more agitated than usual.

"APHRODITE."

"Hey bro, don't go spastic on me. I'm right here and what are you yelling about this time?"

"You told me, that you would keep an eye on Strife. Where is he?"

"Well, where ever he is, he hasn't returned for quite awhile. But I'll keep my eyes out Bro, and we'll find her. I know we will."

"Thanks Sis. I'm just don't trust that little bug. I have a feeling, he's up to something, rather than finding Xena. I think he's hiding something."

"He'll eventually show up. So I'm off to do your bidding, oh, God of War."

"Oh, stop Dite. But I appreciate what you're doing. Just don't tell anyone."

"Oh, no, got to keep up that, mean as Tartarus exterior."

With that last word, Aphrodite smiled at Ares, and vanished in a sparkle of pink.

Ares couldn't help feel useless and worried that he didn't even know where to begin to look for Xena. Strife had his own vortex and the God's of Olympus didn't interfere as long as it did not upset the balance of power. Even though Ares didn't know where Xena was, he could still feel her and something continued to nag at him that Xena was in danger at one time, but felt that whatever happened, did not cost Xena her life. But something else seemed to be bothering Ares. The fact that Strife had not returned since their last confrontation, worried him they he had to know where Xena was and somehow, she may be in danger.

**ALEXANDRIA**

Xena and Anton were doing drills with their elite guards and they in turn were training new recruits to add to both kingdoms and establish a elite army. Xena, as always impressive when drilling with her guards, had established new borders to protect as well as Anton, checking on these borders from time to time. Even though there were other far away villages, there were still crime and rebels to deal with. Anton had made sure that those who rejected the new combined kingdoms and the laws that were newly established caused no trouble. Some men that were loyal to King Abor and Merrick, had become criminals to the kingdom and some were imprisoned, while other were in hiding with no means for profit, other than raiding some of those surrounding villages.

After seeing what some of Ares armor could do for the army, Xena and Anton was most anxious to seek out these bandits and rogues and bring them to justice or arm the guards against any attacks from the borders until reinforcements could be summoned. As promised, Strife delivered several cords of armor to be distributed amongst the kingdom. Xena had watched Strife, without letting on, she was bothered by his presence. Xena had tried to remember if there was something familiar about him. But nothing came to mind.

Anton had returned from his border checks and daily duties throughout Alexandria to see the final stages of distribution. Barania had received their fare share and Alexandria to their armory. Anton joined Xena for final payment to the merchant.

"My Lady, is everything to your satisfaction for delivery?" Strife was still taunting Xena, with no knowledge she had lost her memory.

"You have done well Ares. I trust our payment is to your satisfaction?" Stated Xena.

"Indeed My Lady and Lord Petros. You will not be disappointed. I'm just glad those brigands we ran into earlier appreciated that we were delivering to you and thought otherwise than to attack. My armor served us well."

"What Brigands? We have heard of no trouble on our traveled roads." Asked Anton.

"Well, one claimed he was a King. I simply laughed at him. No King would be a thief, and the other one, well he was rather quite, with eyes that said he's seen death."

Both Xena and Anton questioned Ares more. "If there are thieves attacking caravans and traders, then my husband and I will deal with them. Obviously these men were not in their right mind. You are under our protection Ares.  
Did they say who they were?"

"One said, let me see, Ab……..Abor and the other said nothing, but this Abor said his name was Merrick."

Strife watched for a reaction from Xena and he got it immediately. Xena jumped off her horse and grabbed the collar of Strife, almost strangling him.

"You better say that again, or face the consequences of lying."

Anton immediately knew why his wife was angry and it didn't settle to well to hear those two names again.

"Answer my wife Ares, or suffer her wrath, and believe me, you don't want to lie to my wife or me."

Strife was pretending to be frightened. He was enjoying seeing this side of Xena. He figured no one in this kingdom had seen the real Xena prowess for violence and he was loving every moment.

"ANSWER ME. WHY DID THEY CLAIM TO BE KING ABOR OR MERRICK?"

"I……I…….didn't know who they were. I'm sorry for upsetting you My Lady, but I'm only conveying what they said to me. I only thought they were thieves."

"WHAT DID THEY SAY?" Xena pressed her sword at Strife's neck.

Anton could see Xena was becoming more and more agitated, trying to get information on her worst enemies to date.

"They……..they said that their punishment would be avenged. That they would take back what was rightfully theirs. Especially the………the man claiming to be a King. I…….I took no stock he was telling the truth."

_Yes Xena, I will play this game. You obviously have a grudge against these men._

Xena threw off Strife and looked at Anton. He immediately knew what Xena wanted to do.

"Your business in concluded with us merchant. Be on your way quickly and do not mention this to anyone or you'll end up at the end of my sword." Threatened Anton.

"Yes my Lord Petros. I'll leave immediately. You won't see me again. Again, My Lady, I did not mean to upset you."

Strife feigned being frightened and boarded his wagon and left Alexandria. Xena watched intently as she starred at the road where Ares had come from. Anton turned his wife's face to him.

"He's mistaken my love. Someone is obviously playing a cruel joke. Areilis and I personally buried those two treacherous snakes. We have no fear of such jackals. I will personally have our guards check the roads for these bandits."

"Anton, I want to see where they are buried." Asked Xena.

"Why?"

"I…….I have this gut feeling, something is wrong. I can feel it in the air. My instincts tell me…………

"Tell you what Alexa?" Anton was looking concerned for the slight fear in Xena's eyes.

"I know it's silly Anton; but I have this ominous feeling that we should check."

"Alright, but just in case, where taking a few of our guards."

Xena caressed Anton's face, loving that he was understanding. "Thank you my love. Thank you."

* * *

**TBC**


	45. Chapter 45

"He's mistaken my love. Someone is obviously playing a cruel joke. Areilis and I personally buried those two treacherous snakes. We have no fear of such jackals. I will personally have our guards check the roads for these bandits."

"Anton, I want to see where they are buried." Asked Xena.

"Why?"

"I…….I have this gut feeling, something is wrong. I can feel it in the air. My instincts tell me…………

"Tell you what Alexa?" Anton was looking concerned for the slight fear in Xena's eyes.

"I know its silly Anton; but I have this ominous feeling that we should check."

"Alright, but just in case, where taking a few of our guards."

Xena caressed Anton's face, loving that he was understanding. "Thank you my love. Thank you."

* * *

Xena, Anton and a few of their elite guards rode to the secret burial place of King Abor and Merrick. Once arriving the guards stayed by the wayside. Xena and Anton rode ahead several yards, deep into the woods where the two traitors were buried in an unmarked grave. When Anton saw that the grave was open and no corpses, he looked around suspiciously to see if there were any intruders. He did not believe for a moment that they were walking around, threatening merchants. Xena on the other hand remembered Merrick's breathe on her body when he tried to kill her. The memories came flooding back, and Anton noticed her demeanor change slightly.

"Alexa?...Alexa? Are you alright?"

"Ye………..yes Anton. Someone is playing a very sick joke. It could be Merrick's men, trying to scare the locals. We need to find them before word spreads. I think we should have our roads patrolled to keep any attacks from happening."

"I agree; this type of joke breeds terror and ciaos; and if someone is using Abor and Merrick's bodies to scare our people, then we'll take action to punish them."

"I'll start the first patrol today. See that we inform our guards to keep a sharp eye out." Said Anton.

"Anton?"

Anton watched his wife as she seemed a little distracted by her surroundings. He knew she wanted to put a stop to whoever was raiding the countryside and make sure the bodies are buried and laid to rest forever.

"Yes Alexa?"

Xena shook her head, as if shaking her thoughts. "Nothing, I'll meet you back at the fortress. I'll make arraignment to notify the King and Queen to be aware of attacks, and someone using Merrick and Abor's bodies for some sick joke."

Anton walked up to his wife and hugged her. "We'll figure this out my love. Someone is just trying to scare us and we'll find these culprits. I promise you."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Xena said, kissing Anton in the process.

"Nothing and everything. I'll return soon. Hey, don't worry, _**we, **_will handle this together my dear Lady."

"As always." Xena watched Anton ride with half their guards. Xena looked around the gravesite for any clues. She saw that a wagon had been there. The tracks were deep and she watched Anton's footsteps and hers around the grave. There seem to be three different foot prints leading from the grave. Xena decided to follow the tracks.

"Commander, is Lady Alexa alright? Anton was proud of his men for being concerned about his wife. They had a great respect for Alexa and Lord Petros and would only ask such a question for her concern.

"Yes Captain Palam. Keep an eye on her, while I take half your men to patrol the area. It seems there are those who wish to stir trouble using the bodies of traitors to scare the people. See that she returns safely; I fear for her."

"With our lives Commander; with our lives."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, kinda been putting this off, but I'm back at it now. Sorry it's short, by I have to work out a few muse bugs. Enjoy and reviews and feedback are welcomed.


	46. Chapter 46

Xena watched Anton ride with half their guards. Xena looked around the gravesite for any clues. She saw that a wagon had been there. The tracks were deep and she watched Anton's footsteps and hers around the grave. There seem to be three different foot prints leading from the grave. Xena decided to follow the tracks.

"Commander, is Lady Alexa alright? Anton was proud of his men for being concerned about his wife. They had a great respect for Alexa and Lord Petros and would only ask such a question for her concern.

"Yes Captain Palam. Keep an eye on her, while I take half your men to patrol the area. It seems there are those who wish to stir trouble using the bodies of traitors to scare the people. See that she returns safely; I fear for her."

"With our lives Commander; with our lives."

* * *

Xena had a hunch that there was more to this mystery, than just two bodies missing from a grave. She believed that there had to be a motive behind this gruesome act. She followed the tracks, as if whoever made them, knew there was no reason to hide them. She found they stopped several feet and then there were only two pairs, instead of three pairs of tracks. It seemed impossible that one pair of tracks could disappear and the other two continued on. For right now, she would try to discover that later. Right now, she was hot on the trail of the two consistent tracks.

Suddenly Xena felt a cold chill up her spine. Something was wrong and she stepped behind a tree, trying to sort out whether she should continue investigating. She slowly pulled her Chakram from her belt, looking around for any motion. She realized that the woods were suddenly quiet. There was no breeze, or rustling of leaves. The birds and creatures went still. Instinct told her that danger was lurking, and yet, she looked from side to side and even upwards. She sniffed the air to see if there was a change in elements. Then she turned and caught site of something swirling, then her world went black.

Anton was on patrol, making sure the guards and the armies were instructed to stop any raids and skirmishes and especially any one that was using the bodies of dead traitors to terrorize the locals. Anton was on his way back to the fortress, when something took hold of his very being. He could feel something eerily wrong. He felt like his other half of his soul was crying out to return to his wife. His elite guards watched his stop his horse and turn back to the forest. The followed without question. Anton could feel that Alexa needed him. He turned his horse at full all out gallop back to where he left Alexa.

Strife was hovering over Xena, wondering how she had found out where his portal was. He knew Xena was intelligent, and he had been foolish not to cover his tracks back into the deep woods. He had used his Godly powers to catch her off guard, knowing if she found out where he was confiscating his armor, she would truly find out where he got them from.

_I underestimated you Xena. No wonder Ares pines after you so much. So beautiful, so lethal and yet here you lie here at my mercy. But I'm not done with you yet. I intend to humiliate you and let some rather notorious enemy of yours do my bidding. I'm having way to much fun making you squirm._

Strife could feel horses coming his way. He decided that he should disappear while he had the chance. He would have to stash Hephaestus armor and return later. He disappeared back into his vortex, to return later.

Anton arrived to see Captain Palem still waiting on Alexa. "Captain has Lady Alexa returned from the forest?

"No Lord Petros. I was about to personally check on Lady Alexa, when you arrived."

"Have your men form a perimeter Captain. I sense there may be something wrong. Follow me Captain."

As both men walked further into the forest, both men felt uneasiness and unsheathed their swords. Alexa was not at the grave and Anton searched the ground for her tracks. He found a set of four tracks, once he looked closer. He knew his wife's boots and followed hers steadily.

Anton and Captain Palem could hear laughter and two voices. Anton's hair stood up, on the back of his neck. What he saw when he approached made him and the Captain's blood run cold. Standing between his wives on the ground, unconscious, was Merrick, looking gruesomely grey in paler, and dead, but he was alive.

"Well, well Lord Petros. Isn't this a happy reunion? What; no _**hello **_to greet me. I think if your wife was awake, we could become close again."

Captain Palem moved to protect Alexa, but Anton, pulled him back carefully, knowing his wife was in danger if they made the wrong move.

"I don't know what demon possesses you Merrick; but if you harm her in anyway, I'll send you back to the hell you came from."

Anton was watching his wife's unmoving body on the ground. His real fear was that Merrick was close enough to kill her and he wouldn't be able to save her.

"You took my head Petros. I've been given a second chance to claim what is mine and my head."

Anton was losing patience and knew Merrick was playing some type of sick game. He knew Merrick could easily run Alex thru.

"What do you want Merrick? The grounds are surrounded by my men and there's no escape."

"Impatient aren't we. Well I'm not going to hurt your precious wife, yet. I have it on authority that your dear precious wife is a monster. Did you know you wife's real name is Xena and she is known as the Destroyer of Nations. She has more blood on her hands than I could ever wash off. Ask her Petros; ask her how she killed thousands at her own hand. That she was the terror of Greece, a Warlord rising from the ranks as Xena the Warrior Princess. She killed whole villages and men, women and children."

Merrick was shown a time portal of Xena's past, but Strife never mentioned Xena killing children. He threw that in for good measure and he wanted to taunt Xena's past in Anton's face.

"You lie you demon." Anton was seething.

"Really; I understand she hides here to escape punishment, pretending to be so nice and noble. She is a murderess, and a liar. She comes from another world and was banished here. King Abor and I have seen the vision. If you don't believe me, then ask our dear friend Ares."

"I will run you thru for spilling such lies." Said Anton.

"Then look for yourself Petros. I've been given the power to see her past. Watch as your precious wife reveals who she really is."

Merrick waved his hand and a blue swirl appeared. Merrick said a few words and the portal showed Xena at the head of a massive army. It showed her fighting with her Chakram, maiming, killing; cutting down every man that approached her. It showed her shouting orders to "Kill THEM ALL." Xena was shown as ruthless, cutting throats, lavishing in the blood, as if wearing a medal of honor. Unknown to Lord Petros, Merrick was evilly smiling; watching Petros and his Captain change in demeanor as they saw Xena's reign of terror play out.

When the portal finally stopped Merrick had slipped away, relishing in the fact that Lord Petros would now see his wife in a more disturbing way.

* * *

**TBC**


	47. Chapter 47

"Really; I understand she hides here to escape punishment, pretending to be so nice and noble

"Really; I understand she hides here to escape punishment, pretending to be so nice and noble. She is a murderess, and a liar. She comes from another world and was banished here. King Abor and I have seen the vision. If you don't believe me, then ask our dear friend Ares."

"I will run you thru for spilling such lies." Said Anton.

"Then look for yourself Petros. I've been given the power to see her past. Watch as your precious wife reveals who she really is."

Merrick waved his hand and a blue swirl appeared. Merrick said a few words and the portal showed Xena at the head of a massive army. It showed her fighting with her Chakram, maiming, killing; cutting down every man that approached her. It showed her shouting orders to "Kill THEM ALL." Xena was shown as ruthless, cutting throats, lavishing in the blood, as if wearing a medal of honor. Unknown to Lord Petros, Merrick was evilly smiling; watching Petros and his Captain change in demeanor as they saw Xena's reign of terror play out.

When the portal finally stopped Merrick had slipped away, relishing in the fact that Lord Petros would now see his wife in a more disturbing way.

* * *

Lord Petros walked slowly over to his still unconscious wife. Captain Palam stood still, not sure if he could believe what he just saw about Lady Alexa, but he couldn't get past the amount of bloodshed that he now saw Alexa spill. He was unsure and his loyalties were shifting. He would always be loyal to Lord Petros, but now he had doubts about Lady Alexa.

"Captain?...Captain, help me with Lady Alexa." Anton didn't get a response from the Captain right away.

"CAPTAIN?"

"Help me with my wife. She needs to see the healer; NOW CAPTAIN."

Petros knew what he saw would have to be discussed with his wife in private. But for right now he was worried about Xena. He lifted her up and Anton mounted his horse. The Captain handed Alexa to Anton, and he placed Xena in front of him.

"Captain, do not discuss what you have seen with anyone. There are evil forces here and I will not believe such trickery; do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Petros." But the Captain only agreed, because of his provider.

Anton pulled his horse up and galloped towards his fortress with the Elite guard protecting his everyway. When he arrived the healer had already been summoned. Xena was still unconscious while Anton waited next to Xena's bedside. He was trying hard not to believe the image that presented his wife as a monstrous murderer. But he had heard Alexa in her fevered delirium, say those very words: KILL THEM ALL, that was a mystery and now seeing her say those very words solved that mystery. But Xena had also stated other words, names, or times he didn't understand when she was in a fever pitch. But the name Xena rang true, even she had admitted that was her name in a moment of remembrance. He hoped that Alexa could shed light on what it all meant, that's if she was telling the truth.

Anton shook the thoughts of her being evil and banished to this realm. He wanted to believe in what he had seen Alexa do for his friends and for him. She had saved his life and others. To him, no other vision needed to be revealed to know a persons true heart. But other questions needed to be answered. How is it that Merrick and King Abor were missing from their graves and walking around alive? How is it that they know Alexa's past or what seemed a lie, and what does this vendor _**Ares**_ know about his wife?

"Lord Petros? The healer shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, is she going to be alright? Asked Anton.

"Yes, your Lordship. She took a very nasty hit on the back of her head. I have bandaged her head and you will need to give her this herbal tea for her headache when she awakes. She needs rest for the next few days. Don't let her do any strenuous activities until she feels strong enough."

"Thank you healer. My servants will show you out."

"Anytime your Lordship. Lady Alexa means a great deal to all of us. We owe her a great debt of gratitude."

"Thank you healer. She means a great deal to me also." Anton smiled and the healer left.

Anton decided that right now, his wife needed him. He stripped Xena down and washed her brow, kissed her on her brow. He loved Alexa and any doubts were put aside until she awoke. Right now he wanted to be close to his wife. He had promised himself that her safety was more important. He slipped into bed after removing his outer clothing and held Xena gently in his arms.

_I love you Alexa. There must be an explanation for all this. I will not believe otherwise until you prove me wrong. I cannot believe what my heart already knows. You cannot due such evil deeds. _

Anton thought hard about what his wife went thru when there was mistaken treachery. To him, this was no different. He would not put his wife thru such harsh pain again. He had vowed to keep that promise, no matter what.

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

ARES?...ARES?"

Ares appeared in his throne room, seeing his sister Aphrodite was looking for him.

"What is it Dite?"

"I have more bad news. Hephaestus has more armor missing. He has no idea who is taking it, without his permission."

"I bet I have one guess." Ares was about call Strife.

Aphrodite stopped Ares at what she thought he might do. "Wait Ares. Before you call Strife, give me a chance to follow him. If he's the one doing the stealing, then we need proof for daddy. Plus if he knows where Xena is, then we don't want to scare him off and lose the Warrior Babe forever."

"I don't know why everyone thinks you're dense Dite?" Smiled Ares.

"I just don't let those I don't care about know it; that's all. Now call our resident evil doer."

"STRIFE?...STRIFE? Ares called out.

Strife popped in, smiling as if nothing was wrong. He noticed that Aphrodite was standing in the background.

"Noooooo, I haven't found Xena yet, yes I'm still looking and yes again, and I will let you know as soon as I do find her."

Ares gave Strife his sternness and no nonsense stare.

"Well this is all good and fun guys, but if you exsqueeze me. I have better things to do than stand around watching you two go at it. Tootles."

Pink sparkles were the only thing left of Aphrodite's presence in Ares war room. But Aphrodite decided to materialize in Strife's room, waiting to see if she could find out where Strife was going.

"I'm beginning to think you don't take me seriously Strife. You know how I don't like to be disappointed." Stated Ares, pressing his Godhood.

"No Unc, don't get your britches already in a tight bind. I think I have a lead, but it's going to take a little time, or I could really mess up finding the Warrior Princess." Strife wanted to make Ares sweat, by giving him false hope.

"Don't call me Unc. Be sure that you're doing what's expected of you Strife. You don't disappoint me." Ares said sneering at Strife.

"Oh, I would never do that, un…….Ares. Well anyone I must return to my search. I know it's just a matter of time."

Strife disappeared and returned to his room. Strife decided to turn up the heat in taunting Xena and keeping Ares at bay. He opened up the portal and jumped thru. The portal closed as quickly as it was opened.

Aphrodite appeared from her hidden place. "Sooooooo, Strify is opening a portal on Olympus. No wonder no one detected where he was. None of the Gods would suspect one of their own is hiding a portal on Mount Olympus, why would they even look. Smart Strify, but not smart enough. Wait until Ares hears this."

**THE PETROS FORTRESS**

Xena was dreaming. She could see the dark tall stranger, calling her. The girl with the blonde hair was calling her also. The small women seemed to be fighting to get to her. The tall stranger seemed to stop trying.

_XENA……….XENA………COME BACK, COME BACK._

Xena was beginning to stir in bed. She pulled her hand up to her forehead, it was pounding. She felt something warm against her back, and warm arms pulled her closer.

"An…….Anton?"

"Alexa, are you in pain? The healer left some tea for any headaches."

"Yes, but nothing I can't sleep away. Wh……what happened?" Xena tried to sit up.

"Easy; you have a pretty nasty bump on your head. Someone hit you on the head. I felt something was wrong and we found you unconscious."

"We? Xena was able to sit up a little, with her husbands help.

"Captain Palam; he was worried too. We carried you back here to our room. You gave me quite a scare. Why were you so far from the graves?"

"I……I found some other foot tracks, other than ours. I went to investigate, and found wheel track also; but the stopped mysteriously for some reason. Like they disappeared in thin air. I heard something or lack of any noise in the forest. Something alerted me that something was wrong. I looked around, but saw nothing, and then everything went black."

"Well I'll investigate later, I want you to rest my love. You scared me to death. I don't ever want to see you hurt." Anton kissed Xena and lightly touched her bandaged head.

"So you felt something was wrong?" Asked Xena, raising her right eyebrow.

"Yes, it was something that I've never felt before. Something in my soul that you were in trouble. It scarred me to death, and I knew I had to get back to you with Godspeed."

"Anton, there's something you're not telling me. What's wrong.?"

Anton let out a sigh. "We'll speak of it later. You need your rest and something to eat. I'll have the servants fix the tea for you. Rest now my love. I know you're tired."

Xena could feel something wasn't right, and that Anton was hiding something. She was tired, and she conceded to laying back down.

Anton bounded out of bed, and put on his clothes. He turned briefly to see Xena was already asleep. He loved her too much to burden her with what he saw in the forest. Right now; all he wanted to do was make sure Alexa was safe and he would take care of her.

**TBC**


	48. Chapter 48

"Anton, there's something you're not telling me. What's wrong?"

Anton let out a sigh. "We'll speak of it later. You need your rest and something to eat. I'll have the servants fix the tea for you. Rest now my love. I know you're tired."

Xena could feel something wasn't right, and that Anton was hiding something. She was tired, and she conceded to lying back down to rest.

Anton bounded out of bed, put on his clothes. He turned briefly to see Xena was already asleep. He loved her too much to burden her with what he saw in the forest. Right now; all he wanted to do was make sure Alexa was safe and he would take care of her.

* * *

Merrick and King Abor continued to rob and pillage throughout the kingdom. Since they knew both Barania and now Alexandria, and it's extended kingdoms, their raids where always successful, with the exception of Strife helping them. If the guards came close to capturing them, then Strife would zap them to another location of the kingdom to start all over again. King Areilis and Xena and Lord Petros stepped up the patrols. But Queen Nora was the one that noticed a different a presence around the guards of Alexandria. The guards seemed to listen more to Petros's commands and almost ignore Alexa's. Nora saw Anton give one of his Captains a stern look, every time Alexa made a suggestion for protection, she was politely ignored. She could see an anger building about his men for his wife, but even Alexa was puzzled by the change in attitude towards her. Alexa still commanded a presence with the people, but somehow something was different with the Alexandria guards. Queen Nora pulled Petros aside, with concern for her friends.

"Anton, I wish to speak to you about something." Asked Nora

"Yes my Queen."

"Anton; its Nora when we are alone, and yes, it's about Alexa. Has something changed since we last met? I noticed your guards are rather dismissive of Alexa and that you are a little distracted."

Petros sighed at his friend's observation. "You know me too well Nora. Yes something disturbing has happened concerning Alexa. Myself I'm not worried about, but there was a witness to something evil that may have caused distrust amongst some of the men."

"Something evil? Tell me Anton; if it's something that concerns both you and Alexa, then it concerns me too."

"With the strange rise of raids by this evil presence of Merrick and Abor, I and my Captain were shown something unnatural."

Queen Nora could see her friend was hesitant and disturbed by something concerning Alexa.

"We…..we were tricked in to seeing a vision that showed……..

"Go on Anton." Nora nudged.

"It showed Alexa killing and murdering everyone in sight. It's…….it as if she was another person all together. Merrick claimed Alexa's name is really Xena and that she is known as the Destroyer of Nations, that she is this Warrior Princess. Merrick claimed she was banished from her realm and is hiding here."

"We know Alexa's heart Anton. Merrick and Abor are traitors and Alexa almost paid the price for their treachery. I know that nothing is as it seems. It is either evil trickery or there is an explanation for what you have seen."

"I know this Nora, but I believe that my Captain may have some doubts about Alexa, at seeing such a sight. I have noticed certain men have changed in respecting Alexa. I refuse to let anyone dishonor my wife. She does not deserve such mistrust after all she has done for this kingdom. We owe her our lives Nora and I believe with my heart, not just my eyes."

"Then you do well to continue doing so Anton. I know this my dear friend. Alexa's loves you very much and I know you do to. Until these events with Merrick and Abor are stopped, then what ever evil that has released them will continue until they are stopped."

"Thank you Nora. I know Alexa has noticed, but she says nothing about such matters. She is only concerned about the safety of others and that is all the proof I need."

"Then do what you do best Anton, be protective, but be honest with her. Alexa will appreciate something like this coming from her husband, not from Merrick and others behind her back."

"Did I ever tell you Nora, how wise you are?"

"Yes and my husband tells me more often than you do. Now go, take some time with your wife and concentrate on more important things in your lives."

Anton kissed Nora on the cheek and went to find Alexa.

* * *

Strife had given Merrick and Abor's raiders more and more of Hephaestus armor, making it difficult for anyone to penetrate them with arrows and sword strikes. Merrick found it amusing that no one could stop them and Abor was making plans to take back his kingdom. Strife had made it clear to both dead men that Xena was his to take care of and they were only to make her life difficult, while terrorizing the kingdoms. Abor was bent on revenge against his brother Areilis, and Xena was only a small part of his plan. Merrick on the other hand was going to make sure he killed Xena, regardless of what Strife wanted. Merrick could care less if he stayed this way forever; Petros had beheaded him, just when he was about to rape Xena and he planned on finishing the job.

"I'm not impressed with this Ares person. He wants us to raid the areas not worrying about any share of gold or property, yet he comes and goes without any place for a hideout. There are places in this kingdom that only I know of and I can easily slip thru these pathetic guards." Stated Abor.

"We are in his debt until we figure out a way to get rid of him or turn us back to life. I don't like being dead and grotesque. I have plans to stick around for awhile." Admonished Merrick. "I have a score to settle with Petros and especially this Xena. I don't believe for one moment she was this Destroyer of Nations. Why would she be here other than hiding from this Ares? He's hiding something and I intend to find out what."

"Careful my dead friend. He holds the power of life and death over us and I intend to use this to my advantage. My brother killed me and I'm going to use my intentions wisely."

Strife appeared out of nowhere and approached his two minions.

"Well, well, I hope were cozy tonight. Seems a little nippy, huh?" Strife stated in mock amusement.

"We wouldn't know." Sneered Merrick.

"Well you have riches, food, raiding and plundering to do. I say that's worth living for."

Both Merrick and Abhor hated this man.

"Speaking of living. When will you restore our lives Ares? It is certainly unappealing to be grey and dead all the time. We have done what you asked." Abor was trying to feel Strife out.

"Oh, not quite. You see, Xena is not quite twisting in the wind. I want her to suffer at your expense and mine. I have some, well, detailed plans to make her suffer a little."

"What do we get out of this still? I mean we have more of a right to make her suffer than anyone. After all, it's because of her that we are dead in the first place." Stated Merrick.

"I have my reasons gentleman. Xena is mine to toy with and no others. I'm sorry, but you both had your chances or would you like to return to that dirt bed of yours for all eternity?"

Merrick and Abhor knew that Strife would make good his threat until they could find the secret of his power over them. They would bide their time.

"What else do you want us to do? Stated Merrick begrudgingly.

"I want to know what would hurt Xena the most right now. I want to humiliate her and ruin these pitiful peoples trust of her. I want them to see, what I already know. Xena the Destroyer of Nations is about to be reborn."

* * *

A/N: Yes I've been busy, and yes I need to keep up, and yes Lady R, I need to stop putting this off. Hehehe. Anywho, this is dedicated to Lady Razelli, Aserene, and Silvermoonlight for hanging in there with me and spuring me on.


	49. Chapter 49

Xena had reached the outskirts of Barania. There she let her horse graze in the lush green grass and drink from the flowing streams connecting to both kingdoms. Xena walked along the stream in deep thought. She had noticed the strange attitude and aloof demeanor of some of the elite guards of Alexandria. She noticed they listened to her orders, but seem to shun being around her. It was puzzling and yet she realized that Anton seemed to be angrier with those same men. It's as if they ignored her after a direct order and she seemed like a stranger to them. Xena knew something had changed and sensed Anton was holding something back. But couldn't come to any conclusion, as to what. What really had her head in a swim, was the fact that Merrick and Abhor were alive by no means in a natural way. She felt that this Ares had something to do with this, but had no proof.

Xena walked further down the stream, looking, but not really focusing on anything. The breeze was blowing from behind her and she could hear the rustling of the leaves in the trees. This gave her a feeling of a odd memory of something she once enjoyed. A longing of being among the trees, riding the wind, above the ground. She felt somehow that she should be running with someone, laughing. She felt she was a part of lost tribe that lived among the trees, but shook her head, thinking it was just some childhood memory. That's if she could remember her childhood. It still bothered her that she still just had images of people, yet her name Xena seemed to be a blur. Her nightmare where she almost hurt Anton; chilled her to the bone, at a flash memory of being Xena, but no recollection of why. She continued her walk down the streams edge, still in deep thought.

Strife had appeared back in the forest and spotted Xena. He devised a plan to return Xena to her Destroyer self. He would use a spell, but first he wanted to lure Xena deeper into the woods. He threw a small bolt at Xena's horse. It bolted towards the woods and Xena ran after him. Strife waited for the right moment and struck. Xena felt her hair prickle on the back of neck. Before she could turn, something struck her from behind and blackness.

Strife looked down on the unconscious form and probed her mind. He wanted to see why she was hiding here and didn't recognize who he was. Xena seemed in a trance as Strife rifled thru her memories while arriving. He found she had lost her memory and assumed the name Alexa. She saved the kingdom by betraying King Abhor, amongst other recent memories of being tortured and saved by Lord Petros.

"Ah, Xena, now I see why these stupid peasants worship you. You saved them and they believe you can do no wrong."

Strife smiled to himself almost laughing with glee that he now had Xena right where he wanted. Strife leaned down to stroke Xena's hair, as if playing with his prey.

"Now Xena, I'm going to make my Uncle wish he had never humiliated me in front of the Gods. I'm going to make his little pet dance for me and play with you for awhile. This place will wish they never heard of you after you get done with them."

Strife touched his hand to Xena's head and gave her memories of her past to infuse into the present. Her body jerked upward as if resisting Strife, but with his godly power, Xena was no match to stop the onslaught of her evil past.

Xena awoke, confused at why she was on the ground and sensed a presence. She immediately stood up in a defensive stance and pulled her sword from her scabbard. She turned and Strife had morphed into his Uncle.

"Who are you?" With menace in her voice. "Answer me or I will …… Lord Ares; forgive me. I was confused for a moment."

Xena saluted the warriors sword to the chest. She returned her sword to her scabbard.

"My Chosen, you have been falling down on the job. Why are there no temples to me or pillaging and slaughter going on?"

Xena looked around and was confused at where she was. There was no army or noticeable markers as to what province she was in.

"If there is not, then there will be Lord Ares. I must have been away. There is no army that I see close. That will be remedied soon."

"Ah, that's what I like to hear. You are my Chosen, and I have a band of cutthroats ready for your special skills. However, I have chosen two Generals to aide you in your campaign, with special armor. It shall be a gift for the slaughter you will do in my name."

_Oh, this is going to be fun. I get to see the real Xena in action. _

"I am honored Lord Ares. I seem to be missing my horse." Xena looked around. "No matter, I will take what is not offered." Xena smiled evilly.

"Good, good. Destroy and pillage in my name Destroyer of Nations. I have given you what you need. Make these peasants pay for not honoring me and pay tribute to you. There are two kingdoms that I want you to concentrate on. General Merrick and Abhor will give you information on your surroundings. I will be watching Warrior Princess. Do not disappoint me."

"They will honor you My Lord Ares, or die at the end of my sword." Xena unsheathed her sword once again and raised it in salute to Strife.

"Their blood will flow My Lord, that I will guarantee."

"Head towards the deep forest. You will find your General's. They will obey you or they will answer to me."

Xena didn't hesitate to start raiding. She headed towards the deep forest to make her plans for a surrounding raid.

Strife watched as Xena headed towards the forest.

_Yes Uncle. Your precious Xena will kill in your honor; and I will sit back and watch her tear this kingdom apart. I will relish in seeing her hated and outlawed. _

Strife disappeared to find Merrick and Ahbor. He would make sure they would aid Xena in her new formed army. He was laughing and morphed back into himself as he disappeared.

**TBC**


	50. Chapter 50

"What do we get out of this still? I mean we have more of a right to make her suffer than anyone. After all, it's because of her that we are dead in the first place." Stated Merrick.

"I have my reasons gentleman. Xena is mine to toy with and no others. I'm sorry, but you both had your chances or would you like to return to that dirt bed of yours for all eternity?"

Merrick and Abhor knew that Strife would make good his threat until they could find the secret of his power over them. They would bide their time.

"What else do you want us to do? Stated Merrick begrudgingly.

"I want to know what would hurt Xena the most right now? I want to humiliate her and ruin these pitiful peoples trust of her. I want them to see, what I already know. Xena the Destroyer of Nations is about to be reborn."

* * *

"This has to be a spell Abhor. This……..this Xena is more to my liking, but I don't like taking orders from her. These barbarians swear more allegiance to her than us. I don't like sharing power." Stated Merrick.

Abhor was tired of hearing Merrick's whining about Xena. Abhor had watched Alexa transform from beloved leader to a menacing one. "Your forget who you're sharing power with Merrick. You're in the same predicament as I and unless you have a plan, I suggest you keep your mouth shut as long as we are getting what we want."

Merrick grumbled to himself, as anger and hate were boiling inside him. He felt he being pushed back in the forefront for power. Abhor he could handle and scheme to get rid of him, while convincing this Ares that he was the better leader. Merrick did not expect Lady Alexa to become this ruthless and obviously a terror among the lands. He would abide his time right now; waiting for the opportunity to strike both Alexa and Abhor down. Especially Lady Alexa. Merrick wanted revenge and especially at Lord Petros. To him this Xena could work to his advantage, since his beloved wife was now a wanted criminal in the lands and the people hated her for what she had done since coming into power. Merrick had to admire her cunningness, military strategy, and fighting prowess. But he had noticed Abhor's keen admiration for their new ruthless leader. That worried him, it worried him a lot.

Abhor watched Xena practice with her blade and had seen her raid and burn the villages on the outskirts of the two kingdoms. She had brilliantly led attacks that would draw the kings men in to rescue what was left of the village and wait. Once the Kings men would enter the village, Xena lied in wait and attacked the men. They were no match for her or her newly trained army and she knew it. She would leave them barely alive and torture others. Once she had her fill of blood, she would leave them dying by the roadside, crucified, and order their legs broken. Even Merrick and Abhor could not believe how blood thirsty she was for more violence, but they followed willingly, knowing Ares may keep his promise to send them back to their graves. He admired this new woman, this beauty that now was a raving terror across the land. But he also wanted his so called sibling of a King dead.

Xena had just returned from another successful raid. She looked magnificent riding in, and her army cheering her on.

_XENA, XENA, XENA. _

Both Merrick and Abhor could not believe how intoxicating she was and evil. They both watched her dismount her horse and walk with a confidence they had never seen in a woman. They could both tell she was in her element and were both curious as to how Ares had turned her into such a lethal weapon in so short a time.

Xena entered her tent, ecstatic that another successful raid had allowed her army to gather from such nobles of the land, their homes and priceless wealth and food. She knew to keep her army happy, she would let them share that wealth and any slaves were men that tried to fight to protect their property and lands. She didn't care and relieved herself of her armor and cleaned herself up. She had food and wine waiting in her tent and refreshed herself, thinking of her next raid and orders from Ares.

Strife suddenly appeared in her tent, disguised as Ares and had evil smirk across his face. Xena bowed to one knee as soon as she saw who it was.

"Lord Ares, you honor me with your presence. What is your bidding?"

"You have done well, my Chosen One. You will be able to conquer this entire kingdom soon."

Xena stood up and walked slowly towards Strife. "I will not until I have conquered what has not been conquered, my Lord Ares."

"Excellent, excellent. I couldn't be more pleased. But I want you to rest for now. I have some special plans for you my Chosen One and all will be revealed in time. I do believe that crucifying those men has had it's effect."

"I thought you would be please _My Lord_." Xena suddenly had a memory of someone at the mention of her words. But she could not place the face.

"Is there something wrong Xena? You seemed distracted." Strife saw a glimpse of something in Xena's eyes.

Xena lost the memory and shrugged it off. "No Lord Ares, just the end of the day and no slaves to assist me. It's so hard to get good help. The last dolt insulted me and well, he's hanging somewhere across the land; _idiot_."

"Well now Xena. I bet one of your enemies children, say a certain King and Queens son would serve you well. This may even keep them in line to take what may be in the Royal treasury. What better way to keep your enemy at bay."

"Thank you Lord Ares. That is an excellent idea." Xena sneered, with a half smile.

"I'll take my leave from you. You have much to do my Chosen One. Don't disappoint me."

"Never Lord Ares, never."

* * *

Strife disappeared in black glimmer. He reappeared just behind Merrick and Abhor, walking in silence to startle them.

"Ah, my good servants. I see you are impressed with the Warrior Princess, soon to be Destroyer of Nations."

Merrick and Abhor both turned in a surprised startle of Strife. They hated he came out of nowhere to address them. Abhor was the first to answer.

"What ever you did to her, she is impressive as a leader. However, it serves us no purpose to be under her command. When do we get what we want?"

Strife pulled back as if offended. "Gentleman I'm hurt. You seem to think I've forgotten you. We are merely playing a game, a game that to remind you I have invented and if anything deters the Warrior Princess from my little game, then you two will answer for it. Do I make myself clear or do I have to make an example of one of you and have a dirt meal ready for the worms?"

Both men tried to hide their anger and knew Strife was not bluffing.

"We understand Ares, but we just don't understand other than this Xena pissing off everyone. What importance can we play in this game." Stated Abhor. Merrick listened intently for Ares answer.

"Let's just say that when Xena falls, you two will be there to pick up the pieces and have your revenge at the same time. I'm sure that is what you two want and I don't care how you do it. I just want Xena right in the middle of everything. She……she means so much to certain people and I just want to make them suffer."

Strife was secretly mentioning his Uncle Ares.

"That is indeed what we want." Abhor was looking at Merrick when he answered.

"Good, good. I'm sure you're indebted to me for bringing you back. So I'll let this go for once. However, if any of you two ever question my intentions; you will be feeding the worms in different parts of the kingdom for all eternity and I can dig up someone else." Strife made his point non chalantly towards both men, and they understood, not liking the ideal someone was pulling their strings.

"Now I think Xena, your General may summoned you any minute." Soon as the words left his mouth a soldier approached Merrick and Ahbor.

"General Sir. Xena has asked for you both to meet her in her tent in one candlemark."

"Tell her we will be there, now go."

Abhor and Merrick hated to be summoned, and turned around to speak to Strife. He was gone.

"There's something now quite right about how he does that all the time without us noticing. I'm keeping my eye on him." Stated Merrick.

"You better keep your eyes on Xena. We have plans to make, you and I." Abhor sneered.

Merrick watched Abhor walk away from him and left down the hill towards their encampment. Thinking of only one thing; _Revenge._

* * *

Ares was sitting on his thrown room, contemplating what to do to Strife, once he returned. Ares knew that Strife was up to something, but he needed proof to present to Zeus in punishing him, and he wanted Xena back.

Suddenly Ares sat up, sensing something he had not sensed in ages. It was sense of blood lust, terror and anger. He had not sensed this since………..

"APHRODITE?...APHRODITE?"

A pink sparkle of light suddenly appeared. "Chill bro; what's all the shouting about?"

"Where is Strife? I thought you followed him and would tell me if he's up to something."

"I was on my way bro, but you called and here I am. Anyway, I did find something. Strife has a portal in his room. I don't know how he has managed this, but father would be furious. Only certain Olympian Gods know how to conceal this portal. What's your take on this?"

Ares walked back to his throne, and sat thinking. Aphrodite was a little concerned for Ares. She'd never seen him looked perplexed or quite.

"Dite, something's wrong. I can………..I can sense Xena again."

"What?...I mean good, well go get her."

"Don't you think I would already have her, if I knew where she was Dite. Something's wrong………..she's somehow killing, she's turned back to being a Destroyer."

"How……….oh, the connection. She was your Chosen once. But I thought once she started doing good Ares, she no longer was attached to you."

"She was, now something has changed her back to being a Conqueror. I have a bad feeling about this Dite. We have to find Strife. I know he knows where she's at. If I have to beat it out of him, I will."

"But Ares, if Strife knows the whereabouts of Xena, how are we going to catch him. He's not on Olympus and he can stay away for as long as he wants. You know we don't interfere in each others affairs."

"I don't care about the law in Olympus Dite. Xena is in trouble somehow and I have to find her. Blondie is just going to love this."

"Well maybe she can help." Aphrodite approached Ares on his throne. "Look Bro, I know you pretend you don't care about the Warrior babe; but truth be told these are my best mortal friends and Gabrielle is worried sick about Xena, and I know you are too. I just don't want you to take advantage of this situation. Xena had been doing good and it looks good on her. She doesn't need you interfering to come back to you. You know what I mean."

"Look Dite; I want to find her, so Blondie can quite bothering me. Strife is the one I want and punished."

"Uh huh." Aphrodite knew better.

"Look Ares, if what you sense is true, how could Xena turn back into the Destroyer?"

"You know we have spells to suit our own needs Dite. Somehow Strife has turned Xena back into the Conqueror, and we need to find her. It she's not able to break the spell, then she will remain the Conqueror and you know what she's capable of doing if that happens."

"Sometimes we can be real scary, huh."

Ares said nothing and sighed. "Look Dite, I need to catch Strife and prove he's used Xena and hidden his spell and the portal from the Gods. Zeus will never allow me to accuse any of the lesser Gods unless I have proof and Strife is too sneaky for his own good. He almost reminds me of _me_."

Aphrodite frowned at Ares' obvious vanity. "Ares keep on track here. Xena is in trouble and Gabby is not going to be pleased."

"So you think Blondie can help, huh?"

"Ares if there's one thing I know about Gabrielle, is she exudes in help."

Ares shook his head, knowing he didn't like asking Gabrielle for help. But he heeded his sisters persuasion.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. It's been too long. I'm back in muse mode and man am I happy. Reviews and comments are most welcomed.


	51. Chapter 51

"Look Dite, I need to catch Strife and prove he's used Xena and hidden his spell and the portal from the Gods. Zeus will never allow me to accuse any of the lesser Gods unless I have proof and Strife is too sneaky for his own good. He almost reminds me of _me_."

Aphrodite frowned at Ares' obvious vanity. "Ares keep on track here. Xena is in trouble and Gabby is not going to be pleased."

"So you think Blondie can help, huh?"

"Ares if there's one thing I know about Gabrielle, is she exudes in help."

Ares shook his head, knowing he didn't like asking Gabrielle for help. But he heeded his sister's persuasion.

* * *

Gabrielle and Ephiny had just finished with the Council to extend Amazon lands within the bordering mountains. Gabrielle's tribe and realm was extending and she needed more land to build more homes and trade routes. Ephiny could see the weariness in Gabrielle's eyes. She knew why it was there. Gabrielle tried not to show it daily, but she missed her friend, she missed Xena.

Gabrielle returned to the Queens hut and sat at the open window, feeling the breeze and watching the hustle and bustle of her Amazon village. She felt that something special was missing. Xena was usually practicing with the new recruits, putting them thru their tough paces, while the more experienced Amazon fighters put Xena thru hers. Gabrielle felt like a ghost in her own lands and her anxiety of losing her friend and not knowing where she was added to her frustrations. Ephiny and others were worried about their Queen. She was still her warm and caring self, but she now kept to herself at the end of the day. She walked at nights along the compound by herself and sometimes at the outskirts to seek any sign or hope of Xena. She made sure her meals were confined to her hut or sometimes Ephiny would join her. But other than eating and sleeping, Gabrielle remained a figurehead in name only while Xena was missing.

Ephiny decided to visit Gabrielle, knowing that some of the festivities were coming up. She knew that Gabrielle didn't have her heart into any celebrations, but thought she might comfort her friend anyway.

"Hey Gabrielle, are you hungry? I know you are. I can have the cooks whip up something for you. You missed out earlier during our session with the Council."

Gabrielle never moved from starring out the window. "I'm not hungry Eph, but thanks for caring."

"Hey, she's going to be back with us. You know how Xena always turns up. I bet she'll have one story to tell for you to write down."

Ephiny moved closer and put a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "I miss her Ephiny. Her disappearing is not even her fault."

"What about that Ares, God of War? I thought he was trying to locate Xena, since it was one of their Gods that opened a portal."

"I haven't heard from him in awhile Eph. I've called and called him and he's just annoyed at me. I just……….

Suddenly there was a blue shimmering and Ares was standing before Gabrielle and Ephiny. Both women were stunned to see him without being called.

Ares quirked his head sideways. "What's the matter Blondie, no hello or smart retort?"

"Gabrielle do you want me to call for our warriors?" Stated Ephiny.

"No Eph, its ok."

"Oh please; those little women pixies? I eat them for breakfast and I'm not here to fight. I just want to know if Blondie………

"That's Queen Gabrielle to you War God." Stated Ephiny angrily.

"Yeah, yeah; anyway, do you want to come with me to help find Xena?"

Gabrielle was not sure she heard Ares words correctly. "You want me to help you find Xena, Ares?"

"I said that already, now are you coming?"

"This better not be a trick Ares. I'm in no mood for games when it comes to Xena."

"Our Queen is not going anywhere alone with you War God. Xena has already disappeared with the Gods interference. Why should our Queen trust you?" Expressed Ephiny, standing protectively beside Gabrielle.

"Look I don't care who you are, but I have business with Queenie here. So butt out or I'll……..

A pink shimmering appeared, between Gabrielle and Ares.

"Oh, Ares, quit beating around the bush. That's no way to treat an Amazon Queen, and, ah, don't say it; Gabby will help."

Aphrodite and Gabrielle hugged. "Gabby, we need your help in locating Xena. We think she's in trouble and not in a nice way."

"What do you mean Aphrodite?" Asked Gabrielle.

"Ares has a feeling that Strife knows where Xena is, and thinks he may have put a spell on her."

"What kind of spell?" Asked Ephiny.

"Ares and I think Strife has turned Xena back into the Destroyer. Ares, uh, we think you can help us find her and turn her back Gabby."

Gabrielle stepped back in shock. The one thing that scared Xena the most and Gabrielle was that if anything happened to her, Xena may turn back into the monster she once was. Now Xena was somewhere unknown to Ares, and in trouble.

"Gabby, you ok?"

"No Aphrodite. How do you know Ares that Xena has turned back into the Destroyer? Does that mean you know where she is? Because if you………

"Gabbs, calm down. We need you to follow Strife and possibly lead you to Xena. Ares………Ares still has a connection to Xena as his Chosen One. We all do to our Chosen, but that's not the problem. When you find Xena, you have to get her to remember who you are. If she stays under Strife's spell, then she may stay that way for all time."

"I'm right her Aphrodite. I can speak for myself." Stated Ares.

Gabrielle stopped Ephiny before she could react. "I have to save Xena, Eph, no butts. You can rule in my absence. I can't abandon Xena, now that she needs me."

Ephiny turned towards her friend. "And I wouldn't think otherwise. We'll be here when you get back; both of you."

Gabrielle hugged her friend, with tears in her eyes. Then she turned towards Ares and Aphrodite.

"Ok Ares, let's go. And no funny stuff."

"Always suspicious aren't you Queenie." Smirked Ares.

"I wouldn't be me, if I didn't, now would I Ares."

Ares shook his head and both he and Aphrodite disappeared in shining sparkle with Gabrielle.

Ephiny stood alone in the Queen's hut, hoping that Gabrielle can bring Xena back to the Amazons and both would come home safe.

**TBC**


	52. Chapter 52

PREVIOUSLY:

"No Aphrodite. How do you know Ares that Xena has turned back into the Destroyer? Does that mean you know where she is? Because if you………

"Gabbs, calm down. We need you to follow Strife and possibly lead you to Xena. Ares………Ares still has a connection to Xena as his Chosen One. We all do to our Chosen, but that's not the problem. When you find Xena, you have to get her to remember who you are. If she stays under Strife's spell, then she may stay that way for all time."

"I'm right here Aphrodite. I can speak for myself." Stated Ares.

Gabrielle stopped Ephiny before she could react. "I have to save Xena, Eph, no butts. You can rule in my absence. I can't abandon Xena, now that she needs me."

Ephiny turned towards her friend. "And I wouldn't think otherwise. We'll be here when you get back; both of you."

Gabrielle hugged her friend, with tears in her eyes. Then she turned towards Ares and Aphrodite.

"Ok Ares, let's go. And no funny stuff."

"Always suspicious aren't you Queenie." Smirked Ares.

"I wouldn't be me, if I didn't, now would I Ares."

Ares shook his head and both he and Aphrodite disappeared in shining sparkle with Gabrielle.

Ephiny stood alone in the Queen's hut, hoping that Gabrielle can bring Xena back to the Amazons and both would come home safe.

* * *

Lord Petros had been summoned to the King Areilis and Queen Nora in Barania. His heart was heavy with pain and sorrow at the attacks that had been reported to him, by his wife, Lady Alexa. But his thoughts went back and forth from his last conversation and memory with Lady Alexa. He remembered how she was trapped in a nightmare and she tried to attack him, in their own bed. He also remembered the vision in the woods where Merrick showed how Lady Alexa was named Xena and she ordered everyone killed. Lord Petros shook his memory as he headed toward their private chambers. He believed that his wife was under a spell. He had to believe it. Over half the kingdom had been attacked and raided by none other than Alexa, and it was hard to defend her actions, when his own elite men were defeated easily and brutally without conscience. The armor that was promised by the merchant Ares, did not live up to what was promised. Some of the armor purchased deflected blows as demonstrated. But only 1 out of 50 were even protective. The rest were useless and Petros ordered the old armor returned to service. However, a large part of the old armor was traded off to Ares. A portion of his guards believed that Lady Alexa had set them all up to fall to her own army, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for his men to trust him.

Lord Petros finally found himself at the King and Queens door. He breathed in and announced himself before entering. King Areilis and Queen Nora were sitting by the fireplace in their private quarters. Petros could see the worry on both their brows. He had avoided speaking to them both, knowing that the King and Queen were being blamed for not going after Lady Alexa sooner and arresting her for her attacks against both kingdoms.

Petros bowed his respects and stood ready. "My King and Queen how are you?"

Nora stood up and embraced her friend. "From the looks of it, better than you Anton. Come, sit, I know what's happened has weighed heavy on your heart." Anton was confused by Nora's calmness in this hour of despair.

"Anton, the Queen and I have weathered many a storms, but I'm not convinced that Lady Alexa is in her right mind. Remember when we thought her a traitor, and turned out she had saved our kingdom. I'm not so quick to judge anymore. But I do have to take this matter seriously. My people are screaming for her blood and I reminded them, that she saved them from Abor and Merrick."

"Yes my King, but I can't ignore the attacks and the ruthlessness tactics she has invoked. Never have I seen such brutality towards our armies. It's……….it's like she has done this before."

"Anton, I have to believe there is more to Lady Alexa than we had been lead to believe. The mystery surrounding how Abor and Merrick are not dead smells of witchery, and the Queen and I believe somehow Alexa is affected by this."

Petro sat heavily in his chair. Nora could see how troubled he was. Nora sat a little closer to Anton, as she gave her husband a worried look. "Anton, what troubles you? I know you're afraid for Alexa."

"I'm afraid for her life Nora. Be...before this happened, Alexa was having nightmares. I... I've never told you this both before; but, I and Captain Palam found Alexa unconscious in the forest. Merrick showed up and somehow he showed an image of Alexa…………..Alexa as this Xena."

"Anton, what did you see?" Asked Nora with concern.

Anton leaned forward and held his head down. "It……….it showed her leading an army, fighting, slaughtering men everywhere. But……..I didn't believe what I saw. Merrick is not to be trusted, and I ordered Capt Palam to not mention this vision."

"But there's something else." Said King Areilis, watching his friend.

"Yes, but I don't believe it." Anton looked up and turned to Nora.

"We are your friends Anton. You know you can trust us." Stated Nora.

"The vision……….the vision showed Alexa telling her army to kill everyone, to kill them all. Merrick………..Merrick claimed that Alexa's real name is Xena, the Warrior Princess, and the Destroyer of Nations." Anton replayed the memory in his mind and back to the King and Queen.

_Did you know you wife's real name is Xena and she is known as the Destroyer of Nations. She has more blood on her hands than I could ever wash off. Ask her Petros; ask her how she killed thousands at her own hand. That she was the terror of Greece, a Warlord rising from the ranks as Xena the Warrior Princess. She killed whole villages and men, women and children._

"_You lie you demon." Anton was seething._

"_Really; I understand she hides here to escape punishment, pretending to be so nice and noble. She is a murderess, and a liar. She comes from another world and was banished here. King Abor and I have seen the vision. If you don't believe me, then ask our dear friend Ares."_

"_I will run you thru for spilling such lies." Said Anton._

"_Then look for yourself Petros. I've been given the power to see her past. Watch as your precious wife reveals who she really is."_

_Merrick waved his hand and a blue swirl appeared. Merrick said a few words and the portal showed Xena at the head of a massive army. It showed her fighting with her Chakram, maiming, killing; cutting down every man that approached her. It showed her shouting orders to "Kill THEM ALL." Xena was shown as ruthless, cutting throats, lavishing in the blood, as if wearing a medal of honor._

"Oh my God Anton." Nora looked visibly ill. "No, no this must be a lie. Alexa could not be such a monster."

"Merrick and Abhor are behind this evil in our lands My Queen. I will never believe that Alexa could harm anyone in such a manner. She has to be under some witches spell. I know my wife, we've seen how she saved our kingdom, me, you the Prince. I will never believe that Alexa could do such crimes. But others do not; I must try and capture her before she is harmed."

King Areilis stood up and moved closer to the fireplace. He turned his back towards Nora and Anton, mulling over what Anton said about the vision. He was the King of Barania and Alexandria and his people were crying out to stop Alexa and they wanted blood. Areilis sighed and turned back to his friend and wife.

"Anton, as King I must serve the people and when they are threatened, then I must act to protect them. I cannot show favoritism, but I can show mercy. Find your wife and bring her in, so that we can break this power that holds her. Find her Anton; find her before our people do. I can't guarantee what will happen if they or our armies do first."

"Thank you my friend, my King."

Petros stood up, knowing what the King meant. Alexa's life was in his hands. He had to find her first; he had to.

"Godspeed Anton. We will sort this miss out and clear Alexa. Merrick will pay once again for his evil, as well as Abhor. My husband will see to that."

As Petros left the King and Queen, young eyes of Prince Jace watched and listened in the darkness of the hallway. He would never believe that his friend Alexis could be evil. She was a good friend, saved him several times and his parents. His parents had been wrong before and he was going to set out to prove them all wrong.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: I know, it's been awhile, but my muse has had enough rest, so off to more chapters.


	53. Chapter 53

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Ares has a feeling that Strife knows where Xena is, and thinks he may have put a spell on her."

"What kind of spell?" Asked Ephiny.

"Ares and I think Strife has turned Xena back into the Destroyer. Ares, uh, we think you can help us find her and turn her back Gabby."

Gabrielle stepped back in shock. The one thing that scared Xena the most and Gabrielle was that if anything happened to her, Xena may turn back into the monster she once was. Now Xena was somewhere unknown to Ares, and in trouble.

"Gabby, you ok?"

"No Aphrodite. How do you know Ares that Xena has turned back into the Destroyer? Does that mean you know where she is? Because if you………

"Gabbs, calm down. We need you to follow Strife and possibly lead you to Xena. Ares………Ares still has a connection to Xena as his Chosen One. We all do to our Chosen, but that's not the problem. When you find Xena, you have to get her to remember who you are. If she stays under Strife's spell, then she may stay that way for all time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle was pensive at what Ares and Aphrodite wanted to attempt. It was risky if Strife caught onto their plan.

"Why can't you come with me Aphrodite? I mean you two are Gods; couldn't you go thru this portal and help me find Xena?"

"I'm sorry Gabby, but Strife will sense us. If that happens, he may harm Xena before we get to her. Ares and I can use our powers to make you invisible for a little while. Strife won't sense you, we hope and then you can find Xena and break the spell."

"We're not stupid Blondie. All you have to do is hide in Strife's chambers, wait until he opens the portal and then sneak in behind him and you're there; wherever there is."

Ares was secretly frustrated that he couldn't go with Gabrielle, but he had to maintain an air of arrogance to mask his worry for Xena.

"I told you don't call me…………never mind. Ok, I get the plan, but when I find Xena, how do we get back?"

"Find her first sweetpea, and then break the spell. Once we know where you and Xena are then we can go to Zeus. Zeus won't interfere until we have proof of Strife's deceit amongst the Gods. Xena is Ares _**Chosen,**_ and no one can mess with another Gods Chosen, not even Zeus himself."

Gabrielle watched Ares reaction and there was none. "But how will you and Ares know when the spell is broken?"

Aphrodite looked to Ares and knew he was hiding his feelings for Xena from Gabrielle, but not her.

"Ares will feel Xena's presence after she is released. Once that's done, Strife will be exposed. But be careful Gabrielle. I don't want him hurting you are the Warrior babe. We will disguise you once you appear thru the portal and remain invisible for a small time. We don't want to alert Strife either way."

Gabrielle looked towards Ares again. Being annoyed at Gabrielle's stare, he grew impatient.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not doing this for you Ares. I'm doing this to find Xena and bring her back safe. I want you to leave her alone, once we come back."

"You think too much Blondie. All I want is Strife and to see him suffer for deceiving the Gods of Olympus and messing with my Chosen, that's all."

Gabrielle put herself directly in front of Ares. "It better be."

Aphrodite pulled Gabrielle into a hug. Trying to give Ares some breathing room. "Gabrielle, we both want you and Xena back safe. Strife can be scary when he's cornered, but you two have no defenses against him if he finds out you're there to bring Xena back. So please be careful and take care of the Warrior babe until then."

"One more thing Blondie. If Xena can't be turned, or can't remember how goody she is, then you will be under her wrath. She made me proud as the Destroyer, but she's deadly out of control. So make sure you do your job." With that Ares disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"He's stubborn Gabrielle, but he really doesn't want to see either of you hurt. Strife has caused a lot of trouble lately and the fact he chose Xena to mess with………….well just be careful, ok."

"I will Aphrodite; I will. I just want my best friend back, safe and sound."

"Well then, let's get you prepared and let's bring the Warrior babe back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strife had returned to put in appearances before Zeus and the other Gods at the annoyance of Ares. Ares hated that Strife was smug; knowingly exactly he was hiding Xena for his own personal torture. Ares kept his face neutral while around the other Gods and watched Strife closely to appear insignificant and unconcerned. Aphrodite worked the Great Hall, talking to the other Gods, while keeping an unsuspecting eye on Strife. Ares and Aphrodite had already set Gabrielle in place and waited for Strife to disappear.

Strife returned to his quarters, smug, knowing he was having fun using Ares Chosen for his own amusement.

_Old Hephestus, won't miss a few more of his little armor toys. Xena's little army should have the best and should be hated the most. I can't wait to see how my little protégé's is working out. _

Strife was laughing to himself, but he had company in his chambers, unknown to him. Gabrielle was already in place and waiting for the opportunity to follow him. Gabrielle noticed Strife with several swords and other items of battlement. Suddenly, Strife waived his hand and a portal opened up. Gabrielle readied herself and waited with baited breath.

_I'm going to find you Xena and bring you back. Strife is going to pay if he's hurt you; I promise._

Strife stepped thru with the armor disappearing into the portal, while Gabrielle secretly followed. When Gabrielle came out the other side, she immediately hid, watching Strife, while she noticed a military encampment reminiscent of a well prepared army.

_This has to be where Xena is. Strife came right here with his weapons. _

Gabrielle watched Strife stand at the crest of a hill, when she suddenly seen him morph into Ares.

_Why that snake. I bet he's using Ares image to convince Xena she's the Destroyer. I've got to get closer to those tents and find Xena._

Before Gabrielle could follow, she saw a young boy hiding near some bushes. Unknown to her, it was _**Prince Jace**_. He seemed to be watching the army, looking for something. Gabrielle didn't know how long she would stay invincible, but she knew this boy could be hurt if he was found. She had to make a decision to either protect the boy or find Xena right away.

_Oh, Xena, I know you're here; but this innocent boy could get into trouble. _

Gabrielle quickly got behind the boy without alerting him that she was around. She put her hand over his mouth and dragged him further away from the camp. The boy was frightened at not seeing anyone and whoever held him was strong. Suddenly Gabrielle could see her hands over the boy's mouth and was thankful not to be noticed, while struggling with the boy. She finally felt safe enough, and far enough to reason with the boy.

"Now, I'm not going to hurt you, but I need you to be quiet while I remove my hand, ok? The boy shook his head that he understood. Gabrielle removed her hand and turned the boy around.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, but if you were seen by any of the centuries then you could have been in danger." Stated Gabrielle. "My name is Gab………uh, Getrude, what's your name?"

The boy was hesitant and surprised that the person that pulled him away was a woman. "I…………I'm Ja…………..just in the area. I wanted to see the army."

Gabrielle had a feeling the boy was holding something back. Especially how he evaded her question.

"Ok, but your parents must be worried about you. Those men down there don't look to friendly."

"I can handle myself. I was trained by…………by a good friend. Why are you here?"

"Well, I………..I was looking for a friend too. I guess I got lost. Can you help me to the nearest town. I don't want to stick around and get into any trouble. I would hope a brave boy like you would escort me somewhere safe and warm."

Prince Jace was torn. He wanted to find Lady Alexa and prove his parents and the people wrong. He knew that Alexa was wronged before, and he thought if only he could see her, she would confide in him again, about why she was raiding his father's kingdoms. But he was also raised to help those in need, and protect them if need be.

"Ok Gertrude; I'll take you to the nearest village and leave you from there. I must find my friend. She may be in trouble."

"Maybe I can help. You seem really persistent in finding your friend."

Something told Jace that he could trust this person. Plus, he thought she seemed nice.

"If I help you find your friend, will you help me with my friend?" Asked Jace.

Gabrielle smiled at the boy's ingenuity. "I think I can handle that; but first let's rest and find something to eat. I'm starving."

**TBC**


	54. Chapter 54

Gabrielle had a feeling the boy was holding something back. Especially how he evaded her question.

"Ok, but your parents must be worried about you. Those men down there don't look to friendly."

"I can handle myself. I was trained by…………by a good friend. Why are you here?"

"Well, I………..I was looking for a friend too. I guess I got lost. Can you help me to the nearest town. I don't want to stick around and get into any trouble. I would hope a brave boy like you would escort me somewhere safe and warm."

Prince Jace was torn. He wanted to find Lady Alexa and prove his parents and the people wrong. He knew that Alexa was wronged before, and he thought if only he could see her, she would confide in him again, about why she was raiding his father's kingdoms. But he was also raised to help those in need, and protect them if need be.

"Ok Gertrude; I'll take you to the nearest village and leave you from there. I must find my friend. She may be in trouble."

"Maybe I can help. You seem really persistent in finding your friend."

Something told Jace that he could trust this person. Plus, he thought she seemed nice.

"If I help you find your friend, will you help me with my friend?" Asked Jace.

Gabrielle smiled at the boy's ingenuity. "I think I can handle that; but first let's rest and find something to eat. I'm starving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Petros had selected the most loyal of his guards to find Alexa. These men were sworn to secrecy and had trained with Alexa. They had nothing but the greatest respect for both Lord Petros and Alexa. They knew the events that surrounded Alexa saving the entire two kingdoms and never forgot Alexa's bravery in saving the Prince and Lord Petros. But something continued to bother Anton about _**Ares. **_He couldn't shake the feeling that Ares, Merrick and Abor were somehow involved with Alexa's sudden change. He could never believe that his wife was a ruthless killer. He had to keep the hope that his love for Alexa will reveal these false visions and the nightmares she had would shed some light on her past.

Anton and his men scoured the villages dressed as peasants. They stayed within eye sight of each other, and singularly gathered information on where Alexa's army raided and plundered. They continued to follow what leads they could to find her army and captured her. It was obvious to Anton that Alexa knew no one would dare to follow such a threatening army. Anton could feel himself anxiously wanting to see his wife, to hold her in his arms again, to tell her that the people believe in her again, to tell her how much he loved her and missed her. But he felt he was running out of time and that was a luxury he couldn't afford to lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle watched the young boy with keen eyes. Something she learned from being around Xena. It was obvious he was hiding something or information, and she could see he was no ordinary boy. The way he carried himself and careful what he said to her, made her think he may be important somehow.

"Sooooo, you said you were trying to find your friend; is she pretty?"

Jace almost answered without thinking, but he still needed to be careful, he thought. "I never said my friend was a she. I'm just worried that's all. People are quick to judge the outside, not the inside of a person."

Gabrielle thought this boy was wiser beyond his years. "I know what you mean. My friend too is missing. I just hope I find _**her**_ in time." Gabrielle allowed that little slip, to see what reaction she would get from the boy.

"So what does she look like?"

"Well she's different than most people think. She's really tall, long black hair, I guess really, really pretty and not afraid of anyone." Gabrielle thought she saw something in the boy's eyes that he knew who Xena was.

"Well……..there are only a few ladies around like that. Maybe I'll ask around. We can search for our friends after we eat. You look hungry."

_Sly boy. If he knows about Xena, he's not giving me any hints._

"Well that sounds like a good plan. By the way, I told you my name, what's yours?"

"Uhmm, it's ah Jack; just call me Jack."

"Well Jack, let's eat, I only have a few coins. Some bread and milk then?"

"I………..I have some money. I………I keep some hidden just in case I need to help people."

"Well how noble kind sir. Let's just say I will pay you back one day. I promise."

"Ahh, no need Gertrude. After all you're helping me too. I…….I mean find my friend."

"Of course………..Miss, were ready to order."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abhor and Merrick were announced and entered Xena's tent. She had several maps out that were of Barania and Alexandria. Xena never looked up, knowing who was approaching.

Abhor was the first to speak. "Xena, it seems you have some plans for both kingdoms. I hope we are about to attack and plunder then?"

Xena looked up slowly at both men. Gazing with the steel stare that she didn't trust t them, but it was who Lord Ares recommended to help lead her new army. "I plan on sending a message to both kingdoms. I want them to think about surrendering before I unleash my army on them. I want several of the villagers to be crucified along the nearest path to both kingdoms. I want them to see what I will do to their precious villagers. Their armies will come out to me, on my terms. I don't want the kingdoms destroyed. How will I rule if I destroy my own throne."

Merrick and Ahbor had to admit that Xena's plan was brilliant, but Merrick still needed to teach Xena a lesson. He had not forgotten how he was betrayed by Xena and lost everything, including his life. He contemplated any opportunity to deal with her once and for all. Abhor however admired her cunning and ruthlessness. He was starting to look at Xena in a different way. She could easily have become his Queen, if he knew she was originally like this. But he remained impassive, wanting only to be whole again, not this dead vassal of a body. He needed to speak with Ares on a different level. He wanted his live body back and a chance to deal with King Areilis and the Royal family. Queen Nora was out of his reach, but she meant nothing to him anymore. He wanted Xena.

"It will be done at once Xena. How do you plan on drawing out their armies? Asked Abhor.

"I have spies in the kingdom. Prince Jace was seen leaving the palace grounds unnoticed except by my spies. I plan on kidnapping him and holding him for ransom."

Merrick's head was forming a plan. "I suppose you want us to find him."

"Exactly; bring him to me and I don't want any harm to him, just yet." Xena evilly smiled and knowing the King and Queen would do anything to have their precious Prince back.

"As you wish Xena. I won't be responsible if anything happens to him on the way." Said Merrick.

Xena was immediately in front of Merrick as such speed, he never saw the knife at his throat.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. No harm is to come to him, or that person will pay with their body parts hung from a post, and then some. If I even see a mark on him other than rope burns, then they will _**deal**_ with me and they don't want to _**deal**_ with me."

Merrick was incensed, but tried not to show it. Abhor smiled slightly at Merrick being caught off guard by Xena. He was liking this new woman more and more.

"I understand Xena; no harm will come to the boy. I will personally see to his capture myself." Stated Merrick.

Xena easily sheathed her knife and walked back to her maps. "See that you do Merrick. Both of you have leave of me."

Both men hated it, but saluted and left. Abhor couldn't help comment at Merricks expense. "Xena is quite the woman Merrick. You should be proud to see a real woman in action. Good hunting." Abhor left Merrick standing, while he made arrangements for crucifying some poor villagers.

Merrick made a mental note to kill Abhor when he found out how. _Your days are numbered Abhor. No one makes fun of me, no one._

**TBC**


	55. Chapter 55

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Xena was immediately in front of Merrick as such speed, he never saw the knife at his throat.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. No harm is to come to him, or that person will pay with their body parts hung from a post, and then some. If I even see a mark on him other than rope burns, then they will _**deal**_ with me and they don't want to _**deal**_ with me."

Merrick was incensed, but tried not to show it. Abhor smiled slightly at Merrick being caught off guard by Xena. He was liking this new woman more and more.

"I understand Xena; no harm will come to the boy. I will personally see to his capture myself." Stated Merrick.

Xena easily sheathed her knife and walked back to her maps. "See that you do Merrick. Both of you have leave of me."

Both men hated it, but saluted and left. Abhor couldn't help comment at Merricks expense. "Xena is quite the woman Merrick. You should be proud to see a real woman in action. Good hunting." Abhor left Merrick standing, while he made arrangements for crucifying some poor villagers.

Merrick made a mental note to kill Abhor when he found out how. _Your days are numbered Abhor. No one makes fun of me, no one._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Strife was bored and decided to visit Xena to see how his spell was coming along. He again transformed to look like his Uncle Ares, and appeared to Xena in her tent.

"Ah Xena, I see your terroririzing the land goes well." Smiled Strife

Xena immediately turned and bowed towards Strife. "My Lord Ares, you are always welcome. Yes, My Lord, the plans to take over both kingdoms are coming along nicely. It is always an honor to defeat my enemy in your name."

"Ah, Chosen one, you flatter me. What do we have on the agenda today. I am most anxious to see what you have planned in my honor."

"I plan on taking the Prince for ransom My Lord Ares."

"Please call me Ares. There is no air of formality when I am present alone with you Xena." Strife was enjoying being worshipped by his Uncle's pet.

"Thank You Lor………..Ares. As I said, we plan on ransoming the Prince. I have spies that have seen him leave the palace. General Merrick and Abhor are making way for my plans to be successful."

"Sounds good my Chosen. Holding such a precious prize will make the Queen and King of this land crumble so easily. Brilliant plan, as always from you Xena. I expect though more battle and blood in my name?"

"Yes Ares, I also plan on sending a message to the King and Queen. They will be held helpless, while I pillage and raid the land. My Present to them will be to crucify anyone who gets in my way; and the villagers are in my way. My army is put to good use by cutting their precious forest down and making crosses for my display."

Strife on hearing Xena was going to crucify innocent people, made him salivate.

_No wonder my Uncle relished in having Xena as his Chosen. She is ruthless and cunning. I think I'm in love. Hehehehe_

"Well Xena I leave you to your plans. I will be watching over you Chosen. Make sure Merrick and Abhor are on a tight lease. I have future plans for them as well."

"Yes Ares, your wish is my command." Bowed Xena.

Strife left in a puff of air, realizing he was about to set in motion carnage and ciaos thru Xena. He was smacking his lips in anticipation of Xena forever being the Destroyer of Nation. He would relish in her evil reign, knowing his Uncle would never know where his precious Xena was. It would be rubbing it in Ares face to see how easily he could manipulate Xena. He returned to the forest to pass thru his portal. He still had to make appearances to Mount Olympus, and he wanted to see his Uncle squirm a little more.

Xena was perplexed at why Ares had plans for her Generals Merrick and Abhor. She was quite possessive and even if they were a gift from her God, she hated sharing even with him. She had plans to use them for whatever she needed to conquer this kingdom, but she also did not trust anyone. She was going to make sure they disappeared permanently once she was on the throne.

Xena shouted to her guards outside her tent to make sure no one disturbed her, unless it was her Generals. She was tired and she decided to lay on her massive pallet to rest. She immediately succumbed to sleep, for she couldn't remember the last time she rested. Xena dreamed.

A dark man appeared, and then another. Both were reaching out to her. One was smiling and beckoned her to come with him. The other also beckoned, but had a sword and her Chakram in hand. He too beckoned her to join him in battle, but Xena stood confused. She began to see other images of the Golden haired woman, reaching out to her to follow her as another stood watching for her reaction. Images of all sorts began to appear in her dreams. Someone was choking her, smiling evilly down at her, while trying to attack her with a knife. She struggled and found herself weak to fight him off. The man appeared again with the smile and cut off the other attacking man's head off. But the man appeared again and was attacking her from behind. He was smiling evilly again and there was a smaller man, with an evil smile helping him beat her. Xena dreamed she was strapped to a cross from the front. She was being whipped and no one was there to stop him. She could see herself cry out to anyone that would listen, but there was no one. Then she dreamed of dying, of being alone and others standing around her watching. She watched herself as other strange images plagued her dreams. One side of the bed was friendly faces, while the other were faces of evil content.

Xena continued to toss and turn in her sleep. Her guards heard her moan in pain, but dare not enter. They had seen her evil temper when disturbed unannounced. Xena was alone in her tent, alone and left to be tormented by her nightmares.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle and Prince Jace had finished their meal and began walking towards the forest. They said nothing to each other for awhile, with both in different thoughts of Xena. Prince Jace was determined to find his friend Lady Alexa and convince his parents that his friend was under some spell. He trusted her from the beginning and remembered how Alexa saved his life so many times. He didn't want his new friend to see how distressed he was that they were hunting her to bring back to the kingdom as a traitor. He had witness Merricks whipping of his friend almost to death. He didn't want that to happen again without explanation. Gabrielle too was in deep thought. She had missed Xena her friend terribly and knowing Strife, he was making her do things that Xena would resent if she knew. Aphrodite's appearance spell had held up. She had looked in the mugs at the inn and saw her reflection as someone else. She just hoped once she found Xena the disguise would hold up.

Gabrielle was the first to break the silence between them. "So Jack, you still have not described your friend that much. What does she actually look like; maybe I can spot her."

"Ah, but Gertrude you have not described your friend either that much. Is she a friend from your village or a sister?

_Sly fellow. _Gabrielle thought to herself. Gabrielle decided if she was going to find Xena in this land, she needed all the help she could get.

"Well, she has long black hair that gleams in the darkest night. She is tall as an oak and strong as one too. She's a cunning warrior that has unbeatable skills. Her smile could make anyone weak in their knees and a laugh that would take your heart. She would fight for what is right and protect the innocent without a worry for her own life. Her heart is as big as the sun and as beautiful as the mornings first dawn."

Prince Jace was taken aback by Gabrielle's beautiful description of her friend. It reminded him of Lady Alexa.

"You sound like you miss her very much Gertrude."

"I do, she was defending a village and their Queen, when she was taken away. I've been looking for her ever since."

"Was she taken away by force?" Asked Jace.

"Well sort of. She went after a very evil………..man. A very _short_ evil man……….but anyway, she wanted to stop him from hurting her friends and the Queen. She is loved by so many it's been a long time since anyone knew where she went."

Gabrielle had revealed more than she wanted, but this boy seem to bring out the truth in her. She watched Jack to see if he might have seen Xena.

"Well someone so noble has to be found." He smiled back at Gabrielle.

"Yes………..yes they do. I think she may be in trouble. So I need to find her before she is harmed." Stated Gabrielle.

"My friend is in the same way, I think. She has helped me many times and been hurt too. She is loved by all the people and my…………..my family. We want to help her before something happens too."

"Well then, both of us better find our friend and help her. Maybe they know each other."

"If they do, then maybe we can help them. Come on, its a few miles before we reach the next village. We need to stay hidden from raiders. They are not a nice bunch and would easily kill us for sport. Stay among the trees to be well hidden."

"I think that's a plan, as my friend would say." Said Gabrielle.

"My friend would say the same." Both Gabrielle and Prince Jace walked near to the woods to remain hidden while they both searched unknowingly for Xena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abhor relished his task of having men take his orders. But more importantly was his zeal to please Xena in anyway. Xena's men were working feverishly to cut timber and making them into bars of death for crucifixion. They knew from sight that Xena was a deadly killer and even more deadlier with that round weapon she carried at her side. But displaying villages for crucifixion was one action that they didn't even want to contemplate having done to them. Abhor watched as the men cut down tree, after tree. Loading the precious cargo for Xena's macabre of death. Abhor smiled to himself, relishing in Xena's terror tactics.

_Why didn't I think of this. Xena is a master for fear. I could of used her in such ways to command my army. But that will change. I intend to rule with her, by her side as my Queen. This Ares owes me that, and revenge on my so called half brother. I must find a way to enchant her to be by my side. This Ares is no fool and Merrick is. Whatever spell he has over Xena, I must find out or find another way to make her my slave and Queen._

Abhor was shaken from his thoughts my cracking wood. "Hurry up you maggots. Xena will have your hide if you don't deliver these logs before sundown." Abhor shouted. The men knew Abhor enjoyed making them slave and others by inducing fear by the shear mention of Xena's name. Their task had sped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merrick had remembered how Prince Jace loved trekking thru the woods. He started there first, and stopped by every village to see if there was a young boy traveling without an escort. Xena's mention of having spies unnerved him. He thought that he may be watched also.

_How dare she make me look for that sniveling boy. I have better things to do with my time. That ass Abhor admires her, I can see it in his cold dead eyes. They both make fool of my efforts. I will make that women pay and have it all for myself. Getting rid of that Ares is going to be tough. I must find out how he made this Xena do his bidding. I have to be careful and watch for him. There must be something I can use against him. _

Merricks mind was still intact, and he made good use of using it.

_I need another __**sorceress**__ to combat him. I've heard that there is a witch in these deep woods. Even Abhor steered from this witch when he was alive. I myself have heard of this witch since I was a boy. I need to find her no matter what._

Merrick kept looking and his thoughts were back to this witch in the woods. He needed leverage and he would sell his soul to wreak revenge on Xena and anyone else. This was his last chance he thought, and nothing was going to stop him from having it all. He knew that it was a high risk to find this witch, but he needed to fight _**fire**_ with _**fire**_.

**TBC **

A/N: I plan on having another chapter up again, today. Thanks for sticking with me on this everyone. As always, reviews and comments are welcomed.


	56. Chapter 56

"I love you Alexa. I have never loved a woman more than I do right now. You mean the world to me and my heart is ready to burst for the love that I feel for you. I………..I can't describe it. It's…………it's so overwhelming."

"Anton, you have shown me the true meaning of love and caring. I………I want us to be like this forever. I want to have children, and friends and family. I……I don't even know if I have any family. But you and Nora, Areilis, and the Princes are the closest to family I will ever have. This is what happiness is for me."

Anton pulled Xena closer into his arms and hugged her so tenderly. "Oh Alexa, my love. You will always have me as your family. I vow that I will always love you. You have captured my heart and my soul. I can never see anything else in your heart, but love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anton was shaken from his warm memories by one of his men. "Lord Petros, we must move. Her army is on the move again. Our scouts have seen Abhor moving thru the forest and cutting down trees."

Anton huffed in exhaustion, knowing Alexa never let the villagers relax and was curious as to why there so were trees being cut down. "Let some of the men stay behind hidden Commander. We need to see what _she's_ up to." Anton hated calling Alexa, _**her**_, but the less he mentioned Alexa's army around his own men, the less he thought they could hate her.

Anton and four of his men neared the forest. He saw Abhor sitting upon his horse, ordering men to cut down trees, and saw wagons full of special cut timber. He knew he was outnumbered, but placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

_How is this monster even alive? There has to be some evil spell, binding them to this land. I want to run that tyrant thru and stop him and Merrick forever. _

Anton knew being discovered could jeopardize him finding Alexa and bringing her back. If he was out for revenge, this would not be the time to execute it, he thought. This was his mission, not for himself, but more so to allow the healer to find out how to break this apparent spell over Alexa and keep her alive. Anton knew he loved Alexa more than anything in his life; she was his life. He couldn't afford to lose her, not now. Anton backed off his hand from his sword. He needed to stick to his plan, while protecting the people. Anton ordered one of his men to watch Abhor's movements and report back as soon as he found Alexa's encampment. Then he promised he would make his move to safely capture his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merrick had ventured deep into uncharted forest. Farther than he realized and he was alone. The sounds of the forest were unfamiliar and dark. It wasn't the dark that made him uneasy, but the sounds of birds, winds and sun, that were normal were non existent. There were eerie sounds emitting further and further as he crossed deeper in the woods. The only reason he knew of this witch was tales from his childhood and the disappearance of said villagers from long ago. He caught the whiff of a foul smell, as if something or someone had died long ago. He drew his sword slightly, as the smell became stronger and smoke seemed to surround his very being. There standing before his was a dark figure, hooded. Merrick brought up his sword in a defense stance and his sword was immediately impaled into a tree nearby. A ominous voice emitted from the hooded figure. It felt like the voice was in his head, but he saw no visible face to connect to the voice.

"Why are you here in my woods?"

Merrick thought he answered, but wasn't quite sure it was his voice. "I…..I seek the witch of the forest. I need to find her. Are you who I seek?"

"You should not be here. Your flesh would be a sacrifice and your bones a testament to trespassers."

Merrick could feel the chill up his spine as if someone walked on his grave. He knew he was alive only by Ares spell, but he knew he needed some leverage. Something to defeat Xena and Ahbor and possibly get rid of Ares in the process. He knew he needed to bargain his life and quick.

"I want to offer the witch her independence and riches from hiding in these woods. I will offer anything to be rid of a sorcer who threatens her very existence."

"Why would anyone be a threat?"

Merrick was becoming frustrated at whether this was the witch or not and he felt he was running out of time for his life.

"There is a sorcer who has brought me back from the dead. He also wants nothing but to pit one kingdom against the other. His gain is that he unleased a deadly warrior named Xena, the Destroyer of Nations."

Merrick felt the voice in his head speak. "XENA? XENA IS HERE?"

"Yes, that is why I seek the witch. I want to destroy her and this sorcer Ares. "

"ARES?………..ARES THE GOD OF WAR IS HERE IN MY DOMAIN?"

Merrick had his answer, but was now more curious as to why this witch had a concern for Ares and Xena. He wanted to say something, but was smart enough to know when not to.

"Come."

Merrick felt a sense of false relief he would not die again. He retrieved his sword and followed the witch. To him, things were looking up, even if it would mean an uneasy alliance with a _witch_.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry got a little sidetracked, but more to come soon. As usual reviews and comments are welcomed.


	57. Chapter 57

Xena awoke with a headache. It took her a few minutes to realize that she had lain down and fell asleep longer than she wanted. It was dark in her tent, other than an orange color coating the slits in her tent for air. The sun was going down and she knew that the guards outside her tent dared not disturb her. How she desperately needed a slave to do the minor chores of lighting her lamps, and carrying in fresh hot water for her to bathe and relax in. Right now she only had to contend with the guards doing her bidding.

_Were are those idiot General's? I could have easily had the Prince already and crucified the entire kingdom by now. _

"GUARD."

The flap of Xena's tent immediately opened and she adjusted to the onslaught of the sundown lights rushing in. "Have someone prepare water for a bath and let me know when Merrick or Abhor arrive back at camp. I expect fresh food, while I'm waiting."

"Yes Destroyer." The guard saluted and disappeared, leaving Xena to her thoughts.

_Why do I have this headache?_

Xena rubbed her temples and sat down hard against her chair. She could not afford to let anyone see her so strained. She knew she was having nightmares of images she couldn't recognize. But she refused to give in to the ideal that they meant anything. She reminded herself that she needed push forward in gaining Ares favor, and take this kingdom by force. Her plans were moving too slow and she needed to work off some tension.

"GUARD."

Again the guard hurried in a stood at attention. "Saddle my horse and wait for further orders from me."

The guard started to ask about her previous order for a bath and food, but decided not to press Xena's wrath. As soon as her horse was saddled, Xena left orders for no escort, and have her General's wait until she returned. She rode out feeling the wind in her hair and it seemed to help her headache some. She wanted to check on the progress of both her General's to see if she could _motivate_ them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle and Jace could hear trees being chopped down and men's voices echoing thru the forest. They stayed hidden amongst the trees and stayed out of sight. When they were at a safe distance, Gabrielle was shocked at what they were doing.

_By Zeus, they're making crosses. No; she can't be doing this. Oh Xena, not this._

Jace noticed that Gabrielle seemed to be starring at nothing, unblinking. He whispered, to get her attention, without drawing attention to them.

"Gertrude? Gertrude?……..we need to move. Gertrude……..

"Huh………oh, yeah, I……….I thought I saw something. Let's move."

Jace shook his head at Gabrielle. He wanted to get closer to see if Alexa was among these men. As both figures moved to see more, there was someone else approaching with a keen eye.

**TBC**


	58. Chapter 58

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_By Zeus, they're making crosses. No; she can't be doing this. Oh Xena, not this._

Jace noticed that Gabrielle seemed to be starring at nothing, unblinking. He whispered, to get her attention, without drawing attention to them.

"Gertrude? Gertrude?……..we need to move. Gertrude……..

"Huh………oh, yeah, I……….I thought I saw something. Let's move."

Jace shook his head at Gabrielle. He wanted to get closer to see if Alexa was among these men. As both figures moved to see more, there was someone else approaching with a keen eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xena dismounted Argo and followed the unknowingly moving Gabrielle and Jace along the treeline. She recognized Prince Jace immediately, but the small woman seemed to be a mystery. Xena promised herself that she would have the guards head for not seeing these two sneak up on them unnoticed and wondered what they were doing spying on part of her army.

In a whisper, Jace turned to Gabrielle, hunkering behind a tree. "Gertrude, let's try to get a little closer. I can't see to well from all the stacked logs."

"I don't think this is very good idea. We are already to close. We could be seen by guards."

"How are we going to find out if your friend is in there Gertrude. She might be a part of their army or held against her will. Didn't you say she is a warrior?"

"Yes, but she's not the one to be held against her will. She………she would never willingly harm innocent people. And these guys look like they would harm anything that moved."

"Well, we just have to stay out of their way and just follow them to their camp. Look, Gertrude, I want to find my friend also, but I need to find her before…………..well, we just have to find her."

Gabrielle had sensed a long time ago from Jack that he was hiding something. She thought about Xena and how evasive she was about her feelings.

"Ok, but we need to be a little further away from them so we……….

Gabrielle sensed something, but it was too late. Her world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abhor turned his horse toward a sound in the woods. He motioned some of the men to find out what the noise was. He thought he heard voices coming within.

Xena suddenly came out from the woods edge, dragging a unconscious woman and boy behind her. She didn't look happy from Abhor's sight. She approached Abhor with steely eyed stealth and a void less face.

"General Abhor, were are the men that were guarding this perimeter?" Xena asked when firm directness.

Abhor looked around and saw the two men running towards him. Before he had a chance to address them, Xena turned and took both their heads without any explanation. Both the dead guards heads rolled unceremoniously towards the on looking men. Abhor admired how Xena made her point to her men about being _negligent _in their duties. It was a pure scare tactic and he savored the look of fear in their faces.

"Now that I've dispatched that piece of business. Transport these two to my tent and have them gagged and tied so they won't escape. I trust General that you can keep them in good shape before I return."

"Yes Xena; is there anything else that you may need?" Abhor recognized the boy as Prince Jace. The woman, he wondered why she was kept alive. Abhor wanted to be a part of her interrogations when Xena returned. He was curious why Xena was checking up on him.

Xena whistled for Argo. She kept her voice until she was mounted on Argo. "Make sure there are no more mistakes before I return General. I don't want to make an more examples that are necessary for my wishes." Xena turned Argo and galloped off towards the woods.

Abhor knew she was speaking of him, but kept himself in check. "Alright, you heard what Xena said. Carry out your orders and if one head of hair is harmed on either of these prisoners, then you'll have your heads rolling on the ground like those idiots. Now get those wagons ready to go back to camp. We have a job to do."

The guards immediately returned to their work and prepared the prisoners for return to their hidden camp. Xena continued to ride hard and fast. Something about the woman disturbed her. She didn't recognize her, but she had a familiar presence about her. It disturbed Xena that someone could affect her in this way. She didn't need anyone and certainly the familiarity of this woman made her head hurt even more. Xena continued to drive Argo further into the forest not realizing that other events were about to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anton and his men continued along the woods hidden from chopping noises they had heard earlier. As he came to a clearing he could see several men loading what seemed to be beams cut from several trees.

_Why would they be cutting down several trees for? What is Xena planning?_

He signaled his men to spread out and stay hidden. Anton didn't want to under estimate Xena no matter what, especially with no whereabouts of Abhor and Merrick. Knowing that Xena probably had sentries out Anton and his men moved cautiously for a better look. His men stood stead fast and well hidden. Anton could see another wagon moving suddenly without any wood beams. His eyes widened when he saw who was tied in the back laying down.

_No; Prince Jace. What is he doing out here and who is that women also with him? Great, just great. When I get him back I'm going to have a little talk with that boy._

Anton was momentarily distracted from his thoughts. "Lord Petros, one of the men saw Xena riding off away from this encampment. We should follow."

"No, not now. Prince Jace was in that wagon. Our duty is to the King and his family first. Xena will have to wait. Send word back to the King that I am in route to retrieve our Prince. I will not return until he is safe and in my hands."

"Yes My Lord."

Anton continued to watch the wagon as he knew that the King and Queen would be worried sick, knowing their son was missing and Xena has him. He hoped to follow and rescue the Prince, but was torn, knowing Xena may hurt the boy in her present state.

_I can't let Xena hurt the boy. If anything happened to him, I won't have any chance to save her. My love, what is this spell that contains you to such evil? I only pray that I can find you again and make you whole__._

Anton continued to stay hidden and move to follow the wagon. He felt that he was running out of time for saving Xena. But right now he had more immediate concerns and his loyalty to the King and Queen was more important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merrick followed the witch, keeping his distance as she chanted something while walking thru the woods. Merrick kept looking up as if something was going to swoop down on him. He kept seeing shadows following the witch and it unnerved him to the point he almost forgot why he came to see this witch in the first place.

_You fool, get a grip. This witch is going to give you everything you have lost. She's going to help get rid of Ares, Abhor and Xena. But I want her to save Xena for me. We have unfinished business you and I Xena. Much unfinished business. _

Merrick stopped dead in his tracks. The witch stood still and silent and her eye transfixed on nothing from what Merrick could see. Merrick looked up and the shadows seemed to swoop towards something he couldn't see.

"She is near. I can feel her about the area. Stay here; if you run I will feed you to my pets."

Merrick tried not to look frightened, but his eagerness to have _**power**_ made him listen and heed her warning. The witch made herself one with the trees and watched and listened as the hooves of a approaching horse could be heard echoing thru the deep forest.

Xena was fast approaching the deep woods. She never noticed how far she was in the forest until Argo suddenly pulled up and reared. Xena held fast to his reigns and wondered what was wrong with him. Argo continued to be agitated and refused to go forward deeper into the forest. Xena finally dismounted Argo, disappointed that he would not obey her orders to go forward. Argo continued to back away from Xena, wanting only to get away from what was coming. Argo's natural instincts for danger were serving him well, but Xena seemed to ignore his fears and hung unto his reigns even tighter to stop him from running away.

Xena felt something near and searched amongst the trees to see if there was something or someone there. She thought she heard something among the trees, but was busy trying to hold onto Argo to concentrate fully on the sound. Suddenly Xena was thrown against the trees hard, and then another, then another. She tried to get up and pull her sword, but it was ripped from her hands. Again she was assaulted and felt like she was hit from all sides. She couldn't defend herself for some reason. She tried to regain her ground and punch what was hitting her; but she seemed to be hitting air. Finally she tried to run and regain her vision to see what was happening to her. She knew she was bleeding badly from her ears and mouth, but she had somehow get a upper hand on this unseen enemy.

The witch continued to have her demons assault Xena unmercifully. She smiled as she saw Xena stumble and fall, not knowing what was happening to her. She wanted to see her suffer a little more before she approached. Again and again, the demons battered Xena until she finally lost consciousness thrown against another tree. The witch approached Xena and kicked her over as if she was some piece of dead wood. Xena was bloodied and battered and the witch relished in the pain she caused her. The witch looked above at her demons and laughed.

"Yes my pets; we will have our revenge. I don't know how you got here Xena, but it's my destiny now and you will reap what I sow."

**TBC**


	59. Chapter 59

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_No; Prince Jace. What is he doing out here and who is that women also with him? Great, just great. When I get him back I'm going to have a little talk with that boy._

Anton was momentarily distracted from his thoughts. "Lord Petros, one of the men saw Xena riding off away from this encampment. We should follow."

"No, not now. Prince Jace was in that wagon. Our duty is to the King and his family first. Xena will have to wait. Send word back to the King that I am in route to retrieve our Prince. I will not return until he is safe and in my hands."

"Yes My Lord."

Anton continued to watch the wagon as he knew that the King and Queen would be worried sick, knowing their son was missing and Xena has him. He hoped to follow and rescue the Prince, but was torn, knowing Xena may hurt the boy in her present state.

_I can't let Xena hurt the boy. If anything happened to him, I won't have any chance to save her. My love, what is this spell that contains you to such evil? I only pray that I can find you again and make you whole._

* * *

Anton continued to stay hidden and move to follow the wagon. He felt that he was running out of time for saving Xena. But right now he had more immediate concerns and his loyalty to the King and Queen was more important.

Anton moved slowly and stayed well hidden with most of his men. The woman and the Prince were still unconscious from what he could see from a distance. The caravan of logs were unloaded and Abhor and the guards carried the woman and the boy unceremoniously to a rather large tent. Abhor dismounted his horse and went into the tent. Anton could see that the sun was setting and fires were lit. Xena's army was busy with the logs, for what reason Anton was curious, but more concerned about the well being of the Prince and the stranger.

Abhor immediately knew who the Prince was, but examined Gabrielle closely. He thought maybe this was some servant to the Prince and Xena maybe wanted to play with her prey. Which brought up another concern, where was Xena.

Anton could hear pounding and splitting of the logs as the sun finally set. He motioned one of his men over. "I need to wait until it's even darker to cut the Prince loose. That has to be Xena's tent, but Ahbor is still in there."

"Understood Lord Petros; what if Xena returns?"

Anton did not want his emotions to betray him. He needed to capture Xena on his own terms. "I will deal with that personally. Right now the Prince is our concern." As Anton continued to hide under dark cover, his thoughts remained personal on saving his wife. No one could know the personal pain he was feeling. No one.

* * *

Gabrielle was finally coming around. Her head and eyes hurt, and it took her some time to focus on the dim light in the tent. Her hands were bound behind her and feet also. Once focused she looked around, and realize she was in a opulent tent filled with maps and furs on a large pallet. She looked next to herself and the Prince too was finally coming around. Abhor waited patiently to see the response of the Prince and the woman.

"Wha……where………where are we? Gertrude?"

"Ah, Prince Jace, you're finally awake. Good, good. I'm sure Xena would like to question you in her own way. There's no since in struggling, you're not getting away an if you try there are two guards outside to stop you."

Gabrielle looked at Jack questioningly. _Prince?_

Jace looked at Gabrielle and shrugged. His eye contact with Gabrielle showed that he wanted her to play along. "My Prince are you hurt?"

"No; let her go Ahbor. Gertrude is only a servant girl looking after me. She is no threat to Xena." Stated Jace.

"I will not leave your side my Prince. Whatever they want, I must stay with you." Gabrielle looked at Jace to make sure he understood, she was not leaving him and she needed to see Xena.

Ahbor stood up and walked menacingly towards the Prince and grabbed his face. "I could care less who she is, but Xena cares that you're here. I'm going to be very pleased at what she has in store for you and your little servant girl. In the mean time make yourself comfortable, Xena will return soon enough." Abhor turned and looked Gabrielle up and down. Gabrielle tried not to shiver, seeing the paler of his skin was quite grey. Ahbor left and continued his orders from Xena of making sure several crosses were made.

"Alright come clean oh, _Prince_. This puts a new spin on our predicament."

Prince Jace hung his head down. He was sorry that Gertrude was captured with him. "I…..I'm sorry Gertrude. I was only trying to find Lady Alexa."

"Lady Alexa; who's that?" Asked Gabrielle.

Prince Jace looked up with sorrow in his eyes. "Xena."

* * *

Merrick was forced to carry Xena back to the witches shack. He relished in the fact that she was taken down so easily by this witch. But it unnerved him that the witch may have plans of her own, and not keep her side of the bargain. With Xena out of the way he could easily take her army and kill Abhor. But Ares was his main concern. He had to have him out of the way and hope he could be restored to his so called human form.

The witch turned motioned Merrick to the other side of the dark and dank cabin. "Bind her to the pallet."

_What does this witch think I am; her servant._

Merrick with discontent, obeyed the scary women. Merrick had a chance to look around the shack and it smelled of unknown herbs and spices. He could hear her eerie demons above the shack, but no visible way to see them other than the light illuminating inside. The witch was tinkering with bottles and pulling items from jars and pouches. He could see she was mixing something and it was foul. She moved over a boiling pot, which he just noticed and she threw several unknown items in, and chanting some unknown language. After several minutes she dipped a cup into the smelly mixture. She moved closer to Xena with the cup.

"Drink this and you will be restored to human state." The witch had cold black eyes. Something Merrick had not noticed before. Merrick scrounged up his nose at the smell. For a dead man, he hadn't even noticed his senses until now.

"The mixture is already working. You can smell it. Now drink or I will feed you to my pets."

Merrick sneered and drank from the cup. As soon as he drank he felt feelings in his fingers. He looked at them and they began to have color other than grey and pale. Then he dropped to his knees in pain.

"You old ………..bat. Wha………what have you done to me?" He withered on the ground waiting for a response, but none came. The pain stopped soon after, and he stood feeling his face. It felt warm and smooth.

The witch turned back to Xena and spoke. "Life is pain, so must it be when you die. You have been returned to life as I have the power to wield whatever I please. The illusion is most beneficial."

Merrick had a smile to his face, he felt he had his life back. Now all he wanted was revenge. Revenge from Xena and then the rest. He looked down at Xena and the witch seemed to be chanting words over Xena's form.

"What are you going to do with her?" Anger in his question.

"That is not your concern. She will pay for all my years in this desolate place. Her and Ares shall feel what was taken from me. Go and take her army. Ares will have to come here to see his precious Warrior Princess. Then I will deal with him also. Make no mistake Merrick. As easily as I have given back your face of life, I can take it as easily."

_Looks like I'll be tying up some loose ends after killing Abhor and King Areilis and his family. Xena is who I really want and Lord Petros._

"You have my gratitude and loyalty my………..I don't even know your name."

"We will keep it that way until otherwise. Well; what are you waiting for?" The witch voiced angrily.

Merrick didn't answer and was happy to leave her smelly old shack. He looked down at Xena and sneered.

_You and I are not finished Xena. I swear I will make you pay for everything. _

As Merrick left, the witch returned her attention to Xena. She tied more rope to secure Xena more securily and then her head to the pallet. She place a rag in her mouth and secured it with another rag. "Now you will feel my pain Xena and no one will hear you, _not yet_."

As her shadowed demons circled above the witches shack, there was dead silence in the woods. But inside the shack they could hear one sound that was music to them. Xena's screams over and over again.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………….aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………..Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**TBC**


	60. Chapter 60

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Ahbor stood up and walked menacingly towards the Prince and grabbed his face. "I could care less who she is, but Xena cares that you're here. I'm going to be very pleased at what she has in store for you and your little servant girl. In the mean time make yourself comfortable, Xena will return soon enough." Abhor turned and looked Gabrielle up and down. Gabrielle tried not to shiver, seeing the paler of his skin was quite grey. Ahbor left and continued his orders from Xena of making sure several crosses were made.

"Alright come clean oh, _Prince_. This puts a new spin on our predicament."

Prince Jace hung his head down. He was sorry that Gertrude was captured with him. "I…..I'm sorry Gertrude. I was only trying to find Lady Alexa."

"Lady Alexa; who's that?" Asked Gabrielle.

Prince Jace looked up with sorrow in his eyes. "Xena."

* * *

Gabrielle didn't know what to think. She realized Prince Jace and her were searching for the same person. She had no doubt that her mission was to finally find Xena and somehow break the spell that Strife had Xena under. But it would have been easier to figure out to break the spell alone, not with another innocent involved.

"How is it that Xena is called Lady Alexa?"

"She saved my life, twice, and my mother and father, the King and Queen. We didn't know who she was, and she had no memory of who she was either."

"So what happened that you came to find her?" Gabrielle could see the concern in Jaces' eyes. Prince Jace conveyed the entire story of Xena defeating Ahbor and Merricks' defeat. He relayed how she had suffered under Merrick and how she had a plan that saved the entire kingdom, up to the point of her becoming Xena.

"Lady Ale…………I mean Xena is married?" Gabrielle had not missed that part of Prince Jaces' story.

"Yes, he's my parents loyal friend and Lady Alexa. They were so happy together. My father even named Abhors lands after her; Alexandria." Prince Jace beamed with pride on how much he thought of Xena and her friendship.

"So where is this Lord Petros now? And why did you come out alone?"

"Lady Alexa had been accused once before of being evil. I knew something has happened to her and I wanted to help her before something terrible happened."

Gabrielle was touched that, even here in this unknown land, Xena was loved and respected. But now Strife had even messed that up. Gabrielle was determined to set things right and save her friend.

Leaning over to keep from anyone or guards hearing. "I have a confession Prince Jace, since you've confided in me. Xena is the friend I'm looking for. My name is really Gabrielle and I've come to help."

Jace was taken aback by this revelation. "You're Xena's friend. How did you get here? Where does she come from? Where do you come from?"

"Slow down there ole Prince. One thing at a time. I'll answer your questions soon enough, but right now, I think we better think of a way to escape. I don't think Xena will know who I am, and it's better to see from a distance how to help her."

"Yes, I want that too; Gabrielle?" Jace face was tense.

"Yes Prince Jace?"

"I hope you can really help Lady Alexa. She……….she's a good friend."

Gabrielle appreciated that Xena had a friend, even if she doesn't remember. "Well it's becoming dark, and the guards aren't too interested in us. But we have to be very careful. That Abhor guy doesn't seem to like us, and seems even determined that Xena will hurt us. So.......

Gabrielle heard a noise behind her. Then a cutting sound in the tent. Both decided to stay quite and wait. As the cut became longer, they saw two men enter. One watched the guards, while the other cut their ropes. Prince Jace immediately recognized Lord Petros. Anton gave the signal to keep quite and moves swiftly and quietly to release the prisoner. He motioned for the both of them to leave thru the cut. Outside another man was waiting to lead them to safety. Soon after Lord Petros followed as well as the other man. Soon they were all crawling quietly amongst the trees, trying not to alert any guards. Soon enough they were far away to not be spotted. Anton had found a cave and decided to hide there for the night.

"Lord Petros, thanks for rescuing us. This is Gabrielle; she's friend of Lady Alexa."

Anton's eyes shot up with recognition. Xena had once mentioned such a name in her vision.

"_Are you certain Alexa……I mean, that your name is Xena?" Asked Petros with concern. _

"_I…….I had a vision of some sort. I saw my face and another women, smaller, blonde. She was talking to me or someone and looked at me and said a name. I can't remember anything else."_

"_While you were with fever. You mentioned a __**Gab... rielle**__. Perhaps this is the woman you speak of."_

"_I don't know, but for now Anton. Let's keep this between you and me. I don't want to get my hopes up. But if anyone asks about me by that name, then someone may know me."_

Anton looked curiously at Gabrielle. "A friend to my wife?"

"Uh…….yes. I mean _Xena;_ before she was known to you as Lady Alexa." Gabrielle was in awe of how handsome the man was, and being Xena's husband.

"Gracious lady, I do hope you can help my wife. I know she's under some evil spell. Have you ever heard of a man named _**Ares**_?

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Merrick had a smile to his face, he felt he had his life back. Now all he wanted was revenge. Revenge from Xena and then the rest. He looked down at Xena and the witch seemed to be chanting words over Xena's form.

"What are you going to do with her?" Anger in his question.

"That is not your concern. She will pay for all my years in this desolate place. Her and Ares shall feel what was taken from me. Go and take her army. Ares will have to come here to see his precious Warrior Princess. Then I will deal with him also. Make no mistake Merrick. As easily as I have given back your face of life, I can take it as easily."

_Looks like I'll be tying up some loose ends after killing Abhor and King Areilis and his family. Xena is who I really want and Lord Petros._

"You have my gratitude and loyalty my………..I don't even know your name."

"We will keep it that way until otherwise. Well; what are you waiting for?" The witch voiced angrily.

Merrick didn't answer and was happy to leave her smelly old shack. He looked down at Xena and sneered.

_You and I are not finished Xena. I swear I will make you pay for everything. _

As Merrick left, the witch returned her attention to Xena. She tied more rope to secure Xena more securily and then her head to the pallet. She place a rag in her mouth and secured it with another rag. "Now you will feel my pain Xena and no one will hear you, _not yet_."

As her shadowed demons circled above the witches shack, there was dead silence in the woods. But inside the shack they could hear one sound that was music to them. Xena's screams over and over again.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………….aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………..Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

* * *

All Xena could feel was constant pain. Her head was swimming on where she was or why she couldn't move her arms or legs. Her nostrils were filled with a foul smell of something rotting, and hints of death. She could faintly hear someone chanting, and something rattling in the darkness. She could sense that she was blind folded, therefore keeping her disoriented for someone's own amusement she suspected.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh………………………. Ahhhhhhhhhhh, by Zeus the pain was unbearable. She felt like she was on fire and someone was watching her burn. Xena tried to say something, but her own weakness prevented that.

"So Xena, you think this is pain?" The voice was scratchy at best, and menacing. "You don't know what pain is until everything has been stripped from you. You and Ares made sure of that. I've waited so long to finally have my revenge."

Xena barely could listen, with her body throbbing in cuts, burns and bruising. She tried to focus on the voice, trying to recognize who this person was.

The witch leaned in closer to Xena's face, knowing it was driving her mad. "What's the matter Xena, can't remember who I am. Have you and Ares destroyed so many in your wake of becoming Destroyer of Nations, that your victims are nothing more than bodies to be crushed under your power. My domain is but a shadow of what I once was, and those who served me are but wisp of smoke drifting for all eternity in the realm of death, never crossing over, always tormented because of your thirst for power."

"Wh………….who are…………..are you?" Xena's voice was cracking under the stress of pain.

The witch started chanting again, ignoring Xena's question. She moved slowly, intent on making Xena suffer for her silence. Thick with dust, she pulled a small pot off the fireplace mantle. She opened it and threw the contents into the large black pot boiling underneath. More chants and she pulled a large bear claw hanging near by with other talons of various animals. She stirred her mixture and then moved towards Xena.

Xena could hear her footsteps, and waited, anticipating this person would hold her tongue until she was ready to speak to her again.

"Now Xena, I want to know why you are here and I want to know where Ares is. You will tell me and remember who I am. You will scream for death and it will not come. I am the _Goddess_ of the night and you will remember who I am. You will remember that I can suck the very life from you and give you immortality." The witches hand raised above Xena, with the bear claw in hand. "But I can give you eternal damnation to your soul for what you and Ares have done. I am but a memory to those who knew me, and a curse to those who cross my path."

The witch brought down the claw to Xena's chest and raked her body slowly to her stomach, tearing her shift to pieces while cutting into her skin. Xena's screams were everywhere in the witches hut. The witch again scrapped Xena's arms, applying more and more pressure to the claw to induce deeper cuts.

The witch looked up from her tortoruous handy work as Xena was gasping from the onslaught of pain.

"Yes Princess Warrior, you will remember who I am and bring that serpent lover Ares to me."

Xena knew she was bleeding and her strength to speak had left her. She began to shiver and sweat, trying to catch her breath, trying to calm down. She had been focused to much on who this person was, and not conserving her strength. Right now her only thought was for her Lord and master to come to her rescue. To kill the thing that was torturing her and whisk her away to her nice warm tent. But her thoughts were becoming hazy. She was losing consciousness and her eyes could no longer focus at the person hovering over her.

"That's right, that's right; take the pain with you in your sleep Destroyer. Let your mind remember who I once was, and how I was betrayed. Go into oblivion and return to feel more of what I have to offer. I am not yet done with you Xena. I will live for all eternity, and I will make you suffer, as I have suffered."

Finally Xena could not hold out anymore. Her mind swirled and only images that her mind could conjour up was that of her master; Ares.

**TBC**

A/N: I know it's short, but I can't let you read more until tomorrow. I'm such a stinker. As always reviews and comments welcome. I do appreciate my loyal readers.


	62. Chapter 62

Strife had intentionally stayed for a long visit on Mt. Olympus. He stayed out of his Uncles way and made sure he made appearances to the other Gods and Zeus; showing he was staying out of trouble. But he was growing restless. He wanted to see how his plans for Xena were culminating. The mere fact he could taunt his Uncle Ares without him suspecting a thing about his precious Warrior Princess made him more eager to return to her. He made one more appearance before the Gods and hurried to his room to open his portal to the other realm. Ares and Aphrodite were closely watching him from afar. They knew the spell they had cast for Gabrielle would last until she found Xena. What worried Ares the most was the unknowing of what was happening.

Suddenly Ares sat on his thrown, as if his spirit was being torn in half. Aphrodite approached him, seeing something was wrong.

"Bro, what's the matter? You look ill, and you don't wear ill very well."

"Something's………something's wrong Dite. I think Xena may be in trouble."

"We can't do anything Ares. Gabrielle has to have more time to break Strife's spell, plus we have no proof that Strife is doing anything wrong."

"No Dite; it's more than that. Something unbalanced is happening. I can feel it."

"Be patient Ares. Gabrielle knows what's she's doing. I have faith in her and she's never going to stop until Xena is safe. We have to give her more time. The Warrior babe will be alright, I just know she will."

Ares said nothing and knew Aphrodite understood his pain of not revealing how much he cared for Xena. Ares disappeared in a blue flash, leaving Aphrodite concerned for her friends and for her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle was surprised at hearing Ares name in this place. Anton was waiting for a reaction from Gabrielle and wanted to know more of the man that obviously brought back Merrick and Abhor.

"Yes I know of Ares." Said Gabrielle. "But why do you ask?"

"I don't know what Prince Jace has told you, but I believe that she is under his spell." Looking over his shoulder, he motioned one of his men forward.

"Prince Jace; why don't you get something to eat and rest for awhile. I will make sure Gabrielle does the same."

Prince Jace was understandable tired, being so young. But Anton wanted to speak to Gabrielle alone and Gabrielle sensed he had more to say, but not in front of the boy.

As Anton pulled out bread and cheese from his pouch, he led Gabrielle to a secluded corner of the cave and sat her down. Gabrielle could see he was troubled and sensed it was difficult for him to speak to her. Gabrielle, smiling eagerly accepted the offering of food, as Anton pulled out his water pouch to share.

"Gabrielle; I feel I can trust you for some reason. I didn't want the boy to hear what I have to say. I'm not sure I can believe what I've seen myself."

Anton was twisting his hands around. Gabrielle took notice. She waited for him to continue while eating in silence.

"How……….are…..are you really a good friend to my wife?" Anton looked into Gabrielle's eyes, hoping to have answers to some disturbing questions.

"Yes; she's my best friend. She would lay down her life, before she would allow anyone to be harmed by her or anyone else."

Anton shook his head in acknowledgement. It was still set in his memory, what Merrick had showed him from the portal. He couldn't believe that Xena could ever been a monster. One who would kill woman and children and suffer the old and weak.

"Gabrielle; there is a enemy that I killed by the name of Merrick and by some sorcery, he is alive. I know this has to be the work of something or someone evil. But he allowed me to see Xena killing as if some demon was released upon the land. He said that Alexa……..I mean Xena was sent here as punishment for her crimes. He said she was a murderous and a liar."

Gabrielle knew the truth, and couldn't bare to tell Anton that was Xena's past. She could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes, and he was not going to concede until he found out the truth.

"Do you love Xena Anton?"

Anton was at first confused by the question, but answered. "Yes."

"Then have faith in her, not what you see. The truth will be revealed in time, but I'm not the one who is in love with her. Destiny has brought you two together out of love and trust. And I can see you would lay down your life for her."

"She……….she has done so much good in the land and for me. I have never been in love with any woman as much as Alexa. I don't care who she is, I just want my wife back and this nightmare to be over for her. She is loved by many people and nothing could dissuade me to think otherwise."

"Then follow your heart Lord Petros about your love for Alexa. Have faith that things will work out in the end."

Gabrielle's words gave comfort to Anton's doubt. Gabrielle knew, once she confronted and found Xena, then she may have to reveal her past. How Anton would take that information may end in disaster for both of them.

Anton smiled back at Gabrielle, and felt a little relieved, at least until he found Xena. His mission for the moment was to insure Prince Jace returned home safe and make sure Gabrielle was under his protection also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abhor was making sure the army encampment stayed the course of following Xena's order to make crosses for her victims crucifixions. However the day was growing late and he had seen no sign of Xena or Merrick for that matter. As he was about to check on the prisoners, Merrick came riding in, hard and fast. Abhor's eyes widened when he could see that Merrick was no longer pale and gray; hey was like everyone else; _aliv_e.

Everyone in the Army encampment noticed Merricks new pallor. Merrick dismounted his horse and walked towards Abhor.

"What's the matter Abhor? You've lost more color in your skin."

"Wha………how?"

"That is not your concern. What is your concern is that this is now my _**army**__._ Xena won't be returning and you are relieved of your rank."

Abhor slowly became angry. He knew instinctively something must of happened to Xena, and Merrick would have to get rid of him.

"Ares would never allow any harm to Xena. You are lying Merrick." Abhor pulled his sword and Merrick countered. The whole camp was watching the sword exchange. As they were fighting, Strife as Ares popped in.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMBUSOLES DOING. XENA WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND I WILL BURN BOTH YOUR CARCUSSES FOR ALL ETERNITY."

Strife didn't immediately notice that Merrick was now alive, but could see that Xena was nowhere to be found. Strife couldn't imagine Xena letting this go without her interfering.

Ahbor spoke first. "I see you saw favor Ares to give back Merricks life. Why do you feign ignorance? Xena has plans and killing me off is not one of them. You yourself told us she needed both of us."

"I don't answer to you or Merrick. Xena is my business, and where is she?"

Merrick was not pleased that Ares interfered. His faith was now in the witches promise.

"She rode off earlier after she captured some prisoners." Said Abhor. "They are in her tent now. She's the one that captured them and ordered these crosses to be made. I have been loyal Ares and this is the betrayal I receive."

Merrick was thrown against a tree and knocked unconscious. Strife turned to Abhor. "This is not my doing Abhor, but I will get to the bottom of this. Have him tied up and you come with me."

Xena's army obeyed as Strife walked towards Xena's tent. The guards immediately came to attention and pulled back the tent cover to allow them entrance. When Strife and Abhor both entered, they saw no prisoners and cut rope on the floor. Further investigation showed a cut in the tent. Strife used his power and threw the guards across the encampment.

"WHERE IS XENA?" Strife was furious.

Abhor stepped back, trying not to show fear. "The last that I've seen of her, she rode off towards the dark forest. I have not seen her since."

Strife was not pleased that Xena was not at his beck and call. He had plans to use her to annoy his Uncle and make Xena pay for his humiliations.

"I will deal with Merrick, and find out what has happened to Xena. I leave you in charge Abhor and I don't want any problems; _understood_?"

Strife disappeared in a black shimmer and Abhor smiled to himself on his good fortune. He realized that Ares did not say to keep him from harm.

**TBC**


	63. Chapter 63

Strife appeared near the crest of the dark forest. He was annoyed that Xena was not where he wanted her to be.

_Where is that accursed women? No wonder my Uncle was constantly annoyed with her. She does what she wants, when she wants. I thought my spell would break her of that. I'm a God I should not be looking for anyone in this god forsaken forest._

As Strife walked further into the forest, he found Xena's horse tangled in branches, frantically trying to get loose. Strife found it strange that Xena would leave her horse in such distress. He knew how she loved horses and thought it a weakness to care for animals of any sort. He left the horse struggling and proceeded on, seeing footprints in the dirt leading deeper into the forest.

Even though he was a lower Olympian God, he found it eerie that there was no birds, or animals of any kind as he proceeded deeper in the forest. Matter of fact it caught his keen eyes that there was not even a leaf moving or breeze blowing. Strife reveled in the darkness of the trees. It was almost like his own setting to terrorize others in such a gloomy atmosphere. Then he heard whispers, voices somewhere above him. Something of dark clouds looked like they were swirling above him. He moved on, while tiring of hunting for Xena, when he perceived something, a old presence. A very old presence.

For the first time in his unknown existence he felt and unsettling fear. He finally had enough of this search for Xena and tried to use his power to materialize elsewhere; but something was wrong. He had trouble phasing himself out, almost like there was interference to stop him. He looked up again and heard voices…….then screeches above, ominous with black figures swirling downward. Strife tried again to be elsewhere and still he had problems with his powers. He decided to back out of the dark forest, while the screeches became louder and more menacing.

The Old witch felt something and stopped her torture of Xena. She felt a presence in the forest, as her demons were screeching loudly as a warning. She decided to investigate, while Xena lay unconscious from her ordeal.

_There is a presence here of a immortal. Faint but it is here in my forest. Ares is too cowardly to show his face. Whoever he sent will be no match for me._

The witch looked back to Xena. "Don't worry Warrior Princess. I'm not done with you yet. Enjoy your reprieve."

Xena barely registered the witches voice as pain and weakness overcame her. She could only drown in her depth of blackness that would give her relief from her anguish.

* * *

The witch moved thru the forest towards her minions. She could see a figure trying to walk out of the forest. She intercepted Strife.

Strife was startled at how fast a hooded figure was suddenly in front of him. "Out of my way, what ever you are. I have better things to do than be here."

Strife tried to move to throw the witch aside with his powers. Nothing happened. Strife backed up for a moment realizing something wasn't quite right with this creature. The hooded figure moved closer and Strife continued to step backwards, and then moving around to avoid the hooded being once again.

'_You are a trespasser and this is my forest. What business do you have here?'_

Strife heard the unnerving voice in his head. _'How dare you speak to me in this way. Get out of my head, whatever you are. I am the War God Ares……_

'_You are not Ares. You are familiar with him, but I know who the Olympian Gods are.'_

'_I..I am Ares. I am looking for Xena. She is my Chosen One, and she is the head of my armies. You do not…._

'_You lie and I know who you are. And you know that lesser God. If Ares sent you, then he is weaker than I thought. Beware; for I send Ares a message. I have his precious Xena and I will destroy her and all that he holds dear. The Gods know that I can destroy them and I am only here because of Ares and Xena's treachery.'_

"Get out of my mind you _hag_. I have no idea what you are talking about. If you are all so powerful then why didn't you destroy Ares and the Gods and be done with it?"

"Do not tempt me lesser God. You only exist at my whim and your powers fade, for I am Goddess here in this domain. Go back to your God Ares and tell him that the time is upon him for Xena and his betrayal. Tell him and the Olympian Gods that my wrath has been rekindled against them. Tell them that I will seek them all out, and begin first with Ares and Xena."

The witch raised her hand and threw Strife out of the forest into the clearing. For the first time since Zeus had punished him, he felt pain. As he tried to recover, he saw the hooded figure at the crest of the dark forest. She spoke slow as if in a chant. Then she looked towards Strife. His head began to feel intense pain and he held his head in agony. In his mind he could hear her words.

'_**TELL THEM THAT THAT I WILL HUNT THEM ALL DOWN AND DESTROY THEM ONE BY ONE. THEY WILL PAY FOR ARES TREACHERY. THEY WILL PAY FOR LEAVING ME IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WORLD, FOR THEIR DISHONOR, FOR FORSAKING ME**_.'

Strife screamed in his pain. "STOP……..STOP, WHO….WHO ARE YOU? STOP………

'_**TELL THEM I AM THEIR MOTHER. TELL THEM I AM THEIR DESTROYER. I AM NYX……….I AM NYX**_.'

Strife head felt like it was going to explode, when he finally realized who this old woman was.

_Noooo…..nooooo. She can't be……she was destroyed. Not….not the mother of the fates and darkness. Noooooooo. _

It was Strife's last thought as he fell into oblivion.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I know it's short and yes I've neglected this for awhile. But there will be updates soon. And it's about to get nasty. Next up: The Return of Ares. Ok, just a hint. As always, reviews and comments welcomed.


	64. Chapter 64

Strife had returned to Mount Olympus with his tale tucked in. After hearing what Strife had confessed, Zeus, King of the Olympic Gods had bellowed out his anger vehemently at Strife.

"**YOU FOOL; DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"**

Strife was cowering on the floor before the other Olympian gods, before Zeus had once again thrown him across the clouds and held him in mid air. Thunder and lightning was roaring thru Olympus and Ares and Aphrodite were locked in fear for Xena and Gabrielle, knowing what Strife had unleashed.

Strife was thrown to the throne room floor, whimpering and wheezing from Zeus's attacks.

Ares approached before his father could once again throw Strife in mid air.

"You idiot; what were you thinking playing with Xena's life?"

Strife looked up in pain. "Yo…you have nerve Uncle. You yourself interfered with Xena's life to the point of nearly killing her once. Yet I do it and it's a major crime. I did nothing until th…..this Nyx revealed who she was or what she was. How was I to know she was banished to this other realm?"

All the other god's listened close and Zeus approached Strife and hung him by his own hands.

"**YOU INSULLENT CHILD. NYX IS NOT SOMEONE WHO IS BANISHED. SHE WAS PLACED IN ANOTHER REALM FOR A REASON."**

Sputtering to speak while having his neck squeezed, Strife tried to speak.

"The…..then en…….enlighten me please."

Zeus threw Strife against his throne steps. Never had the gods seen Zeus so angry. Even Ares and Aphrodite saw fear in their father's eyes for the first time.

"You were not conceived to know the truth of Nyx. The very world of Olympus bowed to her will at one time. She held the very power of life and death, even among the Gods. Even among my father Kronus, and his father before him, Uranus."

"Father, no one speaks of this Ancient God. Why was she such a threat and even now with her banishment?" Asked Aphrodite.

Zeus looked towards Ares. "Tell them Ares and all the other Gods. Even your mother does not know of Nyx threat to Olympus. Hear me now Gods of Olympus, for your protection I have wiped Nyx's lineage and power from our Ancient libraries. I have protected my children's, children for generations to come." Pointing at Strife with red aflame eyes. "But now she has become a threat again, because of this arrogant child's prank."

Ares remembered how he used Xena to capture and subdue such a threat. Ares turned towards all the Gods present and looked at Dite, knowing she would be disappointed in him.

"Nyx was before most of us Gods were a twinkle in my father's eyes. Her children were the bases of how my father rules with an iron fist. Nyx chose not to discipline her children. They were out of control. Most of her children have obeyed father, but the others; Moros..fate, Apate..deception, Eris..strife…; shut up Strife, nothing to do with you."

Strife closed his mouth and watched Ares continue. "She had more temples dedicated to her than any other deity. But her influence on mankind was given to chaos. I almost envied her, until her power was growing beyond………beyond what any God could do to stop her."

Ares looked towards his father knowing what he was about to reveal. Zeus nodded his approval to continue.

"There was one power she could not stop and it meant possibly wiping out all of Olympus and the Cosmos as we know it. Nyx controlled death, that her very children were held responsible for wiping out…….wiping out an entire universe. Father had enough and set myself and Xena to wipe out all her children. Xena was Destroyer of Nations and if anyone could subdue her children and kill them, it was Xena."

"I don't understand father." Asked Artemis. "Why Ares and Xena? Why didn't you yourself or any other Olympian God carry out this task?"

Ares interrupted. "Dear father was protecting his precious children, dear sister, and having mankind at our disposal meant a lot, since God's are no good if you kill off all the inhabitants in the Cosmos, including the Gods. I was, so to speak, dispensable as well as Xena."

"Xena is…….

"What Ares?" Aphrodite was almost to afraid to ask.

"Xena is a _direct descendent_ of Nyx."

Every jaw of the God of Olympus, including Strife and Aphrodite were agape with surprise.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry guys, this was a long time coming. I was in a muse block and now the flood gates are open again. I was inspired by so many updating their Xena stories, I just had to jump in. So more to come next year. So thanks for hanging in there with me. As usual, comments and reviews are welcomed.


	65. Chapter 65

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I don't understand father." Asked Artemis. "Why Ares and Xena? Why didn't you yourself or any other Olympian God carry out this task?"

Ares interrupted. "Dear father was protecting his precious children, dear sister, and having mankind at our disposal meant a lot, since God's are no good if you kill off all the inhabitants in the Cosmos, including the Gods. I was, so to speak, dispensable as well as Xena."

"Xena is…….

"What Ares?" Aphrodite was almost too afraid to ask.

"Xena is a _direct descendent_ of Nyx."

* * *

Every jaw of the God of Olympus, including Strife and Aphrodite were agape with surprise.

Artemis was the first to speak. "That's impossible Ares. If Nyx was here by Kronos's time, then Xena couldn't have existed beyond her children. That means father took out some of Nyx's children, while you and Xena took care of the rest. How is it she is from Nyx's lineage?"

Ares looked to his father. There was no way he was going to take all the blame. Ares knew of his father's dubious reputation away from Hera, his mother. This was no different.

Zeus eyes grew cold, knowing he would have to reveal a well hidden secret only his son Ares knew about. "_Xena..... is my child_."

"BINGO." Strife was cowering under Zeus gaze, but couldn't help himself.

Every God on Mount Olympus was shocked, say for Ares. Hera sat on the other side of the throne room, showing no emotions as Supreme Goddess. She knew of her husbands indiscretions, and her revenge against him had been legendary. But even the Queen of Gods was curious to know how Zeus kept Xena a secret.

Ares stood smirking, knowing his fathers mistakes finally had caught up with him. "Go ahead father. I only know some of the story. I've been waiting for centuries to hear the rest."

Zeus held the _stares_ of all the Olympian Gods present, including Aphrodite who searched Ares face for knowing and never saying anything to her.

Ares stared back seeing the hurt in his favorite sister's eyes. But he too wanted the true story from his father and why Xena was central to capturing Nyx.

**TBC**

A/N: I know this is short, but it's coming.


	66. Chapter 66

Abhor was growing restless. Ares and Xena had not returned to camp and Merrick was gagged and tied to Xena's tent pole. Abhor sat and contemplated what to do with Merrick. He was alive again and Ares claimed he had nothing to do with it. He had admired Xena's tactics in battle and this change since Ares had appeared made his more and more curious.

'_Where have you been Merrick to cause this new life in you? Ares not knowing where Xena is and Xena disappearing is no coincidence_.'

Abhor approached Merricks unconscious body. Smiling he kicked him in the midsection. Merrick grunted in pain, but still remained unmoving.

"I know you had something to do with Xena disappearing Merrick. The Dark Forest has been forbidden since I was a child or alive. Either way I plan to find out where you've been and where Xena is. She's more of a commander than any of my former General's. One has to admire their enemies that can induce fear and you Merrick can do neither. I plan to get what's mine and you're in the way."

Abhor walked outside. "GUARDS."

Two approaching guards stood at attention. Abhor motioning to Merrick. "Make sure the prisoner has a nasty permanent accident from escaping. Lord Ares and Xena are returning soon. Make sure camp is ready with those crosses. I'm going to survey the outskirts of the land for our attacks."

Both guards knowing Xena may return, understood the underlying warning for Merrick, and obeyed without question, Abhor's orders.

Abhor left, seeking out answers for himself. Something was up with Ares and he needed to find out where Xena was.

**TBC**

A/N: Yes, I know it's short and someone expected a little different chapter. But there's more to come, so stay tuned. I know I'm still a stinker.


	67. Chapter 67

Lord Petros had returned Prince Jace to King Areilis and Queen Nora safely. Both the King and Queen were pleased of their sons return. Petros had immediately informed them that Prince Jace's new friend Gabrielle was also responsible for keeping Jace from harm and that she was a close friend to Xena.

Prince Jace had informed Gabrielle that Lady Alexa, now known as Xena had saved their lives and his several times. He believed that Xena was under a spell and would never harm anyone under her protection.

At first the King and Queen thanked Gabrielle for finding their son and the King would speak with his son on not knowing his whereabouts. However the King pulled Lord Petros aside to speak of an urgent matter.

"Come my dear." Motioned Queen Nora. "I wish to hear more on how you know Lady Alexa and where you come from." Being gracious, Queen Nora escorted Gabrielle to the kitchens. She made Prince Jace return to his room until both her and his father could properly punish him. Prince Jace reluctantly obeyed, knowing his parents would not be pleased at his actions.

* * *

King Areilis stood at the window, why Lord Petros waited patiently for him to speak.

"Anton, I'm sorry to speak with you so suddenly after bringing my son back safely. But I believe this may be more urgent for you to know. Our spies have spotted Xena's army making crosses. I don't want to even contemplate what she is thinking of doing."

"I have seen with my own eyes your majesty. I saw the encampment that Prince Jace was held in. Xena's army along with Merrick and Abhor were making sure the beams were being hauled away. I….I know this must be very uncomfortable Areilis that Abhor and Merrick are in league with Xena. But this is pure evil that our enemies are alive and once again a plague in our lands."

The King stood looking out the window, as if contemplating his next words. His head hung heavy for his friend Anton, and how much Xena had saved their lives and that of their sons.

"I've decided to go after Xena and her army, Anton. I have no other choice. My people and kingdom must come first. I am forever grateful for……for Lady….Xena for saving our lives, but I cannot sit by and allow my people to be slaughtered or terrorized."

Petros understood that as King, Areilis could not allow his personal feelings for his friends to interfere with his duty to his people and kingdom.

""I understand my King. If…..if you would allow. I would still like to find my wife and try to rescue her from this evil that holds her. Gabrielle has much faith in Xena and I believe all that has happened will come to an end before any more lives are lost."

The King understood his friends concern. It was still hard for him to condemn Xena.

"You do so my friend at your own peril. But know this, if Xena attacks this fortress, I will defend it and kill anyone that threatens my family and people; even Xena."

Petros knew now that the King was only given him once chance to find Xena. "Understood your majesty. I will let no harm come to our kingdom, even if…….if I have to stop her myself."

Areilis stepped away from the window and placed a comforting hand on Anton's shoulder. "Tell me then of this Gabrielle and how she came to find my son."

* * *

Queen Nora had ordered the cooks to tend to Prince Jace for a meal and fixed a small meal for Gabrielle to be taken back to the Queen's room. Gabrielle thanked the Queen and ate in silence, knowing the Queen was watching her intently.

"If you are still hungry Gabrielle, my cooks can bring anything you would like."

"This is fine Queen Nora. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I…I want to thank you for watching over my son. He can be quite impetuous at times, especially when it comes to Lady Alexa….I mean Xena."

"She has that affect on people. He spoke quite fondly of Xena. He didn't trust me for awhile before he spoke of her. I guess he was protecting her. I'm sorry at what's happening with Xena and this army."

Queen Nora could sense Gabrielle was being sincere, and that Gabrielle was holding something back. But the fact remains that Xena was a threat to her kingdom now.

"Lord Petros believes it's an evil spell on Xena; I believe so too. Xena and I had become close friends, and even shown myself and other women in the kingdom a way to defend ourselves. She is quite skilled as a warrior, and became a trusted friend."

Gabrielle was taken by this Queen. She obviously liked Xena from what she has heard so far and at one time Xena seemed to be a hero to all.

"Lord Petros has informed me that Xena helped save your family. I'm sure that this spell that's over Xena can be removed. I…..I can see from Lord Petros that he loves Xena very much."

Nora smiled, knowing her friend Anton was smitten with Lady Alexa from the beginning. "Yes, they both are very much in love before all this happened. Now……..it's become so……distasteful to see such pain from someone who conveyed so much love and caring."

Gabrielle smiled slightly and the memory of her friend. "She's like that. I hope I can help Queen Nora. I want to help in any way I can. Is there anything that happened to Xena after coming to this kingdom?"

"Xena had saved my son from kidnappers and was imprisoned for awhile, until she saved me and my husband from an assassin's arrow. It was revealed that Xena had no memory of who she was. I can't think of anything that has changed since then. You would have to ask Anton of something happened while in their own fortress and Alexandria."

"Xena has…….I mean Lord Petros and Xena have their own land?" Gabrielle was surprised at this knowledge. 'My goodness Xena you have quite a life here'

"I guess maybe I should fill you in on Xena as Lady Alexis. Maybe then you'll understand how torn our family is, and what Xena meant to us."

**TBC**


	68. Chapter 68

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Every God on Mount Olympus was shocked, say for Ares. Hera sat on the other side of the throne room, showing no emotions as Supreme Goddess. She knew of her husbands indiscretions, and her revenge against him had been legendary. But even the Queen of Gods was curious to know how Zeus kept Xena a secret.

Ares stood smirking, knowing his fathers mistakes finally had caught up with him. "Go ahead father. I only know some of the story. I've been waiting for centuries to hear the rest."

Zeus held the _stares_ of all the Olympian Gods present, including Aphrodite who searched Ares face for knowing and never saying anything to her.

Ares stared back seeing the hurt in his favorite sister's eyes. But he too wanted the true story from his father and why Xena was central to capturing Nyx.

* * *

Zeus thought carefully to allow the Olympian Gods full extent of why Xena was essential in his plan to banish Nyx.

"Nyx was still reasonable at the time. She had her moments of lucidity and I struck up a deal with her to save Olympus and all of humanity. I informed her if she would give me a child of war, then she would never fear anything from me or the other Gods."

Aphrodite had her back turned to her father. Yet she continued to listen, while Ares and the others stared down their father.

Zeus knew the others were not happy as he continued. "Nyx conceived and I hid Xena's essence from everyone until it was time that she would be put to use. I knew Nyx would give in to me and I knew she would once again allow her children to reign chaos once again. This time I knew they would not stop and when that time came it was time for me to put in motion of sending Nyx to another realm where she could not escape. For a time I kept Xena essence amongst the mortals in a little town called Amphopholis. Ares was quite taken by a soldier who had potential of being his Warlord, but I sensed he would eventually fail if Ares knew the hint of another that would exceed his expectations. I then disguised myself to this Warlord's wife, Cyrene as her husband. She had prayed for a female child and I granted her wish. I hid Xena's godhood and suppressed her gifts until the time could be vital in destroying Nyx."

"Of course you knew I would be tempted towards Xena. It's even a surprise to me she's from your godly loins and my sister. But then again it's no surprise of your sexual escapades among the mortals is it father." Interjected Ares.

"I did what I had to do to protect the Gods. Nyx could not be destroyed completely and only_ I_ knew what Xena was capable of doing. Even you Ares were drawn to her. I knew your combined power would do the job. I just kept her gifts hidden, even you couldn't notice. What Nyx didn't know is who Xena was. I hid her well for the time being."

Still angry as the other Gods on Olympus, Aphrodite had some question of her own about her now revealed sister. "You should have trusted us father. We could have helped. Why use Xena in such a way? Now she's in trouble and it's all because of your deceit."

"Nyx was my problem, not yours. If it wasn't for this little _imperious_ snake." Pointing to Strife. "Nothing would have come of finding Nyx and she would not had any way to enter our realm once again. Because of your infantile pranks, now we are once again possibly at the mercy of this maniac. If Nyx ever finds out the true power of Xena, then she could once again gain foothold here and destroy all of us."

"Don't you mean you father. I mean usurping the all powerful King of the Gods would be a major let down." Ares smirked.

Thunder and lighting emanated from the heavens as Zeus climbed down from his throne. Zeus was in Ares face before he knew what was upon him.

"You never did understand the true aspect of our power. Out of control power and absolute power could have threaten the cosmos. There is balance that is caused by the Gods; even I am under that edict. If that kind of power is unleashed, then everything is destroyed that gives _cause_ for _creation_. Everything in existence is stamped out, including that or whom holds that power. Nyx's children would have destroyed their own mother and in the end destroyed themselves and others. Only her children of lineage could do that. Nyx was almost driven insane with power and I had to stop her before all was destroyed and hopeless to stop. There would be nothing; not you, not my children, no mortals, no nothing. It would all be gone in an instant and the result would be an explosion so powerful, it would tear the very threads of time. _Nothingness_; that's all that would be left in this time or any other. It would be the end of time as we know it. It would be as if we never existed in a blink of an eye."

The Olympian Gods mumbled among themselves of this revelation. Even Hera, Queen of the Gods was taken by surprise.

"That still doesn't explain why Xena had to be the one to send Nyx to this realm? Why was she so important to risk?" Aphrodite questioned with disdain.

Zeus raised his head and slowly turned to fix himself upon his throne. Everyone waited with baited breath as to the answer to such an important question. Even Ares needed to know what he suspected his father was still hiding.

Zeus head hung heavy upon his brow. Even as the King of Gods, he couldn't reveal everything.

**TBC**


	69. Chapter 69

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The witch looked up from her torturous handy work as Xena was gasping from the onslaught of pain.

"Yes Princess Warrior, you will remember who I am and bring that serpent lover Ares to me."

Xena knew she was bleeding and her strength to speak had left her. She began to shiver and sweat, trying to catch her breath, trying to calm down. She had been focused to much on who this person was, and not conserving her strength. Right now her only thought was for her Lord and master to come to her rescue. To kill the thing that was torturing her and whisks her away to her nice warm tent. But her thoughts were becoming hazy. She was losing consciousness and her eyes could no longer focus at the person hovering over her.

"That's right, that's right; take the pain with you in your sleep Destroyer. Let your mind remember who I once was, and how I was betrayed. Go into oblivion and return to feel more of what I have to offer. I am not yet done with you Xena. I will live for all eternity, and I will make you suffer, as I have suffered."

Finally Xena could not hold out anymore. Her mind swirled and only images that her mind could conjure up was that of her master; Ares.

* * *

The first thing that Xena felt, was intense pain as she tried to open her eyes. Then the odor of something rotting for a long, long time. The smell and dampness permeated thru the air where she was being held, hit her like a wave of cold rushing water. It felt as if she was waking up from the dead and she tried to gather any strength to open her eyes further. She couldn't tell if she had went blind or just pure darkness where she was or wherever she was. When she was finally able to open her eyes fully, she realized she was chained to the floor. She tested the strength of the metal and how far she could move. But again a wave of pain penetrated every limb and she was too weak to pull fully on the chains.

In the dark she could only feel the cold chain or collar around her neck. Her wrist and ankles were chained also, and gave her only a small area of movement. She felt some small creature or bug moving over her feet, yet ignored the intrusion. Her mind was clearing a little and she remembered how she was being tortured by some crazy mysterious women. She couldn't understand why Ares was not there to save her. "Are…..Ares." It came out raspy and raw in her throat. Flashes of images suddenly assault her memory for some reason as she tries to shake them. Something about the women seemed familiar and images of Ares fighting along side her were confusing. Xena felt dizzy trying to remember; about to wretch and when she did, it caused unbearable pain and soon darkness.

When she regained consciousness again, she still felt very weak. She tried to look around, see her options for escape. Not knowing where she was or when, if any meal may come to regain her strength, she felt as if Ares abandoned her or was testing her. 'Why Lord Ares? Why have you abandoned me? I'm your Chosen, your War Goddess. Why do you allow this mad woman to torture me?' Xena was slipping into darkness again, but not before other images assaulted her. One of marriage and laughter, and that of a man who seemed loving and caring.

As her fever takes her into oblivion, she suddenly remembers a name that bears some form of easiness for her mind. She doesn't know why, but a name forms on her lip that gives her hope in her darkness. Only those creatures scattering about can hear her.

"An….Anton."

**TBC**

A/N: I know this is short, but I'm working on the next chapter soon. As always review and comments are welcomed.


	70. Chapter 70

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"You never did understand the true aspect of our power. Out of control power and absolute power could have threaten the cosmos. There is balance that is caused by the Gods; even I am under that edict. If that kind of power is unleashed, then everything is destroyed that gives _cause_ for _creation_. Everything in existence is stamped out, including that or who holds that power. Nyx's children would have destroyed their own mother and in the end destroyed themselves and others. Only her children of lineage could do that. Nyx was almost driven insane with power and I had to stop her before all was destroyed and hopeless to stop. There would be nothing; not you, not my children, no mortals, no nothing. It would all be gone in an instant and the result would be an explosion so powerful, it would tear the very threads of time. _Nothingness_; that's all that would be left in this time or any other. It would be the end of time as we know it. It would be as if we never existed in a blink of an eye."

The Olympian Gods mumbled among themselves of this revelation. Even Hera, Queen of the Gods was taken by surprise.

"That still doesn't explain why Xena had to be the one to send Nyx to this realm? Why was she so important to risk?" Aphrodite questioned with disdain.

Zeus raised his head and slowly turned to fix himself upon his throne. Everyone waited with baited breath as to the answer to such an important question. Even Ares needed to know what he suspected his father was still hiding.

Zeus head hung heavy upon his brow. Even as the King of Gods, he couldn't reveal everything.

* * *

Zeus raised his stance upon his godly throne. "That is not important Aphrodite; we must insure that Nyx stays imprisoned in that realm. Even if it means sacrificing Xena."

Ares roared towards his father in anger. "NOOO, YOU DON'T DECIDE XENA'S FATE. SHE'S SAVED OUR HIDES ONCE BEFORE AND YOU DID NOTHING BUT SIT BACK AND DENY HER RIGHTFUL HERITAGE. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS; EVEN FROM YOU ALL MIGHTY ZEUS."

Zeus face was hard as stone. There other Gods awaited for Zeus's known anger and waited for Ares to be struck by his mighty bolts of lightning. 'This is the first time my son has showed any emotion of caring for Xena' thought Zeus. "I don't answer to you Ares for saving my kingdom and those who reside in it. Nyx is too dangerous and if Xena is made a sacrifice, then it's by my will."

Ares grew angrier by the minute. Aphrodite was beginning to see an ultimate face off with her father and Ares.

"You Bastard; You sired Xena for your own hide and toss her away like garbage." Pointing at Strife. "This idiot only discovered by accident what you have done all along. Hide the truth to save your own skin. I think Xena is a threat to you, not us. Your hiding something father, I can see it in your eyes. You can't fool another God. You know something and it's terrifying to you."

Zeus said nothing, staring brazingly down at Ares and the other Olympian Gods.

Ares was now challenging his father openly. Something he dared not do in the past. "Xena is _family_ Zeus, and I'm going to save her. I owe her that at least. I know what loyalty is, whether you believe it or not. I'll find a way to destroy this Nyx and whatever power she holds over you, even if I don't think you're worth saving." Ares turned to go to his chamber, when a bolt of lightning struck him from the back.

Ares groaned in pain, while Aphrodite moved to help her brother. The other Gods were enraged that Zeus would attack one of their own. Strife was eating this up. He had never seen his Uncle defy Zeus, but on the other hand he didn't care what happened to him either. A presence strode over to Zeus. It was Hera, Queen of the Olympian Gods. Ares was her son, but now she had an unknown daughter that was a factor in this play of power.

"You go too far this time husband. Ares is the God of War and is due all respect as you. I have forgiven you for your obvious indiscretions since millennia, and this is no different. You have saved us from an unknown fate, but Xena is a _Goddess_ by your own words. You kept this great secret from me and that in itself is an insult as Queen. You're breaking your own law by attacking another God as well as condemning another to death. Your law states that you cannot interfere with another Gods Chosen. But you also decreed that you would not harm another God or Goddess unless deemed a threat to the others. Xena is no threat from what you say, only Nyx, so why are you going against your own edict?"

As Ares gained his feet, he heard his mother's words. He knew his father well enough to know he couldn't defy the Queen no matter who he was.

Zeus said nothing, as he knew his wife was right. Yet he would offer a solution. "I decree this in the name of my father and the cosmos. Those who wish to save Xena will do so without my blessing. I will not interfere unless it becomes a threat to the known world." Looking out at Ares he studied his son and his family's reaction. "Nyx will remain in that realm with all the power I can to stop her from entering ours. But if you fail then there is no stopping Nyx and she will destroy Olympus out of revenge. Nothing will exist once her rage has been unleashed. I will not stop her this time and I will leave beyond the boundaries of which you are safe."

Zeus stood from his throne and approached Ares and Aphrodite. "Know this Hera and the other Gods, especially you Ares. Your fate rest within you and you alone. I will not speak of this matter again. Do what you will Ares, but be warned. If Xena finds the strength and sides with Nyx, then she condemns you all to eternal death." Staring Ares down, Zeus disappears in a thunderous exit.

Every Olympian present stood in shock as well as Hera. Zeus had given them an ultimatum and it didn't sit well with many.

"Thanks for the pep talk dad." Ares answered. Aphrodite looked with concern for her brother and her family. Hera faced her son and the others on what must be done.

"Ares you have my blessing to stop this Nyx. For all that it's worth; I don't believe Xena deserves to be abandoned. Strife will be punished for deceiving your Chosen. But now that you know the truth of your father's secret, what will you do?"

Ares looked around, seeing anger and disbelief of Zeus's decree. He looked at Aphrodite seeing her approval in her eyes on what he must do. "I'm going to find Blondie for help, and don't say it Sis. Xena is in a new playing field and we must use all the recourses we can muster to stop Nyx. I don't want to destroy my own family and Xena is our sister whether any of us accept this or not." Ares made it clear Xena was family now.

Ares walked up to Zeus throne and took a seat. At first the other Gods were incised with anger, but remembered that Zeus had placed them all in this dire situation. Ares looked around and with a nod from Aphrodite and Hera; he sat straighter on the throne. For the first time in her immortal life, Hera was proud to see her son sit upon his father's throne.

"This concerns us all now. We cannot afford to fail in stopping this threat that is upon us. We unite to save ourselves and all that we love so dearly. I don't intend to lie down and die at the sacrifice that has already been made. Xena is a Goddess and our family. We fight to defend……

Ares smiled to himself using Xena's words. "We fight to defend the greater good. We fight to defend our home and lives. We either stand together and be praised by our deeds or die as sniveling Gods that refused to save those who worship us. Our existence is one of Godhood not as cowards." Ares watched as Aphrodite and Hera stood on either side of the throne, showing their support. Ares addressed his family.

"Athena, Artemis, you are Goddesses of wisdom and cunning. What good are your names if the mortals see that their praise was done in vain? That we care nothing for them and your time in history is lost? Apollo, Demeter, Hermes, Hestia and even you Poseidon will be lost for all eternity. The heroes that you have mentored, Chosen and praised will be nothing but a strand of dust, thrown upon the ground to be blown away by the wind of selfishness. Stand and fight for a better Olympia, stand and fight for you lives and others. We take great care to ignore those who sacrifice everything in our names. For once let us show them why we are called the elite, the merciful, and the hope in their daily existence. Let all mortals know why we are called the Immortals; _THE OLYMPIAN GODS_."

There was silence then above the Olympian city, the sound of great thunder and lightning echoed as if Zeus himself had uttered those words.

Aphrodite and Hera knew then as the sounds of clapping thunder continued that Ares and Ares alone had the power to even rival the Great Zeus.

Silence, then a great shout from Athena, then Artemis, then all those who were present fell into a shout of supportive revelry for Ares. As the uproar of shouting Ares praises continued, Ares thoughts were on Xena.

_I won't fail you this time Xena. I won't fail you ever again._

**TBC**


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: In the wee hours of the morn, and nope I'm not Scottish. Out of curiosity I wondered how long have I've been musing over Warrior in a Kings Court. It's been almost 3 years and as much as I know this is going to be my longest epic, due to my _**minds**_ never resting plots in my wee little head, so many wonder why don't I just end this as soon as possible. I honestly would like some feedback on whether I should continue and cut this short? It's not like I'm not trying to finish, but I'm having so much fun writing this. So should I just end this and been done with it or just keep going until my muse stops? Now be honest people, I can take it.

Hazmot


	72. Chapter 72

Ares had pulled Strife up by his neck, pulling him into the center of the room. He looked upon Strife with contempt, knowing he deceived Xena with a spell, yet Ares couldn't help but be relieved that Xena was his sister and a Goddess by his fathers own admittance.

"Open the portal Strife and make it snappy. My dear mother will deal with you. You've caused enough trouble for one's lifetime."

Strife was struggling against the God of War. "I…..I didn't cause all this. You heard from Zeus, this was his entire fault. I was merely planning revenge against you Uncle. You always put Xena first to complete your own ends. I merely borrowed her skills to annoy you. How many times did you torture her to be at your side? Now if someone else messes with your Chosen, it's a different story."

"I knew Xena has skills that you can't even touch. You merely exist to do our bidding you little snake." The sky above rumbled again with lightning and thunder. Ares was in no mood for Strife questioning his motives. Strife cringed at the thought of being struck down any minute. Zeus was enough to deal with, but Ares was quite formidable in punishing him, and he knew it.

"Alright, Alright. Don't get your beard in a bundle. I'll open the portal, but Xena is still under my spell. I want……….

Ares pressed his stance. "You don't get to ask for anything without my permission. And I don't give it." Turning towards Hephaestus. "Chain him up Hephaestus after he opens the portal; make sure he doesn't go anywhere. My mother will deal with him." The God of Fire and Forge obeyed as if Zeus himself commanded him.

Aphrodite placed a comforting hand on Ares arm. "Bring the Warrior Babe and Gabrielle home safe Bro. We'll take care of Olympus while father is away."

"Thanks Sis; I have to do this alone first. If something happens to me or Xena, I'll make sure I'll do everything in my power to stop Nyx. I've learned a few tricks from dear ole dad and maybe some from Xena."

Aphrodite smiled, knowing that Ares was feeling guilty, even though he would not show it to the others. Ares turned to address the other Gods.

"Olympus is in your hands my brother and sisters. I will not allow Nyx to destroy that of which is our heritage. Our differences must be put aside for the sake of saving the Cosmos. If all fails, then my sacrifice will be the last stand. Guard Olympus and that which you hold dearly." With that last said, Ares jumped thru the portal, while Olympus was booming with cheers for Ares. As Aphrodite watched her brother disappear, she couldn't help wonder why Zeus would abandon them to their fate and what was the secret that Zeus was so afraid of?

Ares had come thru the portal near Barania's fortress. As soon as the guards saw the mysterious portal appear, they immediately went on alert. Ares tried to feel for Xena knowing they had a connection. It felt odd that he was now looking for his sister, instead of his Chosen. But something was wrong as soon as he couldn't feel her presence. He turned only to be met with swords in his face. One of the guards pressed his authority.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I've come looking for blonde women named Gabrielle. I need to see her as soon as possible."

The guards knew of a woman with blonde hair that was escorted by Lord Petros with Prince Jace. "If she is here then our King and Queen will decide whether you will be allowed to meet her. For now our dungeon will be hospitable dwellings."

Ares laughed, not content to deal with these fools. "Never mind, I'll just pop in and find her." Ares disappeared with some difficulty and soon he appeared before Gabrielle.

As soon as Anton saw the stranger he drew his sword and placed himself between Gabrielle and Queen Nora. "What business do you have here Ares?"

Ares was perplexed at how this stranger knew him. Gabrielle was also surprised that Strife would show himself and Anton knew him as Ares. She wasn't very happy to see him and couldn't reveal how she knew him.

"The jigs up Gabrielle and I'm not Strife. That little snit found someone very dangerous and Xena may be in trouble."

Gabrielle looked closer. "Ares….what?"

Anton was confused. "Gabrielle you know this merchant?"

"I guess Anton I should explain some things."

"Yes, it seems there is an explanation in order." Anton lowered his sword, still weary of Ares.

Gabrielle knew that her story would be impossible for Anton to believe. But she knew Ares would not show up worried about Xena unless it was really important.

"From where I came from, there are Gods on Mount Olympus and there are lesser Gods. One of those lesser Gods opened a portal to your world. Xena somehow ended up here and we had no ideal where she was. A lesser God by the name of Strife found her and kept it a secret from the Olympian Gods. Ares is the God of War from my world and found out Strife was keeping Xena hidden for his own sick pleasure. From what Queen Nora and you have told me, Xena didn't remember who she was and became Lady Alexis. I was sent to follow Strife and find Xena. Strife had put Xena under a spell and now Ares, the real Ares is here."

Anton took in what Gabrielle was conveying, but still didn't understand all this deception by this lesser God called Strife.

"So why are you here now? Why not find Xena yourself?" Asked Anton.

Ares looked at Gabrielle. "Do I really have to go into detail here? I need your help and time is wasting away."

"Look Ares if Xena is in trouble then we need to know what we're dealing with. You are obviously here because something else is wrong."

Ares didn't want to tell everything to this unknown stranger. But he sensed that he was more than concerned for Xena.

"Areeesss…..

"Alright…….if you must know. Zeus once tricked a powerful God into this realm; well Xena and I tricked this powerful God into this realm. It turns out she has this revenge thing going on and Strife discovered by accident that this other God was holding Xena prisoner. "

Anton immediately stood in front of Ares, anxious to find Xena. "Then what are we waiting for, let us go after her." Anton was about to call for his men when Gabrielle stopped him.

"Hold on Anton; I want to find Xena just as much as you. She's my best friend. But Ares is not telling us something, otherwise he would already have rescued Xena." Gabrielle looked into Ares eyes and saw something different about him. "What are you not telling us Ares?"

Ares watched Gabrielle, and knew she had this power of persuasion sometimes. "My powers are already being affected by this other God in this realm or Nyx is her name. I can't sense Xena and that's a big problem."

Gabrielle tapped into her history of the Greek Gods. "Nyx I thought was a Goddess even before Gia and the Titans. I thought……….well she disappeared from the stories passed down. Something to do with chaos among the Gods."

"Nyx was out of control as were her children, or at least some of them, so Zeus offered Nyx a deal many millennia ago. Unfortunately my dear father used me and Xena to betray Nyx. Now she has Xena and………she can destroy all of us if she finds out who Xena really is."

"What do you mean Ares?" Gabrielle was afraid that Anton would find out about Xena's past as a Destroyer of Nations, or Warlord. She didn't want him to find out this way. She regretted the question as soon as she heard herself say it.

Ares turned his back, not really wanting to see Gabrielle's reaction. "Xena……….Xena is a Goddess. She's……….my sister."

**TBC**


	73. Chapter 73

PREVIOUSLY:

"Hold on Anton; I want to find Xena just as much as you. She's my best friend. But Ares is not telling us something, otherwise he would already have rescued Xena." Gabrielle looked into Ares eyes and saw something different about him. "What are you not telling us Ares?"

Ares watched Gabrielle, and knew she had this power of persuasion sometimes. "My powers are already being affected by this other God in this realm or Nyx is her name. I can't sense Xena and that's a big problem."

Gabrielle tapped into her history of the Greek Gods. "Nyx I thought was a Goddess even before Gia and the Titans. I thought……….well she disappeared from the stories passed down. Something to do with chaos among the Gods."

"Nyx was out of control as were her children, or at least some of them, so Zeus offered Nyx a deal many millennia ago. Unfortunately my dear father used me and Xena to betray Nyx. Now she has Xena and………she can destroy all of us if she finds out who Xena really is."

"What do you mean Ares?" Gabrielle was afraid that Anton would find out about Xena's past as a Destroyer of Nations, or Warlord. She didn't want him to find out this way. She regretted the question as soon as she heard herself say it.

Ares turned his back, not really wanting to see Gabrielle's reaction. "Xena……….Xena is a Goddess. She's……….my sister."

* * *

Gabrielle couldn't find her thoughts as she tried to understand what Ares had just announced. She stumbled backwards into the chair that was awaiting her. Anton and Queen Nora was still processing that Ares was a Greek God and Xena was a Goddess. But now it's discovered that Xena, his wife, was sister to this apparent God.

"Wha……what do you mean Xena is your sister?" Gabrielle still couldn't believe it. "After all this time, now you find out. What in _Hades _do you Gods get off keeping this from Xena?"

Ares turned in anger. "Hey Blondie, this is not my fault. I'm just as surprised as you are and this is not helping you being mad at me. I'm here to help Xena and if you don't believe it, to bad. Now help me find her or get out of my way and I'll do it myself."

Gabrielle was surprised at how sincere Ares sounded. It wasn't like him to be that concerned for Xena without some kind of game. But knowing that Strife put Xena in harms way in the first place, she conceded to his request.

"Alright Ares, what can I do? I mean what's stopping you from disappearing and go to Xena right now."

"I wish it was that easy Blon…. Ares stopped himself, knowing how Gabrielle hated to be called that. "Gabrielle; Nyx powers are affecting my ability to find her. I have a feeling her power is growing here."

"What do you mean power? I'm trying to understand what's going on with my wife." Stated Anton.

Ares turned surprised at Anton. "What do you mean your wife?"

"Oh, Anton, I'm sorry, there was no introduction while Ares popped in. Ares this is Queen Nora of Barania, and Lord Petros. Also Xena's husband in this world. He's been trying to find her also. She's known as Lady Alexa to the people here, and her memory has been sporadic. But she revealed to Anton that her name may have been Xena."

Ares looked Anton up and down, as if trying to approve if he was good enough for Xena. Yet regretful that Xena could no longer be his.

"Anyway, one of our idiot demi gods put a spell on Xena. It was to get back at me for favoring Xena. She is my Chosen warrior. She has skills that are unmatched in battle and I am the God of War."

Gabrielle was afraid that Ares would mention too much about Xena's past. Anton knew nothing of Xena's Warlord days, and the monster that had changed for the better. "Uh Ares; I think that we can continue this conversation later. Right now it's pressing to find Xena and stop this Nyx."

Queen Nora was watching Ares and Gabrielle. She picked up on something that Anton did not see. Gabrielle, she suspected, was holding something from them. She would speak to Anton about this some other time, but she knew Anton was scared for Xena.

Queen Nora graciously interrupted. "Lord Ares, if I may. Lord Petros knows our land well. Any help that is needed for you and Gabrielle to find Xena is at your disposal. She means a great deal to all of us. We had some concerns about her recent destructive behavior. Our people were being terrorized by her army. But now that we know the truth, I can explain to the King why it's important to help you find her."

Anton knew why Queen Nora was known as a wise and caring Queen. "Thank you my Queen for speaking to the King." Turning to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle my elite guards will assist you and Lord Ares in any way."

"Thank you Lord Petros; we…..accept." Before Ares could answer, Gabrielle once again showed her diplomacy between these factions.

"Where was Xena and this army last seen?" Asked Ares.

"My spies last saw Xena going toward the dark forest. It has been forbidden since my childhood. The so called Ares took off after her there. My men pulled back after knowing the Prince was safe."

Ares closed his eyes in concentration. He could feel his power, but not as strong. "Then we must go as soon as possible. I have a feeling that Xena is in grave danger." Looking towards Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, I need to speak to you in preparing to fight this Nyx."

Anton pressed forward. "Anything that concerns my wife Lord Ares is a concern to me also."

"Look I don't have time to……

Gabrielle interceded. "Lord Petros, Lord Ares does not mean any disrespect. Greek Gods have a way of unnerving people. He has Xena's best interest in this matter. Please trust me, there's nothing we are hiding from you."

Anton tried to calm himself. He was worried about Xena, and it was killing him that someone knew her more than him.

"I trust you Gabrielle as I would Xena with my life. Queen Nora will attest to how many times Xena has saved us. We owe a debt of gratitude to her."

Gabrielle placed a hand of confidence on Anton's arm. "I assure you and Queen Nora. Our attentions are to help Xena and rid your land of any other threat."

Anton nodded in agreement, as well as Queen Nora. "Lord Petros and I will await your request." Bowing before Ares. "Lord Ares you and Gabrielle are our guest. If there is anything you both need, it's at your disposal."

As Ares watched both leave, he had to respect the Queen and Lord Petros's honoring who he was. That was something that Ares had not commanded, even at Olympus.

Gabrielle waited until the room was clear. "Ares, Lord Petros and Queen Nora do not know about Xena's past as your Warlord or Destroyer of Nations. I don't want to lead them astray, but that's something only Xena should tell them. That's if she can remember who she is."

Ares listened, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "Ares……are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening. You don't have to speak for me." Exasperated Ares continued. "Look Gabrielle, Xena is in more danger of being destroyed, rather than being rescued."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle was a little frightened for Ares answer.

"There more here at stake, than just saving Xena's life. My dear father made a sort of pact with Nyx when Xena was born. She's older than me in retrospect and Zeus kept Xena's essence hidden, even from the Olympian Gods. If Nyx ever gains enough power again, then she could destroy the cosmos."

Gabrielle gasped at such a revelation. But she knew Ares enough to only give half an answer. "What are you not telling me Ares? How would I be able to help if this Nyx is that powerful?"

Ares thought of telling Gabrielle the whole story. He knew she wouldn't like his response.

"Xena……..Xena has the power to help her if……..if Nyx knows Xena……Xena is her daughter."

Gabrielle once again fell into a chair. "Her…..her daughter?"

**TBC**

A/N: Ok, I guess I've been busy to update. But here it is and much to my joy, everyone wants me to continue until my muse has nothing more. So you know, reviews and comments are welcomed. And thank you everyone for sticking with me on this.


	74. Chapter 74

The pace of the horses was slow as Anton and his elite guards escorted Ares and Gabrielle thru the side roads. Regardless of Xena being found and understanding that Xena was under a spell. Her army was still a threat and he knew that her Generals were still a threat to his King and Queen and their people. Anton was in deep thought. Alexa, or Xena as he thought was more of an enigma than ever. This Ares God of War revealed that he was the real presence, other than the false one that presented himself as a merchant. The mystery surrounding who Alexa truly was as Xena and her skills being a warrior and Chosen one of the God of War made him want more information as to who his wife truly was.

Anton rode up to Gabrielle and Ares after warning his men to stay on high alert for any attacks. "Gabrielle could you accompany me up ahead a bit. I wish to discuss some pressing matters with you."

Ares looked non chalant at Anton's approach about speaking of Xena to Gabrielle. He thought he must have plenty of questions for Blondie to keep him out of the loop. But he had other thoughts on Xena. His recent discovery of his father Zeus hiding his sibling and his mixed emotions on the future of the Olympus, choosing Xena, or possibly destroying her if Nyx becomes too powerful.

With Anton still on the lookout for Xena's army, he and Gabrielle were out of earshot of everyone. Anton hung his head in frustration and concern. "Gabrielle I know I'm more of the stranger here when it comes to Al…. Xena. I…I want to know more about my wife or her life before she came here. I feel that I know her so well, yet not at all since you have shown up."

Gabrielle could see the underlying questions that Lord Petros wanted to ask. She waited to hear him out.

"This Demi god you speak of that put a spell on my wife. He…..he revealed some type of past that showed Xena as a terrible murderer. The carnage was unfathomable. _I can't_ and _will not_ believe that my wife is capable of such atrocities. This Ares calls her his Chosen one. That she has skills in battle that are unparallel to any. I have seen her fight in battle against many odds and she was magnificent. But I believe this to be a lie about her past." Anton watched Gabrielle's demeanor to see if there was something she had not revealed about Xena. "Please tell me I am right about her."

Gabrielle searched her _soul_ to answer Lord Petros true. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't reveal Xena's past without compromising his relationship to Xena.

"Lord…..Anton; all I can say is that Xena has been wronged in many ways. Strife is jealous of his uncle's concern for Xena. He would do anything to hurt Xena and those around her. Have faith in her and that you will see her again. I can see you want so desperately to see her safe and that's what we all want here. To see her safe and released from this spell. We have a common enemy now and when this is all and done. You can speak to Xena and hopefully her memories will be restored."

Gabrielle turned her horse back towards Ares and felt guilty about hiding the truth about Xena. She knew Anton would have more questions, but now was not the time. She could feel Anton just starring at her back as she galloped away from him.

Anton watched Gabrielle and he knew there was something that she was holding back. Part of him didn't want to pursue his natural curiosity about Xena's past. But part of him wanted to understand why Xena was so important to this Ares God. What made Alexa so important that this God himself would show up and obviously concerned about how powerful this other God Nyx could become with Xena.

He stood for a moment more, before his warrior and commander persona kicked in. Gabrielle was right that they had a common foe if this Nyx becomes a threat to his world. It seemed her surmised that everything hinged on finding his wife, and he was afraid to answer a question that was already forming in his head.

'Would he have to _destroy_ his wife to protect the innocent. Or could he save her and reveal a truth that so evidently may be true?'

Ares watched Gabrielle and noticed her shoulders sleight slouch in the saddle. "So I suspect he wants to know more about Xena than he wants to hear."

"Shut up Ares." Gabrielle said with a whisper.

Ares sat silent as they rode on. He noticed this Lord Petros ride back towards his men with an air of honor and trouble.

Gabrielle continued to ride in silence alongside Ares. Deep in her own concern for Xena's safety and events that were about to befall them all.

Ares looked sideways at Gabrielle and turned his head back to see Petros's men spread out.

"Don't worry Gabrielle. We'll get our Warrior Princess back. This I promise if it's the last thing I'll do. I owe her." Ares rode ahead a little further, leaving Gabrielle a bit shocked at his words.

TBC

A/N: Ok, ok, it's been awhile. Please don't fall over with a heart attack at my update. And yes it would be nice for a comment or review. And yes, I'm BACK. HEHEHE.


	75. Chapter 75

Nyx had left Xena to her own pain for days. She waited patiently for any word from the Olympian Gods, once she figured that the Demi God Strife would relay her message of revenge. She had long ago buried memories of her days on Olympus and her children running the cosmos. Her enemy Zeus had changed all that. His betrayal had wiped out her family as she knew it. She could no longer call any place her home. Xena and Ares had tricked her into banishment and until now she could not fathom how easily they had accomplished this.

She searched her memories and wondered what power did Ares and Xena have that could have caused her this eternal pain. She had so long buried such thoughts that it never occurred to her that Zeus always had a plan within a plan. That was one of the reasons that she even copulated her union with the Mighty Zeus and no other. He was cunning, resourceful and no fool when it came to power on Olympus. She thought of what was the _key_ to her banishment, her downfall from being one of the mightiest Gods in the Cosmos.

Above all she cherished her children. She could never harm them as they could never harm her as long as they never took root to turning against her. Nyx remembered her thoughts to Zeus wanting a child. A child she never saw or never asked about.

'_Why would Zeus want a child that I would never see or care about?'_

She meditated a long time, now that her memories were surfacing. Her power had diminished to almost nothing in this realm of a prison. But somehow her power had _reawakened _since finding out about Xena.

'_Why Xena and Ares? Why a mortal with no power and the God of War?'_

Nyx decided to go ask for herself. After all she did have Xena now, and who better to answer a long ago question than her prisoner.

Nyx descended the stairs where Xena was chained. Her anger intensified knowing she was banished to this realm because of Xena. The intensity of her curiosity increased with every step.

'_Why Xena?' Why no other Olympian God other than Ares?'_

It was like a mantra in her mind, her consciousness would not let this question go. She had never thought about why, but only who her revenge would be directed at.

Xena barely heard Nyx presence. She was in too much pain to care. She had no strength, no hope of ever being found. The fever in her body raged and no food or water in the past days only diminished any recovery. Nyx had used her ghostly minions in dead bodies to watch over Xena. One moved aside to allow her access to Xena.

Nyx jerked Xena's head toward her. Xena moaned without recognition. Nyx used her powers, which felt more powerful since nearing Xena. Though feverish, Nyx looked deep into Xena's tired bloodshot eyes. Nyx closed her eyes and concentrated her thoughts into Xena's mind. Something about her felt familiar and Xena shook violently while Nyx penetrated her mind and beyond.

Xena didn't know what was happening to her. Her brain felt like it was melting as Nyx delve deeper and deeper inside her subconscious. Xena's eyes rolled back into her head as she saw stars and her body convulsed under the scrutiny.

'_What do you hide Xena? Why would Zeus use you instead? What secret to I sense is hidden?'_

Nyx felt intense power emanating from her probing. She scanned deeper than she thought possible into Xena's mind and saw Zeus in her memories. Memories that were hidden even from Xena.

Xena screamed in pain, but her eyes glowed in a blue light as Nyx finally penetrated what Zeus had hidden. Nyx fell back in shock at what was revealed.

"_CHILD_?"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yep another chapter and it feels good. Any reviews and comments would be welcomed.


	76. Chapter 76

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I know you had something to do with Xena disappearing Merrick. The Dark Forest has been forbidden since I was a child or alive. Either way I plan to find out where you've been and where Xena is. She's more of a commander than any of my former General's. One has to admire their enemies that can induce fear and you Merrick can do neither. I plan to get what's mine and you're in the way."

Abhor walked outside. "GUARDS."

Two approaching guards stood at attention. Abhor motioning to Merrick. "Make sure the prisoner has a nasty permanent accident from escaping. Lord Ares and Xena are returning soon. Make sure camp is ready with those crosses. I'm going to survey the outskirts of the land for our attacks."

Both guards knowing Xena may return, understood the underlying warning for Merrick, and obeyed without question, Abhors orders.

Abhor left, seeking out answers for himself. Something was up with Ares and he needed to find out where Xena was.

**PRESENT**

With Merrick out of the way, Abhor continued his search thru the Forbidden woods to look for Xena. The Dark Forest had its mystery and even the bravest of warriors or tyrants avoided its dark ominous looming trees. Not to mention the legend of a witch that lived amongst the dark woods.

As Abhor drove his horse nearer to the dark forest, his horse refused to go any further into the dark area.

'_Stupid horse; what's wrong with you?'_

Abhor decided to abandon the horse altogether. This was an area he had no experience in. While he was alive, he had destroyed every pirate, War Lord and maniac that tried to invade his territory. Even his hatred for his so called adopted brother King Areilis could not prepare him for the _mood _he felt venturing into this unknown territory. He was motivated to look for Xena for his own personal purpose. He had hated her while Lady Alexis for outwitting him, and when he found out and witnessed this beautiful warrior's skill in cunning, terror and ruthlessness, how could he not want to follow such a beautiful and deadly warrior.

Deeper he went the timbering dark woods. Not even a breeze was wavering the leaves. The trees seemed alive, to move to no moving wind. Yet the ominous of death was apparent. It as if he saw that they were watching him as he walked amongst them. He thought he saw shadows of something moving within the dark shadows of the trees. But he dismissed it as unnecessary distractions. He pressed on and thought he heard whispers trailing thru the trees. Something was coming and he wasn't prepared for what would hit him.

**NYX'S DUNGEON**

It had been a long time since Nyx was surprised by anything or anyone. She had searched her memory of the conceivment by Zeus. She remembered that Zeus had wanted a child and she saw nothing of the essence of it. She did not care at the time, only consumed by her lust for the Olympian God only. She did not care for millennia for what use that Zeus wanted a child. Now with Xena in her form before her, she could feel her power surge at the sheer presence near Xena.

'_That's how Zeus tricked me into this abyss. He used my own child to banish me. He knew I could never subconsciously hurt my own child' Nyx theorized. _

Nyx approached Xena's limp and weak body. "Zeus hid you from me for a reason. I seem to come alive near you." Nyx turned to her slave minion. Something was approaching the forest and her dark guards of the forest had attacked whoever it was. Nyx placed her hands on Xena's heart and mind. Xena convulsed again without consciously knowing what was happening. She moaned at the pain and soon utter blackness again. Nyx had healed her body of fever and injuries.

"Take Xena from this hold and to my room. I will deal with this intrusion. Take care you do not allow any harm to her. I will return shortly."

The dead slave bowed in response. Nyx left to contemplate her next move as well as to why something intruded upon her forest.

TBC

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but more to come soon. Really. Any comments and reviews are most welcomed.


	77. Chapter 77

Abhor couldn't believe he was chained to some wall. The last thing he remembered was being bombarded repeatedly by some black floating apparitions that had no face. He tried pulling on the chains, and with no avail, there was no give. He laughed to himself, being dead had its advantages. He didn't have to worry about hunger or thirst. Even torture was not a worry. Pain and death were a part of life or death as he laughed to himself. He remembered how he had such a dungeon and now as death would put it, he was in one of his own making. He watched the somewhat dead guard at the door. He knew it was going to be a wait. But finding Xena was becoming harder than he thought.

* * *

Xena felt rested, but sluggish in waking up. She remembered she was imprisoned, but now she was in a soft bed in unfamiliar surroundings. She wanted to move, but her body felt like lead. Her head was swimming with unfamiliar images as she lay resting. Her mind was trying to remember something, but only thing that came to mind was someone saying; _child._

Nyx approached Xena with the knowledge that her strength and power had increased slightly. "Xena, I see you are awake. Don't be frightened, you are no longer the one I blame for this banishment."

"Wh….what did you do…..do to me?" Xena didn't trust Nyx after all the torture.

"Zeus is the blame for all of this, and Ares. I have been deceived as well as you."

"I told you…..I….I don't know who you are." Xena tried to move, but felt sleepy.

"There will be time enough for you to know who I am. But for now…." Waving her hand over Xena, she fell into a deep sleep.

'I have much to plan Xena and if I am right. You will be my revenge on Zeus and all Olympus."

* * *

Anton and his men had scattered thru the forest staying hidden. Gabrielle was close behind, while Ares drew up his horse next to Gabrielle and dismounted. They watched as Xena's army seemed to be in disarray. It looked as if there was no leader in camp.

Gabrielle moved with stealth next to Anton. Anton was impressed as well as Ares. "It looks as if they're waiting for something or someone to return." Stated Gabrielle.

"I don't see Abhor or Merrick, those snakes. Both of them are Xena's Generals or were. I don't see any sign of them, which is odd. Both were notorious for drilling their soldiers. These lazy guards don't even have a sentry for a lookout." Anton motioned, as his men moved up closer.

"Xena would never leave an encampment without lookouts. Even the perimeters are easily breached by us. Something's not right." Stated Gabrielle.

Ares assessed the Army. He made a decision. "Strife was impersonating me. So this Army knows me or at least what I look like. Stay here, both of you."

Ares used his limited power to appear before the Army. Once appearing the Army immediately came to attention. "Where is Xena?" Ares commanded.

Everyone looked around, and no one in particular, other than a second in command spoke. "We were informed by General Abhor that we were to continue work on the crosses that Xena commanded be made. He said he would return after surveying the land for attacks."

Ares stood into the face of the soldier, as he was intimidated by Ares presence. "I didn't ask about your stupid General. I asked about Xena. Where is she?"

"I… I don't know Lord Ares. We have not seen Xena since early this morning. I…We saw her ride off near the Dark Forest."

"Then I'm giving you new orders. Head towards the Dark Forest with all your men. My concern is that the attack will go as planned. But we need the trees that are from this Dark forest. "

"But…but my Lord Ares. That….that forest is forbidden. No….no one goes...

"Are you disobeying my orders? Do I have to make an example of you and inform Xena of your disobedience?" I may kill you, but Xena will strip the skin from your bones and hang you from the nearest tree for all to see." Ares face turned cold as ice. Gabrielle and Anton could hear him direct the Army.

The soldiers face turned white as a sheet. "No Lord Ares, were moving…out, NOW." He shouted orders. "GET THE MEN READY. WE MOVE TO CUT DOWN TREES IN THE DARK FOREST."

Ares watched as Xena's army moved with precision. He admired her skills for training armies. He also had a plan to have Xena's army invade Nyx's little realm. He would at least cause a diversion to figure out Nyx's power and save Xena.

As he watched the Army move out, he appeared before Gabrielle and Anton. "Well that was easy." Ares smirked.

"What are you up to Ares?" Asked Gabrielle suspiciously.

"Yes Ares; what does this have to do with my wife?" Anton didn't trust Ares.

Ares still couldn't fathom Xena being married, even in this realm. "My plan is to distract Nyx, while _we_ find Xena. Nyx is not going to let us walk up to her door and just say hello. We need a plan, and hope Xena is still alive or not being used by Nyx. This could get ugly if Nyx finds out who Xena really is."

"You risk my wife's life Ares. If this plan fails then Xena could be hurt. If anything happens to her, then you will pay." Anton starred Ares down, while Gabrielle watched the interplay between the two men. Anton then turned and mounted his horse, prepared to follow Xena's army at a distance.

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

"He's right Ares. I know what you've done to Xena in the past and I'll hurt you myself if anything happens to her." Gabrielle mounted her horse as well as Ares.

"I told you Blon….Gabrielle. I owe Xena. You don't have to worry about me. Worry about Nyx if she finds out about Xena. No one will be safe, including Xena." Ares rode off behind Anton's' men.

Gabrielle was almost too afraid to think that Xena would be used yet again, by another Olympian God. She just hoped Xena would be alright. She would think about Nyx and what would happen if Xena was turned against them.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I have a few chapters left. As always your comment and reviews are welcomed. **


	78. Chapter 78

The movement of Xena's army was swift heading towards the Dark forest. Most of the army was pretty jittery considering they had no real leader at this point. The reputation of the forest was quite evident that it was affecting their actions to attack. Ares had motioned Gabrielle and Anton to stay far enough back with his men that the army would not notice being flanked.

Ares rode to the forefront of the Army. "All the trees in this forest are to be cut down. Don't let a childs's nightmare of a story deter you. Everyman shall defend themselves against any enemy, no matter who or what they may be. Xena does not take failure at all, and neither do I. Your life will be forfeit if I see any cowards among you. Now go do your jobs."

With that order, Ares turned and galloped back to Gabrielle and Anton. Gabrielle eyed Ares.

"What?"

"Anton has told me that these woods are haunted. Not to mention this Nyx controls this area. If she's holding Xena, what makes you think she's just going to let an army march in and cut down those trees down without a fight? Not to mention we don't know if Xena is here."

"I warned you Ares. If harm comes to my wife… Anton interjected.

Ares was a bit agitated. "Look Lord…..Petros or whatever your name is. I have a personal interest as far as Xena is concerned. And believe me, I don't want Xena hurt or become something that _we _have to fight. She's under a spell and being used. There are some things you should not interfere with, so back off will ya."

Anton pressed forward, but Gabrielle stopped them both in their tracks as she raised her hidden sais.

"Will you two stop it. I can't believe….. Look; Xena is in there, I know it. We all want the same thing; rescue Xena and bring her home." Gabrielle pushed Anton backwards. "Anton, I know you're worried, but Ares knows this enemy far more than you know." She turned to Ares pointing one of her _Sais._ "You need to respect all our concerns Ares. I don't like what may happen, but give us a break. We're all on edge. So let's find Xena, get rid of this _Nyx_ and _go home_." Gabrielle returned her weapons to her side and stalked forward to one of the trees laying low watching what would happen to the armies in front.

Both Ares and Anton stood watching Gabrielle astonished without a word.

"Is she always like that about Xena?" Asked Anton.

"You have no idea. Look….. Ares let out a breath. "You must care about Xena a great deal. Xena and I have a history together as my Chosen. But I owe Xena a great deal, more than you'll ever know. Nyx can use Xena to destroy her enemies. Nyx has a grudge and she's a bit angry…. probably extremely angry at being…well…..banished for all eternity. Now she's more dangerous than ever. So I don't want any harm to come to her or anyone. Let's just play it by ear and find out where Xena is. If I can get to her and restore her memories and break the spell then we may have a chance at saving your world as well as mine."

Anton could see that Ares was actually being honest and sincere. He stood silent while steadily thinking of their situation.

"Then we are in agreement. Let us find Xena and be done with this, so called Nyx."

Both men smiled in agreement. They knelt near Gabrielle and watched along with Gabrielle.

"Glad you boys decided to play nice." Gabrielle looked slightly at both men. Then continued to watch in silence as Anton's men watched at a distance. Xena's army began chopping down trees.

**TBC**

**A/N: Something short, but a little extra for a certain Birthday. Just for you Lady Razeli. Happy Birthday. **


	79. Chapter 79

Xena's army began their task. They were efficient, if not _quick,_ in cutting down trees. The facts of the unknown in these woods were part of their efficiency. All of these soldiers knew from childhood how haunted the woods were. They wanted to cut down and leave as quickly as possible. Not sure what was worse, being gutted by Xena or Ares making a dead example of one if not all of them.

The Army didn't have to wait long to find out what would happen from cutting the trees. They were attacked by a flood of what seemed liked Black ghost from above and dead soldiers from the ground.

Ares, Petros and Gabrielle watched as the Army defended themselves. They were looking for an opening led by this distraction to see Nyx come from her hiding place. It seemed like forever before Ares finally recognized the abandoned Goddess.

Gabrielle noticed Ares sight of vision, as well as Petros. She looked to see older women that seemed familiar. Ares shifted his position and motioned to both Gabrielle and Petros to follow him. Petros made sure his men stayed away from the fray that was going on. The Army was fighting back, but all knew it was merely for distraction.

Nyx looked around at the fighting and allowed her minions to carry on the fight. Her thoughts were focused on why the Army was there in the first place, other than rescue their General she held in her cell. She surveyed the chaos and decided it was not worth her effort to watch. She had other plans to concentrate on. As suddenly as she returned to her _keep,_ she felt something that she had long lost to sense. She scanned the fight, saw nothing that couldn't be dispatched by her minions. She later dismissed the sensation and returned inside.

Ares stopped, sensing Nyx may be on to them. Gabrielle, while undercover could see the women a little more.

'_By the Gods, she looks like and older Xena' _Gabrielle moved closer to Ares and whispered.

"What's going on here Ares? She looks like and older _Xena_."

Ares knew where this was going. Petros watched intent for an answer. "Keep your voice down Blon….Gabrielle. She's already suspicious to what's going. I'll explain later. We need to keep her off guard. If she senses me at all, we could be in real trouble here and no chance to find Xena."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze at Ares. "You better have a real good explanation Ares. You left out that little _detail._"

Petros interjected. "Maybe you should stop Lord Ares. Let Gabrielle and I seek out my wife."

Ares hated to be told what to do, and certainly being left behind, while others fought his battle was something an Olympian God never backed down from. Especially being the God of War. But he allowed the thought of Xena being his sisters sink in, and how much he needed to repent from past deeds against Xena. He theorized that there was more at stake than here, than his pride. All of Olympia and the Cosmos could be destroyed by Nyx.

"Find her, while I'll rally the men." He smirked.

Gabrielle almost fell over from shock. Ares, the God of War allowing someone else to lead. Was this a new _caring_ God of War? This was something that Gabrielle found hard to believe. But yet here he was, proving that he was not the center of attention he always craved.

Gabrielle and Petros moved off further from the battle. Without any sentries around the keep, and probably not worried about any attacks. Nyx left the entry way unguarded.

Gabrielle didn't know what to expect once inside. Xena had always prepared her to expect the unexpected. But finding her friend and accidently running into Nyx would be a challenge. Anton had taken the lead thru the dark, and dank corridors. He would never allow Gabrielle to put herself in danger as long as he was there. He could see from her stance and positioning that she was a trained warrior. Something he realized as Gabrielle had ridden beside him.

As both of them stealthily crept forward, they heard a voice. It seemed like a chant or _lullaby_. Both Gabrielle and Anton looked at each other curiously at the sound. They moved closer to the sound. It seemed it was coming from a room, with thick doors. As they listened closer they heard a familiar voice answer.

"Yes Nyx, I will serve only you."

Both Gabrielle and Anton's eyes widened in surprise with the same thought.

'_Xena?'_

TBC

A/N: Yes I'm working on finishing soon. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	80. Chapter 80

**PREVIOUSLY:**

As both of them stealthily crept forward, they heard a voice. It seemed like a chant or _lullaby_. Both Gabrielle and Anton looked at each other curiously at the sound. They moved closer to the sound. It seemed it was coming from a room, with thick doors. As they listened closer they heard a familiar voice answer.

"Yes Nyx, I will serve only you."

Both Gabrielle and Anton's eyes widened in surprise with the same thought.

'_Xena?'_

* * *

Gabrielle pulled Anton back from the doorway. "Gabrielle, she has Xena under a spell. I don't want to harm my wife."

"I'm hoping that doesn't come to that Anton." Gabrielle was in deep thought. "We need a different plan. Ares left out some rather interesting details. I had no idea that this Nyx looked like an older Xena. Not that it matters, but something's amiss."

"Gabrielle, no offense, my lady, but we are here to rescue my wife and stop this evil witch."

"I understand that Anton. I want my friend back, safe and sound. But we are not dealing with a normal situation. If Xena is under this Nyx's spell, she may not know who her friends are. Xena is formable as a warrior. But if she's under this spell, we may have no choice but to fight her."

"I can't Gabrielle. I can't harm my wife. No matter what spell she may be under. There must be a way to release her from this evil witch."

"I agree Anton. I don't think we can handle this on our own. We need Ares and we need to know what we are up against."

"I don't want to leave her."

Gabrielle was in agreement. But if Nyx is as dangerous at Ares told her, then he was the only one that could possibly break the spell.

"I don't either Anton. But if we go up against Xena and Nyx now, without a plan, then we could lose her."

Anton knew Gabrielle was right. But in his heart, he felt as if he had failed to rescue his wife.

Anton looked back at the door. _'I will return my love' _

Gabrielle contemplated what they had to do. '_We won't leave you Xena. I promise'_

While Ares struck down some of the dead and mystic minions. He noticed somehow that his strength and powers were returning. Ares couldn't understand what was happening, but his fire balls hurled at the dead were instant death. The battle with Xena's army seemed to infuse them with more confidence, since Ares was fighting beside them. They pressed on deeper into the woods, while battling these supernatural demons.

Ares caught sight of Gabrielle and Anton, and wondered if their plan to rescue Xena had failed.

Gabrielle approached, while Ares dispatched a dead soldier, and fell back to the trees.

"What happened?" Asked Ares.

"We found Xena, but Nyx has her under a spell. We overheard Xena say she would serve the witch." Stated Anton.

"You need to tell us Ares what we are up against. We can't fight Xena, and you need to tell us why she looks so much like an older Xena?"

Ares had not divulged any information about Nyx and how she was defeated to anyone. Only his father knew and Zeus himself had hid some valid information from him. As Ares looked to keep watch, he explained briefly.

"Look Gabrielle. Recently my dear father kept a big secret from all the Olympian Gods. I just found out who Xena really was and who her dear mother is. Just say that when Nyx was defeated by Xena and I, we were only told that this imposter of Xena needed to be destroyed by me and Xena alone. My dear father knew something about Xena that I just realized. Xena is part God, and mixed with my powers and her being a direct descendent was the only way we could defeat Nyx. Nyx must have had an inherent sense not to harm her own children. I don't know why at the time, but she could never defend against Xena. Now that I think back, Nyx was perplexed by how easily we defeated her."

"Well, she has Xena right now prepared to do her dirty work and we need to stop her somehow." Said Gabrielle.

Ares thought of just popping in and taking Xena. But with Nyx using Xena as a conduit for power, she would be more formable than ever.

Gabrielle saw Ares brow etched with worry. Something she never saw before.

Gabrielle approached Ares. "Look Ares, I see now that you want to keep Xena safe, and you know more about stopping her. I can also see that your powers have returned somehow. Could it be that maybe, Xena has such a _connection_ to both of you, that you can use that power to stop Nyx like before?"

Ares thought Gabrielle may have a point. If he and Xena had defeated Nyx so long ago, maybe that was the _connection_ that his father had hidden from him, as well as Xena.

"How does this help save Xena, Gabrielle? How do we break a spell that my dear wife….. Anton was trying his best not to show his fear of losing his wife. He looked around and his men were waiting for his direction.

"We'll get her back Anton." Gabrielle put a hand on his arm. "We just have to be careful not to harm Xena."

Ares finally turned his attention towards the Nyx's _Keep_. "I….I may be able to stop all this. I think there may be something Nyx wants that even she may not be aware of."

Both Anton and Gabrielle looked curiously at Ares.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I Know this is short, and there are a couple of chapters left. My muse has finally going to bring this all home. More soon. As usual any comments are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for the reviews faithful followers.


	81. Chapter 81

Ares had accessed the battle and found that Xena's army was losing, and badly. He looked at Gabrielle and then to Petros.

"Gabrielle, I need you to trust me, for once. Whatever happens, just know that I'm sorry for anything I've said and done to hurt you."

Gabrielle for the first time since she was aware of Ares, was speechless. Anton stood perplexed at Ares admission. He didn't know what Gabrielle's past was with this Olympian God, but he was pretty aware of the affect it had on Gabrielle.

"Ares, why…why are you apologizing? What are you about to do?"

"I can't explain now Gabrielle. I just hope that whatever happens, Xena can be saved and get her memory back. It's going to be tricky, but I think I have enough power to protect you from Nyx."

"Ares, I don't know what you are about to do. But I don't want my wife in anyway harmed. If you think this will bring her back, then my men and I are behind you."

Gabrielle looked hard at Ares, looking for any deception in his eyes. She could always tell the soul of a person from their eyes. She didn't find any deception, at all.

'_How can I trust Ares after all this time? He's hurt Xena more times than I can count. Could this be a new Ares?' _

Ares seemed to be waiting on Gabrielle's approval. "Look Gabrielle, I know you really have no reason to trust me, knowing my past. But I assure you, Xena is my sister and she deserves better from me. I want to make up a lot of the past with her."

Anton was listening intently. He sensed that there was something that Ares and Gabrielle were not expressing about Xena.

"Alright Ares, whatever you're going to do, do it fast. This battle is getting out of hand and I have a feeling that Nyx is just waiting to annihilate us all."

Ares nodded his head, and to Gabrielle's actual surprise, he smiled.

* * *

Nyx had control of Xena and was about to unleash not only her power, but plan to destroy Zeus and all of Olympus. Her being banished to this prison and not being strong enough to punch thru the portal in which she came, was enough to send her over the edge. She had always had revenge on her mind every unwaking moment. But now the she knew that Xena was her hidden child. She would exact certain retribution amongst those who had forgotten her.

"Xena, there is fighting amongst my Keep, and I want you to destroy everyone that is against me."

Xena answered in a monotone voice. "Yes Nyx."

"My enemies are your enemies. Wipe out those that would oppose me. Have no mercy. You are my avenging angel."

"Yes Nyx." Xena began to strap on her weapons and picked up her Chakrum.

"I shall be with you to watch your carnage. Make them pay for what they did to me."

"Yes Nyx."

"I have waited for this day for eons, and would have never thought that my own blood, you Xena, my own child would avenge me."

Nyx stood, prepared to fight beside Xena, to give fire to her vengeance.

"Come child; this will be our day. The day we destroyed Olympia and what it stood for. Today we make the world of our own making."

Xena's mind had been filled by Nyx with blind vengeance. She prepared for battle and her evil _smile _welcomed the _death's_ to come.

* * *

A wave suddenly hit across the forest so powerful, it knocked Xena's army, Gabrielle, Anton and Ares off their feet. It felt as if some type of force was coming that was an Omen. Ares felt something that was so strong; it sent shivers down his spine.

"This is not good." Ares stated.

"What Ares? What's not good?" Gabrielle stood up, looking around at the devastation amongst the army and the trees. It looked as if the trees were snapped in half like twigs.

Anton looked to his men with concern. One of his Captains waved to him that they were still alive and still with him.

"Ares, what is happening?" Asked Anton.

"I think that what we feared most, is about to happen."

As Ares finished his sentence, they heard the unmistakable sound of Xena's war cry.

"YIIIIIII…..YIIIIIII…YIIIII…..

All three said in unison. "_Xena._"

TBC


	82. Chapter 82

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Ares, what is happening?" Asked Anton.

"I think that what we feared most, is about to happen."

As Ares finished his sentence, they heard the unmistakable sound of Xena's war cry.

"YIIIIIII…..YIIIIIII…YIIIII…..

All three said in unison. "_Xena._"

* * *

Ares, Gabrielle and Petros looked at Xena in all her f_ormidable_ glory as a Warrior. She looked like a Panther, poised and ready to strike. Next to her was Nyx with a look of a _Lioness_ lining up her prey for her cub.

Gabrielle wanted to run to Xena and tell her to snap out of this spell. Have her friend back and go home. But she could see the darkness in her eyes, even from a safe distance.

Anton was thinking along the same lines as Gabrielle. To rescue his wife, take her from this evil place and take her home. But he could see that this Xena before him was not his wife. This was something he had not seen before. Something more sinister.

Ares had watched Nyx close, only wanting to see what her next move would be. He couldn't help but be a little proud of seeing Xena, his _Chosen_ in her past and glorious form. The _Warrior Princess_ he helped mold, cultivate and guide to power. She was the ultimate fighting machine that had _no boundaries_, _no remorse_, _and no mercy_. But now knowing who she really was, and how he had treated her, wore on his consciousness. Something he was not familiar with, but has since learned of his father's deception, he had become his father _Zeus, _unknowingly. But now he would be faced with an even bigger problem. Would he have to destroy Nyx by destroying Xena? He couldn't quite put a finger on how his powers had increased since closing in on Xena, but it would allow him an edge that he didn't have before.

Xena yelled her war cry, flipped and threw herself at her own army. They stood ready to fight beside her, but when she started cutting down her own men, they panicked. They had never fought such a warrior as Xena before, and she was making mince meat of them. Chaos ensued as Nyx threw fire balls at them. Trees burst in flames as well as running men. Ares had no choice but to throw his own fire balls as Nyx, desperately trying not to hit Xena, while protecting her army and Petros men.

Ares turned around. "Gabrielle, work your way around Xena. Keep her attention away from me. I need to keep Nyx's attention on me only."

He turned to Anton. "Petros, I know Xena is your wife but you need to fight her, but just keep her focused on fighting her men. Remember, she's under a spell and I need time to break that spell."

"You know what you are asking Lord Ares. To fight my wife and not harm her. She could easily kill my men and Gabrielle. I'm not worried about me, but I don't want anyone getting hurt. She…she means everything to me and I can't just….

Ares threw more fire balls, while flames were closing in fast.

Gabrielle chimed in. "Anton, I know Xena's fighting style better than anyone, besides Ares. We can last a lot longer fighting Xena, than fighting Nyx. Whatever Ares plan is, we need to give him time to execute it. I know you're _afraid_ for Xena, and so am I. But we have a better chance _saving_ Xena and lives with Ares keeping Nyx busy on him. But more than that Anton. This is about saving the world as we know it. If Nyx succeeds, then she will destroy all that you love, everyone that you care about. Your world and mine will be gone as if it never existed. My friend Xena use to say, we need to fight for the _Greater good_. "

Anton's heart was torn. He wanted to save his wife, but time was running out. Either fight her, save his world and die, or save her by eliminating this evil witch.

"You trust him?" Anton needed Gabrielle's assurance. He was a quick study of the heart.

Gabrielle looked at Ares briefly and with no doubt in her heart. "Yes, with my life and Xena's."

That's all Anton needed to hear. It's also _all _Ares needed to hear.

Ares nodded and swept towards Xena, barely escaping her blade. Anton and Gabrielle took up positions and drew Xena into following them. Xena threw her Chakrum at them, and with Gabrielle's instinct ducted just in time before hitting another man in the chest. Gabrielle pulled her Sais and began working around Nyx's minions to form a target and shield with them. Anton caught on and did the same, protecting his men while engaging others. It wasn't easy, with both emotional to be fighting Xena, but they had to hold her off until Ares was going to implement his plan, whatever that may be.

Ares pressed Nyx almost evenly matched. "How dare you oppose me War God? I mean to destroy the entire Olympian Gods, and your father. How dare he keep me from my own child all these eons. He destroyed all that I cared about and now I will destroy him and you; thanks to Xena."

Ares said nothing, and continued to move Nyx away from the main fighting. He hoped both Gabrielle and Petros enough time to get Xena away from Nyx and her control. If he was going to do what he had to do, now was the time.

"STOOOOOPPPPPPP." Ares thru the force of a fireball that knocked Nyx back several feet, but not enough to disable her.

Both Ares and Nyx stood, silent, waiting. Just waiting as if the air around them held its breath. Xena had stopped mid stroke, waiting also. Gabrielle and Anton were barely holding their own against Xena.

* * *

Anton looked at Xena's face, bloody and piercing blue eyes. He wanted so much to see the warmth and love in her eyes, once again. But all he saw was a butcher.

Gabrielle could see her dear friend ready to strike again. Whatever made her stop was only temporary. Xena didn't even recognize who she was, and that hurt. No words could come, no action that could stop her. She could only glimpse in her mind of what Xena was, and what she once was; her friend.

Xena eyes held fast to everything surrounding her. Nyx had stopped for some reason, and she felt like a tight lute string, ready to pop. She could only see that her enemy was before her and she had to strike in the name of Nyx. Why, she didn't care. This was an enemy that needed to be eliminated, and she would use all her skills to stop them all. Nothing more registered in her mind. Nothing else could. The spell was too strong, and Xena couldn't fight the immense power for revenge. It held her to her mother, if not by legacy, but by maternal bonds. Unkind as it was, Xena would not stop until she lay waste all those who opposed her.

The forests was quite, except for the fire and smoke the echoed thru the crackling bark. The winds of destruction were strong and everyone and everything waited to begin once more.

* * *

Ares finally broke the silence. He knew the risk he was about to take. "Nyx, I know you have been banished by my father, to this portal prison, put there by myself and Xena. But know this; my father revealed his deceit to the Olympian Gods that he hid his true deception in order to protect us from you and your children. My father has abandoned his realm and left us to fend for ourselves against you. You have no cause to listen to me, but I speak for all those in Olympus now."

Nyx was confused by Ares honesty. It was unbecoming of a God of War, yet she could hold off for a few moments, when all eternity she had been waiting for revenge.

"What you say will not stop me God of War. I will destroy you all for what has been pressed upon me, trapped in this realm. I was alone and powerless, without any hope of return until now. Xena is all I need to break thru to Olympus and destroy everything that you so call _noble_ Olympians hold."

Ares took in the words of loneliness expressed by Nyx. He understood that.

"I don't expect your forgiveness Nyx, I don't understand what happened between you and Zeus. I only know that Xena is the pawn in all of this, and I mean to make events right by her and by you."

"What do you mean by Xena? I could care less about what your concerns are about me."

Ares knew he was taking a big chance by revealing some truths. "Xena, by my father is my sister and an Olympian Goddess. I had no knowledge of who she was until my dear father revealed this."

"So why should I care? Xena is mine to avenge me now."

"Because she has a chance for a life she never experienced. I took that away once, and so did my father. I have always interfered in her life. Causing her undue pain, because she rejected me. She was my Chosen and I never gave her a choice to be otherwise."

"As if I care. I have now given her….

Ares was now upon Nyx, thundering his voice. "YOU HAVE GIVEN HER NOTHING. YOU ARE CONTROLLING HER, RATHER THAN LETTING HER MAKE THAT CHOICE. YOU USE OTHERS AS MUCH AS WE DID. YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ZEUS."

Ares had hit a nerve. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO ZEUS. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAIN, MY SORROW, MY CHILDREN ARE ALL GONE EXCEPT XENA. ZEUS USED HER AGAINST ME, KNOWING SHE WAS OF MY BLOOD. HE KNEW INHERANTLY I COULD NEVER HURT MY OWN CHILD. HE USED MY OWN CHILD AGAINST ME. THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE."

Nyx threw fire at Ares, knocking him back a few feet. But Ares stood his ground. He had to make this work. Ares knew now or never for his plan. He hoped that Xena would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Xena growled waiting for Nyx command.

"TAKE ME."

"What?" Nyx stopped before she unleashed Xena again.

* * *

Gabrielle and Anton stood stalk still. They had heard every word Ares and Nyx shouted. Ares words had echoed thru them.

Ares retracted his fire. He knelt down on both knees. He proudly looked at Nyx.

"Take my life and take you vengeance out on me. Do not let my father's deception cloud what you really want. I'm….I'm sorry for what he…what I did to you. What all of us Olympian Gods did to you. Let this all end now with my death and let Xena live her life free from any control. Let go of her and allow her to know who you are…who she is. You can be bitter all you want, that's not going to bring your children back. But it will allow you to have a future, if you want with your only daughter. Let this end now and forever."

Xena flinched. For some unknown reason, Ares words registered in head. Something in the way his words echoed thru her mind. The sacrifice that he would give his life for her.

'_Xena break free…Xena break free….'_

Ares had been projecting to Xena the whole time addressing Nyx. He had hoped his power was powerful enough to break the spell. He didn't know how long he could penetrate her mind, while keeping Nyx off guard.

Gabrielle and Anton saw Xena shake her head, as if shaking off sleep. Her sword became heavy and her hand shaky. Anton thought he saw her waiver in stance. He approached her cautiously.

"Xena…..? Anton continued to walk towards her, slowly calling her name, trying not to startle her.

'_Xena break free…Xena break free….'_

"Careful Anton." Gabrielle stopped Anton mid walk. He nodded and continued to approach Xena.

"Xena, it's me Anton; your husband. Remember…..

Xena heard Antons' voice. It sounded familiar, so familiar.

Gabrielle saw Xena sway somewhat looking at Anton. "Xena it's me, Gabrielle. You're my dearest friend. Put down your sword. We're not here to harm you. Please hon… stop fighting us."

'_Xena break free…Xena break free….'_

The words were an mantra in her head. She could feel something release in her soul. Something familiar. She looked at Anton and then back to Gabrielle. She tilted her head.

"An…..Anton? Gab….Gabrielle?"

**TBC**

A/N: I know, I know. More to come soon. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	83. Chapter 83

**PREVIOUSLY:**

'_Xena break free…Xena break free….__'_

The words were a mantra in her head. She could feel something release in her soul. Something familiar. She looked at Anton and then back to Gabrielle. She tilted her head.

"An…..Anton? Gab….Gabrielle?"

* * *

Xena felt as if something had hit her over the head. Her mouth became dry and salty. She felt her knees give out, before her vision became blurred. Her world went black.

Anton and Gabrielle both saw what was happening. Anton caught Xena in his arms and laid her on the ground. Anton was scared, Xena was shivering. He took off his cloak and wrapped her in it to keep her warm.

"Gabrielle what happened to her? She remembered me."

Gabrielle was also concerned. "I think she remembered us and it was too much for her. I think she's in shock. Ares must have broken the spell."

"We need to get her out of here. I don't know what's going on. But I don't want to stick around and find out. My concern is to get Xena back home to our healer."

"Then let's go. Ares may have given us this chance to escape with Xena. Pull your men back and let's go."

Anton gently picked Xena up in his arms. His men could see that Lord Petros had Xena and moving away from the fight.

"Captain move the men away from here. Let Xena's army handle what's to come. That will be their punishment."

The Captain of his men understood and moved to protect their Commander and Gabrielle. Gabrielle was afraid for Xena and watched carefully while moving with Anton. She looked back to Ares. She didn't know what he did, but he was obviously holding his own against Nyx.

* * *

Ares finally felt Xena's mind break from Nyx hold. But so did Nyx. Ares had anticipated Nyx's anger and her attempts to regain control over Xena.

"You have deceived me Ares. Just like your father. You had no intention of giving your life for Xena."

"No….that's where you're wrong. I have told you the truth and yet you still can't see where you are making a huge mistake. You don't get it do you. Xena is not your play thing. She deserves a life with friends, family, and her own kind, possibly. She needs to make the choice of her life, not you, me or my father. There is no purpose in wiping everyone out to avenge your vanity or pride. I thought that maybe over time understood that what my father had decreed saved your life. I may not agree on how he executed it, but your own children would have destroyed you, tossed you aside and destroyed the Cosmos. Your love for them blinded you to their _chaos_. I didn't fully understand that until now. Xena is your second chance to have a family that you could be proud of, not to use to destroy your enemies. In the end she would resent you, hate you, _and destroy_ you. Power is something to be used responsibly. We as Gods forgot that. Lives we interfere with will eventually turn on us. We have no control over mankind when they resent us. We believe we are so powerful when we terrorize them. Make them afraid that they must worship us, or face the consequences of our wrath. I am the God of War and I live to make mankind fight amongst themselves, to worship me unconditionally. The taste of blood in battle, the carnage and disease that follows. It was glorious to behold. Xena was my greatest Warrior. She was unstoppable, she killed and maimed in my name and I relished in the honor. But she turned against me, even after I promised her the world if she continued her carnage in my name. She still turned against me. Her will is like iron, she cannot be broken to obey the will of others, especially by us Gods. Let her live her life as it should be not how we have engraved for our own selfish use."

Nyx power was diminishing. She knew without Xena close, she couldn't channel her power. But she had to consider what Ares was saying. The truth hurt and even in her anger, she realized that by putting away Xena secretly, Zeus had preserved her lineage. She wasn't prepared to be confronted by a reasonable Olympus God, especially the God of War. And he still contended to give up his own life force to save Xena, to save others from her vengeance.

"I am not ready to f_orgive_, God of War. _Zeus_ used me for his own purpose, and I'm not entirely convinced that it was to save me or the Cosmos from my own children. Zeus did not always reveal his plans within a plan. This I do know of your father. The fact that he left you to confront me, shows where his concerns really are. Maybe you should _consider_ this Ares."

Nyx turned to leave back into her Keep. For what little power that she had before Xena, remained. Her minions disappeared as if dust on the wind. All that remained where trees scorched from the battle, and blood left from a battle not won.

Ares considered the words of Nyx. She was Ancient of Gods, but still wise, regardless of her banishment. He had to sympathize with her plight. She was abandoned to this world. Struck down by her own kind and all but forgotten to her bitterness. He point well taken, that Zeus had left them in their darkest moment to confront what _problem _Zeus had created. Regardless for the reason to save the Cosmos, Zeus still abandoned his own children, his wife Hera, the Olympian Gods to total _oblivion_.

His own power diminished, Ares resorted to a horse left behind. He would have to ride back long and hard to catch up with Gabrielle and Petros. He to wanted to see what happened to Xena.

**TBC**


	84. Chapter 84

It was becoming very dark as Gabrielle, Anton and his men rode towards Barania. Anton was holding Xena in his arms, while riding on. He looked over at Gabrielle who was parallel to him on her horse and motioned his men behind him to halt. He was concerned for Xena, since she passed out and it would be difficult for her to keep traveling in the dark.

Once they found shelter in a nearby cave, Anton's men helped lower Xena to the ground, while Gabrielle had gathered water and an extra cover for Xena. Both had looked at Xena with concern, since she had not stirred since riding to Barania.

"Captain, send some men on to Barania. Let the King and Queen know I need the healer when we return. Let no one other than them know of our return."

"Yes Commander. I too fear what our people may do to Lady Alexa, I mean Xena once she returns."

Anton knew his Captain was a good man. He had picked the loyalist of men to track Xena.

"Thank you Captain." Two men rode out at the Captains orders. He would not leave Petros and Gabrielle.

Without any orders, the men made a fire inside the cave. The ceilings were high enough to allow smoke to filter out. Anton had moved Xena over to the fire. She still was unconscious and it worried him.

"She's going to be alright Anton. I know Xena has remarkable healing skills, even when she's out like this."

"I owe a great deal to Lord Ares for saving her. I do hope he is alright. I hated leaving anyone behind, but Xena…..

Gabrielle put a hand on Anton's shoulder. "Ares knew the risk, and he gave us this time to get Xena out of there. If I know Ares, he's as stubborn as Xena. He'll be fine."

Gabrielle hated to admit to herself, but she was worried for Ares. Nyx could be on her way to hunt Xena down and kill them all. But Xena needed attention and she knew they would deal with any threat as it came.

Anton lovingly moved Xena's hair from her face. He seated himself behind her body and held her close. Gabrielle could see the love and tenderness he was showing Xena. Gabrielle attempted to clean the blood off her face. Anton took the rag from her and began doing it himself. Gabrielle set back and gathered the water skin. Xena almost looked peaceful, while in Anton's arms.

"Let's see if she can drink something." Gabrielle placed the skin near Xena's mouth. But know movement from Xena at all.

"I'm afraid for her Gabrielle. I've seen her injured before and some type of response. But she's not even stirring. I've found no wounds, or broken bones. She dropped like a rock into my arms."

"I know Anton, just give her time. She's been thru a lot and we don't know what Nyx has done to her. At least she's not shivering now. If I could tell you how many times Xena has been injured and I had to tend to her wounds. She would probably shrug off this as if nothing happened."

Anton smiled slightly, knowing Gabrielle was attempting to lighten the mood. He still looked down at Xena, wondering if she would be alright.

"There's so much I know about her Gabrielle, and now so much I don't." Anton pulled the covers up to Xena's neck to keep her warm. "I…could you tell me more about her Gabrielle. You're her friend and I can see that you care a great deal about my wife. Who is she…..really, the truth. How does Lord Ares know her so well?"

These were questions that Gabrielle wanted to avoid, until Xena could answer herself. She knew that some truths would be revealed in time. But she could see the concern and curiosity of his words. She decided she could answer some areas of Xena's past without compromising her deadly past.

"I'll tell you this Anton, and Xena can fill in the rest. She's my best friend and one of the most caring individuals I've ever met. Of course I've already spoken of this. She would harm herself before she would allow any harm to come to someone she cared about, or any innocent person. Ares…..Ares was sort of a mentor to Xena earlier in her life. She was very skilled with fighting and the sword. Ares saw a great talent in her and took her on, as she became his Chosen." Gabrielle decided to leave Xena's reign of terror out.

Anton looked down at Xena as Gabrielle spoke. He caressed her face, hoping she would know he was there. "Please go on Gabrielle."

"She saved me when we first met. But she has saved me many times since we met. My home is in Potedia, that's in Greece. Some raiders were going to enslave the women of my village. The men were no match for these men. I stood up to one of them and he hit me. He was about to kill me when Xena came along and stopped them. She was magnificent. She stopped them all, and saved my family and the village." Gabrielle decided to leave out the part where her village wanted to stone her for knowing who she was.

"I decided I wanted to follow her, and thank her for saving me and my village. At first she wanted me to go back to my village. Saying I was too young to travel alone, and with her. She was a Warrior that didn't put up with nonsense, and she wanted no reward for saving us. But I couldn't leave her, she was a hero in my eyes, and I could see no wrong in her. But as I traveled with her, I saw the horror and trials of life away from my protective village. She showed me that there was bad in the world as well as good. Over time, I picked up skills as a Warrior myself and thru our travels we righted the wrong to innocents as well as seeing evil. I can't count how many times we encountered such evil; it was beyond hope that we would survive. But we did, and made some good friends along the way. I don't regret any of my life, while with Xena. There have been trials of our friendship, even driven us apart at times. But our friendship was stronger than those trials, and we will be friends until we part from this world. Even in death Xena has always said we shall be friends for all eternity."

Anton smiled at Gabrielle's admission for her strong love and friendship of Xena. He too could feel her loving graces and strong will when being with Xena. Yet, somehow he knew that Gabrielle was leaving something out. Something that he figured Gabrielle had done to protect Xena.

"Thank you Gabrielle. I know how amazing she is. I have witnessed her love for others in her care. She almost died saving our kingdom. She saved me by hiding me away from those who would harm me, my King, Queen and their children. Her capacity for others is beyond sometimes what I understand. She…

A small tear escaped from Anton's eyes.

"She wrote me a letter of her love for me. How she cherished our friendship." Anton pulled out a hidden leather pouch. He pulled out a carefully folded parchment and gave it to Gabrielle.

_Anton_

_It saddens me to think I would ever have to harm you for the sake of saving you. You once told me that you believed Captain Merrick was not an honorable man and that you had your suspicions that he was behind several raids and could find no proof. I took to heart your words since the Royal family may have been in danger. So I secretly have allowed Merrick to believe that I was not who I seem to be. You were right Dear Anton. He was working as a spy inside the fortress, but I have yet to find out whom. I suspect that there are outside influences that may be paying him for causing the death of our Dear King and Queen. I have had several meeting with Merrick and allowed him to gain my trust. It pains me, that he has put me to a test to prove my loyalty for his devious cause. I only know that this person he is working for is only called A friend. He had asked me to prove my loyalty by killing you. I would never harm you or any of the Royal family, but I had to trick Merrick in believing that I truly had killed you. I am sorry but I was only protecting you and hope you forgive me someday. I have given you special herbs to induce the symptoms of death. Only in this way am I able to convince Merrick that I truly am a working with him. I have left the healer with special instructions when you awake. The herb I have given you will slowly allow you to wake, but be kept in secret less my plan be found out. The healer is to hide you until you are fully able to regain your strength to protect you until I have found out who Merrick really is working for. I know you would probably not approve but I care for you very much as well as the Royal family you so honorably protect. I will do everything in my power to protect them including distance them from myself to keep a watchful eye on Merrick. I am soon to have a meeting with him and this Friend and hope to find out who is truly behind the attempts on the King and his family. Everyone has given me a home and a name and invited me into their hearts without question. You Anton have given me even more. We both fight a just cause and Merrick is the true traitor. I know it will be dangerous and I may not be able to return to you. But know this Anton my heart is yours as well as the adopted family that I have had the privilege to protect. I gladly give my life to protect you all if it is the price to pay. Do not trust Merrick if for some reason I do not return. I do believe that a Noble is responsible for all that has befallen Barania and I hope to find out soon. You have given me a reason to live and a reason to die if I must. But know this Anton. I truly return your affections in the deepest and most honorable way. It this is to be my last testament then let it be for the love of you. I once told you that I may have to go away and I believe that I am destined for this. I may never find out who I am but I know you love who I am and my Dearest Anton, is the greatest gift you could ever bestow upon me. What ever happens from now is because you had the courage to love me as I am. I love you Anton with all my heart and I pray that the healer keep you safe until I return. Either carrying my shield or on it__._

_Lady Alexa_

After reading it, Gabrielle could not contain her tears. She understood now this other life that Xena was living was truly a great love for Anton and his country. She returned the parchment and Anton lovingly put it back under his shirt, next to his heart. He kissed Xena's forehead and continued wiping down her face.

"I love her with all my heart Gabrielle. I would die for her, knowing it would save her life. She cannot part this world without me or I would die and follow her. She means everything in the world to me and no matter what has happened. I will defend her with my last dying breath."

Gabrielle was touched by such devotion and love. "She knows it Anton, she knows it."

**TBC**

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm on vacation. Hehehe Any comments and reviews are welcomed.

Merry Christmas my friends. Thanks to those who have stuck with this. A few more chapters coming. It will finish before the New Year.


	85. Chapter 85

Ares had ridden hard to catch up to Gabrielle and Anton. There were a million thoughts going thru Ares mind. He was worried about Xena and what Nyx possibly had done to her. He had felt that Xena was lost while in Nyx mind control. In the past he would have relished Xena fighting without mercy, without hesitation and conquer in his name. He could feel the hate and anger rolling off Xena's presence, while trying to free her mind. It was intoxicating to him to have her fight with such skill and menace. But once he felt her mind being released, he sensed something else. He felt her state of mind. Xena was confused as to why she was in the middle of a battle. Why Gabrielle was there and Anton, together. There was a lot of emotional baggage that obvious to him that Nyx had revealed without Xena knowing why she existed.

Ares had been the God of War since birth. Nurtured to cause chaos, mayhem, strife and war for all eternity. But Xena, Xena was special, now more than ever. She was even older than him and his Olympian brother and sisters. Her secret birth and heritage as a Goddess, concealed by Zeus for his own arrogance and used as his own personal puppet. Ares had never understood why Xena was so special. He just felt that she had fighting skills and keen intelligence that had rivaled any Warlord he ever chose. That's why she had become his Chosen. The Princess Warrior about to become the Conqueror of Worlds.

But he had his regrets also. Ares had planned almost every pained moment of Xena's life to manipulate her into becoming bitter, vengeful and alone. He was to be her trusted confident, her mentor, and her lover. He had become vengeful when his so called brother Hercules interfered in her life. Changed her to become responsible for her deadly deeds of death. Hercules had convinced Xena to become a do gooder. Something he loathed for all his planning to make her his, the Goddess of War. Then Gabrielle came along and convinced Xena even more, that her life must be one of _nobility_, _honor _and _protector_ of the innocent. That made him want to torment Xena even more in her life. He had wronged her from the beginning and it bothered him now even more learning the truth about his now Goddess sister.

But even Nyx words echoed thru his mind about _why_ Zeus had hidden the truth and what other lies that he held about Xena's existence. This was something he still needed to confront his father about and soon. But right now, he needed to make sure Xena was alright.

* * *

With convincing of his Captain and Gabrielle, Anton decided it might be wiser to travel in the darkness to avoid people that may have found out that Xena was in their hands. If anyone in Barania or Alexandria heard that Xena was still alive and brought back to the kingdom, they would want her _death_, not knowing she was under a spell. His men mounted up to move out, while Xena was still unconscious. Still Xena had not stirred, even once, while riding on to Barania.

"Gabrielle, we are being followed." Stated Anton.

"I know, I sensed something was out there from the moment we left the cave. I don't know if Ares failed and Nyx is on our trail or something else."

"The Captain has tried to see what or who it is, but with being so dark, he doesn't want to split up our guard. It's better to stay together and protect you and Xena."

"I can take care of myself Anton. My concern is with Xena."

Anton nodded, carefully holding onto Xena with great care and concern.

* * *

During the battle with Nyx, _King Abhor_ had managed to free himself from her Keep. He watched from the trees the battle that raged with Xena right smack in the middle. He was undetected by anyone or anything and was perplexed when Xena suddenly stopped fighting and fell. He had seen her in battle once before and had admired Xena for her skill and cunning. But that all ended suddenly and he was curious to find out where Lord Petros and this mysterious women that was captured in Xena's camp. She was supposedly a servant girl to Prince Jace when captured, but he had seen her fight Xena. This was no servant girl.

He followed their trail and hid among the rocks. He surmised that Lord Petros and his men were headed for Barania with Xena. Then they had stopped in a hidden cave. He watched and waited. His hatred for King Areilis still burned bright, especially knowing that Areilis was the cause of his death. Yet after ceremoniously getting rid of Merrick made him laugh to himself. Merrick had somehow become living flesh, yet it became his downfall for becoming mortal again. He hoped he rotted in hell. As he peered over the rocks once more, he saw that Lord Petros was on the move again with Xena. He followed once more at a distance.

* * *

Back at the castle in Barania. Petros guards had made known to King Areilis and Queen Nora that Lord Petros and Gabrielle were returning with Xena and a the _Healer_ had been requested for Xena. The news had misgivings not knowing whether Xena was still the terror of their lands and people.

Queen Nora expressed her concerns. "Husband, I fear if anyone finds out that Xena has returned, it will _not_ be a happy reception."

Areilis was staring out the window in deep thought. There had been terrible rampages of Xena's army and the people wanted blood for her actions. His friendship with Xena was mixed, even though he found out that Xena was possibly under a spell. It would not matter to his people. She would have to be judged for her crimes. Innocent people had nearly lost their lives and homes. Xena's army raided store houses and livestock and threatened to ransom his son.

"Areilis, are you listening to me?" Queen Nora reiterated to her husband. She sensed he was torn being a leader or friend, not just to Xena but to Anton too.

"Yes dear wife. I'm sure you know what I'm thinking. You always do, and I….I appreciate any advice on Xena returning."

"I think you know me well enough Areilis that I can't make your decisions for you, and this is different with Xena. She is not responsible for her actions."

"I know one thing and that's my people expect justice and restitution for Xena's actions. I'm beginning to wonder what type of past Xena really does have."

"Areilis, do you know what she's done for us, our family? How she saved our entire kingdom, our sons, you from ….

Areilis gathered his wife in his arms seeing her eyes mist up. He knew how close Xena had become to his wife. She never wanted to doubt Xena even for a second, remembering how her decision had almost cost Xena her life.

"When Anton returns with Xena, we must allow all facts to weigh in my decision. She is our friend, but also became our enemy." Both fell silent in their own thoughts of what may happen to Xena and Anton.

"Let us have the healer ready when she arrives. Anton will fill us in on this real Lord Ares and his involvement with Xena. In the meantime, let's _not_ let our sons know Xena is returning just yet. I don't want them getting their hopes up, that Xena has returned and everything is fine."

"What ever happens my husband. I will stand by your decision. But I will always believe that Xena is innocent and that justice will prevail."

* * *

Xena was walking around in limbo. There was nothing surrounding her. Everwhere she looked was void of any darkness. Everything was white and shifting around. She didn't understand where she was.

'_Where am I?'_

"Helloooo….helloooo…..

Her voice sounded like an echo and no one answered back.

'_I….I saw Gabrielle and Anton before everything went black or now white. I remember them, us. I'm married to Anton and I live in Barania. But Gabrielle is here in Barania. But I came….I came thru a portal to this….. I'm so confused. Why…where am I now?'_

"AM I DEAD? IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT FOR ALL ETERNITY, TO BE ALONE?" Xena shouted to herself or to anyone that would or could listen.

Xena kept walking and images of white were everywhere and nowhere. She had no sense of time or space. She shouted again and again, nothing. She finally fell to her knees and for the first time in her life, she was _afraid and alone._

"Anton…Gabrielle…where are you…..where are you?"

Xena completely collapsed on whatever was beneath her. Then she heard a sound. Suddenly images of her life at birth, her life as a young women and then scenes of her fighting with Cortese and her brother Lyceus. His death and then her rejection of her mother for her younger brothers death. Every moment of Xena's life was illustrated as if time had stopped to reveal her mortality. Then suddenly as her vision of her life began, it ended and began with a spark. Stars began to pass and she saw to her astonishment a clouded like face folding into an image she couldn't quite recognize, until she scooted back with wide eye surprise.

"_ZEUS?"_

**TBC**


	86. Chapter 86

Anton had finally arrived in Barania with Xena. Somehow information had slipped out that Xena was returning and the people were not happy about it. King Areilis had made sure the guards were doubled for Xena's protection. The healer made everyone except Anton wait outside to finish his exam of Xena. Anton would not leave her side.

Queen Nora had been informed by Gabrielle that Nyx may still be a threat, but that Ares gave them the opportunity to bring Xena back and possibly breaking the spell that made her attack their kingdom.

The King watched intently out the hall windows, listening to his people chant for Xena's execution. Regardless how the information escaped, he would have to deal with the consequences of Xena's attacks.

Gabrielle addressed Queen Nora. "Queen Nora, we were very careful to keep such information discreet. But now your people know, what will happen to Xena?"

Queen Nora watched her husband with concern looking out the window. "It's best we not concern ourselves with state matters. Let's concentrate on Xena's well being and the still threat by this Nyx. I….I want to ask you something Gabrielle, since you have known Xena far longer than us." Gabrielle knew this was coming.

"From what you tell me, this Ares has a history with Xena. Were….were they together?"

Gabrielle was surprised at the question, but understood that Anton and Nora were friends and she would ask the question that Anton could not. But she knew she wanted to know if Ares and Xena were lovers. She admired her concern for her friend.

"Xena…Xena had some bad times with Ares. He is an Olympian God and interfered with Xena's life more than I care to count. Were I come from the Gods have a way of interfering with mortal lives."

"I see."

Queen Nora thought upon Gabrielle words about Xena. "I….I should not have asked you such a question Gabrielle. My apologies for prying into Xena's past."

"It's alright. I understand that King Areilis has a decision to make, and wants' nothing but the promise of fairness to his people and Xena. I…..I just hope Xena is alright. It's been hard on those who care about her the most and it will be even harder if she's regained her memories."

The healer Hera exited from the room and addressed the King and Queen as well as Gabrielle.

"Lady Alexa…..I mean Xena has a few cuts and bruises. I find no broken bones or head injuries, but she will not wake. I can find no reason why she will not. It is a mystery my King and Queen. I wish I could do more for Xena. I have informed Lord Petros of this."

"Thank you healer. I'm sure that you have done all that you can. I suppose now we hope Xena regains consciousness and all is well with her." Stated Queen Nora.

Still King Areilis said nothing as he bowed to the healer. His silence not only worried his wife, but Gabrielle also.

* * *

Anton sat beside Xena's bedside tenderly holding her hand. She had been cleaned and bandaged by the healer, with the help of Anton. He finally was relieved that she was safe and with him. He sat silently admiring her beauty and remembering the first night making love after their wedding. Afterwards he remembered how easy it was to talk to Xena about everything. How loving and soft she was, regardless of her skills as a warrior. He saw a side of her that he instinctively knew was already there. But yet he remembered the image that Merrick showed him that Xena held the title as Destroyer of Nations. A murderer of men, women and innocent children. It waned on him that he knew nothing of her past, and yet his _curiosity _about knowing more about Xena weighed on him. He once told her that he didn't care who she was; but that was only by name then, not by reputation. He remembered how she had mentioned the name of Ares in a state of fever. It was always meant for her to remember who she was. Now he wanted to know who Ares was in her past.

He brushed a string of hair from her soft face. He could never believe that Xena was capable of such horrors. Until she awoke, he would not believe otherwise unless it came from her lips. He would wait…..he would wait for _her._

* * *

Xena continued scooting backwards away from Zeus. She was in awe of his powerful face emitting from the void around her. At first it frightened her, then she stopped cold, only curious about why would Zeus be here.

"Don't be afraid Xena, you are not dead. This is not Tartarus, though it may seem as so."

"Where am I? What is going on Zeus?"

"So many answers to so many questions Xena."

Xena only raised an eyebrow at Zeus's cryptic answer. She hated the way Gods continued to play in her life. She remembered who she was now. It came back all too clear now. Zeus noticed her impatience.

"Very well Xena, it is no wonder you are my favorite."

Xena was taken aback by his answer. "I am no one's favorite Zeus. I am no pet to be trained on a leash. Why am I…here?" Motioning to her surroundings.

"You are not who you think you are. You were as before when I conceived you."

"What?"

Zeus decided not to dance around the truth. It was time for Xena to know who she was. He was counting on it.

"You Xena are my first as my child and Goddess. You were born to rule."

"What?" Xena couldn't comprehend what Zeus was saying.

"Your mother Cyrene is only your mortal mother. Nyx is your true mother and you are the result of our union."

"Riiiiight. I'm your child. Well, now I'm paying for my past. I am in Tartarus. You are here to torment me for all _eternity_. I get it, fine, I'll go insane from your words and I'll be alone; thanks for nothing." Xena turned to walk away, only to have Zeus in her face once again.

"Do not test me child. I do not make fun of the truth. You are my child and above all destined to rule."

"Alright then tell me who I really am, Oh great Zeus."

Zeus didn't like being mocked, but Xena was his child. He expected no less.

"Very well then we begin at the beginning. Nyx had children of her own, before there was the Goddess you now know. She was a God of my father's Kronos time. Her children were beyond control and I had to destroy them to protect the Cosmos, to restore order. I hid this fact from Nyx knowing she could not be destroyed. I did this for her own good, for she could never harm her own children. I consoled her and made a pact with her, to never see the result of our union. She agreed, only because she grieved that this child would be destroyed also. So I hid your essence until you were needed. I knew Nyx would not grieve for a whole millennium."

"So let me guess Zues. Ares and I were instrumental in your plan to rid Nyx of your world and send her to the next one."

"Yes, until that idiot Strife found her, by using you to antagonize Ares. You went thru a portal to her world where you banished her. But as I can see she found out who you were."

"Which you didn't count on, did you Zeus."

Zeus didn't like to be made a fool of, even if Xena was his first born. "There are many things that I did or didn't count on. But you were not one of them Xena. It is your destiny to become what you were meant to be."

"And what would that be oh Great Zeus?" Xena still couldn't believe what Zeus was conveying.

"You will know soon enough Xena. It will be revealed when your life depends on it. When you have nothing to lose. When your life is no life. You will have to choose."

Zeus waived his hand and Xena fell into a deep sleep. "Choose your life Xena, choose your destiny."

**TBC**

A/N: Well, it's no secret I didn't finish before the New Year, bummer. But I will finish up in the next two chapters are coming to an end. Yep, the end I'm sorry to say. As usual any comments or reviews are welcomed.


	87. Chapter 87

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"So let me guess Zeus. Ares and I were instrumental in your plan to rid Nyx of your world and send her to the next one."

"Yes, until that idiot Strife found her, by using you to antagonize Ares. You went thru a portal to her world where you banished her. But as I can see she found out who you were."

"Which you didn't count on, did you Zeus."

Zeus didn't like to be made a fool of, even if Xena was his first born. "There are many things that I did or didn't count on. But you were not one of them Xena. It is your destiny to become what you were meant to be."

"And what would that be oh Great Zeus?" Xena still couldn't believe what Zeus was conveying.

"You will know soon enough Xena. It will be revealed when your life depends on it. When you have nothing to lose. When your life is no life. You will have to choose."

Zeus waived his hand and Xena fell into a deep sleep. "Choose your life Xena, choose your destiny."

* * *

Xena fought to open her eyes. She felt as if her head was held down by some heavy rock. She tried to move her arms and felt something on her left side holding her hand.

Anton was suddenly awakened by movement with Xena's hand. He looked up to see Xena flutter her eyelids slightly.

"Xena, love, open your eyes. I'm here."

Xena felt, rather than heard a familiar voice. The slight movement of her head turned towards the warm voice.

She remembered. "An….Anton?"

"Yes…..yes Xena it's me. You're safe here in Barania now."

All Xena's memories came flooding back. Even that of Zeus's words. But she decided to keep that to herself, for now.

Her throat felt dry and scratchy. "Anton….water…please…..

Anton could see that Xena was weak. He helped raise her head and she sipped from the cup.

"Thank You. I….I have my memory back Anton. I…I can remember my life before I came here and the life I've made here. I know now that I was under a spell."

Xena closed her eyes to the sounds of battle and the threats she made and the people she terrorized. Her mind was a little blurry to how she arrived at Barania.

Anton took hold of Xena's hand. Not wanting the King and Queen know that she was awake yet, or Gabrielle. He selfishly wanted her all to himself. He had missed her so much. More than he knew.

"You had no control of your actions Xena. Everyone will understand when this is explained. You….scared me my love. I was so afraid of losing you." He kissed her hand and tenderly moved the hair from her face.

Xena could see the love and concern emitting from Anton's eyes. It didn't help the _shame_ she felt for what happened, regardless of the spell. Anton could see the anguish surface in her face. He stroked her face.

"You need your rest. I can see the worry in your eyes. I will let the King and Queen know that you were awake and now resting. I'm sure your friend Gabrielle would want to see you too."

Xena grasped Anton's hand for strength. He could read her so well, even for the short time they've been together.

"Anton…I…..I need to say something to you. You….you must know who I…..I was. What….

Anton returned to her side. "No…there will be time for all things, in its own time. We have time, my love; we have time." He kissed Xena's lips, leaving only a trace of breath behind when he released her lips.

Xena smiled slightly, with the hint of tears wanting to fall. She can only remember one other time when she allowed herself to be so open, so vulnerable to reveal her true feelings for someone. That was for her dead son, Solan.

Anton tucked the covers under Xena, kissing her hand one more time before leaving her side to allow her to rest.

King Areilis and the Queen had left to retire to bed. Gabrielle patiently waited outside. She heard the doors open and Anton exited.

"Anton, how is Xena? Is she awake? Can I see her?"

Anton had to smile at Xena's friend's insistence. "She was awake for a few moments, but she's resting now. And before you say anything, I think it would be ok for you to sit by her side. I think she needs to know you're near."

Gabrielle hugged him; knowingly how he appreciated the friendship she had with Xena. "Thank you Anton. Thank you."

As Anton watched Gabrielle enter the bed chamber. He had something or someone to see.

Gabrielle slowly walked towards the bed, seeing Xena still asleep. There was a chair already close and she sat down.

'_By the God's Xena, you've been thru so much. I've missed you.'_

Xena felt someone close. It was part of her warrior skills that allowed her to sense someone near.

"An….Anton?"

Gabrielle moved closer, gathering Xena's hand in hers. "Oh Xena, I didn't mean to wake you. Rest hon; I'm here to watch over you."

"Gab…Gabrielle?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I…I remember Gabrielle. I remember everything. My life, my past, you and now Anton, Barania. The spell with Ares and Nyx….

Gabrielle could see the fatigue in her friend. "Xena, please, you need to rest."

"Gabrielle I need to tell you something. It's who I am. Zeus told me in a dream that I'm…..

Gabrielle sat back curious of this revelation. "Zeus visited you?"

"Yes…He said that…..

"You're his _child_." Gabrielle finished Xena's sentence.

"How…. how do you know?" Xena's eyebrow rose slightly.

Gabrielle knew that there was more for Xena to know. She didn't feel comfortable if she hid the truth from her.

"Xena…..Xena Ares is here. I mean the real Ares. Strife was impersonating him and took advantage of your loss of memory. Ares…..Ares is your brother."

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry guys, I hurt my hand, again. Mann. Anywho, I'll try to get out the remaining chapters as soon as possible. This sucks, and it's my right hand too. Oh, well, anyway, comments and reviews are most kind.


	88. Chapter 88

"I…I remember Gabrielle. I remember everything. My life, my past, you and now Anton, Barania. The spell with Ares and Nyx….

Gabrielle could see the fatigue in her friend. "Xena, please, you need to rest."

"Gabrielle I need to tell you something. It's who I am. Zeus told me in a dream that I'm…..

Gabrielle sat back curious of this revelation. "Zeus visited you?"

"Yes…He said that…..

"You're his _child_." Gabrielle finished Xena's sentence.

"How…. how do you know?" Xena's eyebrow rose slightly.

Gabrielle knew that there was more for Xena to know. She didn't feel comfortable if she hid the truth from her.

"Xena…..Xena Ares is here. I mean the real Ares. Strife was impersonating him and took advantage of your loss of memory. Ares…..Ares is your brother."

* * *

Ares had ridden hard to catch up to Anton and Gabrielle. His thoughts were only on Xena and how events had unfolded to finding out who she really was. Mainly on what Nyx had revealed to him that disturbed him the most.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"I am not ready to f__orgive__, God of War. __Zeus__ used me for his own purpose and I'm not entirely convinced that it was to save me or the Cosmos from my own children. Zeus did not always reveal his plans within a plan. This I do know of your father. The fact that he left you to confront me, shows where his concerns really are. Maybe you should __**consider**__ this Ares."_

**PRESENT**:

These words stuck in his mind. Nyx was right, as far as he knew his father always had a plan within a plan. Like father like son. Ares had always had a knack for only revealing partial truths when it came to enticing Warlords to do his bidding. The same as he knew about trying to seduce Xena to always be his Chosen. He hated that she turned from being his Chosen to being a do gooder. Protecting the innocent regardless of the pain to her. Always focused on the now, not him.

As he rode to the fortress he noticed that the people on the outside seemed to be rather angry as he rode up to the entrance. He dismounted his horse and headed towards seeing Xena. As he rounded the corridors he was met by Anton.

"Lord Ares, I see you have made it back safely. Xena is resting and Gabrielle is by her side."

"Great, now I need to see Xena Lord Petros. If you can just direct me….

Anton barred his way. "Not so fast Lord Ares. I was on my way to see if you had returned. Now you save me the trouble of finding you. I….I wanted to speak to you about my wife. About her _past_, with you."

Ares knew where this was going. "That's all it is Lord Petro's, the _past_." Ares tried to move past Anton. Anton continued to bar his way.

"Is there something you like to add Lord Petros?" Ares clearly showing his agitation in not seeing Xena.

"I don't know what you were to my wife. But know this Lord Ares. I don't want you to hurt her. I think she has seen more pain that I can fathom. I've only been with her a short time since her return. But I can see in her _eyes_ that something more is there than just worry. They say that the eyes are a window to your soul. I have no doubt when I look into my wife's eyes _now_, that there is a past of pain, and that you had something to do with that." Anton starred Ares down.

Ares had to admire this person in front of him. He realized that Lord Petro's was more intelligent that he looked. Yet he knew he was more right than he knew.

"I _assure_ you Lord Petros. My intent is only to see how Xena is doing. Nyx will not bother her, for now. I promise that I will not let anything happen to her within my power."

Anton said nothing, while processing Ares words and seemed content by his sounding sincere.

"Very well Lord Ares. Xena is down the corridor to the right. I will escort you there myself."

* * *

Xena starred at Gabrielle as if seeing right thru her. It unnerved Gabrielle that her friend was suddenly silent.

"Xena…are you alright?" Still no response.

So many thoughts were going thru Xena's mind. Zeus's words and now what he had left out. She now had the God of War as her brother.

"Wha…..what Gabrielle?"

"I said; are you alright? You kinda zonked out on me there. Maybe I should go so you can get more rest."

"No, I was just thinking. It's a lot to process in one day or whatever day it is."

"It's good to see you still haven't lost your sense of humour." Gabrielle smiled.

"Well, having a brother from Olympus is a little much."

Gabrielle was trying to process what Xena was thinking. Being friends and traveling together allowed her to read Xena and her thoughts. But Xena barely talking sent up flags to Gabrielle. Xena was holding something back.

"Xena, Anton… Before she Gabrielle could ask Xena anything, there was a knock at the doors.

Anton peered in hoping that Xena was asleep. But Xena turned her head towards the noise. Anton could see his wife awake, but barely registered anything other than a mask of her true feelings. Something he was not prepared for. He walked in kneeling by Xena's bedside and held her hand.

"Are you up for any company?" Anton asked concerned.

"I'm awake now. It's hard to go back to sleep with so much… Xena paused to gather her thoughts.

Anton understood. "Well, someone is here to see you. I hoped that you were asleep."

Xena could only make out a dark and tall figure before coming into view.

Ares smiled. "Hello Xena."

**TBC**

A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but still nursing my hand. It's getting there. Reviews and comments are welcomed.


	89. Chapter 89

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Anton peered in hoping that Xena was asleep. But Xena turned her head towards the noise. Anton could see his wife awake, but barely registered anything other than a mask of her true feelings. Something he was not prepared for. He walked in kneeling by Xena's bedside and held her hand.

"Are you up for any company?" Anton asked concerned.

"I'm awake now. It's hard to go back to sleep with so much… Xena paused to gather her thoughts.

Anton understood. "Well, someone is here to see you. I hoped that you were asleep."

Xena could only make out a dark and tall figure before coming into view.

Ares smiled. "Hello Xena."

* * *

Xena seemed to stare at Ares, what seemed like an eternity. Both Gabrielle and Anton also seemed to be waiting on Xena's response. After a long period of starring Gabrielle broke the silence.

"Ares what happened to Nyx? Did you destroy her?"

Ares never moved his sight from Xena. Who had still yet to say a word.

"Nothing. Let's just say it's a truce. She won't be bothering Xena or this land for now."

Anton stood. "How can you be sure she will not come after my wife?" Anton had conjured up in his mind Xena being taken by Nyx and never seeing her again.

"I just know. It's a _God_… thing."

Before Gabrielle or Anton could respond they heard Xena finally speak.

"I want to speak to Ares."

"Xena you should be resting. This can wait." Anton kneeled next to Xena's bed, gathering his hand in hers.

"I need to speak to Ares Anton. I'll be alright." Xena showed determination, even though she felt tired.

With exasperated breathe, Anton yielded. "Gabrielle and I will be outside the doors when you need us." He kissed Xena's forehead, and motioned Gabrielle with him.

Gabrielle stood, getting directly in Ares face. "Don't…. pointing her finger in his face. "Just…..don't."

* * *

Ares raised an eye brow in pure Xena fashion. He returned his silent stare back at Xena. He knew Anton was watching with his earlier conversation. As Ares heard the door close behind him, he felt a pull of energy surge and then diminish just as quickly. He knew something was up about his powers when around Xena.

Xena continued to stare at Ares. Studying him or any reaction to her or what he knew.

Ares sat in the chair beside her bed. He huffed then sat back. "I suppose some type of explanation is in order?"

Nothing; Xena's deep blue eyes bore into him.

" I know that look Xena. You know something and I bet it didn't come from Gabrielle or your hubby. What's going thru that beautiful mind of yours?"

"When did you know?" Xena continued to stare.

"That you were my sister? Or when dear daddy decided to tell you?"

"Both." Xena came back with quick accuracy.

"All of Olympus knows, including Nyx. Dear father had hidden quite a bit from his family and I bet he paid you a little visit, didn't he?"

"You seem to have an answer for all things…..Ares."

"Now Xena, don't get that tone of voice with me. I was just as surprised as you are now. Not to mention the trouble with Nyx and her association with you. Our dear father set us both up to get rid of Nyx. I didn't know that you were part of a missing puzzle to do so."

"Why should I trust you Ares? You have done nothing but permeate my whole life. What's so different now that you know I'm your so called sister?"

Ares could hear the animosity building in Xena. He deserved it, he thought.

"Xena….I know we have a history together. Not always nice." Ares got no response. "I…..when I found out that you were my…sister and Zeus had lied for all this time about you. He claimed it was Nyx that was going to destroy the cosmos. That her children would cause total annihilation to Olympus and there would be nothing left. I didn't find any sympathy with him for what he did. He abandoned you. He abandoned Olympus when the Gods and Goddesses decided you needed saving. He attacked me for standing up for you. I decided that I had wronged you Xena. That you were not my Chosen, but fathers play thing to use for his own devices."

"The apple is not far from the tree, is it Ares?" Xena smirked. Something was building inside her. She felt like a bolt of lightning crackling to strike.

Ares felt like he was talking useless nonsense. But he had to make Xena understand how he wanted to make up the past with her.

"Xena….Xena, I'm sorry for what happened between us. I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you thru. I hate myself for not allowing you the life that you should have had. I felt my own selfish end in what my father had done. He kept you from a family in Olympus, a family that you had the right to choose. I know there is nothing that I can say to forgive me or should forgive me. I just want to make everything right in your life. To have a life you could be proud of….

"How dare you Ares. You are just as guilty as Zeus is for manipulating my life. You took away my brother, you orchestrated Cortes in my life. You knew exactly how my mother would react once Lyceus was dead. You knew I would blame myself forever for his death. You knew I would go on a bloody rampage to purge my pain. You took everything innocent in my life and twisted it to your own twisted plan to seduce me. I remember every little detail of my life you interfered with. You and your damn father used me my entire life. Now I'm your long lost sister and you want to make good with and it's suppose to make everything all better. That my life is supposed is to be this Goddess that…

Xena's head begun to ache. She could feel her hairs on her arm and on the back of her neck raise up. Even Ares could feel it. The room seemed to crackle with blue surges of blue and white light reaching like tenticles on every side of the room.

Gabrielle and Anton could see the bright light from under the door. They tried to open the doors and to no avail could not budge them. The started pounding on the door.

"XENA…XENA….. Anton pounded even more.

"XENA….XENA ARE YOU ALRIGHT. ARES….ARES…..OPEN THE DOOR." Gabrielle shouted as much as Anton. The light under the door seemed to grow brighter and more intense.

"ARES…..OPEN THIS DOOR. I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY WIFE." Anton was terrified to what might be happening.

"Gabrielle run, get the guards. Tell them I need them to break down this door."

Gabrielle was hesitant at first, not wanting to leave Xena.

"Please Gabrielle, Please….

Gabrielle could sense the urgency in Anton's voice. "Don't worry Anton, we're not going to let anything happen to her." Gabrielle immediately ran down the corridor.

Anton took out his sword and began hacking at the doors.

TBC

A/N: I know short again. But I can use my hand a little bit faster each time. Thanks for the kind reviews and comment.


	90. Chapter 90

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"XENA….XENA ARE YOU ALRIGHT. ARES….ARES…..OPEN THE DOOR." Gabrielle shouted as much as Anton. The light under the door seemed to grow brighter and more intense.

"ARES…..OPEN THIS DOOR. I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY WIFE." Anton was terrified to what might be happening.

"Gabrielle run, get the guards. Tell them I need them to break down this door."

Gabrielle was hesitant at first, not wanting to leave Xena.

"Please Gabrielle, Please….

Gabrielle could sense the urgency in Anton's voice. "Don't worry Anton; we're not going to let anything happen to her." Gabrielle immediately ran down the corridor.

Anton took out his sword and began hacking at the doors.

* * *

Anton could hear nothing but the sound of something inside the room being thrown around. His hacking intensified trying to get to Xena.

"XENA….XENA…., CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARES…ARES….

His shouts were unanswered. He continued to try and get to Xena. He never noticed that Gabrielle had returned with more guards.

* * *

Xena's body arched off the bed as Ares was thrown across the room, along with any furniture that was in the way. The tentacles of light danced around the room, surging thru Xena, infusing her with raw untapped power.

Ares shook his head trying to clear his head and what was happening in the room as well as what was happening to Xena. He had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the light surrounding Xena.

"What in _Tartarus?_" He focused on Xena entirely. Ares realized he was seeing some type of transformation happening to Xena.

Xena could feel every part of her skin tingle as if being ignited by a low flame that was intensifying. With her eyes shut, she could feel everything and everyone around her. Her mind felt like it was floating in time and space. Every thought, every reference of her life and others seemed to slow down to a crawl. She could sense Anton, Gabrielle, the other Olympic Gods, the universe in one thought. It seemed to scare her at first, but she embraced every _minute _sensation. She felt free, free to float outside the cosmos, and enter into every thought that presented itself.

Ares could see Xena's body lift off the bed. It was floating in mid air and he could feel the intense power inside the room. He didn't understand what was happening, but he did feel himself being drained. As if the energy in the room was sapping him somehow. He tried to stand, but a tentacle of energy reached out and zapped him against the wall. It at first, surprised him, but as the bolt hit him again, he saw a certain moments in Xena's memory. The sorrow and pain of losing her brother. The abandonment of her mother for her brother's death. The pain of giving her newly born son away to the Centaur. Then the pain of his death, and the anguish of her cries. Then the memory of him taunting her, and blaming Gabrielle for her pain. The _wailing _on the mountain of a mother who she would no longer be. He was feeling every type of sorrow Xena ever felt in her life and the cause of most of it, was him.

* * *

"Break it down men." W have to get in there…hurry"

"Anton what is going on? Gabrielle was just as frantic trying to get to Xena as Anton.

"Something is holding the door shut Gabrielle. The guards can't seem to make any headway breaking the door down."

"Anton, Xena has to be alright. Ares…..if he hurts her."

"You and I will both kill him. I don't know what's happening to Xena. But I can't stand to see something else happen to her." Anton stated.

Gabrielle could only hope that Xena was alright. Without gaining entry, Gabrielle could only hope that Xena was alright. At least that's what she was trying to convince herself of. She could see the worry on Anton's face.

"Keep trying men. We need to keep trying to break down the door." Anton ordered. Gabrielle watched as Anton and his men continued trying to break down the door.

Gabrielle's thoughts were on her friend also. _'What is going on in there?'_

* * *

Xena could feel her heart racing. She knew she was above the bed, but what she had noticed was ,that her body was changing. She felt stronger, powerful and healed. The tenticles of light seem to feel around for her and as her head rolled back and her eyes went seeing. What she saw with her eyes was Nyx in her keep. With her mind she reached out.

'_COME TO ME MOTHER.'_

TBC

A/N: I've been busy and I'm sorry this is short. My hand is healed pretty good. More coming soon. As usual, any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	91. Chapter 91

Nyx had felt an awareness of something or someone beckoning her. She had really wanted to be left alone after such a battle that ended in no victory. Her life had spanned several lifetimes and the revenge she had wanted so badly, only left her emptier.

'_COME TO ME MOTHER'_

She recognized the voice in her head. It surprised her that it was Xena.

'_How is it that you can communicate in this way? Only the Olympian Gods have this power_' her mind voiced back.

'_COME TO ME MOTHER. I HAVE NEED OF YOU'_

'_Then I will come child'_

Nyx was now curious of Xena's godly power. How all of a sudden she acquired it in such a short time. She had felt more powerful when near Xena and it had felt ominous. But realizing now that Xena was her child by Zeus peaked her curiosity.

* * *

Xena could feel her power increase tenfold. She felt herself losing her mortal life and embracing her Godhood. She was at a fine line between a life she had and the one she was about to embark on. Her mind screamed to let go of her past life. Live as an immortal beyond the Gods of Olympus, beyond the Gods of Asgard. She was realizing that Zeus, her immortal father had hidden his true _intent_ and could not escape the consequences she was about to unleash.

**OLYMPUS**

Hera had sensed something was happening beyond Zeus control. There was a reason she was the Queen of the Olympian Gods. She was really Zeus right hand and even when he had his escapades with mortal women, she was ten times worse when he favored any of these mortal women over her. But over millennia, she had learned to temper her jealousy and turn her attention toward her Olympian family.

"What is it mother?" Aphrodite had sensed her mother's quietness upon her Queenly throne.

"I feel….your brother Ares is in turmoil."

"How…..he is in another realm mother. How can you feel his pain? Has something happened to him, Xena or Gabrielle? Has he failed?"

Hera sat silent for a few moments as if in a trance. "He is….I'm not sure. Something is changing and …..

"And what mother?" Aphrodite was growing more worried for her brother and friends.

"Xena …Xena is no longer silent. Something _anew_ is born."

"Mother you're confusing me. Can you sense what is happening? Are they in danger?"

"I….I can only sense that Ares is with Xena, and he is distressed; very distressed."

* * *

"_Xena_….._Xena,_ listen to me. You have to stop what you're doing." Ares was weak from the lights attacking him. Every moment he tried to stand, the memories that Xena held were transferred to him. The deep seeded pain of loss of those she held close and those she murdered for the sake of War. His war, his legacy of blood and death.

"Please Xena; I understand now. I understand why you hate me so. But what you are turning into will be far worse. You can't let this change you. This was not meant to be. You will destroy all that you've worked for to turn your life around. Do not embrace this power. Its dangero…aaaaaahhhhh."

* * *

Gabrielle and Anton could hear Ares scream. The pounding and hacking intensified.

The King and Queen were alerted to the noises. "Anton what is going on here? What has happened?" Asked King Areilis.

"Xena and Ares are trapped inside the room. There is some type of light that is eminating inside. We can't get in; something is holding the door unnaturally closed." Stated Anton.

"I'm afraid for Xena Anton." Gabrielle had waited with baited breath, hoping that somehow Anton could gain entrance.

Queen Nora waited beside Gabrielle, also worried for Xena. An ideal came to her while Lord Petros continued hacking at the door.

"Wait; Anton, there is another way in."

**TBC**

A/N: I know, I know. Too long on the update. But this really is coming to an end soon. I'm way to busy these days. But I can't stop when I'm so close. As usual, your kind comments and reviews are welcomed.


	92. Chapter 92

Xena felt her power being complete. Yet she was at war with herself. She could not fathom that _something _was left undone. She ignored the voice of Ares, while he lay withering on the floor. She stared at him, knowing that he was unworthy to be in her presence. Yet, she felt that something was _still_ missing. All that made her _feel_ was being drained from her and she reached across the cosmos to let it be known she was to be worshipped and feared.

Ares, although in pain, was still trying to get thru to her. "Xena, this is not you. I know….I know what this power can do to you and for you. Don't let what you've accomplished for good, turn you heart into a selfish God, like me. Please…Ahhhhhhh

With the voice of an all powerful God, Xena voiced her thoughts in Ares head.

'_YOU KNOW NOTHING, GOD OF WAR. I AM GODDESS TO THE COSMOS. I HAVE NO OTHER TIES WITH YOU OR THE OLYMPIAN GODS OR ANY GODS OF THIS WORLD. THERE ARE NO OTHERS THAT ARE MY EQUAL. _

"Don't do this Xe…aaaahhhh…..Xena. Zeus will stop you if you try to take control…..

'_ZEUS IS SILENT. HE IS NO MORE. HE WILL NOT INTERFERE. I HAVE WISHED IT SO'_

Ares knew this was not good. He could tell Xena was becoming increasingly powerful and losing who she was. If she was able to silence Zeus by a mere thought, then there was no stopping Xena or anyone else powerful enough to do so.

Queen Nora led Anton, Gabrielle and the guards down a hallway adjutant to the room Xena and Ares remained.

"Queen Nora, I have been your protector for years since you married the King. How is it that I have never known about this secret entrance?" Asked Anton, still following thru the almost dark hallway, lit with light from their torches.

"This fortress has many secrets Anton. Plus the Queen has to have some secrets and a private way to get away from court sometimes." Nora smiled.

Anton just shook his head. All he was determined to do was get to Xena and find out what was going on in her room.

Gabrielle remained silent only following with all _haste _behind the Queen and the guards. Her mind was trying _not_ to think of the worst that was happening to Xena. She was sure that Anton was thinking along the same lines. As they drew near the hidden entrance, everyone prepared themselves for whatever line in wait of the room.

What they saw was indescribable. Xena was floating above her bed. There seemed to be light and tendrils of blue lightning surrounding the room. Gabrielle looked towards the corner and Ares was doubled over, as if in pain. Anton and the others could not believe what they were seeing, especially Anton.

"By the God's….. _Xena_." Anton's expression was one of fright for his wife. He was in disbelief at the sight of his wife looking as _all_ powerful. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

As if on cue, the doors of the room swung open, with effortless flaw. In walked in unannounced was _Nyx _herself.

Ares, still in pain looked up just to see Nyx enter. "Oh; this keeps… _cough, cough….._getting better and better."

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the long delay and the short chapter. More to come later today. As usual any comments and reviews are most welcomed and appreciated.


	93. Chapter 93

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"By the God's….. _Xena_." Anton's expression was one of fright for his wife. He was in disbelief at the sight of his wife looking as _all_ powerful. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

As if on cue, the doors of the room swung open, with effortless flaw. In walked in unannounced was _Nyx _herself.

Ares, still in pain looked up just to see Nyx enter. "Oh; this keeps… _cough, cough….._getting better and better."

* * *

Anton and the guards aimed their swords at Nyx. To them this was another threat. Anton instinctively moved Gabrielle and Queen Nora out of harm's way. To all in the room, this was beginning to turn into a very bad situation with Xena in this state.

Gabrielle was attempting to reach Xena, but she was now as the others curiously _immobile_ to the floor. None could move.

Nyx studied the room as she noticed Xena was floating above the bed. She could see the tendrils of lightning for what they really were, and not just raw power. To her they were paths of Xena's life, for better or worse. She stood still as Xena began to descend to the floor.

Xena finally spoke with a God like voice. "NOW IS THE TIME TO JOIN ME NYX. YOU UNDERSTAND WHY THIS MUST BE MY REALM AND NO OTHERS."

Nyx stood still gazing upon her daughters face. She knew what this was finally about. Why Xena had summoned her.

"WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER MOTHER? THIS IS OUR TIME AND NO OTHERS. THE COSMOS IS MINE AND YOURS TO SHAPE. ZEUS CAN NO LONGER SUSTAIN HIS INFLUENCE OVER ME. I HAVE SILENCED HIM. HE IS NO LONGER A THREAT. LET US LEAVE FROM HERE AND FORM OUR OWN UNIVERSE."

Still Nyx was silent. Even Ares was _confused _about Nyx silence. He thought she would have jumped at the chance to join Xena. He realized that if Xena and Nyx destroyed this world then there was nothing or no one to stop them.

Gabrielle and Anton could only stare in shock. Gabrielle felt sick to her stomach at what Xena had transformed in to. This was_ not_ her friend that was speaking. In her heart she knew that Xena was going to destroy this world and she could do nothing about it. _'Oh Xena; this can't be happening'_

Anton was beside himself; his heart was breaking. His beautiful and wise wife was slipping away. He didn't want to lose her and yet he couldn't fathom why Xena wanted to destroy them and more curious as to why Nyx was just standing there saying nothing.

"MOTHER, WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER? WHY DO YOU HESITATE?" The tendrils seem to glow even brighter at Xena's seemingly anger. Ares caught note of Xena's impatience. He could feel the pain go deeper than he ever experienced. Xena had total control and he thought he felt something change in the room.

Nyx stared into her daughters powerful eyes. "No _child_; this is wrong." Nyx voice was so melodic that Xena felt strangely at Nyx's response. All the glass and doors in the room exploded outwards as if resonating Xena's anger.

Nyx had expected this, and proceeded to walk towards Xena. She felt her own power rising in the room. But Xena seemed to ignore this.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME.? YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT STOP ME. THIS WILL BE MY ONLY OFFER. YOU WILL BE SILENCED AS ZEUS."

What transpired next was unexpected by all in the room.

_**SLAP, SLAP, SLAP**_

Nyx had hit her own daughter, hard in the face. Xena was not expecting such an act. It _stunned _her into silence. Now Nyx began to glow and white tendrils of lightning were beginning to expel from her in throughout the room.

Ares began to shake his head. "Now what?"

"NO CHILD; I HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE AND THIS MUST END. I NOW UNDERSTAND WHAT ZEUS WAS TRYING TO SHOW ME SO MANY MILLINIA AGO. HE HAD FORSEEN WHAT I COULD NOT. HE HAD REMINDED ME WHY I HAD LOST SIGHT OF WHO AND WHAT I HAD CREATED."

"NO…I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DEFY ME ANY LONGER. THIS WORLD WILL BE NO MORE...

_**SLAP, SLAP, SLAP**_

This time the hit was even harder. Xena felt as if she was being reprimanded like a child. She was about to unleash upon Nyx her anger and power, but something stopped her. She heard a voice and turned to see Anton move. She was confused as to how he was able to move and not the others. With her power she had placed them all in a stopping motion.

Anton did not understand how he was able to move. But he was not giving up on the one true love of his life. Somehow he understood he had to reach Xena at all cost. Even if it meant his life.

TBC

A/N: I promised another chapter. Sorry it's late. I know it's short, but it's my early morning cereal hour. The end is near. As usual any comments and reviews are most welcomed. More soon.


	94. Chapter 94

Even with such power emanating inside the room. Everyone was held spellbound by Nyx slapping Xena, but more astonished by Anton moving towards Xena.

Anton watched Xena's unnatural gaze upon him. She looked as if she was ready to destroy him. But his faith in his wife spurred him on. He knew for some reason he was meant to reach her, somehow.

"Xena….Xena my love. I remember when I first saw you. You were the scourge of this realm. I thought that you deserved to be punished for trying to kidnap an innocent boy and then I found out you saved him. And then you saved my friends the Queen and King by sacrificing your bruised and beaten body to protect them. Then you enchanted me, not only by your striking beauty, but by your pure heart. You had saved me and this realm again by sacrificing once again your life. I almost lost you so many times that I lost count."

Xena was trying to close her mind off to what was being said. She vaguely remembered this man that dare approach her. How could he think he could speak to her in such a way, a _mortal._ But her internal struggle was betraying her. Nyx, her mother had somehow gained an upper hand in stopping her. Her mind was reeling with memories she did not trust. She looked upon the faces that surrounded her. She could see their fear and confusion profoundly on their faces. She looked back at Nyx, who seemed like a mirror to her soul. Then she eyed Ares who watched her in obvious pain by what her power was emitting around him.

"Xena look at me…..please, look at me." Expressed Anton. Something familiar drew Xena back to this mortal.

"You have been my hero from the very beginning that I fell in love with you. I don't care what kind of past you've had. What pain has made you suffer. I know this power that you have cannot be embraced. I can see it has already changed you and I don't want you to destroy, **_us_**. Not the world, not the people that live in it. But _**us**_. You are my heart and my soul and I cannot live without you. I love you Xena, not who you were, not Alexa; but only you. Nothing in this world will ever diminish my love for you. Not even if you strike me dead, wish me away, throw me from the highest peak. You have friends who care about you, friends that love you Xena. Friends here and now who have risked their lives to come save you. Don't let this power corrupt that love. You will destroy all that you love for the sake of this godly power. Can you not see that this will destroy you more?" Anton hoped he was reaching her. Hope was all he had right now.

Zeus words came flooding back to Xena. _"There are many things that I did or didn't count on. But you were not one of them Xena. It is your destiny to become what you were meant to be."_

_"And what would that be oh Great Zeus?" _

_"You will know soon enough Xena. It will be revealed when your life depends on it. When you have nothing to lose. When your life is no life. You will have to choose .Choose your life Xena, choose your destiny."_

Xena's mind echoed Zeus words, until she heard Nyx speak. "Child you are now, as I was so long ago. I was powerful beyond your comprehension. I had no need for anyone, except my children. They were my joy, also powerful, and in my _arrogance_, and my supreme superiority I made no thought to what ciaos they were causing. The other Gods thought to stop me with their worthless power. They were no match for me and I relished in my power. Then they took from me what I never suspected. They destroyed all my children. All that I loved in this cosmos was gone. I was consumed with grief and I was set to destroy all for what they had done to me. I would destroy the Cosmos and me with it."

Xena felt the anguish from her mother. The lightning tendrils were intensifying from Xena and her mother. Those in the room could only listen to what Nyx was saying.

"Zeus came to me in my grief and offered me to have a child with him. In my weakness I agreed to have such a child. But Zeus used that against me. He threatened to destroy that child if I retaliated against him and all of Olympus. I…..I could not bear to lose another child, even if it meant bowing down to such a traitor. I thought to one day repay him and all for his treachery. When I had an opportunity to find my child, Zeus sent Ares and you to banish me. I did not know at the time that my own child could only have the power to repel me. I could never raise my power against them then and unknown to me, Zeus used you, knowing I could only be weakened in their presence. It was a safeguard I placed upon myself as well as Cronos when killed by his own son. Zeus himself knew of this secret and gained power to that affect."

Ares listened with renewed vigor. He was beginning to understand his father's actions, just not the execution of his betrayal to Nyx.

Xena said nothing. She was still struggling internally of her own power that had manifested. Nyx sensed this and moved closer to Xena.

"I tell you this now _child_ to stop you from making the same mistake I have. My revenge for Zeus was dropped in my lap, starting with you and Ares. I had my opportunity and I grasped it with great pleasure. When I finally sensed the truth in who you were, I embraced my power once again. You would allow me my revenge that I had waited so long for. Even as I saw you take on an army, my plan took on a new renewed vigor to destroy Zeus once and for all. But when you fell, and when Ares approached me, not as his father had, but honorably, to save your life."

As if answering like a child. "Wh…..why?" Xena asked in her own voice.

"Something inside me changed. It was _cause_ for thought and what new opportunity…no… what _second chance_ that I have to get to know my daughter, my child that I've never met, until now."

Xena seemed to take in this new information, but her power still remained ominous. The threads of lightning tendril seemed less bright, but still much a threat. What was unexpected was the tendrils now emitting from Nyx had entwined, dancing about as if one.

Anton instinctively knew it was now or never. He felt compelled to embrace Xena after hearing Nyx, no matter what the outcome.

"I love you Xena. Live your life with me with the hope of starting our own family. Let me give you children that we'll both adore, love and cherish. Embrace a life that will fulfill you more than this power could ever give."

Again the voice of Zeus in her mind. "_Choose your destiny….Choose your destiny…_

Xena's head rolled back and she screamed as if in pain, while Anton looked upon his wife with concern. The tendrils of lightning enveloped the entire room, blinding all; then nothing.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm almost there. It's been another busy week. But I'm determined to finish. As usual, thank you for your lovely reviews. Any comments and review are always welcomed. **


	95. Chapter 95

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I love you Xena. Live your life with me with the hope of starting our own family. Let me give you children that we'll both adore, love and cherish. Embrace a life that will fulfill you more than this power could ever give."

Again the voice of Zeus in her mind. "_Choose your destiny….Choose your destiny…_

Xena's head rolled back and she screamed as if in pain, while Anton looked upon his wife with concern. The tendrils of lightning enveloped the entire room, blinding all; then nothing.

* * *

The tendrils of power released a band of power that crossed the land, earth and unto Olympus. The pulse of power expanded across the horizon into the Cosmos, to be felt by all. Nothing was untouched by its enormous surge as it returned to the origin of where it was released.

The room where it all began stood bathed in white and then dimmed to nothing. Ares could feel his body move and his mind clear. He could finally see the fate in which he placed Xena in, from her point of view. The discomfort it caused him was almost unbearable. He had felt her pain, her joy and then her loss, with the power that embraced her. As he looked around the room time had slowed down. Something was different, something had changed within him and he could see a figure walking towards him, amongst the people in the room. Everyone was standing still, in place as statues to time.

As the figure walked towards him bathed in brightness, Ares began to recognize who it was.

"Father?"

"That is not a name I'm familiar with hearing from you Ares?"

"What is going on? Xena; I thought had destroyed you."

"She did and she didn't."

Ares was not amused at his father's answer. "This is not the time for riddles Zeus. What's going on? Xena was on the verge of destroying us all. Is this another one of your games?"

Ares tried to get to Xena, but was stopped by his father. Matter of fact even Nyx was at a standstill.

"Xena has chosen her destiny. What was _done_, has been _undone_. She has given all a second chance."

"Father why are you here, and now?" Ares tired of this.

"Because I have given Xena what I have never given my children before."

Ares smirking. "And what may that be ole Great One?"

Zeus stood silent before he answered.

"_A_ _choice._"

Ares stood staring at Zeus. Maybe, he thought what he went thru with Xena's memories, caused him to be patient. Usually his father was irritating to him. But he made sense for the first time in his immortal life.

"Let me explain."

"Oh please do." Stated Ares.

"For Eons I had thought of what happened to Nyx. That as dangerous as her children were, I took away the one thing that mattered to her the most; her children. It was an afterthought that plagued me. That somehow I would one day undue what had be done to her."

"Was Xena a part of this so called plan?"

"She was to be my redeemer. She was the consciousness that I did not want."

"I don't understand. Why would she be your redeemer?"

"I knew that one day this_ child_ would be my punisher or Destroyer. Her choice would decide the fate of the Cosmos."

"I'm still not understanding here Zeus. You used me and Xena to stop Nyx. Knowing what I know now about a certain weakness, and certainly Nyx expelled on your so called plan. There seems to be some holes in what you're saying."

Zeus looked around and walked slowly towards Xena. She was so still and laying in the arms of her husband. He kneeled down and watched her face.

"I had placed an injustice upon Nyx. I protected my own children, by destroying hers. This is the true reason why I conceived a child with Nyx. Xena was to be used with the secret I held to destroy her. But there was another destiny for Xena. I allowed….yes allowed you to disrupt Xena's life."

Ares raised an eyebrow akin to Xena's trait.

"You tormented her after she chose to become a different warrior and in turn hoped you would seduce her and she would return her loyalty to you. I kept her from you and yet she made her own choice to protect the innocent. Even with the help of Hercules and Gabrielle, she had her own iron will. But I knew that one day all things would be revealed. Xena would choose her own life, her own destiny regardless of the other interference by the Gods. She was to be judge and jury and her decision would either destroy us or save us from ourselves or from me."

"I'm sure she'll be so happy to hear that."

"You have seen your side also Ares. With all your temptations she still resisted you. And now we stand here waiting for her final destiny. It was her mother Nyx that turned the tide. This was unexpected and even I could not foresee the future of this."

Ares felt Zeus's words hit hard. Knowing this was his sister didn't help deaden the guilt he felt for interfering in Xena's life.

"What happens now?" Asked Ares.

"Why don't you ask me?"

Both Ares and Zeus turned to see Nyx moving towards them.

TBC


	96. Chapter 96

Nyx moved towards Ares and Zeus to look upon her daughter. Zeus was curious as to how she was even able to move. He had thought his powers had subdued her.

Ares finally realized how much more Xena looked like her mother. Even Nyx facial features mimicked her own daughter. Ares smirked to himself, why he didn't think of this earlier. He could only see during the battle that Nyx was just another immortal. Not that she was a mother. Even when Xena was still a Warlord and fought Nyx beside him. Xena thought it was a reflective trick, seeing herself. Even then she was a determined Warrior that he still to this day, loved about her. How little he knew that this would come back to haunt him, more then he could ever know.

Zeus watched with curiosity. Nyx said nothing, admiring her daughter. "You have many questions Zeus. I am not surprised. You are still, somewhat self centered. It is a trait that is all encompassing to you."

Ares smiled to himself. Knowing that Nyx statement was so true of his father.

"You made a valid point, for once Zeus. This has to be my daughter's choice, and only her choice. Did you honestly think that I would stand by and allow another one of my children to die? Xena made a choice that even you and I could not comprehend. That is why she is so special. She has walked both sides of mortality and immortality and she chose something that you and I could not understand at the time."

"What is that, may I ask?" Asked Zeus.

"She chose, _love_ over power."

Zeus saw the truth in Nyx wisdom. "That is not her only choice. She has a destiny still yet to be obtained." Stated Zeus.

"I love this analytical banter; but will the both of you explain, so an old God of War would understand."

Zeus and Nyx smiled together. "He is still so young Zeus."

"Yes, yes he is. Just stand and watch Ares. This must be played out to the end."

Zeus and Nyx stepped back and allowed time in the room to continue. They clued Ares in, while being unseen to the mortal eyes.

Gabrielle and everyone in the room could finally move. They were unaware of what took place among the Olympian Gods. Gabrielle and the Queen ran over to Anton as he held onto an unconscious Xena.

Gabrielle held her breathe for a little. "Anton; is Xena…..is she….

Xena was stirring just as Anton was about to answer. "An…Anton…..Gab….Gabrielle?"

Anton was relieved that Xena's eyes shown of pure blue and clear. "Yes my love. I'm here, so is Gabrielle and Queen Nora. We…..we were so afraid that we had lost you to this ….this power."

Gabrielle smiled with relief as so did Queen Nora. "Did….did I hurt anyone? Please can…

Anton leaned in and kissed Xena, cutting off her next words. Gabrielle and Queen Nora knew from this queue that Xena and Anton needed to be alone.

"Guards secure the door outside. Gabrielle and will be close Anton. You and Xena take all the time you need."

Barely hearing the Queen, both Anton and Xena nodded without taking each other's eyes off one another.

Gabrielle took Xena's hand. "I'm so glad you're alright now Xena. I've missed you so much." And kissed her forehead.

"Me too Gabby." Xena more than ever appreciated Gabrielle friendship.

"We all did Xena." Said Queen Nora. "Now we better leave and explain to my husband that we are alright. Come Gabrielle."

They both left knowing Xena was in good hands. Anton held Xena if for the first time. Both said nothing in the silence and just held each other. But Xena knew in that instant she had to tell Anton, who she really is. What she really was.

Ares was confused. "What's going….

"Be still Ares and watch." Stated Zeus.

Finally pulling away from Anton's embrace. Xena needed to speak. "Anton, please listen to me. I need to explain what or why this is happening."

"I don't care what or why this happened. All I know is that I love you Xena. Regardless of what's happened. I almost lost you and I know I can't lose you ever again."

Xena's could feel herself become emotional. She could feel his words wrap around her heart. But she was determined to make sure Anton knew who she was.

"No….. Xena sat up, holding unto Anton's face.

"I remember who I am. I finally know who I am. But before all this happened, I was something you may not want to be with."

"Never." Smiled Anton.

Xena decided she needed to be blunt. Even if she would lose Anton's love.

"No Anton. My name is Xena from Amphibolus and I was once a Warlord from Greece. I maimed and killed all across Greece and was feared by all. My reputation preceded me and I became known as the Destroyer of Nations. I have the blood of many on my hand that I could never wash away. I tortured and wiped out villages that would not bow down to my will. I was full of hate and spite and I killed without mercy. No one could stop me and I relished in my power to subjugate anyone who opposed me."

Anton starred at Xena. Not saying a word. Xena continued her tale of bloodshed up to the point of meeting Hercules and Gabrielle, until her finding out she was the daughter of Nyx and Zeus.

Anton was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That his wife was once a murderer. Xena could see in his eyes the horror of knowing her. Both sat silent for a long, long time. Anton was stunned and shocked.

'_No_'

Then Anton moved from Xena, starred down with unmoving silence and left the room, leaving Xena shattered, torn and hurt from the distrust in his eyes. She expected this, but had _hoped _that he could see beyond her past life and love her anyway. She had proved herself wrong, when Anton left without saying a word.

Anton forcefully opened the doors to the room. Gabrielle and Queen Nora looked at his face and saw hurt and confusion. For a brief moment he looked at Gabrielle if looking for answers. He turned, strutted down the hall without saying a word. He found one of the guards horses and left the fortress. Not leaving a word to where he was going.

Gabrielle knew something immediately was wrong. "Queen Nora, with your permission, I need to speak to Xena alone. I need to know what's wrong."

"Take your time Gabrielle. I will go find out what's wrong with Lord Petros."

Queen Nora left as Gabrielle entered the room. What she found, shocked even her. Xena crying uncontrollably on the floor. She immediately ran over to her friend. Xena didn't even register she was there as Gabrielle held her friend. Xena's heart was broken and the one true love she had in her life had left her alone.

Nyx, Zues and Ares watched as Xena's life played out once again under pain.

Still invisible, Ares became angry. "Why did he just leave her like that? Why do you two just stand here and let her go thru so much pain?"

Nyx turned to Ares. "You should know the answer more to that question as well as your father." Without warning Nyx disappeared in a white light.

**TBC **

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. It's been a bear to update. Thanks so much for the lovely comments and reviews. As usual I still appreciate any comments and reviews. The end is coming soon. I promise. **


	97. Chapter 97

Anton continued to ride, not really caring were his ride would take him. The forest seemed like a blur as his mind tried to process what Xena had told him about her life and who she really was. Her voice continued to echo thru his head.

'_I maimed and killed across Greece. I was feared by all'_

His horse continued its unknown course. Obeying the riders command. Not stopping and driving onward with no known destination.

'_This can't be my wife, this women; this monster'_ His mind continued that chant in his head over, and over.

'_I have the blood of many on my hand that I could never wash away'_

Anton couldn't breathe. He had to stop, to think. He needed to slow down and think. He had to think, he kept telling himself. Had to think.

He finally stopped by a cliff somewhere beyond the borders of Barania. He looked out at the waves coming in and out. The scenery only seemed to churn his own disturbing emotions about Xena.

He Let his horse roam unattended, not caring whether he would return to the fortress or not.

'_Why Xena. I trusted you with my life. My friends, my men and the people of Barania. You've betrayed my heart. You've betrayed me.'_

"So you think she's betrayed you Petros?"

Anton turned, pulled his sword to where he heard the voice.

"Leave me Lord Ares, or whatever you call yourself. Leave me be."

"Sorry; can't do that. You have wronged Xena and I'm here to clear up a couple things you may not be aware of."

Anton sheathed his sword and turned back towards the cliff, ignoring Ares.

"I don't care. She has her memories back. Let her return to wherever she belongs." He didn't know what he was saying, but he continued starring out at the sea.

Ares could see that Anton was broken hearted. He understood Xena more than he knew.

"Well sorry, but you are going to listen to me." Ares saw a rock nearby, waved his hand and Anton was suddenly tied to it.

Anton struggled against his bonds, but to no avail could not free himself. Angered he addressed himself at Ares.

"I don't care what you say Ares. So say whatever you have to say and leave me be."

Ares thought first before he allowed his anger to surface. He had to see if Anton was worthy of Xena or still loved her.

"I know what Xena told you, and it doesn't matter how I know, I do. What she said was true thru her point of view. She left out a few details. Detail's….details where I'm responsible for her bad disposition in life."

"So you made her kill those people? Those innocent women and children? You're going to tell me she was under some spell to murder?"

Ares expected this. " One, Xena never in her life murdered innocent women or children. But I am responsible for making her life miserable. From her life as a child, I watched her grow, because her father promised to sacrifice her to me out of loyalty and that I promised to make him a Great General. He failed as a General, thus failing me. When Xena's mortal mother saved her from her father, I realized that I could use this to my advantage. I tormented her mother and Xena grew into a beautiful young skillful girl. I manipulated a fight with a local tyrant named Cortez to pillage her village. When Xena showed great fighting skills to protect her village, I wanted to test those waters by making it so her younger brother Lyceus would be killed. Her mortal mother scorned her and blamed her for his death. The hate and shame that built inside Xena, became my calling card to mold her into a ruthless Warlord. Xena used that _pain_ and I used her to make war all across Greece. She was magnificent in any battle and I relished in the blood she shed in my name. She carried that hate and pain for a long time until she came across my brother and Blondie to change. She started to atone for her so called discretions. I made her life miserable by causing her more pain than any one person could handle."

Anton started listening and listen and listen. Ares spilled Xena's whole life from her son's birth and death. He explained how he intervened in her life because he was angry that she turned her attention to others, rather than serve him as the God of War. He even explained details of how he tried to seduce her several times, but her great love to protect, overwhelmed him that he almost killed her several times, except for her friends and her iron will, and her love for others. Once he was finished, Anton grew silent.

"So there you have it. Until recently I just found out that Xena was my sister by my father. But I'm more ashamed of my own actions against Xena. The way I treated her would have broke a normal mortal. But not Xena, not her strong heart to do what's right regardless if her life would be forfeited. She doesn't deserve you Petros if you don't see what you have and what you would lose. She's an amazing women and when you left…I've never seen Xena, not since her son died crying her heart out."

Anton was contemplated what Ares was saying, until a bright light both had them shield their eyes. It was Nyx.

"Oh great; Xena's mother is here. So you're going to fight me, burn me, kill me? I'm about full power now, so let's get this over with."

"You try my patience God of War; but I'm not here to do either battle or punishment. I'm here to speak to Lord Petros."

Ares was surprised as Anton. After seeing how Nyx controlled Xena, he wasn't sure he trusted either her or Ares.

"Rest at ease Lord Petros. I'm here because I care deeply about my long lost daughter. I saw in her what I had become so many millinia ago. A Powerful and selfish God. The pain of losing someone is more devastating to anyone. But for a mother to lose her children and given a second chance is something I don't take lightly. You have given my long lost daughter hope of a better life. She has not known happiness for long in her life. And from seeing into your mind, I can see that she was _very_ happy with you. I don't see anyone that could do this except out of pure love. So I'll make this easy for her and erase her mind of the events that just happened. I do not wish to see her in such pain. So, I'm asking not as a threat, but as…..as a concerned parent who loves her child." Nyx drew closer to Anton, looking deep into his soul.

Ares prepared himself to stop Nyx if she was attempting to harm Anton.

"Do you love Xena?"

**TBC**


	98. Chapter 98

Gabrielle sat on the floor as long as needed. Gabrielle was the only friend in Xena's life that has truly seen her so defeated. This was not like her friend to not bounce back. Even though she hated those times when Xena seemed invulnerable, she really knew she wasn't. But Xena remained so stoic anytime someone hurt her. It always made Gabrielle closer to Xena, knowing she put up walls to keep others out of her heart. This was the very reason. Gabrielle knew deep down that Xena could break into a thousand pieces easily, if she allowed anyone to penetrate those walls and embrace her heart.

Xena continued to sob as if her life had held back those rivers of tears. Anton was allowed a part of Xena, no one had penetrated in a long time. She couldn't stop herself. Too much had happened in her life and the added knowledge of knowing finally who she really was, the daughter of Zeus and given the chance to become immortal was too much. She knew if not for Nyx's intervention, she could have easily destroyed the entire Cosmos and not even blink. Something in her snapped when Nyx unexpectedly hit her. It's as if she saw a mirror looking back when she saw her mother. The reflection of herself older, wiser and arrogant enough to risk obliteration by a powerful God. She saw what Nyx had become to her. Her mother had become the voice of reason, when no other could reach her. It stung to her very depth, her very core of being. She was behaving like a spoiled brat and her mother had put her in her place.

When she realized she had to make a choice of becoming all powerful, or hear a voice reaching out to her that she was loved. That she could have a life now that someone had claimed her heart; it all fell into place. What she didn't expect was that same voice, that same face that cared for her had turned his heart cold because of what she once was. She had had disappointments before, but not like this. She had given her whole heart to this loving man, and yet she was disappointed _again_. Against all hope she wanted so badly to be forgiven for her transgressions and loved unconditionally. But his face told her everything. It was not to be.

Xena suddenly sat up. He walls were back up. "Gabrielle, let's go home." Xena stood ready leave. Her life in this realm was over. She understood that more than ever now.

Gabrielle could see those walls again. It pained her to see Xena in this way. "Maybe we should….

"Should what Gabrielle? It's time to go back to Greece. I'm tired and I just want to go home."

Gabrielle could hear the desperation and tiredness in her words. "Home is where the heart is Xena. You know that I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend and whatever you decide, I'll understand." Gabrielle meant her words, but she knew Xena's heart was breaking.

"Well, Ares is probably the way out of here. But what about Nyx? Is she going to follow?"

"Cyrene is my real mother Gabrielle, regardless of who my birth mother is. I….I have no connection to her other than being just someone she used for revenge."

"That's not exactly true Xena. Maybe at first; but I saw what she did, and how she saved you and everyone else. I may not been able to move, but I heard everything."

Xena raised her hand to stop Gabrielle. "It doesn't matter Gabrielle. This has all been a nightmare and I'm just waking up. I don't care who my father is, or brother or mother. I'm tired of being used by the Gods. I'm tired of my so called Destiny. It's what it is. I just….I just want out of here and forget all this happened."

Gabrielle could see the defeat in Xena's eyes. She never thought she would see that in her friend, knowing she was being strong to convince herself that she wasn't hurt by Anton rejecting her. Gabrielle wanted to be strong for Xena. She wanted to hate Anton, but she couldn't. The way he talked about loving Xena was more than romantic notions. It was true love he had for Xena, pure and simple. But as always, Xena's past kept her from having a life with someone who could love her for just her. If anyone that Gabrielle would be angry with, it would be Zeus and Nyx. Their hand played fate into her life and once again Xena was denied her happiness.

Xena didn't want to see anyone. The King, the Queen and her sons would be but a memory to her now. She had nothing to look forward to in this kingdom. She would leave as she came, without knowing what would be her affect when she left. She saw a side door and decided to exit out that way. Gabrielle followed, not knowing where or how they were going to return to their Greece. Ares was their ticket home and he was nowhere to be found.

Xena found some horses and both her and Gabrielle began to ride. Gabrielle didn't even know where they were riding to. Xena just took off without looking back. Gabrielle stayed behind her in a slow gallop, realizing that Xena needed time to compose herself. That side of her still remained true, and Gabrielle gave her the space to be alone.

**TBC**


	99. Chapter 99

Xena continued to ride down the road, then into the forest and beyond. She wasn't really sure where she was headed, but it made no difference to her. Her memories were now the same once again. Rejected because of her past. To her what was the use of finding or having happiness, or especially love. It was such a hope that would never be realized. She had lost her memories and who she was, only for reality to hit her when she regained her memories and lose a love that was so pure; to have that love dashed against the rocks, forever. She knew now that all hope for _love _will never be. She had many loves in her life, and all ended in disaster or worse; death. They all died; Marcus, Borias, even Caesar in his twisted and cruel way. But Anton was different. Now she only realized that Anton had loved the ideal of love with her. Not with the real Xena. His eyes always showed his love for her, that she had the fondest memory of. But when she finally told him the truth of her past, his eyes only showed contempt, hurt and betrayal. That was something she didn't expect from him, ever.

Gabrielle cast her eyes upward, hoping any _God_ was listening to her prayers for Xena. Her friend has been thru so much pain in her life and to finally find love and lose it because she was being _honorable _and told the truth. Not to mention that she found out that she was the child of two Gods and Ares was her brother. In Gabrielle's heart of hearts, Xena's life was nothing but misery upon misery forced upon by the Gods. Yet Xena's _will _allowed her to be who she was beyond that. Now Gabrielle only saw in front of her, a friend and adopted sister, who's life, once again was snatched from her, and all hope for a simple life with love was forever lost. Even now she didn't believe that Xena would ever recover, from this.

Gabrielle smelled the sea. They were coming upon some cliffs overlooking the water. But what they saw when they journeyed closer was Ares and Nyx. With further sight, they both could see Anton tied to a rock. Xena stopped her horse, and without hesitation leaped off him, pulled her sword and pointed it at both Ares and Nyx, while standing guard over Anton.

With steely anger in her voice. "Let him go. You have better not hurt him."

Anton stared confused at Xena's actions. Nyx had just asked him a very important question, when both Gabrielle and Xena showed up.

Gabrielle ran over next to Anton also, pulling out her staff alongside Xena.

"Now Xena you have it all wrong. We are not hurting Lord Petros. We just wanted some answers from him." Said Ares.

Xena pushed Ares back, while waving her sword at both Ares and Nyx. "I don't care what you two were doing. I want you out of here. I'm leaving and I don't want either of you in my life. I've had enough of all of you interfering and using me and my friends. I only need you to take us back to Greece Ares. Nyx you can do or go wherever you want to go. I don't care anymore. I'm so sick of everyone leav….I'm tired and I just want to go home. So leave Lord Petros out of this so called family mess and I'll be on my way."

Both Ares and Nyx caught the pain and anger in Xena's voice. They knew that Anton's rejection had caused this. Gabrielle too knew her friend was hurting, just being near Anton was even more painful. But she stood her ground trying to untie Anton. Anton had mixed feelings about what he was seeing. This woman that he had rejected was still protecting him, regardless of no words still between them.

Nyx stood firm and walked slowly towards Xena. "Child; we are not hurting Lord Petros. We only wanted a simple answer from him. But I can see you are hurting. I can wipe all the pain in your life away. You will have no memory of what has happened to you and you and your friend can return to Greece with peace of mind."

Xena was taken aback by the offer. It seemed so simple to just let her memories of pain wash away. It would be so easy that her heart would no longer long for love, for family, for companionship. Her sword arm seem to shake and falter. She didn't want to take the offer. She could just go back to Greece and travel and be on the road with just Gabrielle, her true friend at her side.

Anton watched intently as Gabrielle finally released his bonds. However he didn't move from his spot. He was riveted at watching Xena. Even Gabrielle thought, maybe this might be the best for Xena. No more pain to her heart and in her life. Maybe this was the prayer she had asked for.

Ares approached Xena also. "Nyx may be right Xena. I saw what you've been thru when your Godhood was striking me. It made me feel all your pain and sorrow. Even the lives you took in my name. The loss of you son and daughter. I could never fathom why you hated me so much, until I could see thru your eyes the torture I put you thru. For what it's worth I…..I am truly sorry for making your life a living Tartarus. I never knew how much….how much I hurt you. If you want to go back to Greece with Nyx offer. I won't hesitate one bit to send you back. Whatever you decide, I will never interfere in your life ever again."

Xena stepped back and Ares admission. She was stunned at his offer. Her arms had felt heavier than she could imagine. He heart was telling her take the easy way out. She could finally be at peace and go back to Greece, to home, to people that she cared about. In her head, she knew there was no life for her here now. She was sweating and her breathing was becoming labored. She still had not turned to see Anton. She didn't want to see him looking at her like he did when he left her on the floor, defeated and longing.

Without anyone noticing Zeus was watching from hidden eyes. He finally felt proud that his son had stepped up to make amends with Xena. But he knew Xena destiny was still in the making. There were forces at hand that even he could not interfere with.

Xena finally dropped to her knees, shaking at her very core. Ares knew what was happening as well as Gabrielle and Nyx. Gabrielle ran to her friend but Xena put her hand up to stop her. Gabrielle was confused at Xena's actions. But knowing Xena's pride and pain. She allowed herself to just abide by what Xena wanted.

Anton still said nothing or moved. He was trying to see what was playing out here.

Xena garnered her strength. She finally stood up, knowing she let her guard down. She sheathed her sword and slowly walked back to her horse. She mounted him in one swift move looking down at the ground for a few moments. Finally she looked up and stared back at Anton. Her face was unwavering in emotions. She would not let him see her weakness ever again. She watched him sit there as both stared at each other for the longest time. She pulled her horse up to Gabrielle and motioned for Gabrielle to follow.

"I want nothing but to be left alone by you and Nyx. I made my bed, so I'll lie in it. Return me to Greece Ares. I don't need anything from anyone anymore. Let me be for once, just let me be."

"Xena just…

Nyx tried to continue but was cut of curtly by Xena. "I'm waiting Ares."

It saddened even Ares to see Xena like this. She had put up her walls again, and he felt this time for good. There was no turning back for her and from her tone; she would never recover from this. He knew that Nyx could easily erase what happened in her life as well as he could. But he knew that's not something Xena would want, at least on her terms. She was a proud Warrior and he knew what happened to proud Warriors when their spirit of life was defeated.

"Alright Xena; I'll return you and Gabrielle. This will be the last time that you see me forever." Said Ares sadly.

Nyx knew this was Xena's choice. She would leave this plain of existence, but she would watch her daughter from afar. To her, this would be her punishment for all the mistakes she made with her other children. Xena would be her daughter, but she would watch only until the very end of Xena's time.

Gabrielle could feel Xena's heart breaking all over again. They would return to Greece. But she knew in her heart of hearts, Xena would never be the same again. She looked sadly at Anton, hoping he would say something. But he just sat there, not even making a move to stop Xena. Gabrielle knew then what Xena had expected. Anton was no longer in love with Xena. He would let her go without a word.

TBC

A/N: I know this is short. But two more chapters left. I love how everyone has stuck with this. But the ending is coming. I don't think anyone is going to like the end. I have two choices, but have to go with my gut feeling. So thanks so much for your kind reviews. As usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	100. Chapter 100

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**"**Alright Xena; I'll return you and Gabrielle. This will be the last time that you see me forever." Said Ares sadly.

Nyx knew this was Xena's choice. She would leave this plain of existence, but she would watch her daughter from afar. To her, this would be her punishment for all the mistakes she made with her other children. Xena would be her daughter, but she would watch only until the very end of Xena's time.

Gabrielle could feel Xena's heart breaking all over again. They would return to Greece. But she knew in her heart of hearts, Xena would never be the same again. She looked sadly at Anton, hoping he would say something. But he just sat there, not even making a move to stop Xena. Gabrielle knew then what Xena had expected. Anton was no longer in love with Xena. He would let her go without a word.

* * *

As Ares promised he had returned Xena and Gabrielle back to Greece. Sadly he had returned to Olympus and informed Aphrodite, Hera and the other Olympian Gods that Nyx would no longer be a threat. For some reason Zeus had yet to return to his throne and Ares took on the responsibility of running Olympus in his father place. He never mentioned that he would not interfere in Xena's life, but his sister knew there was a new sadness upon his return.

As Nyx watched her daughter disappear, she returned to Barania and _erased _Xena's raids from the people's mind. All the events that _Strife _caused were returned to normal, including returning Merrick and King Abhor to their unholy graves. The only memory that was left intact was Anton and the King and Queen. There were other matters that needed to be addressed as she disappeared from Barania's plain of existence.

Once Xena and Gabrielle had returned to Greece, they returned to the Amazon Nation. Xena however returned deep in the woods and built a tree hut high above the ground. Gabrielle tried to help, but Xena refused any help from anyone and asked to be left alone. Gabrielle with all her efforts could not reach Xena and bring her out of the heart breaking depression. For days Gabrielle and Ephiny brought her food and water. The basket that raised the food to the hut remained on the ground with rotted food. When Gabrielle and Ephiny tried to climb the trees to see Xena, traps were sprung, that would stop their effort. There was no way to reach her and this began to scare both her friends.

Gabrielle broke down in tears back at her hutch. "God's Ephiny, I'm scared for her. I've never seen her this way."

"Xena's the strongest person I know, besides you. She'll bounce back we know that."

"No Ephiny; you didn't see the way she broke down after Anton left her lying on the floor. She gave her heart and soul to Anton. They were in love, until she revealed her past to him. She finally had let herself love someone unconditionally and he broke her heart. And I can't be angry at him, because deep down, I knew this would happen. But I wanted to believe for Xena's sake that love would prevail. But it didn't and now Xena….Xena wants to die. I can feel her dying and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well I can be angry for the both of you. I can't believe this person could reject her after knowing she had changed for the greater good."

Gabrielle knew if Xena continued on this course, she would indeed die. "We have to do something Ephiny. I can't…..I can't bear to see her like this."

"What about Nyx, her mother? Can't she do something?" Asked Ephiny.

"She disappeared before we left and Ares told us he would never see her again. It's like the God's interfered in her entire life and now all of a sudden they want nothing to do with her."

"But Gabrielle, from what you told me. Isn't that what Xena wanted?"

"That's not the point Ephiny." Gabrielle was becoming angry. "Were sitting around doing nothing and Xena's…. Ephiny pulled Gabrielle into a hug. She was trembling.

"Look I'm scared for her too. All of us who care about Xena are. But you and I both know that only one person can reach her and we know that's not going to happen."

As Gabrielle contemplated her friend's words. She thought about what she could do for Xena. She had no idea.

* * *

Xena was staring up at the sky thru her hutch roof. Her mind was numb and she continued to lie on the hard floor. She had lost all track of time, and the lack of food and water had made her weaker, day by day. She didn't care at this point and she remembered Gabrielle and Ephiny trying to reach her. But she knew that she didn't want to see either of them, knowing they would try to talk some sense into her. She would not hear their voice; she would not hear their pleas. She wanted no part of this world anymore. She had convinced herself not to be a part of it anymore. She knew that the minute she returned to Greece.

She tried not to think. Thinking made her realize what a real messed up life she's had. Several events in her life kept running thru her mind. The birth of her son Solan and then the loss. Eve's birth and then her departure from the Amazon Nation to pursue her life without her. The loss of so many in her life and never stopping to redeem herself to be worthy of someone, one day. But that day she thought had come and was thrown away without a word. Her mind focused on Anton, the words he spoke, as she was being changed into a God.

_"You have been my hero from the very beginning that I fell in love with you. I don't care what kind of past you've had. What pain has made you suffer? I know this power that you have cannot be embraced. I can see it has already changed you and I don't want you to destroy, __**us**__. Not the world, not the people that live in it. But __**us**__. You are my heart and my soul and I cannot live without you. I love you Xena, not who you were, not Alexa; but only you. Nothing in this world will ever diminish my love for you. Not even if you strike me dead, wish me away, throw me from the highest peak. You have friends who care about you, friends that love you Xena. Friends here and now who have risked their lives to come save you. Don't let this power corrupt that love. You will destroy all that you love for the sake of this godly power. Can you not see that this will destroy you more?"_

Xena laughed a cruel laugh to herself. _'It was an illusion. It was all an illusion'_

**MOUNT OLYMPUS**

Ares sat starring down thru the vortex pool in his War Throne. He watched Xena as her life was ebbing away. He had made his promise that she would never see him again and once a God makes a promise, it is unbreakable.

He never heard Aphrodite appear before him. "Do something Ares. You can't let her die. Gabrielle called to me and now I see what's happened. She told me everything and what happened. You can't allow this to happen to her. She's hurting."

Ares shot back. "Don't you think I know that? I promised she would never see me again. I can't break my word, you know that."

"You need to find a way to help her Ares. I've never seen you give up, especially on Xena. She's hurting and the worst way. I'm the Goddess of love Ares and even I can't penetrate her walls. She's our sister, regardless if she is not a God anymore. And where is father in all this? He has to know Xena is in this way."

"Who knows where he is. I don't care to know." Ares would do something he has never done before.

"I….I need your help Dite. There's got to be a loop hole for me to help her."

Aphrodite was taken aback. Ares has never asked for help, and especially for Xena. But she saw the pain in what he was saying. She knew that he had truly changed and for him to admit he needed help was something she finally admired in him.

Aphrodite moved to her brother and grasped his arm. "I think there may be a way for you to interfere without breaking your oath."

Ares looked up at his baby sister. He always knew she was much wiser than she let on. He listened as she formulated a plan.

**TBC**


	101. Chapter 101

The piles of rotten apples lay in the corner as Xena continued to unconsciously poison herself with the apple seeds. She had gathered them from the rotten food bellow. Her skills as a healer gave her knowledge that apple seeds were poisonous once ingested over a period of time. The seeds were slowly doing their job and she didn't care as the words of Zeus were foggily running thru her mind.

'_It will be revealed when your life depends on it. When you have nothing to lose. When your life is no life. You will have to choose.'_

Xena hated that she was remembering those words spoken by Zeus. She knew the Gods always talked in riddles and she knew she always somehow figured them out. But this riddle of life was lost on the wind and far as she was concerned.

Without realizing it, Xena started sobbing. Unable to retain the pain she felt for losing out on love once again and forever.

'_Why Anton….why? I thought you loved me. I was such a fool to even think I could be loved. I chose you of all the men in my life, I finally chose you to love'_

She finally allowed herself to ask that question. The mantra of Anton's love continued to plague her as she wanted so much to die. She knew she was taken the coward's way out and thinking about her friends and family being left behind. She thought out loud, knowing she didn't care who heard her.

"I don't want to stay in this world anymore." She said weakly.

"Then stay in mine."

Xena turned her bleary eyes towards what she thought was another voice beside her. She thought she was hallucinating and that maybe Gabrielle had somehow penetrated her tree house defenses.

"Go away Gabrielle. You can't save me this time." Xena turned away.

"Then let me save you."

Xena was so sick that she welcomed the pain as a way of punishing herself. But she didn't want to be talked out of dying, and she knew Gabrielle would try her best to do so.

She felt her body being lifted onto someone's lap. They swept her long hair from her sweating forehead and caressed her face so lovingly and held her close. It as if someone _familiar_ was trying to soothe her inner pain.

"Xena don't die. I love you and I was a fool to not say so when I had the chance."

Xena tried to blink away her tears to see who was speaking. The voice didn't sound like Gabrielle. She could barely see who it was, but she could make out it was a man.

"I said I wanted you to stay away from me Ares. You broke your…your promise. Leave…me…..alone. Why don't the God's ever keep their promises? You're always screwing with my life. I don't…don't want this anymore. Let me die…..please Ares."

"Xena I'm not Ares. It's me my love, Anton."

Xena knew she was hallucinating now. There's no way Anton could be here in Greece, let alone with her.

"No…no. It's a trick, you're not here." Xena tried to move out of the embrace, but she was too weak from the poison.

"Yes, I am my love. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. There's no excuse for me to treat you as if you were nothing to me. I'm here because I love you and I want you to live." He pulled her closer. "Please _forgive _me and let me save you."

Xena was in shock. She thought her mind was playing tricks. This person holding her sounded and even smelled like Anton. That essence that was his and hers alone.

"I…..I don't want…..

"Hear me my love. I have wronged you in the worst way. Lord Ares told me of his interference in your life and how much pain he caused you. Even your mother, Nyx had words with me and it confused me because from your own lips you admitted what you were and I couldn't see past my own selfish pain that you were completely honest with me. Seeing you become this monster in front of me, some evil Goddess that I have loved since meeting you so long ago. I professed my love then turn my back on you with events became difficult. I was so confused by your admittal that I ran. I didn't see how much I hurt you and I promised myself I would never do that to you and yet…Yet I did and I couldn't even speak the words that would make you stay."

Xena said nothing; she was still trying to acknowledge that this was Anton. She turned to her side and vomited. Her head was aching and the feeling of nausea persisted. Anton's strong hands held her hair back as he felt the strong responsibility that this was his entire fault.

"Please don't die Xena. I need you in my life, like never before. I'm here because I was miserable without you." Tears were falling onto Xena's face. She shakingly realized that they were _real._ That Anton really was with her. She wanted so much to believe that this was all a dream. But she couldn't deny the emotions she felt at his sorrow for her nor the wetness of his tears on her face.

"An…..Anton?" With a weakened voice.

Anton pulled her even closer. His embrace was what she had wanted all this time. To be loved by the one person she gave her heart away without question.

"I hurt you so badly Xena. I love you with all my heart. Not what you think we had, but what we have, here and now. I never wanted you to leave. I just want you back. I need to find how to get you down from here. You need a healer."

"An….Anton? Are…..are you really here?"

"Yes my love. You have a very caring brother and sister on Olympus that approached me with a offer I could not refuse. But enough for right now, I need to get you help."

"Wa…..wait Anton. Just…..please…just….just hold me." Anton did exactly that.

As Xena had fell into a deep sleep in his arms. Anton was somehow able to avoid Xena's traps and climb down to see Gabrielle and Ephiny approaching. Both women were shocked to see a man in the Amazon forest, but Gabrielle was even more amazed that it was Anton. Without hesitation he explained that Xena needed help and Gabrielle and Ephiny called upon the Amazons to bring Xena to the healers hut.

While Xena was being attended to, Gabrielle had nothing but questions on how Anton was on Amazon land and in the tree hut.

"Ares and a Aphrodite found me. They explained to me what was happening with Xena and I knew I was the cause of her pain. They told me to tell you that they found a loop hole to Ares promise."

Gabrielle was not sure she wanted interference with the mention of Ares. She confided in Aphrodite about Xena, but Ares was not to be involved.

"What loophole?" Asked Gabrielle.

"He said that once a God makes a promise; like not ever seeing Xena again, he could not break it. But Aphrodite found that he never made such a promise about me. He showed me the portal of what Xena was doing to herself and I couldn't let that happen. I….I love her too much Gabrielle and I made a terrible mistake."

Gabrielle without hesitation slapped Anton. She didn't know what came over her, but she felt better for doing it.

Anton didn't even flinch. "I deserved that Gabrielle. I never wanted to hurt her. I just needed to think things out."

Gabrielle was angry and fuming. She didn't want to be, but her friend almost died. "I'm not sorry I did that Anton. You know how much you hurt her? I've never seen Xena in so much pain. She's been thru enough in her life and you not speaking to her was like you stabbed her with her own sword. After all she did for your kingdom and others. You know how hard it was for her to tell you what she used to be? God your such an idiot. All men are idiots, especially when it comes to Xena. She wanted you to except her for being honest enough to tell you and you would love her anyway. I heard what you said to her Anton and the confession of love and a life together. Then in one instant you _stole _that hope away. You stole the one thing she wanted the most and said nothing. Do you know how much that….

Gabrielle turned stop Anton from seeing her cry. She was so overcome by visioning Xena dying alone and hurt.

Anton moved in and embraced Gabrielle. He could see how much Gabrielle cared about Xena. It was touching and he couldn't help feel as bad as Gabrielle did, if not more. The healer had made her way outside while Ephiny watched over Xena.

"You got to her in time your Highness. I had to give her a herb to induce vomiting. Those apple seeds would have done her in if they stayed in her stomach. She was weak from not eating and the lack of water. Ephiny is making sure she drinks water and I've given her some herbs for the pain. Something has given her the will to live again my Queen. She will recover with a little help from her friends."

"Thank you healer. I'll be in soon." Stated Gabrielle.

Anton was pleased to hear the news about Xena. But raised a eyebrow about Gabrielle being called a Queen. Gabrielle immediately picked up on the questioning look.

"It's a long story Anton. Believe me; I'll have time to explain. But let's go in and see Xena."

After the hugs from both Gabrielle and Ephiny. Anton was allowed to stay with Xena and help nurse her back to health. For a long time, Xena just stared at Anton, still believing that he was not real. As she drank in more water and the herbs helped with her pain. She reached up to touch his face. Anton held onto her hand, not speaking any words, but drinking in that she needed to know he was not going anywhere and that he was with her. He moved to slide in beside her on the pallet. He held her as he once did in a lovers embrace and remembered that they were still husband and wife. Xena's head was resting upon his chest and both entwined their hands together, still not speaking those unspoken words of love and trust. They knew they didn't have to, at least not now. They only wanted to reconnect, forget and forgive for what had happened in another realm, another life. They were content to just sleep in each other's arms and keep out the outside world for just a little while longer, for just a little time together.

**OLYMPIA**

Ares closed a portal upon viewing the couple. "You did good Sis. We almost lost her if not for your keen wisdom."

"Anytime bro. After all I am the Goddess of Love and those two were destined to be together."

Ares sat upon his throne contemplating all that had happened and Zeus's secret of Xena being his daughter, his sister and Nyx as well as his father disappearing once he transported Xena and Gabrielle back to Greece.

"What's wrong Ares?"

"I can't help think that…Zeus knew of these coming events. It's almost like he…..naah."

"What? Like he what?"

"Like he was trying to redeem himself thru Xena as well as Nyx. I mean our father is not one for being _sorry _for his actions. Not to mention he's nowhere to be found knowing Xena was in trouble. This is his first child Dite. She was to be among the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. But he let her suffer and allowed me to be part of her suffering. But he left knowing I could not interfere in her life. He abandoned her yet again. He doesn't deserve to be the leader of the Gods."

A bright light appeared in Ares throne room. Zeus as well as Nyx.

Zeus eyes blazed white. "I agree."

TBC

A/N: One last chapter left. It will be the Epilogue. I'm going to enjoy the final episode. I just have to work on the final detail. It's a doozy. I'll quite teasing and thank everyone for such a wonderful ride. Coming soon. Thank you everyone for all the support and kind reviews and comments. And as usual any comments and reviews are welcomed.


	102. Chapter 102

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I can't help think that…Zeus knew of these coming events. It's almost like he…..naah."

"What? Like he what?"

"Like he was trying to redeem himself thru Xena as well as Nyx. I mean our father is not one for being _sorry _for his actions. Not to mention he's nowhere to be found knowing Xena was in trouble. This is his first child Dite. She was to be among the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. But he let her suffer and allowed me to be part of her suffering. But he left knowing I could not interfere in her life. He abandoned her yet again. He doesn't deserve to be the leader of the Gods."

A bright light appeared in Ares throne room. Zeus as well as Nyx.

Zeus eyes blazed white. "I agree."

* * *

Zeus in his usual fashioned had appeared before Ares and Aphrodite, with Nyx standing nearby.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here; its Daddy dear and Xena's all too good mother. Nice of you to show up while letting your first born almost die." Ares turned his back on his father, heading up to his throne chair, while sneering at Nyx. Aphrodite only glared at her father, while standing beside her brother.

"There is a reason for all things that are not clear to you Ares as well as all of Olympus." Nyx interrupted.

Zeus only watched his two children, but was not fazed by either of them. He stood as the rest of the remaining twelve Olympian Gods appeared before him in utter shock. Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hermes.

Hera was not pleased to be summoned without her permission. Aphrodite had informed her mother of the events surrounding Xena and her almost transformation to destructive Goddess. Also that Xena had chosen to become mortal out of the love for a Lord Petros.

All had eyes on Nyx though. She was not a welcome presence.

"I know your minds Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. I pose no threat to you or your family. Xena is my only reality at this moment." Nyx could feel the still uneasiness of their minds.

As only the Queen would answer. "That remains to be seen." Looking towards her son, then back at Zeus. "Why have you summoned us here Zeus? I seem to recall that you left us for our own destruction by our guest, Nyx." Sneering as she said it. Nyx was unfazed by her remark.

"The days of days are here. It is by an edict long forgotten by my own father that was prophesied long ago of events that have happened. I give no answer to explain my actions only that I could not interfere to allow that which I knew to come to pass. I alone and I only shall make my own judgment against myself."

"Nice speech father." Said Ares. "I really don't give a rat's ass in Tartarus. You abandoned your family when we needed you most. You abandoned your first child and hid the threat of Nyx from all of us. Xena gave up her godhood and then you let her almost die. Your judgment on yourself would be nothing but a _pat_ on the back as far as I'm concerned."

Zeus moved slowly and expanded his stature as any god of his state would. His voice boomed above Olympus, sending the others in awe of his power.

Nyx stood solid, knowing the events that had to happen. Even she could have not foreseen what she knew had to happen.

"**HERE ME ALL OF OLYMPUS AND KNOW THIS AS MY WILL. AS MY FATHERS, FATHERS BEFORE ME, THERE IS ALWAYS AN END TO AN END AND A BEGINNING TO A BEGINNING. THE CHOICE HAS BEEN MADE BY ONE WHO HAD NO CHOICE. ONE WHO HAD A CHOICE TO SAVE, RATHER THAN DESTROY. ONE WHO HAD THE CHOICE THAT WOULD TAKE THE COSMOS TO A NEW ERA. AN ERA THAT WOULD BE OF IT'S OWN CHOOSING BY NOT ONE BUT BY OTHERS THAT WOULD MAKE THEIR CHOICE OF SACRIFICE, HONOR AND PAIN. ONE WHO WOULD LEAVE ALL THAT THEY KNEW TO BE TRUTH, AND FIND OUT ALL IS A LIE. FOR SUCH IS LIFE, THAT ALL IS SACRIFICE. ONLY A FEW KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF SUCH PAIN AND SURVIVE."**

Zeus grew again, standing taller than even the Olympians could envy, with his eyes turning as white fire. He stood over all the Olympians as if they were ants to crush. Ares was not impressed at the others. He stood firm on his throne. Aphrodite and the rest knew of only one other time that Zeus stood like this. That was when he stood on his throne after defeating _Cronus_, his father.

**"THIS IS MY ETERNAL DECREE AND FINAL LAW. THIS CANNOT BE BROKEN, EVEN BY ME. HEAR ALL OLYMPUS, MY QUEEN, MY CHILDREN, AND MY FAMILY."**

Zeus grew even larger, looming over the heavens as if he engulfed all of Olympia. Everyone was listening, except Ares. He was about to disappear, when his father's power would not allow him.

"What's the meaning of this Zeus? Why are you stopping me from leaving? I don't need to be here to listen to you pat yourself on the back as usual." Ares stated angrily.

**"THIS CONCERNS YOU MOST OF ALL ARES. IT IS DECREED AS MY FATHERS, FATHERS BEFORE ME HAD _PROPHESIED_ SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE GODS. THAT I TOO SHALL _FALL _FROM GRACE BY MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD. FROM THIS DAY ON _ARES_, GOD OF WAR, MY SON, SHALL _TAKE_ MY PLACE. I CHARGE HIM WITH ALL MY POWERS AND _XENA_ SHALL RULE BESIDE HIM, IF SHE SO WISHES. ARES HAS PROVEN HIS WORTH AS XENA HAS PROVEN HERSELF WITH MUCH SACRIFICE. MY DECREE IS ETERNAL AND WITH SUCH POWER, IS MUCH RESPONSIBILITY THAT ONLY ARES HAS PROVEN THE COURAGE TO WIELD. IT IS BY MY OWN DECREE THAT I SHALL BE _NO MORE_. IT IS MY PUNISHMENT ON MYSELF FOR ALMOST CAUSING THE TOTAL DESCRUCTION ON ALL THAT EXIST. THIS ACT CANNOT BE UNDONE. NYX HAS PROVEN HER ATONEMENT FOR WHAT I CAUSED AND TO HER I HAVE DEEPLY DEALT MUCH PAIN. XENA IS THE FIRST BORN AND WILL REMAIN A GODDESS ABOVE ALL GODS AND GODDESSES. SHE HAS PROVEN HER WORTH AND HER HONOR AND BLOOD HAS MADE HER SUFFER MUCH. HER PATH HAS BEEN HARD AND SHE HAS FULFILLED HER DESTINY. SHE HAS SAVED OLYMPUS, THE COSMOS AND HAS SUFFERED FOR IT ALL."**

Aphrodite, Hera, everyone on Olympus was shocked at Zeus's words. Especially Ares.

"Wh…..wait you can't just…

**"ENOUGH MY SON. YOU HAVE EARNED THIS, AND I AM MOST PROUD. IT IS DONE AND YOU CANNOT CHANGE WHAT MUST BE. FAREWELL MY FAMILY, GODS AND GODDESSES OF OLYMPUS. KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL."** With Zeus last words said, he disappeared as mist on the wind.

Nyx witnessing this event was saddened by such a Noble decree. But she knew Zeus had done this for the _greater good_. Something she would always respect him for, his sacrifice, and her daughter.

Hera wept for Zeus for the first and last time. She finally understood what the true meaning of a Noble God meant. She would miss her husband Zeus, forever.

Ares did not expect such a bestowment, even from his father. He was dumbfounded as he looked towards his sisters and brothers. Even seeing Hera weep for his father was something that was never allowed, never to be expected. His father had left him a legacy that was truly unexpected. Ares suddenly felt a strange and powerful surge thru his body. Lightning and a rumbling like an earthquake went thru ought Olympus. He suddenly felt everything around him and beyond the Cosmos. He could see the immortals as well as the mortals of earth with a thought. He sat back as the throne of once the God of War became what Zeus once sat upon. The ultimate throne of _power._

Aphrodite approached her brother, seeing that he was overwhelmed at what transpired.

"Ares?...bro…..are…..are you alright?"

Silence was all over Olympus and with his head rising high, he finally spoke with the power and clarity of an Olympian God. He stepped off his throne, lightly touching Dite's hand to confirm he was still her little brother as well as the new appointed ruler.

His voiced boomed over all Olympus. "From this day forward I decree that Olympus and the Cosmos shall go forward into a new era. The God of War is no more. Man will fend for himself and choose war or peace. There will be no interference from any Olympian Gods. We shall continue our rule, but as guides, nothing more. Our time has come than our presence shall be honored in what temple that we favor. We shall live on in the mortal's hearts as thoughts and prayers, deeds and stories and noble quest. We are a family and as dysfunctional as we may be…

Looking out at Strife with _searing_ eyes. "We shall honor one another with respect and as my sister Dite would say; with love and patience.

Aphrodite smiled back.

"This is my law and it will not be broken. If any attempts are made to discredit my edict, you will pay dearly of the consequences of my wrath." With that said Ares grew in stature over all Olympus.

Everyone bowed in respect for the new Leader of the Olympian Gods. No one protested, for they all knew Ares had taken his father's place and whether they disagreed or not. Ares had proven that all power was his to obey and respect. Ares had finally come to understand who and what he was. He now understood for whatever purpose, that his father was truly misunderstood.

As he returned to a normal state and returned to his throne, he had one more edict to declare.

* * *

Anton awoke before Xena. As he looked around, he and Xena were in their own bed in Alexandria. He was confused and looked down at Xena. She was looking so peaceful, he dare not wake her. His love for her was unmistakable. He loved her so much at this moment he thought his heart would burst. He drew her tighter to his body and kissed her forehead in adoration and love. Yet he was still perplexed at how he had returned to their bedroom. It was like a distant memory on the last time they had made love. So much time had been lost, searching for and Xena being kidnapped and the evil events that followed in finding her. Xena truly was the love of his life and he vowed never to leave her again. With that thought Xena moaned in his arms.

"Anton…Anton… Xena was still sleeping slightly.

"I'm here my love. Open your eyes, I'm here."

Xena heard Anton's voice and felt relief. "Am…..am I dreaming Anton. Are you really here?"

"Yes…no; I mean you're not dreaming and I'm really here. I'm the one that feels like I'm dreaming. You're finally in my arms and with me. I never want to leave your side, ever again."

Xena felt rejuvenated and leaned in to kiss Anton passionately. She had not noticed that she was back in Alexandria and in her bedroom. Anton returned the kiss with just as much fever and passion. Xena had missed his touch, his body against hers. She felt alive and playful. Anton had missed this from her and he indulged by turning Xena on her back and kissing her face, her shoulders. He was on fire and he wanted to bury himself inside Xena. Xena returned the favor and tenderly kissed Anton again and again. She couldn't get enough of him. Her heart burned to have him, to remember him when they first made love.

Their kisses intensified, as if they wanted to swallow each other whole. Both wanted to touch one another intimately until they could find no skins untouched by their exploring. Both could not hold back their lust and need for one another and they didn't. They made love as they never had before, exploring each other's bodies more intense than the next. Anton's touch was like water dousing a fire that could not burn out and Xena's was both equally aflame. Both were enthralled at giving each other what they needed, mending the fences of their doubt, and solidifying their love for all eternity.

Xena held onto Anton for dear life as he entered her, thrusting repeatedly to meet her needs that had no end. He didn't care, he wanted his wife and she her husband. Their love making was passionate, lustful, heated and unending. Nothing would stop them from reaching Nirvana, less they burst into flames, sealing their undying love. With Anton's last thrust, moving in perpetual motion, Xena screamed his name in release as both came together in climatic heaven.

The room was quite, except for their heavy breathing and their movement to hold one another close, lest they be lost without physical contact. Kissing her once again passionately, he whispered in Xena's ear. "I love you Xena, I love you, I love you, my heart, my soul, my wife. Never leave me again, lest I die."

Xena was so overwhelmed at Anton's words, she melded into his embrace, speechless on his declaration of love. Again Anton embraced Xena tighter, not wanting this moment to end. Xena could not find the words to describe how much she wanted this. She had always wanted this from someone who accepted her unconditionally. This was her true love and for the first time in her long life of pain and past loves, she truly felt loved.

Anton was content to just hold Xena. He didn't need words from her to know how she felt about him. Their passionate love making had said all that he needed from her. He realized she had been thru so much and no explanation was ever needed again. As he looked down at Xena face the thought how much more beautiful she really was. She had fallen asleep in his arms, content to feel safe with him. As he kissed her forehead once again, he too fell under the mist of sleep.

As they both became aware that they were not alone. Both had awakened to see Ares and Nyx in the room.

"By the gods Ares, don't you knock. And why you and Nyx are here or what….Anton are we back…..

"Yes my love, back in our bed in Alexandria."

"Well it's nice to see you too Xena. Your mother wanted to tag along for motherly sake; go figure."

Xena sat up and covered herself. Anton had to smile at Xena's sudden modesty. "I guess you had something to do with this Lord Ares. Last time I looked Xena and I were in the infirmary in Gabrielle's healers hut."

Xena starred back at Nyx. She wasn't clear why Nyx or Ares had shown up or transported them to her namesake palace.

"Before anyone goes all crazy, there has been some new developments that I wanted to deliver personally to you Lord Petros and especially to you Xena."

Xena raised her eyebrow, to which Ares had missed. "Here it comes." As Xena crossed her arms.

"Zeus has vacated his throne and I am now the Leader of the Olympian Gods. Before you say anything, he sorta disappeared forever as punishment for all the trouble he caused. He also made amends for you thru me and that you are hereby under my protection, and as honored Goddess amongst the Gods. You have free reign to visit Olympus as much as you like or as little as you like. It will be your choice it you wish it. The power is within you and I will not interfere in your life. Matter of fact my new edict is than no Olympian god interfere into any mortals life, unless by Noble deeds. You are first born of Olympus Xena and no one can harm you or your family for all eternity."

Nyx smiled at Xena, who had remained rather shocked at Ares proclamation. Anton too was astounded by such revelations to Xena. He understand what Ares was saying, but he was slightly worried when Ares stated Xena had the power within her. He knew from the last encounter of what Xena was capable of as a God with such power.

Nyx chimed in. "Rest your worries Lord Petros. Xena has passed the trial of fire by her own will, she can control this power of a Goddess within her. She is a good woman and has proven her worth among all the Gods of Olympus. Her power will not allow her to harm anyone that she loves."

Anton looked at Xena, who still had not said anything. She starred back at Ares looking for any deception, but found none.

Ares moved closer to their bed and bowed on one knee. "Xena listen for once and don't interrupt me." He smiled. Xena couldn't help but be silent at his sincerity.

"I can never make up what I had done to you, for all the pain I caused you. But I am deeply…deeply sorry for your pain. I'm here because I have wronged you from the beginning. You were magnificent as a Princess Warrior and I relished in your devotion to my ego as the God of War. I have declared that mortals no longer need such a deity to worship and cause war. Mortals will battle out their own war and peace without my or any other god's interference. You are my sister, as well as family. I didn't know what that meant until I saw how much I hurt you and how now that as Leader of the Gods what it truly means to be responsible for my actions. I can only say that I promise to never hurt you again, that you are my sister and hope one day that you can forgive me for my ignorance and transgressions. I admire who you are, what you have withstood for all this time and honored that you are my family. I love you sis and never again will I interfere in your life." With that said, Ares leaned over, kissed Xena on her head and stood to return to Olympus.

Both Anton and Nyx smiled at Ares admission. Both though turned to Xena to see what her reaction would be.

_"ARES, WAIT_." Ares had not realized how much he affected Xena with his words.

Xena moved out of bed to cover herself. She found something of a robe to slip into, with her back to Ares. Ares knew he was probably about to get a good tongue lashing from Xena. He waited for her to lash out.

Xena turned, moving toward Ares and stood for a split second, before she closed the gap between them and hugged him unexpectedly.

Now Ares was confused, but he embraced Xena back. He had wanted Xena to embrace him in such a way, so long ago. But this was different. He could sense the love of a sister hugging him as one would do a brother. He felt a sense of peace and relief from someone he had hurt to his shame. He pulled Xena gently from his embrace.

"I thought….I knew you would hate me." Ares was at lost for words.

"How could I hate you for bringing Anton back to me. I do remember what I went thru when I was becoming such a terror. I knew you could see and feel all of my pain, all of my sorrows. I knew you understood for the first time how I really felt and what I carried around with me. I can no more hate you, than you hate me."

Ares hung his head. Nyx had never seen a good feel remorse and yet such humbleness from a God. Anton was not surprised of the compassion Xena was displaying.

"I hurt you so much. How…..I can never repay you what I've done to you."

Xena raised his chin to meet her eye to eye. "I forgive you Ares. Do you hear me. I forgive you and there's no more to be said. As you said, we are family and there is nothing more sacred than the love for family. The past is the past and there is no looking back. The future has been made and it starts now."

Both smiled at each other and arched their brows simultaneously. They both chuckled at the family resemblance and this time Ares hugged Xena dearly.

"I am happy for you both my child. Ares will be a great leader amongst the Gods and you Xena will enjoy much happiness. I am content to watch over you, that's if you would allow me so. I will not interfere with your life and obey Ares decree."

Xena walked from Ares embrace to Nyx. "I would be honored….Nyx. Cyrene will always be my mother. But I would be honored that you would protect my friends to the end of their days."

Nyx could not help but smile. "As you wish my child. Your destiny has only just begun; farewell my child, I'll be watching over you all." Nyx disappeared with those words.

Anton chimed in. "Well this has certainly been an interesting wake up."

Xena and Ares laughed at Anton's observation. Xena looked extremely happy and Ares was glad she had someone to share that happiness with.

"It's strange calling you sis; sis."

"Don't get cocky dear brother. I can still whip your leather clad butt anytime."

Ares chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. And before you ask. Blondie….I mean Gabrielle was informed by Dite where you are, and that you're safe and sound with Lord Petros over there. She was pleased, but wants you to visit soon. Her and her crazy Amazons."

"That's Queen Gabrielle Lord Ares." Xena pinched him.

"About that Xena…..Gabrielle is Queen of some Amazons? Anton questioned.

"_Not now Anton_." Both Ares and Xena stated. Both chuckled.

Anton figured both siblings needed some private time. "Tell you what, I'm starved, I'll go find some food and you two can reminisce some more. I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Winking at Xena and leaving.

"He's a keeper." Said Ares.

"And don't you forget it." Smirked Xena.

It was nice for Ares to enjoy a playful moment of banter with Xena. Something he would have never achieved in a lifetime as the God of War. He welcomed it.

"Anywho Xena, I must be going. I just wanted you to know that your future is safe. I have to return to Olympus. You know, _god _things to do and all. Busy, busy, busy."

"Uh huh. I bet."

"But I meant what I said Xena. You and your family are under my protection. No one can harm you without meeting some disaster from me. I….I just want you to be happy, nothing more would please me. I hope…..someday we can be friends too. That's if you want."

"There so much I have to live for Ares. You've given that back to me thru Anton. I never thought that you would be someone I could rely on, but one day, I will visit, if what you say about me having some sort of power."

"I would like that; Sis." He kissed Xena on the cheek. "See you around Olympus." When Ares left, it was no longer the blue essence he left behind, it was more of a glow.

Anton had returned with food and sat down the fruit and wine beside their bed. Xena was starring out the window of their room. He thought something was wrong, but turned her to see her smiling with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

Xena shook her head and wrapping her arms around Anton. "It's…..it's been so long since I could ever remember how happy I was. I've been given a second chance by you Anton. I have a place to call home and finally…. She continued to hug Anton closer.

"And finally what love?"

"Have another family. You, Gabrielle, Ares and Nyx. It's to unreal, I'm still not sure if this is just all a dream and I'm dying alone in my tree hut."

Anton turned to Xena and led her over to the bed. He sat down with her moved her face to look at him. "No, this is no dream my love. You are here with me and I'm never letting you go. I meant what I said in that terrible moment I almost lost you so many, many times. I want a family with you, I want what you want. Our future has just been written and there is more to come. My life is with you, were ever you want to go. I'm staying by your side because I love you. Nothing and I mean nothing will break us apart again. I will love you until we part in death and then even then, I will love you even more."

Xena was touched and she realized this was no dream. She really was here with her love, her husband and in this place they called home. They sealed their devotion with a kiss and made love to wash away all doubts of their insecurities and inhibitions. It would be a long night for the rest of their lives.

**EPILOGUE:**

As the seasons passed, Xena and Anton's family had grown in Alexandria. They had two sons, Borias and Lyceus and two daughters, Gabby and Cyan. Both Barania and Alexandria prospered under Anton and Xena's direction. King Areilis and Queen Nora become godparents to their children. Prince Jace and his brothers were like uncles to Xena's children and he looked after them as if they were his own brothers and sisters.

Xena finally was able to tap into her powers and visit any realm that she wished. She could transport herself and Anton from Alexandria, to Greece and eventually to Olympus. Anton often commented to his friends that his life with Xena was never boring. But he kept her secret of her being a Goddess to himself, Queen Nora and the King. One day he thought he would explain their strange disappearance without ships or horses by way of Xena's godly powers. To his amusement he kept that secret between him and Xena.

Gabrielle became a great Queen in Greece and to the Amazons. Xena was forever grateful for Gabrielle's friendship and counseling. She had become well known amongst Greece and it scholars and to the realm of Barania and Alexandria. She eventually had her own family and with Xena's children getting into all kinds of mischief sometimes. Gabrielle was the great Aunt that nurtured and trained Xena's daughter and sons when Xena wanted some alone time with Anton. Gabrielle finally did tell Anton how she became Queen of the Amazons, as well as letting him read scrolls of Xena her adventures along the way to the path of good.

Xena not one to revel in her own glory, finally revealed to Anton why she had turned to evil and how Hercules and Gabrielle had turned her heart. Anton loved her even more for revealing her past. She never hid anything from Anton and their life had flourished beyond their expectations.

Ares kept his word and looked after Xena, her family and friends long after her descendents had multiplied. Xena had chosen to not to expand her life as a Goddess once Anton had passed away. She wanted to die as a mortal and had passed away some 50 years, one day after Anton passed. She could not bear to live without him, and to Ares it was most fitting of Xena's love for her husband.

Ares often thought of Xena and how much she had changed him, more than he could imagine. He had watched from afar and kept close ties with Xena even in old age. She was remembered both in Olympus, Greece and Alexandria as a great hero. He was so proud they she had achieved so much as her life took on new adventures with her own life with Anton. He would come to visit their children as a great Uncle, but never revealed who he truly was as the Great Leader God of Olympus. He surpassed even Zeus in his fair judging of deeds among the gods as well as leading the mortals into a realm of prosperity and peace. He knew the mortals were set for great things without the Olympian Gods interference, as he thought as it should be.

It would have been Xena's 85th season if she had lived. He visited Gabrielle for the last time, knowing she was passing and leaving several scrolls of Xena's lifetime to be passed down from generation to generation from Xena's descendents and to her own.

"Ah Gabrielle, always one to have the last word." Ares sat by her gravesites which was next to Xena's and Anton's in the families Royal sanctuary. "Xena always knew you would be by her side and loyal to the end. Her family and yours will be heralded and honored amongst the Gods of Olympus, until the end of time. Her family has already accomplished great things in this new time and place. Rest easy Gabrielle, rest in peace.

As he moved over, he touched Xena's and Anton's stone. " I miss you sis. We all do in Olympus. You did me proud as the Warrior Princess and even greater joy as the Honored Goddess of Olympus. You made me smile to see you so happy and your children have been a great joy to watch over. I will miss you and love you for all eternity. Your name is amongst the stars of heaven and shine the brightest for all to see. I love you Sis. Sleep well the eternal sleep of love and peace."

Ares kissed his hand to lay upon Xena's grave stone. He sealed them so no one would desecrate any of their graves are entreat the wrath of death for anyone even trying.

He bowed his head and laid his fist against his heart for one last noble salute to Xena and her family.

"I'll always love and remember you Xena. You were the greatest Warrior that ever lived." As he spirited away, his tears dropped down his cheeks and the star above him burned brighter than they ever had before. The star was _Xena's_.

**THE END**

A/N: There is so much I want to say, but just can't find the words. I still am writing the ending, but had to chose this one. I just want to say this has been an adventure that I thought I would never finish. But my dear readers and friends have stuck with me these four years by pure joy and frustration to finish. I thank you for following such an epic and bringing the characters of Xena, Gabrielle and Anton to such life. I was inspired by so many writers and friends who would not let me give up on this. I wanted to so many times, but it was just too much to quit and I enjoyed every last excruciating minute of every word, sentence and errors. I can't begin to name everyone who urged and followed this love of a good story. So I hope to one day write another Xena story, but I think I may take a vacation first. Hehehe Anywho, thank You all for your love and support and keep those Xena stories alive. I know this is cliché'. But all comments and reviews are welcomed and cherished. Thank You.


End file.
